Die zweite Begegnung
by Gullnick
Summary: COMPLETE! Crossover mit Dark Angel: Tony hat eine Vergangenheit von der niemand etwas ahnt. Doch nun holt ihn diese Vergangenheit ein. Kapitel 14-31 online.
1. Chapter 1

Die zweite Begegnung

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere von Dark Angel und NCIS gehören nicht mir. Alles andere ist frei erfunden. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

AN: Crossover zwischen Dark Angel und NCIS. Übersetzt aus

dem Englischen. Die Geschichte spielt in der Jetzt-Zeit, vor Twilight (Kate ist also am Leben und wird es auch bleiben). Ignorieren wir einfach, dass Dark Angel in der Zukunft spielt.

Die zweite Begegnung – Teil 1

"Sieh was du geschaffen hast!", sagte Logan zu der Frau, die neben ihm stand, Max Guevara. Beide sahen hinunter auf den Ort wo die Transgenos eine Party feierten. Max, die selbst eine dieser Transgenos war, hatte diesen Ort für die anderen erschaffen, ein Ort, wo sie leben konnte ohne sich zur verstecken und wo sie nur sie selbst sein konnten.

Max war eine Frau ihn ihren Zwanzigern, die in Manticore, einer Regierungseinrichtung mit dem Ziel den perfekten Soldaten zu erschaffen, geboren wurde. Als sie neun Jahre alt war sind ungefähr 20 dieser ‚Prototypen' geflohen. Max war eine von ihnen. Seit diesem Zeitpunkt wurden sie von Lyndecker verfolgt. Dieser war der Chef des Labors.

In ihrem Leben hatte sie viele dieser Transgenos getroffen und sie versuchte ein besseres Leben für sie zu schaffen. Jetzt hatte sie diesen Ort, Terminal City erschaffen.

Aber Logan war sich nicht sicher ob Max selbst mit ihnen zusammen leben würde. Max brauchte Platz für sich selbst. Sie hatte ihren Job als Fahrradkurier bei Jam Pony und all ihre Freunde. Vielleicht konnte sie jetzt endlich das tun, was sie ihr ganzes Leben lang haben wollte. Die große Liebe finden und ohne Angst leben.

„Danke für deine Hilfe, Logan. Ich schulde dir etwas.", sagte Max.

„Gern geschehen, aber das meiste hast du getan.", antwortet Logan. Und da standen sie, sahen auf die Wesen hinunter und hielten Händchen, die allerdings in Handschuhen steckten. Es hätte Logan sofort umgebracht, wenn er Max angefasst hätte. Max trug einen Virus in sich, der genau auf Logan's DNA abgestimmt war. Nur Manticore hatte ein Gegenmittel dafür, doch dieses wurde zerstört, als sie Manticore niedergebrannt hatten. Es gab keine Hoffung für die beiden.

Logan traf Max vor ungefähr zwei Jahren, als sie gerade dabei war eine wertvolle Statue aus seinem Apartment zu stehlen. Er versuchte alles um sie wieder sehen zu können und er hat es geschafft. Sie hatten ein Abkommen. Max würde ihm bei seiner Arbeit helfen und er würde alles versuchen um Mitglieder ihrer Familie zu finden. Sie verliebten sich, doch dann wurde Max gefangen genommen und bekam den Virus eingepflanzt.

„Logan, können wir gehen. Ich möchte gern allein sein."

"Sicher, wo möchtest du hin?"

„Dein Apartment, wenn es für dich in Ordnung ist.", sagte sie.

„Max, du weißt, dass du immer zu mir kommen kannst. Ich mag es, wenn du in meiner Nähe bist. Und ich denke, dort haben wir die beste Gelegenheit um miteinander zu reden." Also gingen sie langsam zurück zu seinem Wagen. Logan war nicht wirklich schnell zu Fuß, seit er in den Rücken geschossen wurden ist und deswegen im Rollstuhl sitzen musste. Die Schusswunde hatte seine Wirbelsäule verletzt. Sie hatten eine Bluttransfusion mit Max' Blut versucht, doch die Heilung war nur von kurzer Dauer. Nur wegen einer Art Maschine, dem Exoskelett, war Logan in der Lage zu laufen.

Während der Fahrt zurück schwiegen beide. Im Penthouse angekommen, öffnete Logen eine Flasche Wein und schenkte jedem ein Glas ein.

„Wie fühlst du dich, Max? Du bist jetzt eine Art Gottheit für sie."

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe nur versucht das Leben etwas besser für sie zu machen. Aber was ist jetzt mit mir? Mein ganzes Leben lang habe ich versucht Zack und die anderen zu finden. Jetzt wo ich sie gefunden habe, erscheint mir mein Leben auf einmal sie wertlos. Ich habe kein Ziel mehr, dass ich zu erreichen versuche."

„Bist du dir da sicher? Jetzt kannst du ein normales Leben haben. Keiner hält Ausschau nach dir um dich als Versuchskaninchen zu missbrauchen."

„Ich bin so normal, wie ich sein kann. Ich meine, ich habe immer noch diesen Gen-Cocktail in mir. Was soll ich tun als normale Frau?"

„So weit ich weiß wünschen sich die meisten normalen Frauen eine Familie mit einem Mann, den sie lieben, einen Job, den sie mögen und ein Eigenheim in einer netten Umgebung. Wie hört sich das für dich an?", fragte er hoffungsvoll.

„Einen Mann, den ich liebe? Hört sich nicht schlecht an, aber der einzige Mann, für den ich etwas empfinde würde sterben, wenn ich ihn anfasse. Nicht die besten Voraussetzungen um eine Familie zu gründen."

Max sah etwas verloren aus. „Max, wir werden schon eine Lösung finden. Denk immer daran, dass ich dich liebe und nichts kann das ändern. Ich liebe dich sogar mit deinem Gen-Cocktail."

„Warum habe ich das Gefühl das noch ein ‚aber' kommt?", fragte Max.

„Da ist ein ‚aber'. Ich denke, du brauchst etwas Zeit um herauszufinden, was du jetzt mit deinem Leben machen willst. Ich muss einen Arzt finden, der den Schaden an meiner Wirbelsäule reparieren kann und der ein Gegenmittel für dein Virus herstellen kann. Morgen werde ich Seattle verlassen. Wenn du soweit bist, wirst du mich finden. Bis dann, Max. Ich werde dich immer lieben."

TBC...

Was haltet ihr davon? Die Geschichte besteht bis zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt aus 26 Kapiteln und befindet sich immer noch in Bearbeitung.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Danke für die ganzen reviews. Hier ist Teil zwei, hoffe er gefällt euch.

Kapitel 2

"DiNozzo, weißt du, wie spät es ist?", fragte Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Tony's Vorgesetzter.

„Ja Boss. Es ist kurz nach zehn. Wieso fragst du? Ist deine Uhr kaputt?" Es war eine gewöhnliche Unterhaltung zwischen den beiden.

"DiNozzo, geh arbeiten!"

Also ging Tony an seinen Schreibtisch, startete seinen Computer und legte die Füße auf die Tischplatte. Diese Aktion brachte ihm einige Blicke von seiner Teamkollegin Special Agent Caitlin 'Kate' Todd ein.

Die drei hatten eine merkwürdige Beziehung zueinander. Sie waren Freunde, aber keiner von ihnen wusste viel über das Privatleben des anderen Bescheid. Und Tony dachte, dass es in seinem Fall besser war.

„Tony, was ist bloß los mit dir? Du bist nicht du selbst in den letzten Tagen. Du bist die meiste Zeit eine Nervensäge, aber in den letzten Tagen ist es fast unerträglich geworden.", sagte Kate.

„Was interessiert es dich?"

„Wir machen uns alle Sorgen um sich. Wir sind deine Freunde. Warum erzählst du uns nicht davon, vielleicht können wir dir helfen."

"Niemand kann mir helfen. Es ist nur ein Jahrestag der demnächst stattfindet. Ich habe viel Zeit um darüber nachzudenken, so ganz ohne Arbeit."

„Wie war sie?", fragte Kate und setzte sich auf die Schreibtischkante.

„Sie? Ich habe niemals gesagt, dass es um eine Frau geht!"

"DiNozzo, du brauchst mir nicht zu sagen, dass es um eine Frau geht. Ich kenne dich. Du wärst nicht so, wenn du keinen guten Grund dafür hättest. Also, wie war sie?"

Tony seufzte. „Sie war ein gutes Mädchen. Ihr Name war Max. Man kann sagen, wir haben zusammen gearbeitet. Sie war Waise, neun Jahre alt, als sie in eine Pflegefamilie gekommen ist. Seitdem hat sie versucht ihre wahre Familie zu finden. Ich habe ihr geholfen Information über ihre Aufenthaltsorte zu finden. Sie half mir mit meiner Arbeit, da ich dazu leider nicht mehr in der Lage war. Na ja, sie hat ihre Familie gefunden und sie hat ihnen einen Ort gegeben, wo sie bleiben konnten. Sie hat gerade angefangen, ihr Leben zu leben. Ich habe ihr die Freiheit gegeben herauszufinden, was sie wirklich will, sich zu der Person zu entwickeln, die sie heute ist. Ich dachte, es wäre das Beste für sie, aber ich vermisse sie so schrecklich, auch jetzt noch nach so langer Zeit. Ich habe ihr gesagt, sie würde mich finden, wenn sie dazu bereit wäre." Tony konnte es nicht fassen, dass er all dies Kate erzählt hatte.

„Das tut mir Leid, Tony. Wann ist das alles geschehen?"

„Vor zwei Jahren in einem anderen Leben."

„Zwei Jahre sind keine lange Zeit. Ich bin mir sicher, sie wird zu dir zurückkommen. Hab einfach etwas Geduld."

„Kate, du kennst sie nicht. Zwei Jahre sind wie eine Ewigkeit für sie."

Genau in diesem Moment kam Gibbs ins Büro. „Okay ihr zwei. Wir haben einen Fall."

"Gott sei dank.", sagte Tony zu niemand bestimmtes.

Sie gingen zum Wagen und fuhren zum Chesapeake Bay. Als sie dort ankamen, lagen zwei Leichen am Strand. Ein junger Mann Ende zwanzig und ein etwa gleichaltriges Mädchen. Ducky, der Pathologe des Teams sah sie sich gerade an.

„Ducky, was hast du bis jetzt?", fragte Gibbs.

„Zwei zwanzigjährige, sieht aus als wären sie ertrunken. Ich weiß mehr nach der Autopsie. Aber beide haben ein Tattoo am Nacken. Sieht wie ein Strichcode aus."

Als Tony dies hörte sah er auf. „Bist du hier fertig, Ducky? Dann können wir mit der Beweisaufnahme beginnen.", fragte er. Ducky nickte und Tony ging zu den Leichen hinüber um sie sich genauer anzusehen.

„DiNozzo, was tust du da? Es ist Ducky's Aufgabe die Leichen zu untersuchen. Du suchst nach Anzeichen eines Verbrechens.", brüllte Gibbs.

„Bitte Boss, lass sie mich nur kurz ansehen. Ich kenne einige Leute mit dieser Art von Tattoo am Nacken."

Gibbs erwiderte nichts, also ging Tony zur männlichen Leiche und betrachtete ihn. Es war Alec, eine Art Freund von ihm. Jetzt sah er sich die Frau genauer an. Er konnte sie nicht genau erkennen, von seinem Standpunkt aus. Alles was er sah war das lange dunkle Haar. Zu Gott betend, dass er sie nicht als Liebe seines Lebens wieder erkennen würde, ging er zu ihr hinüber. Er kannte sie nicht.

„Der Junge hieß Alec. Er ist ungefähr 27 Jahre alt. Das letzte Mal habe ich ihn in Seattle gesehen.", erklärte Tony Gibbs und Todd.

„Seattle? Wann warst du in Seattle?", fragte Gibbs.

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte und ich werde euch sicherlich **nicht** davon erzählen. Es war ein anderer Lebensabschnitt. Wenn ihr mich jetzt entschuldigen würdet, ich habe ein Telefonanruf, den ich erledigen muss."

Tony verließ den Tatort und holte sein Handy hervor. „Hi Abby. Erinnerst du dich an das Virus mit dem ich infiziert war und du das Gegenmittel dafür gefunden hast?"

"Ja, Tony ich erinnere mich daran? Was ist damit?"

„Du hast gesagt, es handele sich um eine merkwürdige DNA, etwas was du noch nie zuvor gesehen hast."

„Und ich habe dich deswegen gefragt, aber du hast mir nie darauf geantwortet."

„Jetzt hast du die Gelegenheit mehr über diese DNA herauszufinden. Wir sind gerade an einem Tatort mit zwei Leichen. In beiden wirst du diese DNA finden. Der männliche Tote war so etwas wie ein Freund von mir."

"War er der Wirt derjenige, für den das Virus bestimmt war?", fragte Abby.

„Nein, Abby. Meine Freundin war das Gegenstück zum Virus. Aber erzählt bitte niemanden dass du so etwas schon einmal gesehen hast. Der Rest des Teams weiß nichts darüber."

„Okay, ich werde mein bestes versuchen. Aber wenn du einen der Opfer gekannt hast, was wirst du tun? Wenn du seine Familie findest, kannst du vielleicht den Fall lösen und weitere Morde verhindern."

„Ich habe darüber noch nicht nachgedacht und ich bin mir nicht sicher, was ich machen werde. Danke Abby."

He klappte sein Handy zu und ging zurück zu den anderen, die mittlerweile damit beschäftigt waren, Beweise einzusammeln. „Boss, warum bearbeiten wir diesen Fall? Alec hatte zwar einen militärischen Hintergrund, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er nicht in der Navy war.

„Tony, was ist los mit dir? Wir haben einen Fall und früher hat es dich auch nicht interessiert, warum wir ihn bearbeiteten."

„Boss, warum?", bettelte er und alles Mögliche um diesen Fall einer anderen Dienststelle zu geben.

„Diese beiden wurden auf Navy-Boden gefunden. Dies macht sie zu unserem Fall. Und jetzt sag mir, was dein Problem ist und ich werde kein zweites Mal fragen."

„Es ist wegen Alec. Ich habe gehofft ihn nie wieder sehen zu müssen. Wir hatten nicht die beste Beziehung zueinander."

„DiNozzo, um Himmels Willen, der Typ ist tot. Er wird dir keine Probleme bereiten. Und deine Verbindung zu ihm kann uns helfen, den Fall zu lösen. Je eher wir ihn aufklären, desto eher wirst du ihn wieder los. Und da du ihn gekannt hast, bin ich mir sicher, dass du weißt wie wir seine Familie verständigen können. Jemand muss es ihnen sagen."

„Er hatte keine Familie. Er war Vollwaise. Er hatte nur einige Freunde, die er seine Geschwister genannt hatte. Und ich weiß nicht, wo sie jetzt sind. Ich habe in den letzten zwei Jahren nichts mehr von ihnen gehört."

Kate kam zu ihm. „Tony, hatte der Mann eine Verbindung zu Max? Ich habe dich noch nie zuvor so gereizt gesehen."

Er sah sie an. „Ich bin nicht gereizt. Und ja, er war eine Art Freund von ihr, ein enger Freund. Das ist einer der Gründe, warum ich ihn nicht mag."

„Tony, du musst Privatleben und Beruf trennen. Wir brauchen deine Hilfe. Du bist unser einziger Anhaltspunkt bis jetzt. Lass uns zurück zum Büro gehen, dann kannst du uns erzählen, was du weißt.

Kate sagte Gibbs, dass sie zum Büro zurückgehen würden. Dort trafen sie sich an Gibbs Schreibtisch.

„Kate hat gesagt, du würdest uns etwas über die Opfer erzählen?", fragte Gibbs.

„Boss, dir wird dass, was ich euch jetzt erzähle nicht gefallen. Wie ich schon gesagt habe, es war ein anderer Lebensabschnitt. Ein anderes Leben um genau zu sein. Bis vor zwei Jahren habe ich Seattle gelebt. Ich habe dort als Journalist gearbeitet und versucht den Armen und Hilflosen zu helfen. Ich besaß ein teueres Penthouse und hatte ein gutes Leben. Eines Tages wurde ich ausgeraubt. Jemand wollte eine wertvolle Kunststatue stehlen. Der Dieb war eine junge Frau. Ich habe alles Mögliche versucht um sie wieder zusehen. Ihr Name war Max. Ich habe ihr geholfen, ihre Familie zu finden und sie half mir mit meiner Arbeit. Wir waren ein gutes Team. Wir verliebten uns, aber wir haben nie darüber gesprochen. Wir haben es geschafft, einige Mitglieder ihrer Familie zu finden. Doch dann wurde Max von der Regierung gefangen genommen. Sie wollten Sie als Leihmutter missbrauchen, da Max einige Eigenschaften hatte, die sie gern kopieren wollten. Alec sollte der Samenspender sein. Ich habe sie zusammen mit einigen meiner Freunde befreien können. Die nächsten paar Monate haben wir versucht diese Regierungseinrichtung zu zerstören. Als wir dies geschafft hatten, war es notwendig einen Ort zu schaffen, wo sie leben könnten, da der Rest der Bevölkerung Angst vor Max' Familie hatte. An dem Tag bevor ich Seattle verließ war es uns möglich so einen Ort zu erschaffen."

Sie sahen und ungläubig an. „Warum brauchten sie einen Ort, wo sie leben konnten und warum hatte die Öffentlichkeit Angst von ihnen? Sind sie Straftäter?", fragte Gibbs schließlich.

„Nein, sie sind keine Straftäter. Schon mal was von Manticore gehört?" Als niemand die Frage beantwortete, erklärte Tony: „Manticore war ein Labor, wo einige kranke Wissenschaftler versuchten den perfekten Soldaten zu erschaffen. Max und Alec sind zwei von ihnen. Es gibt noch andere, die ersten Versuche, die sich nicht so gut in der Gesellschaft eingliedern können wie Max oder Alec. Die Wissenschaftler haben die DNS manipuliert. Sie haben die menschliche DNS mit Katzengenen und ähnlichem gemixt. Es ist erstaunlich wozu sie in der Lage sind. Max hat meinen Bodyguard niedergeschlagen, ohne in Schweiß auszubrechen. Und dass ist noch nicht alles, wozu sie fähig sind. Aber wir haben Manticore zerstört und seitdem werden sie von der Regierung verfolgt. Der Strichcode im Nacken ist ihr Erkennungszeichen, ihre Seriennummer."

„Faszinierende Geschichte! Und warum finde ich davon kein einziges Wort in deiner Akte?", fragte Gibbs.

„Was soll ich sagen, ich hatte die Möglichkeiten, all dies zu löschen. Ich habe eine neue Persönlichkeit erschaffen, als ich nach DC kam. Ich habe niemals bei der Polizei in Baltimore gearbeitet." Der junge Agent hatte eines seiner berühmten Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Das erklärt eine Menge.", lachte Kate.

Und es entsprach der Wahrheit. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass er nicht die leiseste Idee von dem Job hatte als er für Gibbs zu arbeiten begann. Er wusste einfach nur, dass er nicht länger als Logan Cale leben konnte. Deswegen wurde er zu Anthony DiNozzo, ein netter Kerl der mit jedem weiblichen Wesen ausging, das er sah. Tony ging mit vielen Frauen aus, aber er hatte sich niemals in eine von ihnen verliebt. Aber sie mochten ihn so wie er war, mit seinen ganzen Fehlern und schlechten Angewohnheiten.

Sie wollten gerade zurück ins Büro gehen, als Ducky anrief. „Leute, ich habe einige erstaunliche Ergebnisse. Zuerst wäre da die DNS. Ich habe noch nie zuvor etwas Ähnliches gesehen."

"Das wissen wir bereits Ducky. Was gibt es sonst noch?", fragte Tony.

Ducky starrte Tony ungläubig an. „Beide hatten eine Vielzahl von Medikamenten und Drogen in ihrem System. Bei einigen war es mir nicht möglich sie zu identifizieren. Der Rest waren Hormone, Beruhigungsmittel und Wahrheitsserum. Das Mädchen war schwanger. Der Embryo hat auch einen Strichcode."

"Das hört sich nicht gut an. Ich muss telefonieren." Mit diesen Worten verließ Tony das Zimmer und ging an seinen Schreibtisch. Dort wählte er eine vertraute Nummer.

„Hey?", erklang eine Stimme.

"Normal, so freundlich wie ich dich in Erinnerung habe."

„Kenn ich dich?"

„Ich denke schon? Arbeitet Max immer noch für dich?", fragte Tony.

„Max hat Urlaub seit zwei Wochen. Wenn du sie siehst, kannst du ihr sagen, dass sie gefeuert ist. Ich habe ihre eine Woche gegeben, keine zwei."

Das war der Normal, den Tony in Erinnerung hatte. „Okay, ich werde es ihr sagen. Kann ich vielleicht mit Original Cindy, Herbal oder Sketchy sprechen."

„Cindy ist hier, aber ich erlaube keine Privatgespräche."

„Seit wann? Okay Normal, ich muss Max finden. Es geht um Leben und Tod."

Normal war geschockt, aber er holte Cindy ans Telefon. „Wie kann OC dir helfen, Kleiner?"

„OC, hier spricht Logan. Ich muss Max finden."

"Logan? Ich habe lange nichts mehr von dir gehört. Weißt du, was du Max angetan hast als du gegangen bist? Du hast sie schwer verletzt und jetzt glaubst du, ich werde dir sagen wo sie ist damit du ihr wieder wehtun kannst. Niemals."

„Cindy, Bitte. Ich muss sie finden. Es geht um Leben und Tod. Ich muss sie bald finden und ich verspreche dir, dass ich ihr nicht wehtun werde. Du musst wissen, dass ich sie liebe und sie zu verlassen war das schwerste was ich jemals getan habe. Aber wir hatten unsere Gründe dafür. Also, wo ist sie?"

"Ich weiß es nicht. Sie hat nur gesagt, sie muss einige Freunde finden. Und in den letzten Wochen hat sie viel von dir erzählt."

„Also denkst du, dass sie mich sucht?"

„Ich denke schon, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher. Sorry Logan."

Er ging zurück zum Rest des Teams. „Es tut mir Leid, aber ich weiß nicht wo sie ist. Ich habe gerade mit ihrer Freundin telefoniert und sie sagte, dass Max Urlaub genommen habe um nach einigen Freunden zu suchen.

„Okay, dann brauchen wir einen andere Weg."

Genau in diesem Moment kam eine Wache herein. „Spezial Agent Gibbs, diese Frau möchte mit einen Logan Cale sprechen. Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass hier niemand arbeitet, der so heißt aber sie sagt, sie hat ihn heute Morgen kommen gesehen."

„Logan?", sagte die Frau und wandte sich an Tony. Alle Blicke richteten sich an ihn und warteten auf eine Erklärung.

TBC…

AN: So, das war der zweite Teil. Wollt ihr noch mehr? Ich freue mich auf eurer Reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Danke für die ganzen lieben Reviews. Und weil ihr so lieb wart, gibt es jetzt das dritte Kapitel. Viel Spaß beim lesen.

Kapitel 3

Gibbs ging auf den Wachmann zu, doch Tony war schneller. „Jerry, es ist in Ordnung. Max, du kannst reinkommen.", sagte er zu der Frau, die neben dem Wachmann stand. Er konnte es nicht fassen, dass sie wirklich hier war.

„Logan, endlich habe ich dich gefunden. Ich habe überall nach dir gesucht. Gott sei Dank." Max ging die Stufen herunter und stoppte einige Schritte vor Tony. Er konnte nicht aufhören, sie anzusehen.

„Max, es tut so gut, dich wieder zu sehen. Du siehst gut aus." Er ging zu ihr und umarmte sie. Er hatte das dringende Bedürfnis sie zu küssen.

„Logan, bitte nicht. Du weißt was geschehen wird.", sagte sie und ging einige Schritte zurück.

„Vertrau mir, nichts wird geschehen.", sagte Tony und küsste sie endlich. Und er hatte Recht. Nichts geschah, zumindest starb keiner.

„Max, warum gehen wir nicht in einen der Konferenzräume wo wir uns unterhalten können?" Tony führte Max zu einem der Räume und der Rest des Teams verfolgte die beiden.

„Max, ich möchte dir gern meine Kollegen Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs und Special Agent Caitlin Todd vorstellen. Wir arbeiten gerade an einem Mordfall, bei dem die Opfer zwei X5 sind. Ich habe Gibbs und Todd ein wenig über dich und Manticore erzählt. Ich hoffe, es stört dich nicht."

„Nein, es stört mich nicht. Ich bin froh, dass du den Fall hast. Kanntest du die Opfer? Einige meiner Freunde werden seit mehreren Wochen vermisst."

"Einer von ihnen war Alec. Das Mädchen kannte ich nicht. Sie war schwanger und beide hatten verschiedene Medikamente in ihrem Blutkreislauf."

„Alec wurde am längsten vermisst. Sicherlich seit zwei Monaten. Wie sind sie gestorben?"

"Sie sind ertrunken.", antwortete Kate. „Es tut mir Leid wegen deinen Freunden."

„Max, wie viele werden noch vermisst?", fragte Tony und hielt immer noch ihre Hand.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich denke mindestens zehn. Fünf Frauen und fünf Männer. Kann ich die Frau sehen?"

Tony brachte sie zu Ducky, wo Max sich die weibliche Leiche ansah. „Ihr Name war Claire. Du hast sie damals befreit. Seit dieser Nacht hat sie versucht ein normales Leben zu führen, wie die Mehrheit von uns. Ich hatte nicht genug Zeit, um mich um sie zu kümmern Logan."

„Max, tut dir das nicht an. Du bist nicht für das hier verantwortlich. Du hast das Beste getan, was du konntest. Du hast ihnen ihre Freiheit gegeben. Es lag an ihnen selbst, was sie jetzt sind."

„Ich weiß, aber wenn ich Manticore nicht zerstört hätte, wären sie jetzt noch am Leben."

„Ja, am Leben, gefangen in Manticore. Möchtest du wirklich, dass deine Freunde wieder dort drinnen sind?" Er lächelte, da er genau wusste, wie sehr sie diesen Ort hasste.

„Du hast Recht, wie immer. Ich bin nicht der Grund für ihren Tod. Aber ich möchte wirklich gern wissen, was der wahre Grund dafür ist."

„Da bist du nicht allein. Der NCIS hat den Fall übernommen."

„Du wirst den Schuldigen finden, nicht wahr? Ich denke kaum, dass sie Selbstmord begangen haben. Alec hat Drogen gehasst."

„Ich weiß. Lass uns zu den anderen zurückgehen."

Also gingen sie zurück zu den anderen, die immer noch die Neuigkeiten verdauten. Tony glaubte nicht daran, dass sie heute noch irgendwelche Spuren finden würden. „Boss, kann ich für heute Schluss machen? Max braucht noch eine Unterkunft."

"Okay, aber du bist morgen pünktlich hier. Hast du mich verstanden, DiNozzo?"

Tony grinste sein bezauberndes Lächeln: „Yup, Boss. Bis dann." Und schon waren sie verschwunden.

„Also Max, wo übernachtest du?"

„Nirgends. Ich bis erst seit heute morgen in der Stadt. Ich war mir nicht einmal sicher, ob ich dich hier finden würde. Du hast dich sehr gut versteckt."

„Ich habe gedacht, dass du mich überall finden würdest, wenn du nach mir suchst. Möchtest du gern bei mir übernachten? Es ist nicht mit dem Penthouse vergleichbar, aber trotzdem ein nettes Apartment."

Max nickte einfach. Also brachte Tony sie zu seiner Wohnung in Georgetown, die beste Gegend der Stadt. Hier lebte er den beiden obersten Stockwerken eines dreistöckigen Hauses. Das Apartment war zu groß für eine allein stehende Person. Aber so mochte er es, da es ihn etwas an seine Zeit in Seattle erinnerte.

Er ließ Max als erste die Wohnung betreten. „Wow! Nicht mit dem Penthouse zu vergleichen? Das Penthouse war winzig im Vergleich mit dem hier."

„Schön, dass es dir gefällt. So, jetzt setz dich hin und erzähl mir von den letzten beiden Jahren. Wie geht es OC und Sketchy und den anderen. Wie erging es dir?"

Max war für einen Moment leise bevor sie zu erzählen anfing. „OC geht es gut. Sie hat mir sehr geholfen, nachdem du weggegangen bist. Und sie war sehr wütend auf dich, weil du mich verlassen hast. Also pass auf, wenn du sie das nächste Mal siehst. Herbal und Sketchy sind wie immer. Wir arbeiten immer noch für Normal, der immer noch dieselbe Nervensäge ist. Ich habe einige Zeitlang in Terminal City gelebt aber ich hatte das Gefühl, als würde ich dort nicht hingehören. Also bin ich zurück zu OC. Ich bin mit einige Typen ausgegangen, aber es war nicht dasselbe als wie mit dir. Ich habe dich schrecklich vermisst und ich denke, dass ich mich in dich verliebt habe. Ich möchte den Rest meines Lebens mit dir verbringen. Die letzten beiden Jahre waren die schlimmsten für mich. Bitte verlass mich nie wieder, Logan."

„Oh Max, ich empfinde das gleiche. Hab ich schon in Seattle aber ich wollte mir über deine Gefühle für mich sicher sein. Und da du Normal erwähnt hast, ich soll dir ausrichte, dass du gefeuert bist.", grinste er. Normal erzählte seinen Angestellten ungefähr zweimal am Tag, dass sie gefeuert wären.

„Du hast mit ihm gesprochen?"

Tony nickte. „Ja und auch mit Cindy. Ich musste dich finden und dir von Alec erzählen. Es tut so gut, dich wieder zu sehen. Genau zwei Jahre, nachdem ich dich verlassen habe."

„Du weißt, ich hatte schon immer ein perfektes Timing. Willst du nicht das Exoskeleton ablegen? Ich kann mich daran erinnern, dass du mir einmal erzählt hast, dass es ziemlich unbequem ist. Soll ich deinen Rollstuhl holen?"

„Nicht nötig. Ich habe beide Dinge seit eineinhalb Jahren nicht mehr benutzt. Eine Freundin von mir hat es geschafft meine Wirbelsäule zu reparieren und sie hat auch ein Gegenmittel zu deinem Supervirus gefunden. Ich bin genau so wie der Typ den du als erstes getroffen hast."

„Nicht genau der gleiche. Du hast keine Brille mehr auf und dein Haar ist anderes, nicht mehr so durcheinander."

Der junge Mann lächelte. „Ich musste es wegen dem Job tun. Man darf nicht für den NCIS arbeiten, wenn man körperlich nicht fit ist. Deswegen trage ich Kontaktlinsen. Sie wissen nichts davon, auch nicht über meine Zeit in Seattle oder dass ich im Rollstuhl saß. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich ihnen davon erzählen werde. Hast du Hunger?", fragte Tony und wusste ganz genau, dass Max keinem der berühmten Cale Dinner widerstehen konnte.

Also ging er in die Küche und begann zu kochen. Während des Essens unterhielten sie sich, vermieden aber persönliche Themen so gut es ging. Danach gingen sie in das Wohnzimmer und setzten sich auf das Sofa um noch etwas fern zusehen. Max kuschelten sich an Tony…

AN: Und wie hat es euch gefallen? Soll ich updaten? Lasst mich wissen, was ihr darüber denkt.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Das nächste, woran sich Tony erinnerte, war das er neben Max aufwachte. Sie schlief nach, nachdem sie die ganze Nacht miteinander verbracht hatten. Es war großartig, sie endlich wieder in seinem Leben zu haben, nach all den Dingen die sie gemeinsam durch gestanden haben. Max war das Beste, das ihm jemals geschehen ist. Und jetzt, da der Virus weg war und Max in Washington war, war das Leben einfach perfekt.

Vorsichtig stand er auf, ging in die Küche um Frühstück zu machen und ging zurück in das Schlafzimmer. Er war überrascht, dass sie immer noch schlief und nicht durch ihr Super- Hör und Geruchssinn aufgewacht war. Er setzte sich neben sie auf das Bett und streichelte ihren Arm. Als sie nicht reagierte, küsste er sie auf die Stirn.

„Max, Zeit aufzustehen. Ich muss auf Arbeit."

„Logan, wie spät ist es?", fragte Max verschlafen.

„Kurz nach sechs, aber ich muss bald aufbrechen ansonsten bring Gibbs mich um, wenn ich zu spät komme. Aber wir können noch zusammen frühstücken. Bist du hungrig?"

Max nahm sich den Kaffee und trank daran. Sie genossen das Beisammensein nach der gemeinsamen Nacht. Tony hätte sich niemals träumen lassen, dass so etwas geschehen würde.

„Ich bin fertig. Stört es dich, wenn ich dusche?", fragte Max.

„Nein, du weißt wo alles ist. Ich schaue in der Zwischenzeit nach ob ich Emails bekommen habe. Max, möchtest du heute mit mir zur Arbeit kommen oder lieber hier bleiben?"

„Ich möchte gern mitkommen. Vielleicht finde ich einen Hinweis in Alec's Fall. Bis gleich, Schatz." Max ging ins Badezimmer, wo sie sich duschte während der Agent zu seinem Laptop ging. Er startete ihn und ging online. Dort überprüfte er einige seiner alten Quellen. ‚Eyes Only' war nicht tot, er nahm sich nur eine längere Auszeit. Sogar in DC blieb Tony in Kontakt mit seinen wichtigsten Informanten. Hin und wieder erhielt er Nachrichten mit nützlichen Informationen.

Tony sah alle seine Postfächer nach etwas brauchbaren durch. Er hörte Max gerade das Wasser ausstellen, als er etwas Nützliches fand.

„Max, kommst du mal schnell?" Max kam aus dem Badezimmer, nur mit einem Badetuch bekleidet.

„Alec hat ‚Eyes Only' eine Email geschickt. Er schreibt, dass er eine Spur auf Lydecker hat. Ich habe gedacht, Lydecker hat es aufgegeben nach euch zu suchen, nachdem wir all seine Forschungsergebnisse zerstört hatten."

„Das habe ich auch angenommen. Alec hat niemals etwas davon gesagt."

„Du hast ihn ja gekannt. Er hat immer erst was gesagt, wenn er in Schwierigkeiten gesteckt hat. Und dieses Mal hatte er große Schwierigkeiten. Es hat ihm sein Leben gekostet."

„Das war eben Alec. Kannst du etwas über Lydecker finden?", fragte Max hoffungsvoll.

„Ich werde es versuchen.", sagte Tony und wandte sich wieder dem Bildschirm zu. Er hackte sich in einige Personalunterlagen der Regierung ein und fand heraus, dass Lydecker nach New York versetzt wurde. Er fand auch heraus, dass er momentan für das FBI arbeitet und neue Soldaten ausbildete. Er fand sogar seine aktuelle Adresse.

„Oh Mist.", sagte Tony als er auf die Uhr sah. Es war fast Mittag. „Gibbs wird mich umbringen. Das ist mein persönlicher Rekord für das zu spät kommen. Beeil dich Max." Aber es war nicht Max, die sich beeilen musste. Tony war noch nicht einmal für die Arbeit angezogen. Also verzichtete er auf die Dusche und zog sich in aller Eile an. Er vergaß sogar fast die Ausdrucke mitzunehmen.

Als sie endlich im Büro eintrafen, hörte Tony nur eine Stimme.

„DiNozzo, komm in mein Büro. SOFORT!!!" Keine Frage, dass war Gibbs, ein sehr wütenden Gibbs. Er ließ Max an seinem Schreibtisch und ging zu Gibbs.

„Boss, ich kann dir dass alles erklären."

„DiNozzo, ich habe dir gestern gesagt, du sollst pünktlich sein. Es ist Mittag. Das ist nicht früh, nicht einmal für dich.", schrie Gibbs.

„Ich weiß und wir hatten auch wirklich vor rechtzeitig hier zu sein. Seit sechs Uhr morgens habe ich an meinem Computer gearbeitet um Informationen über Lydecker zu finden. Ich habe einfach die Zeit vergessen."

„Wer ist Lydecker?"

„Lydecker hat früher für Manticore gearbeitet. Max und ich, wir beide haben gedacht, dass er aufgehört hat nach ihnen zu suchen. Aber jetzt sieht es so aus, als ob er wieder im Geschäft wäre. Alec hat mir eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, worin steht, dass er nach Lydecker sucht.", erklärte Tony und hoffte Gibbs Stimmung wenigstens etwas zu verbessern.

„Warum hast du uns nicht schon gestern erzählt, dass eins der Opfer dir eine Nachricht geschickt hat?"

„Weil er die Nachricht an eine Adresse geschickt hat, die ich in Seattle benutzt habe. Ich habe da schon seit einigen Wochen nicht mehr nachgeschaut. Aber ich habe einige Dinge über Lydecker herausgefunden. Warum holen wir nicht Kate und Max damit ich alles erklären kann?", fragte Tony. Also ging er hinaus und holte Kate und Max. Zurück in dem Zimmer begann er alles zu erklären, was er bis jetzt herausgefunden hatte.

„Tony, wo hast du diese Unterlagen her? Wir haben nicht die Freigabe um uns in den Akten des FBI umzusehen.", fragte Kate.

„Dies möchte ich euch lieber nicht erzählen."

„Raus damit, DiNozzo. War es illegal?", fragte Gibbs.

„Boss, du kennst mich doch.", grinste Tony.

„Aus diesem Grund frage ich ja. Also, war es illegal?"

„Nein, ich würde doch so etwas nie tun. Also hat es jemand anderes getan. Er besitzt einige Computerkenntnisse, die dir sicherlich nicht gefallen würden. Sich in andere Netze einhacken ist nur eine davon. Aber hab keine Angst, er ist bis jetzt noch nie erwischt worden.", grinste er. Abby und Bambino McGee würden stolz auf ihn sein. Tony war sich sicher, dass er besser als die beiden war.

„Dies wird ein sehr langer Fall. Und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich noch mehr von deinen Geheimnissen erfahren möchte."

„Da sind nicht mehr viele übrig.", sagte Max lächelnd, da sie die meisten selbst kannte.

„Also, was werden wir wegen Lydecker unternehmen? Ich traue ihm nicht, nach all dem was er schon getan hat.", sagte Tony.

„Sieht so aus, als ob wir nach New York gehen. Vielleicht finden wir dort einige Hinweise auf die Todesursache. Wir brechen um vier auf. Seid ihr alle bis dahin fertig?" Alle drei nickten und verließen das Büro um für ihre Reise zu packen.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte Tony seine stille Begleitung.

„Ja, es ist nur, dass ich gedacht habe ich würde Lydecker nie wieder sehen."

„Max, du musst nicht mit uns kommen. Du kannst hier bleiben. Ich werde mich um ihn kümmern."

„Logan, er war mein Freund. Das schulde ich ihm."

„Er war auch mein Freund. Aber es ist deine Entscheidung. Komm mit uns, oder bleibe in meiner Wohnung.", bot Tony ihr an.

„Keine Frage, ich werde mit dir kommen. Erinnerst du dich noch an das letzte Mal, als du allein losgezogen bist? Ich habe nicht vor, das zu wiederholen. Außerdem werde ich dich jetzt nicht mehr allein lassen, jetzt wo ich dich endlich wieder gefunden habe. Nie wieder, Logan."

„Ich werde dich auch nie wieder allein lassen. Gibbs hat uns einen Navy Flug besorgt, der in zweieinhalb Stunden geht. Willst du vorher noch etwas einkaufen? Wie ich gestern gesehen habe, hattest du nicht viel Gepäck bei dir."

„Ich würde lieben gern mit dir einkaufen gehen. Genau wie ein normales Paar."

Also gingen sie in einige Läden, wo sich Max einige Outfits kaufte, die sie Tony allerdings nicht zeigte. Er war ziemlich neugierig, was ihre Einkäufe betraf, nicht dass es ihm etwas ausmachen würde, was Max trug. Sie sah in allem großartig aus.

Nach dem Einkaufen gingen sie zurück in die Wohnung, wo sie einige Sachen einpackten. Der Agent hatte keine Ahnung, wie lang der Aufenthalt dauern würde. Damit fertig, packte er noch seinen Laptop und die übliche ‚Eyes Only' Ausrüstung ein. Es war nicht so, dass Tony Gibbs oder Kate etwas über seine geheime zweite Identität erzählen würde, aber man konnte nie wissen, wenn man etwas davon brauchen konnte.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Zum ersten Mal seit zwei Jahren kam Tony als erstes an einem Treffpunkt an. Schade war nur, dass Gibbs nicht da war um es zu sehen, aber er war sehr überrascht als er ungefähr zehn Minuten nach ihnen eintraf.

Der Flug nach New York verlief gut. Es war zwar keine Gulf Stream, aber man konnte ja nicht alles haben. Tong wäre sogar zu Fuß nach New York gegangen solange Max bei ihm war. Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass sie wirklich bei ihm war.

„Tony, weißt du, dass ich dich noch nie so still gesehen habe, wenn eine Frau anwesend war?"

„Was soll ich sagen, wir haben eine tiefgehende Beziehung. Max weiß Dinge von mir, die sonst niemand weiß. Ich vertraue ihr mein Leben an, dass sie mindestens schon zwei Mal gerettet hat. Max ist die einzige Person, die ich liebe. Sorry Kate, wenn ich jetzt deine ganze Hoffnung zerstört habe. Wir werden niemals ein Paar, nicht wo ich Max zurück habe." Tony grinste sie an. „Aber Gibbs ist frei, wieder einmal."

Als Antwort von Gibbs bekam Tony einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf.

„Max, du kennst ihn länger als wir. War er schon immer so eine Nervensäge?", fragte Kate.

„Nein, Logan hat sich total verändert. In Seattle war er eher der schüchterne Typ. Er hat niemanden vertraut, außer mir und seinem Bodyguard Bling. Hast du eigentlich mal wieder was von ihm gehört?"

„Bling hat Seattle auch verlassen. Er arbeitete jetzt in LA. Er und Matt sind die einzigen mit denen ich in Kontakt geblieben bin."

Gibbs und Kate hörten sich das Gespräch sehr aufmerksam an. Tony wusste ganz genau, dass die beiden einige Fragen an ihn haben würden.

„Tony, warum nennt Max dich Logan?", fragte Kate endlich.

„Logan ist mein richtiger Name. Ich wurde als Logan Cale geboren, der einzige Sohn der berühmten Cale-Familie. Als ich Seattle verlassen habe, wollte ich ein neues Leben beginnen, aber das konnte ich nicht mit meinem Namen. Also habe ich Anthony DiNozzo erschaffen. Wir haben beide eine ähnliche Vergangenheit, nur unterschiedliche Namen."

„Logan Cale. Irgendwann habe ich den Namen schon einmal gehört. Ich weiß nur nicht in welchem Zusammenhang.", sagte Gibbs.

„Cale Industries vielleicht? Es ist eine große Firma, die ich von meinen Eltern geerbt habe, nachdem sie bei einem Verkehrsunfall ums Leben gekommen sind. Wir arbeiten für das Militär."

„Nein, es war etwas anderes. Ich denke ich kann mich daran erinnern seinen Namen im Zusammenhang mit ‚Eyes Only' gelesen zu haben. Kennst du den?"

„'Eyes Only'? Niemals davon gehört.", log Tony.

„Er war so was wie eine Art moderner Robin Hood. Er ist in die Übertragungen der Fernsehanstalten eingedrungen und hat seine eigenen Nachrichten gesendet. Er sagte, er sei die einzige freie Stimme in Seattle. Er wurde nie gefasst und niemand kennt seine wahre Identität. Ich glaube gelesen zu haben, dass Logan Cale einer seiner Informanten war. Vielleicht sogar die einzige Person, die ihn jemals gesehen hat. Ich glaube mich zu erinnern, das Logan Cale der einzige Weg war um mit ‚Eyes Only' in Kontakt zu treten.", erklärte Gibbs.

„Du weißt ziemlich viel über diesen Typen.", bemerkte Tony.

„Ich war eine Art Anhänger von ‚Eyes Only'. Ich wünschte, ich hätte ihn einmal treffen können. Ich habe seit ungefähr zwei Jahren nicht mehr von ihm gehört. Scheint so als wäre er verschwunden. Und du bist dir sicher, dass du ihn nicht kennst?"

Max versuchte alles um nicht zu lachen, doch Kate, der Profiler bemerkte dies.

„Max, was ist so lustig?", fragte sie.

Max sah Tony an. Er wusste nur zu gut, worüber sie lachte. Darüber, dass er ‚Eyes Only' war."

„Max, wenn ich du wäre, würde ich das nicht machen.", warnte Tony sie.

„Was würde sie dann nicht tun, Tony?", fragte Gibbs.

„Nur ein weiteres Geheimnis von dem ihr nichts wisst. Es ist aber nicht weiter wichtig."

„Aber es scheint lustig zu sein. Max, bitte erzähl es uns.", bettelte Max.

„Nun ja, ich kenne ‚Eyes Only' ziemlich gut. Ich habe mit ihm gearbeitet und versucht eine Beziehung mit ihm aufzubauen. Aber er war zu feige über seine Gefühle zu reden. Ich habe ihn geliebt und ich denke, er hat mich auch geliebt. Ein wirklich süßer Typ, gut aussehend. Manchmal vermisse ich ihn schrecklich."

Max lächelte Tony an. Sie hatte dies noch nie zuvor gesagt.

„Du kennst ‚Eyes Only'?", fragte Gibbs ungläubig. „Weißt du, ob er immer noch aktiv ist?"

„Er arbeitet jetzt mehr auf privater Basis und nur die Dinge, die ihm wichtig sind. Er hält sich nicht mehr in Seattle auf. Er hat die Stadt verlassen und seine große Liebe zu finden. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass er sie gefunden hat." Max lächelte Tony wieder an.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das alles ist, was du über ‚Eyes Only' weißt. Ich denke, du weißt ziemlich gut wo er ist und wer er ist. Er ist ein guter Freund von dir, nicht wahr?", fragte Kate.

„Ja, er ist ein guter Freund. Der einzige Mann, den ich liebe."

„Aber wenn du ‚Eyes Only' liebst, warum bist du dann mit Tony zusammen und nicht mit ihm?", fragte Gibbs. Er hatte die Zusammenhänge noch nicht gefunden, doch Kate hatte eine Idee.

„Tony, du bist ‚Eyes Only', nicht wahr? Und sag uns die Wahrheit, wir können ein Geheimnis behalten."

„Ja Kate, ich war ‚Eyes Only' in Seattle. Auf diesem Weg haben wir uns kennen gelernt. Max hat mir mit meiner Arbeit geholfen. Und ich habe ihr geholfen ihre Familie zu finden. Dann bin ich fast an dem Virus gestorben, dass man Max in Manticore eingepflanzt hat. Max hat mir gesagt, sie hätte sich in Alec verliebt. Wir sahen uns nur noch, wenn es wegen der Arbeit war. Aber jetzt, wo Alec tot ist haben wir vielleicht die Chance zusammen zubleiben." Tony war etwas wütend, dass Gibbs und Kate jetzt sein größtes Geheimnis kannte. Es war nicht so, dass er ihnen nicht vertrauen würde, aber es machte sie zu Zielen. Es gab immer noch viele Leute, die ihn am liebsten Tod sehen würden. Und sie würden alles versuchen um an ihn herauszukommen.

„Logan, ich war niemals in Alec verliebt. Wir waren nie ein Paar. Als du mich an diesem Tag gefragt hast, ob ich bei ihm war, habe ich dir nicht die Wahrheit gesagt und dich zu beschützen. Ich wusste, dass du nicht bei mir bleiben würdest, wenn ich mit Alec geschlafen hätte. Und so war es dann auch. Es war der beste Weg um dich am Leben zu halten. Es tut mir so Leid, Logan. Ich habe gedacht, es wäre das richtige. Aber dich glauben zu lassen, das Alec und ich ein Paar wären hat mir mehr wehgetan als alles andere. Ich habe den verletzten Blick in deinen Augen gesehen. Kannst du mir verzeihen?"

„Du hast mich angelogen? Alec war gar nicht dein Freund? Es war die schlimmste Zeit in meinem Leben als ich dachte, du hast mich wegen ihm verlassen."

„Bitte, Logan. Ich habe es nur für dich gemacht. Ich dachte es wäre besser dich im Glauben zu lassen, Alec wäre mein Freund als wie dich sterben zu sehen, nur weil ich nicht vorsichtig genug war und dir zu nahe gekommen bin. Ich wollte dich nicht verlieren. Ich liebe dich doch, Logan."

„Ich bin immer noch wütend auf dich, Max. Versprich mir, dass du mich nie wieder anlügen wirst. Ich vertraue dir und du kannst mir vertrauen."

Gibbs und Kate konnte es nicht fassen, was sie gerade gehört hatten. Es war so untypisch für Tony. Gibbs dachte immer noch darüber nach, dass Tony sein Held ‚Eyes Only' war.

„Tony, du kannst unmöglich ‚Eyes Only' sein. Er sitzt im Rollstuhl."

„Weil er in den Rücken geschossen wurde, als er versuchte ein kleines Mädchen und ihre Mutter von Killern zu retten. Möchtest du die Einschußwunde sehen? Abs hat es geschafft, den Schaden zu reparieren." Tony gab ihm sein strahlendes Lächeln. Er wusste, dass es schwer für Gibbs war Tony als seinen Held zu betrachten. Ihm würde es auch nicht anders gehen.

Nachdem sie auf dem Navy Flughafen in New York gelandet waren, gingen sie in ein Hotel, das in der Nähe von Lydecker's Wohnung lag. Das Problem war, dass nur noch zwei Doppelzimmer frei waren. Also nahmen sie diese. Tony nahm ein Zimmer zusammen mit Max. Er sah kein Problem darin, dass ich Gibbs und Kate ein Zimmer teilen mussten. Er hatte so ein Gefühl, dass Kate starkes Interesse an ihrem Vorgesetzten hatte. Gibbs ging es da ähnlich in Bezug auf Kate. Vielleicht konnte Tony den beiden etwas helfen.

Max und Tony gingen mit auf Gibbs und Kate's Zimmer, wo sie Pläne für den nächsten Tag machten. Heute war es zu spät um noch zu arbeiten, deswegen lud Tony alle zum Essen ein. Es war ein entspannter Abend zwischen Freunden.

Wieder zurück im Hotel, gingen sie auf ihre Zimmer. „Max, möchtest du ins Bett gehen?", fragte Tony grinsend.

„Logan, du weißt doch, dass ich nicht viel Schlaf brauche.", protestierte Max.

„Ich habe auch nicht von schlafen gesprochen.", sagte Tony und führte sie ins Schlafzimmer…


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

Obwohl Max nicht viel Schlaf brauchte, war Tony der erste der aufwachte. Vorsichtig weckte er sie.

„Guten Morgen Logan.", sagte sie lächelnd.

„Guten Morgen, mein Schatz. Ist gerade die spezielle Zeit oder liegt es daran, dass du mich vermisst hast?", fragte Tony bezüglich der letzten Nacht.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich hatte keine Hitzewallungen mehr, seit ich das letzte Mal in Manticore gewesen bin. Vielleicht bin ich einfach nur froh dich zu sehen."

„Oder sie kommen zurück. Aber ich mag die andere Möglichkeit besser. Ich bin auch froh, dich hier zu haben. Ich liebe dich, Max."

Nachdem sie sich angezogen hatten, gingen sie in das Hotelrestaurant um mit den anderen zu frühstücken.

„Boss, die Nacht überlebt?", fragte Tony grinsend.

Für diese Bemerkung wurde er von Kate auf den Kopf geschlagen. „Ich bin mir sicher, wie hatten nicht so viel Spaß, wie ihr beide."

Max errötete. „Ja, aber wir sind ein Paar, das sich in den letzten zwei Jahren nicht gesehen hat. Wir haben viel nachzuholen."

Nachdem sie mit ihrem üblichen Geplänkel fertig waren, gingen sie an die Arbeit. Max und Tony beobachteten Lydecker, während Gibbs und Kate versuchten mehr offizielle Unterlagen über ihn zu erhalten.

Lydecker ging gerade, als die beiden ankamen, also verfolgte Tony ihn mit seinem Mietwagen. Er verließ New York und hielt an einem Sicherheitszaun.

„Das sieht wichtig aus, aber bestimmt nicht wie ein Militärstützpunkt.", sagte Tony.

„Ich habe auch niemals daran gedacht, dass er für eins arbeiten würde. Er hat niemals selbst unterrichtet. Dafür hatte er seine Leute. Er hat einfach alles nur beobachtetet. Also, gehen wir hinein? Du weißt, dass ich das kann."

„Nein, ich möchte dich nicht allein da rein schicken. Lass uns sehen, was ‚Eyes Only' herausfinden kann." Tony startete seinen Laptop und startete ein Satellitenprogramm. Einen Augenblick später hatten sie ein deutliches Bild von der Gegend.

„Das ist alles was ich machen kann. Sieht aus wie ein Trainingslager, Max."

„Das ist es auch. Manticore sah fast genau so aus, aber wir beide wissen, dass es nicht die Art von Trainingslager war, wie der Rest der amerikanischen Bevölkerung annehmen würde. Und dieser Ort sieht verdächtig nach Manticore aus. Die Art, die die Gebäude gebaut sind und sogar die Art, wie die Soldaten ihre Übungen machen. Es ist unheimlich."

„Also denkst du, es ist eine Art zweites Manticore?", fragte Tony nicht sicher ob er wirklich eine Antwort auf diese Frage haben wollte.

„Ja, das denke ich. Lydecker würde nicht einfach so aufhören, sein Traum zu erfüllen. Sogar, wenn wir alle seine Forschungsergebnisse zerstört haben. Er muss einen Weg gefunden haben um sie zu kopieren. Und mit dem Wissen, das er jetzt hat, möchte ich keiner neuen Generation begegnen. Wir waren nur der erste Testlauf. Wir hatten viele Probleme wie zum Beispiel die Krampfanfälle. Und jetzt sind sie in der Lage Soldaten ohne diese Fehler zu erschaffen und sie wissen, welche Gene am effektivsten sind. Ich glaube die neue Generation wird schwer zu besiegen sein, sogar für einen X5."

„Das würde erklären, warum Claire schwanger war. Ich denke sie haben sie als Leihmutter missbraucht. Und ich vermute, dass Alec der Vater war."

„Aber das wissen wir nicht sicher. Es kann auch nur ein Zufall gewesen sein."

„Ich weiß, dass der Gedanke an ein neues Manticore nicht gerade toll ist. Warum holen wir uns nicht einige Proben, die Abby testen kann? Vielleicht kann sie uns sagen, ob Alec und Claire wirklich hier waren."

Also gingen sie hinaus und nahmen Proben vom Strand und vom Wasser. Tony schickte es per Eilboten an Abby. Dann rief er sie via Satellit an.

„Hi Abs."

„Tony, ich habe gehört, ihr seid in New York. Ich wäre liebend gern mitgekommen. Du weißt, ich liebe diese Stadt."

„Ich weiß, aber ich brauche dich im Labor. Aber ich bringe dir ein Andenken mit, okay?"

„Es ist wie immer. Ich muss im Labor bleiben und ihr habt die ganze Spannung. Wer ist das neben dir? Ich glaube nicht, dass wir uns schon getroffen haben."

„Entschuldigung Abby. Das ist Max, meine Freundin. Max, das ist Abby, die bester Forensikerin, die ich kenne."

„Danke Tony. Ich habe gar nicht gewusst, dass du zurzeit eine Freundin hast."

„Abby, wir sind schon seit langen ein Paar. Wir hatten nur eine Auszeit genommen um einige Probleme aus der Welt zu schaffen."

„Oh, sie ist diese Freundin. Schön dich endlich mal lebend zu sehen, nachdem ich schon mit deiner DNA gearbeitet habe. Du warst ein schwieriges Puzzle, aber ich liebe Puzzle."

„Abby war diejenige, die meine Wirbelsäule repariert hat und das Gegenmittel gefunden hat.", erklärte Tony.

„Tony, aus welchem Grund hast du eigentlich angerufen? Sicherlich nicht, weil du mich vermisst."

„In etwa einer Stunde wirst du einige Proben von mir erhalten. Ich möchte, dass du sie mit den Proben vergleichst, die du von Alec und Claire erhalten hast. Ich brauche die Ergebnisse so schnell wie möglich."

„Verstanden, ich ruf dich dann an."

„So, was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Max, die des Wartens Leid war.

„Ich denke, wir sollten zurück ins Hotel und sehen was Gibbs und Kate herausgefunden haben.", sagte Tony und startete den Wagen. Als sie im Hotel ankamen, gingen sie geradewegs in das Zimmer von Gibbs und Kate.

„Also, was hast du, Boss?", fragte Tony als sie den Raum betraten.

„Hast du schon mal was von anklopfen gehört, DiNozzo? Es ist höflich vorher zu klopfen, bevor man einen Raum betritt."

„Warum sollte ich anklopfen? Verheimlicht ihr mir etwas? Du weißt, Regel 12.", sagte er grinsend.

„DiNozzo, hör sofort damit auf. Ich möchte den Fall so schnell wie möglich hinter mich bringen. Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl und das gefällt mir nicht. Und da sind die ganzen Sachen aus deiner Vergangenheit, die ich erfahren habe. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich noch mehr davon hören möchte."

„Ach, komm schon. Ich weiß, dass du darauf brennst mehr von meiner Vergangenheit zu erfahren, besonders über den ‚Eyes Only' Teil. Wenn ich nur früher gewusst hätte, dass du einer meiner Fans bist, hätte ich es dir vielleicht früher davon erzählt. Vielleicht hättest du mich dann mehr beachtet."

„DiNozzo, ich habe dich beachtet. Wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass ich es nicht getan hätte?", fragte Gibbs.

„Zum einen hast du nie ein Wort gesagt, wenn ich einen schweren Fall gelöst habe oder wenn ich ausschlaggebende Hinweise gefunden habe. Aber du sagst Kate dies jedes Mal. Liegt es daran, dass sie eine Frau ist oder weil du mich nicht magst?"

„Tony, ich mag dich wie den Sohn, den ich niemals hatte. Ich habe immer angenommen, du wüsstest, dass du gute Arbeit leistest."

„Ich weiß, Boss, deine Fähigkeiten für Zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen sind nicht die besten. Vielleicht ist das der Grund für deine Scheidungen. Deine Ex-Frauen haben dich einfach nicht verstanden. Aber nun zurück zum Fall. Was habe ihr?"

„Nicht viel. Wir waren beim FBI und habe und Lydecker's Akte angesehen. Daran gab es nichts auszusetzen. Was ist mit euch?"

„Wir waren auf dem Militärstützpunkt, der nicht wirklich ein Militärstützpunkt ist. Max glaubt, dass es eine Art zweites Manticore ist. Wir haben einige Wasser- und Bodenproben genommen und sie Abby geschickt. Sie ruft an, so bald sie Ergebnisse hat. Dann wissen wir sicher, ob Alec und Claire hier waren.", erklärte Tony.

„Ein zweites Manticore? Warum glaubst du das?"

Max antwortet: „Lydecker hat seit Jahren versucht den perfekten Soldaten zu erschaffen. Als ich von ihm gefangen genommen worden bin, hat Logan alles versucht um mich zu befreien. Seit diesem Tag haben wir versucht das Labor zu zerstören. Und eines Nachts haben wir Manticore mit all seinen Testergebnissen niedergebrannt. Wir dachten, Lydecker würde aufgeben. Aber so ist er nicht. Ich glaube er ist in New York um ein neues Labor zu errichten. Nur wird er dieses Mal bereits lebende Transgenos benutzen. Er hat dies schon einmal versucht. Dies wäre auch eine Erklärung, warum Claire schwanger war. Alec war nicht der Typ der sich in eine Frau verliebt und eine Familie mit ihr gründet."

„Hört sich einleuchtend an. Eine Idee, was wir jetzt machen?", fragte Kate.

„Wie wäre es mit einer Stadtführung? Schon mal im ‚Big Apple' gewesen?", fragte Tony. Er wusste, dass zumindest Max noch nie in ihrem Leben hier gewesen war.

„Tony, wir haben keinen Stadtführer. Ich war zwar schon mal hier, aber ich wüsste nicht mehr, wie ich zu den Sehenswürdigkeiten komme.", sagte Kate.

„Wir brauchen keinen Stadtführer. Ich habe viele Jahre meiner Kindheit in New York verbracht. Ich kenne die Stadt wie meine Westentasche. Hat jemand Interesse?"

Alle standen auf und liefen durch die Stadt. Es war ein sehr schöner Abend. Es war ziemlich spät als sie wieder in das Hotel zurückkamen. Nachdem sie sich fast drei Stunden lang die Stadt angesehen hatte, waren sie in einem Restaurant zum Abendessen. Alle waren leicht angetrunken. Besonders Kate und Gibbs.

Als sie im Hotel waren, gingen die Paare gleich auf ihre Zimmer.


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7

Der Abend mit Tony, Max und Kate war toll, dachte Gibbs. Besonders die Anwesenheit von Kate. Er mochte sie sehr, aber nach drei Scheidungen war er sich über seine Gefühle nicht sicher. Obwohl er wusste, dass er mehr als nur Freundschaft für sie empfand. Er hatte immer angenommen, dass Kate und Tony irgendwann einmal ein Paar werden würden, sogar mit Regel 12. Aber jetzt hatte Tony seine wahre Liebe wieder und Kate war immer noch Single, so weit er wusste.

Dieser Abend wäre eine großartige Gelegenheit um dies zu testen. Gibbs öffnete die Tür und ließ Kate herein. Als sie drinnen waren, schloss er die Tür ab. Ein unangemeldetes Eindringen von Tony war genug.

Kate sah müde aus. Sie setzte sich auf das Sofa, das vor dem Fernseher stand.

„Magst du einen Film anschauen?", fragte Gibbs. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass etwas Gutes läuft."

„Ich weiß nicht. Es läuft nur ein guter, und das ist eine Komödie."

„Dann sieh ihn dir an."

„Kommst du dann auch? Ich bin mir sicher, es läuft etwas Besseres für dich."

„Ich dusche nur schnell und dann komm ich auch. Ich mag gute Komödien. Warum glaubst du, würde ich so etwas nicht ansehen?"

„Die meisten Männer, mit denen ich im Kino war wollten lieber Action oder Horror sehen. Niemand wollte eine Romanze oder Komödie sehen. Also habe ich angenommen, alle Männer würden diesen Geschmack haben.", sagte sie etwas entschuldigend.

„Das gilt nicht für mich. Ich denke, wir haben genug Action und Horror bei unserer Arbeit. Das brauche ich nicht noch im Fernsehen. Also, welchen Film sehen wir uns an?"

„Email für dich."

„Den habe ich schon gesehen. Bin gleich wieder zurück." Gibbs ging duschen. Nur zehn Minuten später kam er zurück, setzte sich neben Kate und öffnete eine Flasche Wein aus der Minibar. Kate nahm dankbar das ihr angebotene Glas an und kuschelte sich wieder in ihre Ecke des Sofas.

„Jetzt erzähl mir mal, warum du den Film gern siehst.", wollte Kate wissen.

„Ich mag ihn wegen der Geschichte, die er erzählt. Zwei Menschen, die sich aus tiefster Seele hassen, sich aber ohne es zu wissen in einander verlieben. Es zeigt, dass man sich im Menschen irren kann."

„Ja, genau wie im richtigen Leben."

„Wie meinst du das, Kate?"

„Ich denke, du weißt was ich damit meine, Gibbs. Sieh doch einfach uns beide an. Zu Hause reden wir nicht einmal privat miteinander und jetzt, hier in New York sehen wir uns gemeinsam einen Film an und trinken eine Flasche Wein. Wir haben einfach einen schönen Abend zusammen. Glaubst du, dass wir das in Washington gemacht hätten?"

„Ich hätte es sehr genossen, wenn wir mal gemeinsam unternommen hätten. Mir hat dieser Abend sehr gefallen. Der beste Abend, den ich seit vielen Jahren hatte."

Kate sah zu ihm auf. Sein Gesicht hatte einen Ausdruck, den sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob ihr dies gefiel. Gibbs saß jetzt näher bei ihr. Kate war sich nicht sicher, wann er aufgerückt war. Doch jetzt war er ihr nahe, fast zu nahe. Gibbs beugte sich zu ihr herüber und küsste sie vorsichtig, nicht sicher, wie sie darauf reagieren würde. Zu seiner Überraschung erwiderte sie seinen Kuss, sehr leidenschaftlich.

Gibbs konnte es nicht fassen. Er war hier, mit Kate, die Frau in der verliebt war, seit sie für ihn arbeitet. Und sie erwiderte seinen Kuss.

Kate hatte ähnliche Gedanken.

Die Nacht schritt voran, genau wie Gibbs und Kate. Gibbs trug Kate schließlich ins Schlafzimmer, wo sie sich näher erforschten…

Am nächsten Morgen war keiner von beiden sicher, ob es wirklich geschehen war. Aber Gibbs war lag neben ihr im Bett. Da er ein Gentleman war, hatte er die Nacht zuvor auf dem Sofa geschlafen.

„Ist es wirklich geschehen, Gibbs?", fragte Kate verschlafen.

„Ich glaube schon. Bereust du es?"

„Nein! Und du?", fragte Kate lächelnd.

„Nur eine. Dass wir so lang gewartet haben. Dies war eindeutig die beste Nacht, die ich je hatte."

„Das gilt auch für mich. Aber jetzt haben wir ein Problem."

„Regel 12?", fragte Gibbs. Kate nickte nur.

„Ich sehe darin kein Problem. Ich bin dein Team-Leader und ich verspreche dir, dass ich dich nicht feuern werde, weil du eine Beziehung zu einem Mitglied des Teams hast."

„Das ist gut, aber was ist mit Tony?"

„Tony? Möchtest du ihn einladen?", fragt Gibbs sie lachend.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so lustig sein kannst, Gibbs. Ich meine einfach nur, ob wir ihn davon erzählen sollen oder ob wir unsere Beziehung geheim halten."

„Ich glaube kaum, dass ich meine Gefühle für dich verbergen kann, nicht da ich jetzt weiß, dass du zumindest etwas Interesse an mir hast. Lass es ihn selbst herausfinden. Bist du bereit für den Tag? Tony aufwecken? Den Fall abschließen?"

„Hört sich gut an. Du darfst zuerst duschen." Gibbs stand auf und ging zum Badezimmer. Auf seinem Weg dorthin, nahm er Kate mit sich.

Max und Tony waren schon wach. Sie trafen sich vor den Zimmertüren, da jeder von ihnen auf dem Weg zu dem anderen war. Zusammen gingen sie frühstücken. Gibbs und Kate hielten die ganze Zeit über Händchen.

Nach dem Frühstück gingen sie zurück in Gibbs Zimmer um Abby anzurufen.

„Beide waren dort. Dies konnte ich feststellen, obwohl sie so lange im Wasser waren. Glücklicherweise gibt es dort oben einige Minerale, die es sonst nirgendwo gibt. Und beide hatten diese in ihren Lungen. Und ich habe noch ein Testergebnis. Alec war der Vater von Claires Baby. So eine Tragödie."

„Danke Abby. Wir melden uns wieder."

Das waren gute Nachrichten. Jetzt wussten sie, dass sie auch andere Spuren verfolgen konnten.

„Also, was machen wir als nächsten? Wir wissen, dass beide hier waren aber wir haben noch keine Verbindung zu Lydecker. Wir können ihn nicht festnehmen.", sagte Kate.

„Wir müssen in das Trainingscamp. Das ist der einzige Weg um an Informationen zu kommen.", sagte Max.

„Niemals. Du wirst das Camp nicht betreten.", sagte Tony in einem Tonfall, der keine Widerrede erlaubte. Doch dies interessierte Max nicht im Geringsten.

„Du weißt, dass ich die einzige bin, die von uns dort rein kann. Lydecker würde es sicherlich gefallen mich zu sehen. Er sucht immer noch nach mir, weißt du."

„Nein Max, du gehst da nicht rein. Es gibt keinen Weg dich da wieder rauszuholen. Ich kann dich jetzt nicht verlieren."

„Du hast mich schon einmal von Manticore befreit. Du kannst das wieder tun."

„Nein, das kann ich nicht. Damals hatte ich Freunde, die mir geholfen habe, dich zu befreien. Die sind jetzt nicht hier. Aber es gibt noch einen anderen Weg. Ich werde mich Lydecker zeigen. Er weiß, dass wir Freunde sind und dass du alles unternehmen wirst um mich zu befreien. Das ist seine einzige Chance um an dich zu kommen. Nicht, dass ich das jemals erlauben würde. Aber du kannst mich zusammen mit Gibbs und Kate befreien. Ich glaube an dich."

Gibbs und Kate sahen ihn ungläubig an. Tony war bereit sein Leben zu opfern um andere Leben zu retten. Das war etwas von dem sie niemals gedacht hätte, dass Tony dies tun würde.

„Mir gefällt dieser Plan nicht. Aber es ist eure Entscheidung, ob ihr es wirklich macht. Ich stimme allem zu. Dieser Fall ist einzigartig bis jetzt und ich glaube kaum, dass wir ihn auf herkömmliche Weise lösen können.", sagte Gibbs.

„Danke Boss. Zu wissen, dass du hier bist um Max zu helfen mich wieder frei zu bekommen, ist ein guter Gedanke. Aber lass dir nicht zu viel Zeit."

„Logan, du musst dies nicht machen. Ich bin mir sicher, es gibt noch einen anderen Weg.", versucht Max sein Vorhaben zu ändern.

„Das glaube ich nicht. Max, du weißt, dass Lydecker mich hasst, weil ich Verbindung zu dir und zu ‚Eyes Only' habe. Wenn er mich hat, ist das seine Chance um an dich und an ‚Eyes Only' zukommen. Was braucht er mehr? Und ich habe keine Angst. Ich weiß, dass du mich befreien wirst."

„Natürlich werden ich dich befreien. Ich habe auch Freunde. Und sie würden liebend gern Lydecker in den Arsch treten." Jetzt lächelte Max wieder.

„Großartig, jetzt brauchen wir nur noch einen Weg um Lydecker auf mich Aufmerksam zu machen. Ich glaube ‚Eyes Only' ist aus dem Urlaub zurück."

Max und Tony gingen in ihr Zimmer. Dort stellten sie einen kleinen Clip für Lydecker zusammen. Dieses Mal würden sie die Übertragung direkt an ihn richten und nicht an die ganze Stadt. Tony ließ die Nachricht 24 Stunden lang laufen, damit er sicher sein konnte, dass der gute Colonel die Botschaft auch sah.

Am Abend aßen sie zusammen mit Gibbs und Kate zu Abend. Die Nacht verbrachte er mit Max. Tony wusste nicht, wann er sie das nächste Mal sehen würde.


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8

Tony würde in die Höhle des Löwen gehen. Okay, es war sein Vorschlag, aber jetzt war er sich nicht mehr so sicher darüber. Er wusste nur, dass er nicht ohne technische Unterstützung dorthin gehen würde. In Seattle, als er noch ‚Eyes Only' war, hatte er ein kleines Gerät, dass zum Abhören benutzt wurde. Aber es war keine gewöhnliche Wanze; es war viel besser als das. Es war aus organischem Material gefertigt. Es gab keinen Weg um diese Wanze zu finden. Er musste sie sich nur mit einer Spritze unter die Haut setzten. Aber dies war weder schwer noch gefährlich. Jetzt brauchte Tony nur noch jemanden, der das Abhören übernehmen würde. Es gab nur eine Person, die dafür geeignet war.

„Guten Morgen, mein liebstes Technik-Mädchen.", grüßte Tony Abby.

„Tony, was brauchst du?"

„Hast du schlechte Laune, Abs? Oder hattest du deine übliche Menge an Caff-Pow noch nicht?"

„Boss-Mann ist nicht hier um mir welchen zu bringen. Also, was brauchst du?"

„Du sollst für mich etwas abhören."

„Gibbs oder Kate können dies machen. Warum rufst du mich deswegen an?"

„Ich brauche jemanden, mit sehr guten Computerkenntnissen. Es handelt sich um keine gewöhnliche Wanze. Es ist etwas Organisches mit einer speziellen Frequenz. Glaubst du, du kannst dich in die Frequenz hacken?"

„Woher hast du das? Es stammt sicherlich nicht von NCIS."

„Abs, ich werde es dir später erzählen, okay. Du musst jetzt die Übertragung testen. Ich schicke dir die Software und die Frequenz. Dann versuchst du dich hinein zu hacken und dann werden wir es testen. Verstanden? Wenn du Probleme hast, hol Bambino. Du hast eine Stunde."

Eine Stunde später rief Abby zurück.

„Tony, das ist ein tolles Ding. So etwas habe ich noch nie zuvor gesehen. Einfach großartig."

„Ich weiß. Hast du es geknackt?", fragte Tony.

„Jetzt bin ich aber beleidigt. Natürlich habe ich es geknackt. Es war zwar eine harte Nuss, aber ich bin auf die Erklärung gespannt wo du das Teil herhast."

„Ich verspreche es dir, Abby. Bereit es zu testen?"

Beide beendeten die Telefonate. Tony begann einfach drauf loszureden. Am Ende sagte er: „Abby, wenn du mich hörst, ruf mich an."

Keine zehn Sekunden später klingelte sein Handy. „Das war gemein, was du über Kate gesagt hast. Ich kann nur hoffen, sie war nicht da."

„Abby, würde ich so etwas sagen, wenn Kate in der Nähe wäre? Du hast alles gehört?"

„Ja und was soll ich jetzt mit dem kleinen Schatz machen?", fragte Abby.

Tony erzählte ihr, dass er der Köder für Lydecker war. Abby sollte einfach alle Gespräche aufzeichnen, damit sie diese notfalls gegen ihn verwenden konnten.

Den nächsten Morgen verbrachte Tony auf der Straße, in der Hoffnung Lydecker's Handlanger würden auftauchen. Er hatte sich von Max verabschiedet und sie hatte versprochen im Zimmer zu bleiben, bis Lydecker angerufen hatte. Kate würde ein Auge auf ihr haben, nicht das dies eine leichte Aufgabe oder notwendig gewesen wäre.

Also besuchte Tony einige Orte um sich zu zeigen. Zu Mittag aß er in einem kleinen, gemütlichen Lokal mit wenigen Gästen. Er wusste, dass er schon seit längerer Zeit verfolgt wurde. Er wartete nur darauf, dass sie ihn angriffen.

Auf dem Weg zur Toilette wurde Tony mit etwas harten auf den Kopf geschlagen und er verlor das Bewusstsein.

in der Zwischenzeit im Hotel

Max lief unruhig im Zimmer her. Logan hatte das Hotel vor mehr als drei Stunden verlassen. Sie wusste nicht, ob Lydecker ihn schon gefangen genommen hatte. Aber sie würde nicht nutzlos herum sitzen. Sie hatte auch Freunde. Starke Freunde, die nur zu gern mit Lydecker kämpfen würden.

„Ich mache einige Anrufe. Ich lade einige meiner transgenen Freunde aus Seattle ein. Die meisten von ihnen kennen Logan oder zumindest ‚Eyes Only' und sie freuen sich besonders Lydecker wieder zu sehen."

„Okay, mach was du erledigen musst. Ich hoffe es stört dich nicht, wenn ich bleibe. Ich habe es Tony versprochen."

„Nein, es stört mich nicht.", sagte Max und wählte eine vertraute Nummer auf ihrem Handy.

„Hallo mein Großer."

„Hallo Kleine. Ich vermisse dich, wo bist du so lang?", fragte Joshua, ein hundeähnlicher Transgeno. Er sah wie eine Bestie aus, aber er hatte eine sehr liebe Seele. Max und er waren befreundet, seit dem sie und Logan ihm aus dem Keller von Manticore befreit hatten.

„Entschuldige, dass ich mich nicht verabschiedet habe, Joshua, aber ich musste einige von uns finde. Du weißt einige werden vermisst."

„Joshua weiß. Alec auch einer von ihnen. Du gefunden ihn? Joshua vermisst Alec auch."

„Alec ist tot, Joshua. Aber ich habe noch jemanden gefunden. Erinnerst du dich an Logan?"

„Logan? Joshua erinnern. Logan auch Freund."

„Ja, Logan ist ein Freund von uns. Aber das ist noch nicht alles. Ich glaube, ich habe den Mörder von Alec gefunden. Es ist Lydecker. Er versucht ein neues Manticore in der Nähe von New York zu erschaffen. Im Augenblick beobachten einige Freunde von Logan und mir ihn. Und Logan wurde von ihm gefangen genommen um mehr Informationen zu bekommen."

„Logan gefangen genommen. Du ihn befreien müssen, wir er uns."

„Das ist der Plan, mein Großer. Ich werde ihn befreien, aber dafür brauche ich die Hilfe von meinen Freunden. Joshua, tust du mir einen Gefallen? Gehst du durch das Abwassersystem nach Terminal City und fragst Mole ob er eine Gruppe von Soldanten auswählen kann und diese nach New York bring. Es wäre schön, wenn dies unauffällig geschieht. Wenn möglich sollte sie schon morgen hier sein."

„Okay, Joshua gehen zu Mole und ihm sagen. Joshua auch kommen?", fragte er. Max wusste, dass er es hasste in der Öffentlichkeit zu sein, aber er war ein guter Freund von ihr und Logan. Und er konnte eine wahre Bestie sein. Sie konnte die Unterstützung von einem guten Freund gebrauchen.

„Ja, mein Größer. Du kannst auch kommen. Du hast meine Nummer. Ruf mich an sobald ihr hier seid. Bis bald, Joshua."

Max wandte sich an Kate. „Joshua wird einige meiner Freunde holen. Dann haben wir zumindest den Überraschungseffekt auf unserer Seite. Lydecker wird glauben, dass ich allein komme. Aber meine Freunde werden bei mir sein. Wir haben viele schlimme Sachen überstanden, und Logan hat uns bei all dem unterstützt. Das ist das mindeste, dass wir für ihn tun können."

„Und du bist nicht allein. Gibbs und ich werden dir auch helfen Tony zurück zubekommen. Er ist zwar eine richtige Nervensäge, aber ich möchte nicht, dass er verletzt wird. Ich liebe ihn, wie meinen Bruder. Du kannst glücklich sein, ihn zu haben, Max."

„Jetzt, da ich weiß wie sehr ich ihn vermisst habe, als er mich verlassen hat, werde ich alles versuchen um ihn wieder zu bekommen. Ich werde ihn nicht noch einmal verlieren. Er ist das Beste, das mir in meinem ganzen Leben widerfahren ist. Er liebt mich genauso wie ich bin. Und das ist nicht ganz einfach."

mitten im Nirgendwo

Also Tony aufwachte, saß er auf einem Stuhl in einem fensterlosen Zimmer. Seine Hände waren hinter seinem Rücken gefesselt. Das Licht war gedämpft. Am Ende des Raums konnte er eine Person stehen sehen, aber er erkannte ihn nicht. Irgendwie musste er bemerkt haben, dass Tony wach war.

„Mr. Cale, wie ich sehe sind sie wieder unter den Lebenden."

Jetzt wusste Tony, wer es war. „Lydecker, was zur Hölle mache ich hier?"

„Ich sehe, sie erinnern sich an mich. Und ich denke, sie wissen warum sie hier sind. Ich habe ihre Nachricht erhalten."

„Welche Nachricht. Ich habe nicht einmal gewusst, dass sie hier sind. Lassen sie mich gehen, ich habe nichts verbrochen."

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher. Sie haben Regierungseigentum zerstört. Sie haben einer bekannten Anzahl von Gefangenen zur Flucht verholfen und sie haben sich in geheime Akten der Regierung gehackt um mit den Informationen die Bevölkerung von Seattle zu verunsichern."

„Genau und ich meiner Freizeit habe ich den Aliens geholfen, von Area 51 zu fliehen. Glauben sie eigentlich selbst, was sie mir gerade erzählt haben? Sie wissen ganz genau, dass ich bis zur einem Jahr im Rollstuhl saß. Wie sollte ich da jemanden zur Flucht verholfen haben?"

„Ich weiß, dass sie es waren. Sie und X5-452."

„Entschuldigung. Was ist X5-452?", fragte Tony.

„Sie können mich nicht täuschen. Ich weiß, dass sie wissen, wer X5-452 ist. Max, für sie."

„Ah, ich erinnere mich. Das nette Mädchen, dass sie erschaffen haben und gezwungen haben ein Soldat zu sein. Als einige von ihnen so viel Glück hatten ihrem Gefängnis zu entfliehen, haben sie versucht sie zu fangen oder noch schlimmer, sie haben versucht sie umzubringen. Wissen sie, was sie diesen Personen angetan haben, Colonel?"

„Es steht nicht zur Debatte, was ich getan habe. Sie waren Soldaten, erzogen um für die Vereinigten Staaten zu kämpfen. Und jetzt sagen sie mir, wo ich sie finden kann."

„Keine Ahnung. Ich habe sie seit zwei Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Sie wissen, wir haben uns nicht gerade friedlich getrennt. Aber ich bin sicher, sie werden sie finden. Wie schon zuvor. Grüßen sie sie von mir." Tony lächelte ihn an. Es war so gut, Lydecker wütend zumachen.

„Ich weiß, sie haben noch Kontakt zu ihr. Sie könnte niemals von ihnen weg bleiben."

„Sorry, Kumpel.", sagte Tony.

„Ich muss mich entschuldigen. Ich wünschte, ich müsste dies nicht tun, aber sie lassen mir keine andere Wahl." Lydecker rief zwei seiner Schläger. Er gab ihnen einige Anweisungen und verließ das Zimmer. Es dauerte nicht lang und die beiden schlugen auf Tony ein. Mit seinen auf dem Rücken gefesselten Händen, konnte er sich nicht wehren.

im Hotel

Max war immer noch unruhig, da sie nicht wusste wo Logan war und was Lydecker mit ihm anstellte. Logan war nun schon seit 36 Stunden verschwunden, ohne etwas von Lydecker gehört zu haben.

Gibbs kam zu Max und Kate. Kate sah, dass er erschöpft war. Er machte sich Sorgen um Tony, mehr als er jemals jemanden erzählen würde. Aber Kate hatte die Chance ihn von Tag zu Tag besser kennen zu lernen. Und sie wusste, dass er sich immer Sorgen um seine Agenten machte.

„Gibbs, entspann dich. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es Tony gut geht.", sagte Kate und fasste ihn sanft an den Arm.

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher. Ich habe gerade einen Anruf von Abby bekommen. Sieht so aus, als wäre es Tony möglich gewesen eine Wanze reinzuschmuggeln, die alle Gespräche in einem Radius von 100 Metern aufzeichnet. Der Witz ist, dass es organisch ist. Es gibt keinen Weg um sie zu finden. Raffinierter Kerl."

„Das ist doch großartig, Gibbs? Oder etwa nicht?", fragte Kate.

„Ja und nein. Ja, da wir Beweise haben für all die Sachen, die Lydecker getan hat. Aber Abby hat seit 10 Stunden kein Signal mehr empfangen. Aus diesem Grund hat sich auch angerufen. Was sie davor gehört hat, hat sich wie ein Kampf angehört. Sie hat nur gesagt, dass es sich nicht gut für Tony angehört hat."

Mitten im Nirgendwo

Tony wusste nicht, wie lang er bewusstlos gewesen war als er wieder zu sich kam. Lydecker war wieder im Zimmer.

„Wieder wach? Erholsamen Schlaf gehabt? Erzählen sie mir nun, wo Max ist oder sollen meine beiden Freunde einigen von Ihren Freunden einen kleinen Besuch abstatten?"

„Ich habe keine Freunde. Deswegen werde ich ihnen nichts sagen, selbst wenn ich wüsste, wo sie ist."

„Wie wäre es, wenn ich sie zu Bling oder Shung oder Asha schicke? Ich glaube kaum, dass das eine gute Idee wäre, dass sie seit Jahren keinen Kontakt mehr zu diesen hatten. Wie wäre es dann mit Abby oder ihrem Vorgesetzten Gibbs oder ihrer Freundin Kate."

„Ich habe keine Freundin, die Kate heißt. Lassen sie mich einfach in Ruhe. Ich besitze keine Informationen, die für sie nützlich sind. Verstanden?"

Dies beeindruckte Lydecker nicht weiter. Er holte seine Schläger wieder in den Raum und gab ihnen die Adressen von Gibbs, Abby und Kate. Tony konnte nicht zulassen, dass sie verletzt wurden.

„Okay, sie haben gewonnen. Meine Freunde bedeuten mir mehr als alles andere. Ich weiß nicht, wo sie ist, aber ich habe eine Telefonnummer um mit ihr in Kontakt zu treten."

„Okay, ruf sie an und sag ihr, dass sie zu dieser Adresse kommen soll. Verstanden?"

Tony nickte und jemand gab ihm ein Telefon, damit er Max anrufen konnte.

„Hi Max, Logan hier."

„Logan, ich habe gerade an dich gedacht. Ich möchte dich gern sehen."

„Ich auch. Im Moment bin ich in New York. Wie wäre es mit morgen Abend? Abendessen, etwas Smalltalk? Hört sich gut an?"

„Perfekt. Bis morgen dann." Tony gab ihr die Adresse und gab Lydecker das Telefon zurück.

„Ich habe nur noch eine Frage. Was machen sie mit Max, wenn sie sie haben. Auch als Leihmutter missbrauchen, so wie Claire?"

„Wer ist Claire?", fragte Lydecker.

„Das schwangere Mädchen, das vor ungefähr einer Woche geflohen ist. Das Mädchen, das mit Alec neue Soldaten zeugen sollte. Sie erinnern sich an ihn? Er war der Typ, den sie mit Max paaren wollten, als sie sie das letzte Mal gefangen genommen hatten."

„Woher wissen sie das alles? Es war nicht in den Nachrichten und niemand außer mir weiß davon."

„Ich habe ein sehr gutes Informationsnetzwerk, genau wie damals in Seattle."

„Natürlich. ‚Eyes Only' hat ihnen geholfen, die Informationen zu bekommen. Die Gefangennahme von ihnen wir immer besser. Erzählen sie mir, wo Alec und Claire sind."

„Ich bin mehr als zufrieden, ihnen zu sagen wo sie sind. Sie starben auf der Flucht vor ihrem Labor. Sie haben eine junge Familie auf dem Gewissen. Ein gutes Gefühl?"

„Davon habe ich nichts gewusst. Ich dachte sie würden sich verstecken. Ich muss die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen verbessern um eine weiteren dieser Zwischenfälle zu vermeiden."

„Lydecker, nur noch eine Frage. Stimmt es, dass sie eine neue Generation züchte, aber diesmal ohne Reagenzglas. Missbrauchen sie diese jungen Männer und Frauen für ihren kranken Plan? Sie könne mir ruhig die Wahrheit sagen, da ich sicher bin, dass ich hier nicht leben rauskommen.", fragte Tony Lydecker, da er wusste dass Abby die Unterhaltung aufzeichnete. Somit hätten sie etwas gegen Lydecker in der Hand.

„Ich gebe einige obdachlosen X-Generationen ein Platz, wo sie bleiben können. Sie tun mir im Gegenzug einen Gefallen. Wie sie sehen, nichts Gefährliches."

„Nichts Gefährliches? Sie haben gerade 3 Personen umgebracht und jetzt sagen sie mir, es ist nicht gefährlich. Sie sind kranker, als ich angenommen habe. Max wird ihnen bei ihrem dreckigen Plan nicht helfen."

„Wir werden sehen, Mr. DiNozzo, wir werden sehen."

wieder im Hotel

Es gab nicht viel, dass sie tun konnten. Tony hatte in der Zwischenzeit angerufen und den Treffpunkt durchgegeben. Aber sie mussten weitere 16 Stunden warten, bevor sie aufbrechen konnten. Joshua hatte auch gerade angerufen. Mole hatte eine Gruppe von 25 Transgenos zusammengestellt, denen er am meisten vertraute und waren schon in New York angekommen. Max würde am Abend zu ihnen gehen um einen Plan zu entwickeln.

„Kate, ich gehe zu meinen Freunden um einen Schlachtplan zu entwickeln.", sagte Max und machte sich zum gehen bereit.

„Du wirst nicht allein gehen. Ich habe Tony versprochen, dass ich ein Auge auf dich haben werde.", sagte Kate und holte auch ihre Jacke.

„Kate, bitte. Du verstehst das nicht. Ich gehe zu meinen transgenetischen Freunden. Sie mögen keine Gesellschaft die sie nicht kennen."

„Aber du kennst mich und du kannst ihnen sagen, wer ich bin.", sagte Kate und nahm ihre Tasche.

„Es geht nicht darum, ob ich dir vertraue, aber sie sind anders. Sie sehen nicht so aus wie du oder ich. Sie sind eine Mischung aus Mensch und Tier, die aber mehr nach Tier aussehen. Ich befürchte einfach, ihr würdet es nicht verkraften sie zu sehen. Jetzt muss ich wirklich los."

„Nicht ohne mich. Ich habe keine Angst vor ihnen. Ich weiß, dass du eine sehr einfühlsame Person bist und wenn du keine Angst vor ihnen hast, dann habe auch ich keine Angst von ihnen. Ich muss nur noch schnell Gibbs Bescheid sagen."

Kate würde Max nicht allein gehen lassen, sogar wenn sie sich nicht sicher war, auf was sie alles treffen würde. Also ging Kate in das Zimmer, dass sie sich mit Gibbs teilte und sagte ihm, dass sie zu einigen von Max' Freunden gehen würden. Gibbs war genau wie Kate. Er würde sie nicht allein gehen lassen und da auch er ein Teil des Befreiungskommandos war, hielt er es für besser, wenn er etwas über den Schlachtplan wusste. Max war darüber nicht glücklich, aber was sollte sie dagegen unternehmen?"

„Ich frage mich wirklich, wie es Logan schafft mit euch beiden zu arbeiten? Seit ihr immer so?"

„Meistens, aber er trägt auch seinen Teil dazu bei."

Zu dritt gingen sie zu einem kleinen Fabrikgebäude. Es sah aus, als ob es seit dem 2. Weltkrieg nicht mehr benutzt wurden ist. Der perfekte Ort um sich zu verstecken, dachte max. Gibbs und Kate gingen durch die Eingangstür in das Gebäude, doch trafen augenblicklich auf den Lauf eines Maschinengewehrs…


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9

Gibbs und Kate hatten nicht daran gedacht, das Gebäude zu durchsuchen bevor sie es betraten, da Max ihnen gesagt hatte, sie würden dort auf einige ihrer Freunde treffen. Aber im Augenblick sah es nicht sehr freundschaftlich aus.

Max betrat als letzte das Gebäude. Sie sah Gibbs und Kate mit erhobenen Händen. Es war dunkel im Gang, so dass die menschlichen Wesen ihren Gegner nicht sehen konnten. Aber Max, mit ihrer Fähigkeit auch im Dunkeln sehen zu können, konnte ihn sehen. Es war Dix, ein Freund von ihr.

„Dix, ich bin es Max. Die beiden gehören zu mir. Du kannst die Waffe runter tun.", sagte Max zu dem bewaffneten Wesen.

„Wir dachten, du kommst allein. Ohne irgendwelche ‚Freaks'", sagte Dix und nahm die Waffe herunter.

„Ich werde euch alles erklären. Sind Mole und Joshua oben?" Max ging an Gibbs und Kate vorbei und folgte Dix die Treppen hinauf. Gibbs und Kate folgten Max. Der erste Stock wurde von einer Glühbirne erleuchtet. Gibbs und Kate blieben an einer Tür stehen und waren sich nicht sicher, was sie in dem Raum sahen.

Max wurde von etwas sehr haarigem umarmt. Es war größer als sie und sah sehr gefährlich aus. Wie aus einem Reflex heraus nahm Gibbs seine Waffe, bereit auf das ‚Ding' zu schießen, falls es Max verletzen sollte.

„Joshua hat Max vermisst.", sagte das ‚Ding'. Es hörte sich wie ein Kind an. Es passte überhaupt nicht zu seinem Aussehen.

„Max hat dich aus vermisst, mein Größer. Aber ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich einige unserer Freunde finden musste. Ich möchte dir zwei Freunde vorstellen. Kate, Gibbs ihr könnt ruhig näher kommen. Er ist nicht gefährlich."

Kate sah etwas ängstlich zu Gibbs und nahm seine Hand zur Unterstützung. Obwohl Max ihnen gesagt hatte, dass er nicht gefährlich war machte er trotzdem diesen Eindruck.

„Joshua, dies sind die Spezial Agents Kate Todd und Jethro Gibbs. Sie arbeiten mit Logan zusammen. Du erinnerst dich an ihn? Sie werden uns helfen, ihn zu befreien und Lydecker ein für alle Mal loszuwerden. Du kannst ihnen vertrauen, sie sind auch Freunde. Sie werden dir nicht wehtun, das verspreche ich dir."

Kate und Gibbs waren nun im Zimmer zusammen mit Max und Joshua. Beide sahen Joshua zum ersten Mal genau. Er sah wie ein großer Hund aus, aber es schien, als ob er Angst vor ihnen hatte. Kate war die erste, die ihn anfasste.

„Hi Joshua, ich bin Kate. Schön dich kennen zu lernen.", sagte sie und gab ihm die Hand.

„Joshua mag Kate. Kate ist nett." Gibbs musste lächeln. Genau dies dachte er auch von ihr, und noch mehr.

„Du kannst mich Gibbs nennen.", sagte Gibbs und schüttelte auch seine Hand.

„Joshua war das erste Experiment. Er ist eine sehr gefühlvolle Person, wenn man ihn erst einmal näher kennt. Aber viele Menschen haben Angst vor ihm, weil er so gefährlich aussieht.", erklärte Max, wich aber keinen Zentimeter von Joshua weg. Die beiden hatten eine sehr tiefe Bindung. Max verhielt sich wie seine Mutter, da sie die erste Person war, die sich ohne Angst ihm zugewandt hatte, nachdem er aus Manticore befreit wurde. Und er hatte wirklich die Persönlichkeit von einem kleinen Kind, hilflos und ängstlich. Also kümmerte sie sich um ihn und versuchte ihn so gut es ging zu beschützen.

„Wo sind die anderen?", fragte Max Joshua.

„Großes Zimmer am Ende des Flurs. Reden über Schlachtplan. Joshua hasst Schlachtplan."

„Ich weiß. Max hasst sie auch. Aber es geht um Logan, den wir retten müssen, genauso wie er es mit uns gemacht hat. Hilfst du mir?"

Joshua nickte.

„Vielleicht sollte ich euch warnen. Die Leute, die ihr jetzt treffen werdet sind anders. Sie sind gute Freunde von mir und ich vertraue ihnen mit meinem Leben. Ihr braucht keine Angst zu haben. Sie sehen gefährlich aus, aber sie sind es. Zumindest solange nicht, bis ich es ihnen befehle. Bereit einige meiner Familienmitglieder kennen zu lernen?"

Gibbs und Kate waren sich nicht sicher, ob sie dazu bereit waren, aber Max ging bereits in Richtung des besagten Zimmers. Als sie die Tür öffnete, wurde sie von ungefähr 20 Kreaturen begrüßt. Keiner von denen sah menschlich oder nett aus. Gibbs merkte, dass Kate zitterte als sie die Kreaturen sah. Gibbs gefiel der Anblick auch nicht. Er war sehr froh, dass Max bei ihnen war.

„Max, wir haben auf dich gewartet. Wer ist das, und warum sind sie hier?", fragte Mole, die Kreatur mit der Zigarre.

„Sie sind Freunde von mir und Logan. Sie kennen unsere Geschichte. Sie untersuchen den Mord an Alec und Claire und sie werden uns helfen, Logan zu befreien. Ihr braucht nicht aggressive zu sein. Also, was habt ihr bis jetzt?"

Max verbrachte die nächsten zwei Stunden damit einen Plan für die Nacht zu entwerfen. Gibbs und Kate störten sie nicht dabei, da sie völlig in ihrem Element war. Der Soldat in ihr übernahm wieder die Kontrolle. Kate und Gibbs gingen zurück zu Joshua, der immer noch allein in dem Zimmer war. Sie unterhielten sich einige Zeit über Logan und Max, bevor sich Joshua wieder seinen Zeichnungen widmete.

„Jethro, ich habe Angst. Was wenn es uns nicht gelingt Tony zu befreien. Was, wenn dieser Lydecker-Typ ihm wehtut? Abby hatte doch gesagt, sie hat schon einige Zeit lang nichts von ihm gehört.", sagte Kate.

Gibbs sah sie an. Sie Sorge stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Kate, mir geht es genauso. Ich habe Tony dort hinein gehen lassen. Es ist meine Schuld, wenn er verletzt wird. Aber ich vertraue Max und ihren Freunden. Du hast sie gesehen. Und sie kennen Lydecker besser als wir. Sie haben schon einmal gegen ihn gekämpft. Mir gefällt der Gedanke zwar nicht, aber ich denke, wir werden hier nicht gebraucht. Max geht ihm nach und sie wird nicht zulassen, dass ihm etwas geschieht. Sie liebt ihn, das kann ich sehen." Es war nicht Gibbs' Art so emotional zu sein. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass er sich Sorgen um seine Agenten machte, aber dies zeigte er nie. Er war einfach der kaltherzige Bastard für jeden.

„Ich weiß, dass du dir auch Sorgen machst, Jethro. Wir können nur hoffen, dass alles gut geht.", sagte Kate und lehnte sich an Gibbs, damit sie die kommenden Stunden zusammen überstehen konnten.

Es dauerte nicht lang, bis Max wiederkam. „Okay, wir sind fertig mit dem Plan. Ich denke es ist das Beste, wenn ihr hier bleibt, zusammen mit Joshua. Ich weiß, dass euch das nicht gefällt, aber so ist es am besten für alle. Wir sind alle ausgebildete Soldaten und können auf uns selbst aufpassen. Und wenn ich weiß, dass ihr in Sicherheit seid, brauch ich mich darum keine Sorgen zu machen und kann mich ganz darauf konzentrieren Logan zu befreien. Das ist alles, was zählt. Joshua wird ein Auge auf euch haben, nicht wahr mein Großer?"

Joshua nickte. „Sicher Kleine. Max vorsichtig sein?"

Gibbs war darüber nicht glücklich, aber er wusste, dass er Max mit der Aufgabe Tony zu befreien, vertrauen konnte. Also blieb er zusammen mit dem sanftmütigen Biest und seiner geliebten Kate in dem Fabrikgebäude, während Max und ihre Freunde in den Krieg zogen…


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel 10

Max ging zu der Adresse, die Logan ihr gegeben hatte. Es war eine alte Lagerhalle. Max ging als erste in das Gebäude, Dix und die anderen würden vorerst warten. Sie wollten nicht, dass Lydecker sie sah, nicht bevor sie es geplant hatten. Es hing zu viel an der perfekten Ausführung des Plans.

Lydecker war noch nicht da, deshalb wartete Max. Sie sah sich um und suchte nach Fluchtwegen. Aber es gab keine.

Endlich traf Lydecker zusammen mit Logan und seinen beiden Schlägern ein.

„Lange nicht mehr gesehen, Donny.", sagte Max als er das Gebäude betrat.

„Max, schön dich wieder zu sehen. Du siehst großartig aus. Du scheinst nicht überrascht zu sein, dass ich hier bin."

„Hör mit den Freundlichkeiten auf, Lydecker. Ich weiß, dass du Logan gefangen genommen hast. Und ich weiß über Claire und Alec bescheid. Sorry, aber der Plan war dich allein zu erwischen."

„Das habe ich mir fast gedacht, aber ich bin nicht allein. Diese zwei hinter mir sind die Zukunft. Sie sind die besten von der neuen Y-Serie. Sie sind viel stärker als die X-Serie. Du kannst sie nicht besiegen.", sagte Lydecker.

„Du bist dir sehr sicher über deine Schoßhündchen, nicht wahr? Aber unterschätz mich nicht."

„Das würde ich nie tun, aber ich weiß wozu du fähig bist Max. Wie du dich vielleicht erinnern kannst, habe ich dir alles beigebracht. Du warst mein kleines Mädchen. Ich kenne all deine Stärken und Schwächen. Du glaub mir, sogar wenn du viel stärker geworden bist seitdem du Manticore verlassen hast, wirst du immer noch nicht in der Lage sein, einen allein zu besiegen. Geschweige zwei von ihnen. Sie sind zu stark für dich."

„Bereit es zu versuchen. Ich liebe eine gute Herausforderung und ein zusätzliches Training hat noch nie jemanden geschadet, nicht wahr?", sagte Max und machte sie für den Kampf bereit.

„Max, hast du einen Todeswunsch?", fragte Tony. Es war das erste Mal, dass er sprach seit sie angekommen waren. Er wusste nicht über ihren Plan bescheid.

„Was interessiert dich das, Logan. Du hast deine kleinen Geheimnisse und ich habe meine.". Tony wusste, dass Max nur ein Cover spielte aber er wusste nicht, was sie ihm damit sagen wollte. Er musste einfach nur vorsichtig sein und jeden ihrer Schritte beobachten."

in der Unterkunft der Transgenos

Gibbs lief unruhig durch den Raum. Ihm gefiel es nicht zurück gelassen zu werden, wenn etwas Großes geschehen würde. Besonders nicht, wenn einer seiner Agent darin verwickelt war.

„Jethro, setz dich hin. Du machst mich ganz verrückt.", sagte Kate.

„Ich kann nicht einfach ruhig sitzen. Ich muss etwas tun."

„Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst. Ich würde auch lieber dort sein. Aber ich weiß, dass Max ihn zurück bringen wird und wir wären nur eine zusätzliche Last für sie. Wie Max uns schon gesagt hat, sie wurden darauf trainiert solche Dinge zu tun. Sie wissen, was sie machen."

„Ich weiß. Es ist nur, dass…. Ich brauche einen Kaffee.", sagte Gibbs, nahm sich seine Jacke und ging zur Tür.

„Jethro, das wirst du nicht tun. Ich kenne dich zu gut. Sie brauchen uns nicht."

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest, Kate. Ich wollte nur einen Kaffee holen. Willst du auch einen?"

„Ich komme mit dir, damit nichts tun kannst, dass du vielleicht eines Tages bereust."

Kate ging zu Joshua und sagte ihm, wohin sie gehen würden. Dann ging zu zurück zu Gibbs, der ungeduldig wartet.

„Du weißt ja nicht einmal, wohin wir gehen sollen.", bemerkte Kate.

„Ich habe Abs wegen der Adresse angerufen. Es ist nicht sehr weit weg. Wir nehmen ein Taxi, okay?"

„Ich habe es gewusst. Wir bekommen großen Ärger, aber wen interessiert es?"

im der Lagerhalle

„Kann dein Spielzeug auch noch was anderes aus dem da?", fragte Max Lydecker. Die beiden Y-Serien hatten sich seit der Ankunft nicht bewegt. „Das wird langsam langweilig, Donny."

„Sie warten nur auf mein Kommando. Bist du dir sicher, dass du das wirklich machen willst? Du weißt, dass ich dich immer am liebsten hatte. Ich habe gesehen, dass du etwas Besonderes warst."

„Oh ja. Katze hat am besten mit mir funktioniert. Gute Mixtur für deine neue Serie. Aber nicht mit mir. Ich werde nicht kampflos mit der kommen."

„Nicht einmal für Mr. Cale? Ich weiß ihr wart Freunde in Seattle. Sogar mehr als Freunde. Und ich weiß, dass du einen tödlichen Virus in dir trägst und deswegen nicht mehr bei ihm sein kannst. Wenn du mit mir kommst, gebe ich dir ein Gegenmittel und du kannst wieder bei ihm sein."

„Und warum sollte ich das tun? Wenn ich mit dir komme, werde ich Logan nie wieder sehen. Keine Change, Kumpel.", sagte Max und machte sich für den Angriff bereit.

„Max, tu das nicht. Du weißt nicht, wozu sie in der Lage sind. Du kannst diesen Kampf nicht gewinnen, nicht einmal wenn du der beste Kämpfer bist, den ich kenne.", bettelte Tony, da er nicht wollte, dass Max verletzt wurde.

„Logan, vertrau mit. Ich weiß was ich tue. Und du wirst sehen, das ich diesen Kampf gewinne.", sagte Max und sah Tony in die Augen. Dort sah sie die Liebe, der er für sie empfand.

„Also Donny. Als erstes lässt du Logan frei. Du hast jetzt alles, was du wolltest. Logan hat nichts mehr damit zu tun."

Widerwillig ließ er Tony gehen, obwohl Tony lieber bleiben wollte. Wenn er seine Freundin schon verlieren würde, wollte er wenigstens ihre letzten Minuten mit ihr verbringen.

„Logan, bitte warte draußen auf mich. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich dich holen werde, wenn ich mit diesen beiden fertig bin. Okay?" Tony hatte nichts mehr zu sagen, also ging er hinaus auch wenn er es hasste.

im Taxi

„Glaubst du, wir werden noch rechtzeitig ankommen?", fragte Kate.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Wir sind gleich nach Max gegangen, also können wir Glück haben und rechtzeitig ankommen. Ich weiß nicht, was sie geplant haben, aber über eine Sache bin ich mir sicher. Tony wird es nicht gefallen. Wir können zumindest für ihn da sein."

Das Taxi hielt vor einer alten Lagerhalle. Gibbs bezahlte der Fahrer und gemeinsam gingen sie zum Eingang.

Es war finsterste Nacht, deswegen sahen sie nicht woher die Stimme kam. „Was wollt ihr hier? Max hat euch doch gesagt, dass ihr im Hauptquartier bleiben sollte.", sagte die Stimme und hielt sie davon ab, die Lagerhalle zu betreten. Gibbs wusste, dass es Dix war.

„Das sind auch meine Freunde. Und ich werde nicht tatenlos herumsitzen während die beiden hier einen Kampf austragen. Wir werden euren Plan nicht gefährden. Wir wollen nur für die beiden da sein. Okay?"

„Okay, aber ihr wartet hier draußen. Verstanden?" Kate und Gibbs nickten etwas ängstlich vor der Kreatur.

Genau in diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und jemand wurde heraus gestoßen.

„Tony, geht es dir gut?", fragte Kate besorgt.

„Gut? Ich bin in Ordnung. Max ist diejenige um die ich mir Sorgen mache."

„Sie kann auf sich selbst aufpassen, Tony.", sagte Gibbs.

„Normalerweise kann sie das. Aber diese beiden Typen da drin sind zu viel für sie. Ich geh da wieder rein."

„Und was wirst du dann machen?", fragte Kate. „Max kann besser kämpfen, wenn sie weiß, dass du hier in Sicherheit bist."

„Aber ich werde nicht hier herum sitzen, während meine Freundin dort drinnen zusammen geschlagen wird. Ich habe Angst, dass sie sterben wird, wenn ich ihr nicht helfe. Also lasst mich gehen, bitte.", flehte Tony.

„Ich werde dich ganz sicher nicht da rein gehen lassen. Du bist nicht in der körperlichen Verfassung das zu tun. Du bist zusammengeschlagen wurden, und ich bin mir sicher, dass du nichts zu essen oder zu trinken hattest, seit du gefangen genommen worden bist. Du würdest die Sache nur schlimmer machen.", versuchte Gibbs Tony umzustimmen."

„Aber sie braucht meine Hilfe, sonst…." Tony brach in Tränen aus, vor Angst Max zu verlieren.

„Wie werden ihr helfen, wie es geplant war. Wenn ihr uns jetzt entschuldigen würdet, wir müssen einige Ärsche treten.", sagte eine Stimme aus dem Nirgendwo. Tony hatte die Meute von dem Gebäude nicht gesehen, aber er erkannte die Stimme.

„Dix, bist du das?"

„Lange nicht mehr gesehen, Logan."

„Aber ich war noch nie so froh, dich zu sehen. Jetzt verstehe ich auch, was Max mir sagen wollte."

Gibbs und Kate sahen ihn verwirrt an. „Würdest du uns bitte aufklären?", fragte Gibbs.

„Sorry Boss. Als Max rein kam sagte sie etwas über Geheimnisse, die wir haben. Abby hat euch angerufen, nicht wahr. Das war mein Geheimnis und Max hat ihre Verstärkung als Geheimnis. Cleveres Mädchen.", sagte Tony mit einem seiner strahlenden Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Jetzt wird alles gut."

Als erstes gingen Mole und Dix in das Gebäude um Max zu helfen. Natürlich waren Lydecker's Schläger sehr überrascht als sie von hinten festgehalten wurden. Max legte einen guten Kampf hin, beide sahen ziemlich mitgenommen aus. Max sah auch fertig aus, aber nicht so schlimm wie ihre Angreifer.

Der Kampf ging jetzt schon seit 20 Minuten und beide Gruppen wurden langsam müde. Aber Max und ihre Freunde waren besser und in der Mehrzahl, da noch weitere Mitglieder in das Kampfgeschehen eingegriffen haben. Sie besiegten Lydecker. Max, Mole und Dix sahen zu den Verlierern des Kampfes hinunter. Sie würden nie wieder kämpfen.

Lydecker hatte sich während des Kampfes in einer dunklen Ecke versteckt, doch jetzt musste er wieder herauskommen.

„Ich muss schon sagen, du hast sie gut trainiert. Es ist nicht einfach, sie zu besiegen."

„Danke Max. Du kannst auch so etwas tun.", sagte Lydecker.

„Oh wirklich? Wie? Indem ich mit dir zusammen an deinem dreckigen Plan arbeite. Indem ich deine neue Generation austrage? Du kennst mich wirklich nicht, wenn du glaubst, ich würde so etwas machen."

„Du hast es fast schon einmal getan."

„Ich wurde dazu gezwungen. Du hast mich gefangen genommen und dazu gezwungen mit einem Mann, den ich nicht gekannt habe ein Kind zu zeugen. Aber Manticore existiert nicht mehr dank meinen Freunden und mir. Wir alle sind jetzt freie Menschen. Du kannst uns nicht mehr zwingen etwas für dich zu tun, du Bastard."

„Du bist dir sicher, dass du nicht mit mir zusammen arbeiten willst. Willst du wirklich das Leben von Logan und deinen Freunden riskieren?"

„Meine Freunde können auf sie selbst aufpassen und weißt, dass Logan und ich nicht zusammen sein können, wegen dir. Also, warum sollte ich mir um ihn Gedanken machen?"

„Du kannst mir nichts vormachen. Du bist mit ihm in Kontakt geblieben und du bist gekommen um ihn zu befreien. Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du nichts mehr für ihn empfindest."

„Nur um eins klar zustellen. Er ist nicht mit mir in Kontakt geblieben. Ich habe ihn erst vor einigen Tagen aufgesucht, weil einige meine Freunde vermisst wurden. Wir haben herausgefunden, dass du dahinter steckst und haben diesen kleinen Plan entworfen. Mich kümmert es nicht, was mit ihm geschieht.", lag Max.

„Also ist es dir egal, wenn ich das letzte Anti-Serum zerstöre, nicht wahr?"

„Soll ich dir helfen?", fragte Max grinsend. „Da wir nun alles geklärt hätten, werde ich in mein altes Leben zurückkehren. Auf nimmer wieder sehen.", sagte Max und ging.

„Wir werden uns wieder sehen. Das verspreche ich dir. Ich werde dich solang verfolgen, bis du für mich arbeitest."

„Dies wird nie gesehen. Lieber zerstöre ich dein Labor noch einmal und glaub mir, dieses Mal werde ich es richtig machen. Es werden keine Spuren zurückbleiben. Behalte das im Hinterkopf. Ich werde dich zerstören, Colonel Lydecker." Als dies gesagt war, ging Max zusammen mit Mole und Dix hinaus.


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel 11

Das erste was Max tat als sie draußen war, war sich nach Tony umsehen. Sie fand ihn, umgeben von Gibbs und Kate.

„Habe ich euch nicht gesagt, dass ihr bei Joshua bleiben sollten?", fragte sie die beiden.

„Max, du kennst die beiden noch nicht lang genug um zu wissen, dass sie nie das tun, was man ihnen sagt.", sagte Tony und grinste Gibbs und Kate an. Gibbs schlug Tony leicht auf den Hinterkopf.

„Au, Boss. Ich bin verletzt."

Max widmete sich Tony. „Du bist verletzt? Wo?"

„Max, beruhig dich. Mir geht es gut, jetzt wo du wieder da bist."

„Ich glaube dir nicht, Logan. Du brauchst dich nicht den unverwundbare Typ aus Seattle zu spielen. Geh in ein Krankenhaus und lass dich untersuchen."

„Okay, du hast Recht. Da sind einige Stellen, die wie die Hölle wehtun. Ich würde dir liebend gern da gleiche erzählen, aber ich weiß, dass es nicht notwendig ist. Du siehst aus, wie der lebende Tod."

„Danke, sehr nett. Aber du weißt, dass ich bald wieder okay sein werde. Also, lass uns gehen."

„Kommst du mit mir? Du weißt, ich hasse Krankenhäuser."

„Aber natürlich komm ich mit. Muss ja jemand sicherstellen, dass du wirklich einen Arzt siehst."

Alle gingen zum Krankenhaus. Gibbs und Kate kamen mit ihnen, während Dix und die anderen zur Unterkunft zurückgingen. Ich dauerte nicht lang, bis Tony untersucht wurde. Der Arzt erklärte ihnen, dass Tony eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung und einige Rippenprellungen hatte. Aber nichts Lebensgefährliches und somit durfte er zurück ins Hotel.

Als sie im Hotel ankamen, gingen sie alle in Gibbs und Kate's Zimmer. Sie mussten einige Pläne machen.

„Als erstes möchte ich euch danken, dass ihr mein Leben gerettet habt. Sollte ich noch mal so etwas vorschlagen, erschießt mich bitte.", sagte Tony.

„Das würde ich auch liebend gern ohne Grund machen.", sagte Kate lächelnd. Sie war froh, dass Tony bald wieder der alte sein würde.

„Es war deine Idee. Wir haben versucht, dich davon abzuhalten. Aber ich bin froh, dass du wieder da bist." Das war etwas, was Gibbs noch nie zuvor gesagt hatte.

„Damals hörte es sich nach einer guten Idee an. Wir haben zu wenig über die neue Serie gewusst. Ich bin froh, dass du dich um sie gekümmert hast.", sagte Tony.

„Ich auch. Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie die einzigen waren. Ich bin mir sicher, es gib mehr von ihnen und Lydecker wird nicht aufhören, nach mir zu suchen.", sagte Max.

„Ich weiß und deswegen müssen wir etwas unternehmen.", bemerkte Tony und versuchte sich auf das Sofa zu setzen, was mit geprellte Rippen nicht einfach war.

„Hast du Schmerzen?", fragte Max besorgt.

„Nur etwas, aber sonst geht es mir gut. Kein Grund zur Sorgen, Schatz."

„Ich kann dich einfach nicht leiden sehen. Du bist dir sicher, dass du keine Transfusion willst. Es hat schon einmal geholfen."

„Max, ich werde nicht sterben und deswegen brauche ich auch keine Transfusion."

Gibbs und Kate sahen ihn verwirrt an, da sie nicht wussten um was es ging. Also erklärte Tony. „Als ich in Seattle angeschossen wurden bin, gab mit Max etwas von ihrem selbstheilenden Blut, in der Hoffnung es würde den Schaden reparieren. Es wirkte einige Zeit, aber es war nicht von Dauer. Wir haben es noch einmal versucht, mit demselben Ergebnis. Wir haben es auch mit Joshuas Blut versucht. Er ist der allererste Transgeno. Es hat auch nichts geholfen und wir haben die Hoffnung aufgegeben."

„Da du gerade Joshua erwähnst. Da gibt es jemanden, der dich sehen möchte. Aber ich denke es tut dir nicht gut, wenn du dich mehr als nötig bewegst."

„Joshua ist hier? Du hast ihn mitgebracht?"

„Nein, Joshua ist aus freien Stücken mit Dix und Mole hergekommen. Es ist das erste Mal, dass er Seattle verlassen hat." Als dies gesagt war, kamen sie zum Hauptproblem.

„Sind wir hier fertig? Ich meine, wir haben genug Beweise um Lydecker zu verhaften. Abby hat alles aufgenommen. Wir können es gegen ihn verwenden. Es wird ihn für einige Jahre hinter Gitter bringen, da er Claire und Alec umgebracht hat.", sagte Kate.

„Theoretisch hat er das nicht. Er hat sie nur gefangen genommen und selbst da bin ich mir nicht sicher. Er hat gesagt, sie sind freiwillig zu ihm gekommen. Was mit Claire und Alec gesehen ist, war nur ein schrecklicher Unfall.", erklärte Gibbs.

„Also haben wir nichts gegen ihn?", fragte Kate.

„Ich glaube Lydecker nicht. Ich kannte Alec. Er hat ihn genauso sehr gehasst wie ich es tue. Er würde nicht freiwillig bei ihm bleiben. Vielleicht können wir ihn wegen Kidnapping festnehmen.", fragte Max hoffnungsvoll.

„Auch wenn es nur die geringste Chance gebe, ihn festzunehmen, würde er nicht lange dort bleiben. Und dann beginnt das ganze Spiel von vorn. Er ist eine gefährliche Person. Du hast ihn gehört. Er wird nicht aufhören mit seinen kleinen Experimenten."

„Also müssen wir etwas dagegen unternehmen."

„Ich muss mich ein für alle Mal um ihn kümmern. Ich muss sein Labor zerstören zusammen mit all seinen Untersuchungsergebnissen. Es gibt keine andere Lösung.", sagte Max plötzlich.

„Nein, es ist zu gefährlich. Weißt du den nicht, wozu er in der Lage ist.", fragte Tony. Gibbs und Kate hatten das Gefühl, dies würde in einem Kampf enden.

„Ich weiß sehr gut, wozu er fähig ist. Ich bin eins seiner kleinen Experimente. Ich muss mein Leben lang damit leben. Ich habe soviel wegen Lydecker und Manticore verloren, aber ich habe auch einige sehr gute Freunde durch ihn gefunden. Ich muss dies tun, damit wir endlich alle in Frieden leben können. Denkst du nicht, dass wir ein Recht darauf haben? Nur etwas Frieden."

„Aber ist es wirklich notwendig ihn zu zerstören? Ich meine, er hat fast zwei Jahre lang nicht nach dir gesucht. Ist das nicht genug?"

„Jetzt wird er nicht aufhören nach mir zu suchen. Er will mich bekommen und ich werde nicht an seinem keine Projekt teilnehmen. Ich will einfach nur den Rest meines Lebens mit dir verbringen. Ist das zu viel verlangt."

„Nein, das ist es nicht."

„Okay, fassen wir zusammen. Du willst dich um Lydecker kümmern. Darf ich fragen, wie?", fragte Gibbs.

„Du planst ihn umzubringen.", fragte Kate.

„Das wäre die beste Lösung. Ich weiß, dass ich euch nicht um eure Hilfe bitten kann. Es wäre zu gefährlich für eure Karrieren. Ich werde es allein mit Dix und Mole tun. Und ich werde euch nichts über den Plan erzählen. Je weniger ihr darüber wisst, desto geringer ist die Gefahr, dass ihr damit hinein gezogen werdet. Und ich denke es ist besser, wenn ihr zurück nach Washington geht."

„Ich werde dich nicht verlassen. Nie wieder. Ich weiß, warum du das tun musst, aber nicht ohne mir.", sagte Tony.

„Das ist nicht dein Problem. Logan. Lydecker hat nicht dein Leben versaut. Es ist eine Sache zwischen ihm und meinem Volk."

„Er hat mein Leben nicht versaut? Er hat mich angeschossen, wegen ihm saß ich ihm Rollstuhl. Er hat es für mich unmöglich gemacht mit meiner Freundin zu sein. Ich würde das schon als versaut bezeichnen."

„Aber es ist zu gefährlich für dich. Er kann dir wieder wehtun. Er kann dich umbringen."

„Das kann er bei dir auch. Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde lieber ein Leben ohne dich führen, jetzt wo du wieder zurück bist. Es würde mich umbringen. Ich wäre nicht in der Lage mein Leben ohne dich zu leben. Entweder wir beide oder keiner."

„Du bist verletzt.", konterte Max.

„Ja, ich bin verletzt, aber ich werde dich nicht verlassen. Ich werde hier bleiben. Ich werde nicht mit dir zusammen kämpfen, aber ich werde dich auch nicht allein zurücklassen. Okay?" Gibbs und Kate waren durch diesen gefühlvollen Ausbruch völlig überrascht. Es war gar nicht Tony's Art.

„Okay Tony. Du kannst hier bleiben, da du Krank geschrieben bist. Aber Kate und ich müssen wieder zurück."

„Warum?", fragte Kate. „Der Fall ist noch nicht abgeschlossen. Ich meine, Claire's und Alec's Tod war ein Unfall aber dieser Lydecker hat sie gefangen gehalten. Ich bin mir sicher, sie waren nicht freiwillig hier."

„ich weiß Kate, aber Morrow springt im Dreieck, wenn wir nicht zurück fliegen. Wir haben nichts gegen Lydecker in der Hand. Es gibt nichts, womit wir Max unterstützen könnten."

„Boss, Max braucht keine Unterstützung. Was sie tut ist nicht legal, nehme ich an. Wir wollen euch nicht der Gefahr aussetzen. Es könnte eure Karriere schaden. Das Beste ist wirklich, wenn ihr zurück fliegt. Wie du schon gesagt hast, Morrow springt im Dreieck, wenn ihr weiter hier bleibt und keine guten Beweise habt."

„Tony, du hast Recht. Aber mir gefällt der Gedanke nicht, dich hier allein zu lassen. Nicht einmal, wenn sich Max um dich kümmert.", sagte Kate.

„Kate, ich bin erstaunt. Du machst dir wirklich Sorgen um mich. Ich bin gerührt, aber es ist wirklich das Beste, wenn ihr zurückgeht. Ich verspreche euch, dass ich keine Dummheiten machen werde."

„Da wir jetzt alles geklärt haben, ist es das Beste für dich zurück in euer Zimmer zu gehen. Du brauchst Schlaf und etwas zu Essen. Wir sehen uns morgen bevor unser Flug geht."

„Sicher Boss. Alles was ich jetzt brauch ist eine Dusche, was zu essen und etwas Schlaf.", grinste Tony.

„Max, versuch, dass er überhaupt etwas Schlaf bekommt.", sagte Kate mit einem Lächeln, da sie genau wusste woran Tony dachte. Also trennten sich die beiden Paare. Tony und Max gingen in ihr Zimmer, wo Tony duschte während Max etwas beim Zimmerservice bestellte. Also das Essen eintraf, kam Tony gerade aus der Dusche. Zusammen aßen sie im Bett.

Im Zimmer nebenan packten Kate und Gibbs ihre Koffer für die morgige Abreise.

„Jethro, ich möchte nicht abreisen.", sagte Kate und umarmte Gibbs.

„Warum nicht, Honey. Möchtest du nicht Abby wieder sehen. Und denk doch mal an die Arbeit: kein Tony.", lächelte Gibbs.

„Ja, das ist großartig, aber hier waren es einfach wir beide und Tony. Wir konnten wir selbst sein und mussten uns nicht verstellen."

„Warum sollte sich das ändern? Du brauchst dich nicht zu verstellen, wenn wir zurückkommen. Sei einfach so wie ich dich liebe." Gibbs küsste sie auf ihre Nasenspitze.

„Ich liebe dich auch. Aber was werden unsere Kollegen sagen. Du bist mein Vorgesetzter. Werden sie nicht denken, dass ich nur mit dir geschlafen habe, damit ich eine Beförderung bekomme."

„Ich hoffe, das war nicht der wahre Grund für dich.", grinste er. „Und du brauchst dir deswegen keine Sorgen zu machen, da nicht vorhabe dich in nächster Zeit zu befördern. Ich möchte nicht, dass du mein Team verlässt. Und jetzt hör auf, dir Sorgen zu machen. Du wirst sehen, alles wird gut."

„Das hoffe ich. Und jetzt lass uns zu Bett gehen.", sagte Kate und zog Gibbs das T-Shirt aus…

Am nächsten Morgen hatte die vier zusammen in Max und Tony´s Zimmer Frühstück, damit er im Bett bleiben konnte. Danach gingen Gibbs und Kate zu Flughafen und genossen die Zeit, die sie noch allein waren.

Nachdem sie in Washington gelandet waren, ging Gibbs zu seinem Stamm-Café und holte zwei Becher Kaffee und einen großen Caff-Pow für Abby. Anschließend fuhr in das Büro, mit Kate im Schlepptau.

Also ging sie an ihren Schreibtisch und begann den Bericht über Alec's Fall zu schreiben. Gibbs ging hinunter zu Abby's Labor. Sie machte gerade einen Test und bemerkte ihn nicht. Er sah ihr einfach über die Schulter.

„Was machst du da, Abs?", fragte er.

Abby fuhr hoch. „Gibbs, mach das nie wieder. Ich bin zu jung zum Sterben."

„Oh, komm schon. Ich weiß doch, dass dir das gefällt." Abby antwortete nicht, sondern nahm sich ihr Getränk.

„Ihr seid also wieder zurück."

„Wir sind vor einer Stunde gelandet.", sagte er lächelnd.

„Hattest du eine schöne Zeit in New York?"

„Vielleicht.", sagte er mit einem noch breiteren Lächeln.

„Oh Gibbs, du bist so schlimm. Ich weiß, dass etwas passiert ist."

„Und ich werde es dir nicht erzählen. Es ist mein kleines dunkles Geheimnis."

„Wie dunkel?", fragte Abby um an mehr Informationen zu kommen.

„Ich werde es dir nicht sagen, Abs."

„Gut, dann versuche ich es bei Tony. Wo ist er." Abby stand schon auf, bereit zu gehen.

„Er ist nicht hier. Wir haben ihn in New York gelassen damit er etwas Zeit hat, damit seine Wunden heilen können. Und außerdem, weiß er nichts darüber."

„Gibbs, du bist ein richtiger Bastard."

„Ich weiß, Abs.", sagte Gibbs und ging. Als er im Büro war, ging er zu seinem Schreibtisch und schrieb seinen eigenen Bericht. Er fühlte Kate's Blick auf ihn.

„Worüber grinst du so?", fragte sie.

„Abby. Sie versucht Informationen über New York zu bekommen. Sie glaubt dort oben ist etwas mit mir passiert."

„Und was hast du ihr gesagt.", fragte Kate. Abby war ihre beste Freundin, aber sie war sich nicht sicher, wie sie auf die Neuigkeiten reagieren würde.

„Nichts. Sie und Ducky können es selbst herausfinden. Genau wie Tony."

„Du weißt, was das bedeutet. Abby wird uns ausquetschen, bis sie mehr Informationen hat."

„Ich bin ein Ex-Marine mit drei Exfrauen. Ich weiß, wie ich etwas geheim halten kann. Ich mache mir mehr Sorgen über dich."

„Du hast Recht. Abby wird auch mich fragen. Ich weiß nichts. Warum sollte ich wissen, was der Grund für deine Laune ist."

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du nichts über meine Laune weißt, Kate?" Gibbs beugte sich zu ihr herunter um sie zu küssen. Genau in diesen Moment klingelten beide Handys.

„Grrr.", knurrte Gibbs. Er öffnete sein Telefon. Es war Morrow, während Abby Kate anrief.

Solange wie Gibbs mit Morrow redete, ging Kate zu Abby.

„Abby, was brauchst du?", fragte Kate als sie das Labor betrat.

„Was ist mit Gibbs passiert. Er lächelt die ganze Zeit. Das hat er noch nie."

„Ich weiß es nicht. Warum sollte ich etwas darüber wissen. Er redet nicht einmal mit mir über private Sachen."

„Aber du warst fast vier Wochen lang mit ihn in New York. Es musst dort etwas passiert sein. Ich werde nicht aufgeben bis ich den Grund für seine gute Laune gefunden habe." Genau in diesem Moment kam Gibbs ins Labor, doch die Frauen bemerkten ihn nicht.

„Abs, es gibt nur zwei Personen, die den Grund für meine gute Laune kennen. Ich bin eine davon und ich werde dir nicht sagen, wer die zweite ist. Außerdem müssen deine Versuche etwas warten. Wir haben einen Fall."

„Wir sind nicht vollzählig und Morrow gibt uns einen Fall. Was ist geschehen?", fragte Kate als McGee das Labor betrat.

„Es ist ein Fall von Kidnapping, der sehr schnell gelöst werden muss. Die vermisste Person ist das Neugeborene von Special Agent Johnson. Der Junge ist gerade eine Woche alt und wurde von einer Unbekannten vor zwei Tagen aus dem Krankenhaus entführt. Glücklicherweise hat das Krankenhaus eine Überwachungskamera, die eine gute Aufnahme von ihr gemacht hat. Der Fall ist sehr wichtig, da das Kind krank ist. Er hat einen Herzfehler und muss so schnell wie möglich operiert werden. Er muss pünktlich seine Medikamente nehmen, sonst stirbt er.", erklärte Gibbs.

„Oh Gott. Was gibt es doch für kranke Menschen. Ein Baby zu entführen, wie schrecklich."

„Kate, entspann dich. Wir müssen uns auf den Fall konzentrieren.", versuchte Gibbs Kate zu beruhigen.

„Abs, ich habe gerade das Band vom Krankenhaus bekommen. Ich will ein Bild von der Frau und ich will wissen, wer sie ist und wo ich sie finden kann. McGee, hilf ihr dabei. Kate, du kommst mit mir zum Krankenhaus. Vielleicht finden wir dort einen Hinweis." Abby ging an ihren PC und begann zu arbeiten. McGee ging zum anderen und half ihr. Gibbs und Kate fuhren zum Krankenhaus.

„Die arme Frau. Erst bekommt sie ein Kind, nur um zu erfahren, dass es schwer krank ist und vielleicht sterben muss. Und dann wird es von einer kranken Person entführt. Es ist so schrecklich. Ich hoffe, wir finden das Baby rechtzeitig."

„Das hoffe ich auch. Aber Kate, ich weiß, dass es ein sehr emotionaler Fall ist, aber wir müssen uns auf die Fakten konzentrieren, auch wenn es schwer fällt. Die Beweise werden uns die Geschichte erzählen. Du wirst uns nicht helfen, wenn du emotional an den Fall gehst."

„Soll ich dir etwas Merkwürdiges erzählen? Ein Freund von mir hat immer das gleiche gesagt. ‚Lass die Beweise die Geschichte' erzählen. Und ich weiß, dass ich keine große Hilfe bin in meinem Zustand. Es ist nur… ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht habe ich mich einfach gefragt, wie ich mich in dieser Situation fühlen würde. Jethro, warum hast du keine Kinder?", fragte Kate.

Gibbs sah schockiert aus, beantwortete aber nicht ihre Frage. „Du hast doch keine Kinder, nicht wahr?", fragte Kate nochmals.

„Nein, ich habe keine Kinder. Ich hatte nie das Bedürfnis Kinder zu haben. Warum fragst du?"

„Ich bin einfach nur neugierig. Ich meine, du bist der Mann mit drei misslungenen Ehen."

„Und ich plane auch nicht, in nächster Zeit Kinder zu haben. Und du?"

„Keine Kinder geplant, Jethro.", sagte Kate um ihn zu beruhigen. Sie hatte die leichte Panik in seiner Stimme gehört.

Als sie im Krankenhaus ankamen, gingen sie zu Mrs. Johnson um ihr einige Fragen zu stellen. Sie wusste niemanden, der so etwas tun würde. Sie und ihr Ehemann hatten keine Feinde. Sie hatten keine Spuren, deshalb fuhren sie zurück ins Büro, in der Hoffnung, dass Abby und McGee etwas haben würden.

„Abs, hast du etwas für mich?", fragte Gibbs als er eintrat.

„Hast du etwas für mich, Boss-Mann?", fragte Abby und wurde mit einem Blick von Gibbs belohnt. Aber er stellte ihr einen Caff-Pow auf den Tisch.

„Wir haben ein ziemlich gutes Bild von der Frau. Wir haben es durch die Datenbank geschickt. Ihr Name ist Angela Smith, sie lebt in Arlington, allein."

„Und?", fragte Gibbs wartend.

„Sie arbeitet als Krankenschwester im Galilee Krankenhaus."

„Okay, gib Kate ihre Adresse. Wir gehen dort hin. Kannst du mir ihre Personalakte holen?" Gibbs wartete nicht auf die Antwort, sonder verließ das Büro. Kate folgte ihm. Zusammen fuhren sie zu Angela Smiths Haus in Arlington und sie waren nicht sehr überrascht, als niemand da war. Gibbs ging durch die Hintertür herein.

Es war ein schönes Haus mit bequem aussehenden Möbeln. Baby-Spielzeug lag auf dem Boden verteilt.

„Ein Baby war erst kürzlich hier.", sagte Kate.

„Die Frage ist nur, ob es unser Baby war. Fragen wir die Nachbarn."

Also gingen Kate und Gibbs hinaus und befragten die Nachbarn. Die meisten sagten, dass Angela nicht schwanger ausgesehen hat aber seit einigen Tagen ein Baby hatte. Sie wussten nicht, wo es herkam. Angela hatte nicht einmal einen Freund. Und sie sagten den Agenten, dass sie sie seit zwei Tagen nicht mehr gesehen hätten."

„Lass uns wieder zurückgehen Hier bekommen wir keine Informationen mehr."

Also gingen Kate und Gibbs wieder zurück ins Labor. „Abs, hast du irgendwelche Hintergrundinformationen?"

„Boss-Mann, wo ist deine gute Laune geblieben?"

„Abs, die Informationen. Das Leben von einem Baby hängt davon ab."

„Okay, ich habe es geschafft. Wie ich schon gesagt habe, sie arbeitete als Krankenschwester im Galilee. Seit vier Jahren. Ihr Vorgesetzter hat mir erzählt, dass sie sich nie krank gemeldet hat, bis vor etwa sieben Monaten. Damals war sie drei Wochen krank.

„Das hilft uns nicht. Noch etwas?"

„Sie war mit Johnson zusammen im College. Sie hatten fast die gleichen Stunden."

„Das ist etwas, womit ich arbeiten kann. Du versuchst mehr zu finden und ich werde mit Special Agent Johnson reden.", Gibbs verließ das Labor. Kate blieb bei Abby und McGee.

Gibbs fand Special Agent Johnson an seinem Schreibtisch. „Special Agent Gibbs, haben sie gute Nachrichten?", fragte er, als er Gibbs vor seinem Schreibtisch stehen sah.

„Möglicherweise. Abby hat es geschafft, den Entführer zu identifizieren. Wir haben schon ihr Haus durchsucht, leider ohne Hinweise. Die Nachbarn haben sie in letzter Zeit mit einem Baby gesehen, aber nicht, dass sie schwanger war."

„Das ist sehr wahrscheinlich, ansonsten müsste sie nicht meins entführen. Noch etwas?"

„Wie ich schon gesagt habe. Abby hat sie identifiziert. Ihr Name ist Angela Smith. Kommt der ihnen bekannt vor?"

„Nicht das ich wüsste.", sagte Johnson nach einiger Zeit.

„Das überrascht mich. Wir haben ihren Hintergrund überprüft. Sie hatte die gleichen Stunden am College wie sie."

„Jetzt, wo sie es sagen, erinnere ich mich an Angela. Ein wirklich nettes Mädchen. Ich glaube, wir waren einigen Wochen lang zusammen, aber ich habe mit ihr Schluss gemacht. Sie war zu fordernd, wenn sie wissen, was ich meine."

„Das könnte ein Motiv sein. Sie war in sie verliebt und ist es wahrscheinlich immer noch, während sie sie verlassen haben und eine Familie mit jemand anders gegründet haben. Sie ist einfach eifersüchtig."

„Das glauben sie doch nicht wirklich, oder. Das ist mindestens 10 Jahre her."

„Ich glaube, das ist ein sehr gutes Motiv. Sie wissen nicht, was die Frau für sie empfindet. Eine Idee, wo ich sie finden kann?"

„Wenn sie nicht zu Hause ist, versuchen sie es bei ihren Eltern. So weit ich weiß, hatten sie eine gute Beziehung. Zuletzt haben sie in Maryland gewohnt.

„Danke, ich werde ihren Sohn finden."

„Ich weiß, dass sie das werden, Gibbs."

Gibbs ging zurück in das Labor. „Abby, such nach Smith's Eltern. Sie versteckt sich vielleicht dort."

„Wir haben die Adresse schon. Ich wollte dich gerade anrufen."

„Gute gemacht, Kate. Lass uns gehen." Kate und Gibbs gingen zu ihrem Wagen und fuhren zu Angela Smith's Eltern.

Sie unterhielten sich kurz mit ihnen, fanden aber nichts Neues heraus. Ihre Eltern machten sich auch Sorgen um sie. Sie hatte seit ungefähr zwei Monaten nichts mehr von ihr gehört. Dies war richtig ungewöhnlich, da sie normalerweise zweimal die Woche telefonierten. Und die Eltern erzählten ihnen auch, dass sie keinen Freund hatte, aber häufig von ihrer College-Beziehung redet. Sie hatten keine Ahnung, wo sie Angela versteckte.

„Wir müssen zurück in ihr Haus. Dort muss es einen Hinweis auf ihren Aufenthaltsort geben.", sagte Gibbs, als er sich in das Auto setzte. Als sie wieder an dem Haus ankamen, ging Gibbs wieder durch die Hintertür. Dann begannen sie das Haus zu durchsuchen. Kate nahm das Erdgeschoss, während Gibbs die erste Etage nahm.

Er begann im Schlafzimmer und durchsuchte jeden Schrank und jedes Fach. Und er fand etwas, eine Kiste, die ganz hinten versteckt war. Er nahm die Kiste raus und wollte sie gerade öffnen, als er Kate rufen hörte. Also nahm er die Kiste mit sich.

„Was ist, Honey.", fragte er als er bei Kate ankam. Sie stand neben dem Schreibtisch.

TBC…

Hat es euch gefallen? Wollt ihr mehr?


	12. Chapter 12

Kapitel 12

„Ich glaube, ich habe etwas gefunden. Ich habe die Schubfächer des Schreibtisches durchsucht und ich da habe ich eine Adresse aus Baltimore gefunden. Vielleicht kann Abby uns mehr sagen. Aber der bedeutendere Hinweis ist der Termin mit ihrem Gynäkologen, den sie auf einen Notizzettel geschrieben hat. Er war vor drei Tagen und jetzt hör die mal den Anrufbeantworter an." Kate spielte das Band ab.

„Hallo Ms. Smith. Sie haben ihren Termin mit mir vergessen. Ich würde sie gerne sehen, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie keine weitere Behandlung nach ihrer Fehlgeburt benötigen. Rufen sie mich bitte wegen einem neuen Termin an."

„Das war ihr Arzt und sie hat uns gesagt, dass sie eine Fehlgeburt hatte. Ich glaube, ihr ging es danach nicht so gut, deswegen hat er ihr Medikamente verschrieben um ihr zu helfen."

„Wie konnte sie schwanger sein? Sie hatte keinen Freund.", sagte Gibbs.

„Man braucht keinen Freund um schwanger zu werden. Nur ein kleiner One-Night-Stand oder sie hat sich künstlich befruchten lassen."

„Okay, ich verstehe. Das wäre ein weiteres Motiv. Wir müssen sie nur noch finden. Lass uns zurück zum Labor gehen, damit Abby die Adresse überprüfen kann."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob du es schon bemerkt hast, aber es ist schon nach Mitternacht. Abby braucht etwas Ruhe, genauso wie du und ich."

„Ich weiß, aber das Baby.", sagte Gibbs.

„Ich weiß, aber du wirst nützlicher sein, wenn du geschlafen hast. Und Abby auch. Wir werden ihn finden, Jethro. Aber zuerst gehen wir nach Hause und schlafen etwas."

„Okay, ich setz dich bei dir ab."

„Habe ich etwas von meinem zu Hause gesagte? Eigentlich habe ich gehofft, ich könnte bei dir bleiben, wenn es dir Recht ist.", lächelte Kate.

„Ich habe auch nicht vorgehabt, dich bei dir abzusetzen. Okay, lass uns nach Hause fahren."

Als sie bei Gibbs ankamen, gingen sie sofort ins Bett. Es war ein langer Tag gewesen und jetzt genossen sie einfach nur die Nähe des anderen. Die legten sich zusammen ins Bett und kuschelten sich aneinander. Es dauerte nicht lang und beide waren eingeschlafen.

Kate wurde durch ein nerviges Piepen geweckt. Sie brauchte etwas um den Ursprung des Geräusches ausfindig zu machen. Es war das Telefon. Gibbs schlief noch fest und sie wollte ihn nicht wecken, deshalb hob sie ab. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wer um diese Zeit anrufen würde. Es war erst vier Uhr morgens.

„Hallo?", sagte sie schlaftrunken.

„Kate, bist du das? Eigentlich habe ich Gibbs anrufen wollen. Habe ich die Nummern vertauscht?"

„Tony, warum um alles in der Welt rufst du morgens um vier hier an. Und du hast Gibbs Nummer erwischt."

„Du bist in Gibbs Haus? Was ist passiert? Wurde er verletzt und braucht deine Pflege?"

„Tony, ich bin nicht in der Stimmung um mich mit dir zu unterhalten. Zumindest nicht um 4 Uhr morgens. Warum hast du angerufen?"

„Ich habe mir Sorgen um euch gemacht. Ich habe eure Handys mehrmals versucht anzurufen, aber ihr hat nicht geantwortet. Was ist bei euch los."

„Nur ein dringender Fall. Wir müssen das Neugeborene von einem Kollegen finden. Das ist alles. Und das ist auch der Grund, warum ich bei Gibbs bin. Wir haben die ganze Nacht gearbeitet und ich war einfach zu müde um noch nach Hause zu fahren. Deswegen lässt er mich in seinem Gästezimmer übernachten. Zufrieden?"

„Wessen Baby?", fragte Tony.

„Der Sohn von Special Agent Johnson."

„Aaron? Er ist ein Freund von mir. Habt ihr schon eine Spur? Ich wünschte, ich könnte euch mit helfen."

„Wir wissen bereits, wer das Baby hat. Ihr Name ist Angela Smith. Sie ist eine Ex-Freundin von ihm und wir haben herausgefunden, dass sie vor einiger Zeit eine Fehlgeburt hatte. Wir müssen sie nur noch finden und das ist die schwierigste Aufgabe an dem Fall. Sie ist nicht in ihrem Haus und ihre Eltern wissen auch nicht, wo sie sein könnte."

„Du sagtest Angela Smith. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Angi zu so etwas fähig waren. Ich habe sie ein oder zweimal zusammen mit Aaron getroffen. Sie sind gute Freunde. Ich bin mir sicher, er weiß, wo sie ist. Habt ihr ihn gefragt?"

„Tony, wir sind nicht dumm. Das war das erste, was Gibbs gemacht hat. Er konnte sich nicht einmal an ihren Namen erinnern. Bist du dir sicher, dass es die gleiche Person ist?"

„Ich weiß ja nicht, wie eure Angela Smith aussieht, aber ihr könnt mir ein Bild schicken, dann kann ich sie identifizieren."

„Okay, Abby wird dir das Bild schicken. Sonst noch etwas?"

„Nein, ich wollte nur wissen ob alles in Ordnung ist. Aber ich denke es ist gerade eine schlechte Zeit. Findet den kleinen Jungen für Aaron, klar."

„Wir werden ihn finden, Tony. Und du versucht so schnell wie möglich wieder hier her zu kommen, verstanden."

„Du vermisst mich, Kate?", fragte Tony lächelnd.

„Das nicht, es ist einfach niemand da, den ich ärgern kann. Bis bald." Kate legte auf. Es würde nichts bringen, wenn sie sich jetzt noch einmal hinlegen würde, also ging sie duschen. Als sie damit fertig war, ging sie zurück ins Schlafzimmer und weckte Gibbs.

„Schatz, du musst aufstehen. Wir müssen ein Baby finden." Er reagierte nicht bis Kate ihm küsste.

„Morgen Honey, schon auf.", fragte er sie und küsste sie noch einmal.

„Jemand muss ja an dein Telefon gehen. Tony hat versucht uns den ganzen Tag lang anzurufen. Bis er es hier versucht hat, um vier Uhr morgens. Und da ich schon wach war, bin ich gleich aufgeblieben. Magst du frühstücken und dann können wir zusammen in die Arbeit."

„Hört sich gut an. Du setzt dich hier hin solang wie ich dusche. Dann mache ich Frühstück für dich.", sagte Gibbs und ging ins Bad. Aber Kate wartete nicht auf ihn. Sie ging in die Küche und durchsuchte die Schränke nach Essbarem. Als Gibbs die Küche betrat, war der Tisch bereits gedeckt und der Kaffee war fertig.

„Honey, ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du warten sollst. Ich hatte vor, dir Frühstück zu machen. Es sollte etwas besonderes sein, da es das erste Mal ist, dass wir hier gemeinsam frühstücken."

„Aber für mich ist es etwas besonderes. Ich habe noch nie Frühstück für jemanden gemacht, mit dem ich geschlafen habe. Setz dich hin."

Nach dem Frühstück fuhren sie in das Büro. Abby war auch schon dort.

„Gut, dass du schon da bist, Abs. Wir haben eine Spur gefunden und brauchen deine Hilfe dafür." Gibbs gab Abby die Adresse, die Kate am Vortag gefunden hatte.

„Abby, kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun. Kannst du das Bild von Angela Smith an diese E-Mail Adresse schicken." Kate gab Abby ein Stück Papier.

„Sicher, darf ich fragen, warum?"

„Vielleicht erhalten wir dadurch noch einen Hinweis. Danke Abby."

Kate folgte Gibbs nach draußen. „Erzählst du mir, was das gerade war. Wer braucht das Foto?"

„Tony braucht es. Als er heute Morgen angerufen hat, habe ich ihn von dem Fall erzählt. Sieht so aus als ob er mit Special Agent Johnson befreundet ist. Und er kennt auch eine Angela Smith. Er hat sie zusammen mit Johnson getroffen. Er wird uns sagen, ob es die gleiche Person ist."

„Das ergibt keinen Sinn. Johnson hat mir gesagt, er kann sich kaum an sie erinnern und jetzt sagt uns Tony, dass er sie zusammen mit ihm gesehen hat. Da steckt mehr dahinter."

Einige Minuten später klingelte Kate's Telefon. Es war Tony.

„Ich habe gerade das Bild bekommen. Das ist die Angi, von der ich gesprochen habe." Kate deutete Gibbs an, dass es die gleiche Person war.

„Wann hast du sie zum letzten Mal mit Johnson zusammen gesehen?", fragte Kate.

„Ich glaube so vor zwei Monaten. Sie waren sich sehr nahe. Als ich sie zum ersten Mal zusammen gesehen habe, habe ich gedacht Angi wäre seine Frau. Aber er hat mir gesagt, sie wäre nur eine alte Freundin aus dem College. Dies habe ich ihm allerdings nie geglaubt."

„Du weißt nicht zufällig, wo sie sein könnte. Wir müssen das Baby bald finden."

„Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Aber sie liebt die Natur. Ich wünschte, ich könnte euch mehr sagen. Haltet mich auf dem Laufenden."

Gerade als Kate auflegte, läutete Gibbs Telefon. Es war Abby.

„Ich habe die Adresse gefunden. Es ist ein Wochenendhaus etwas außerhalb von Baltimore. Und der Eigentümer ist niemand geringeres als Angela Smith."

„Danke Abby. Bis später."

Gibbs nahm Kate's Hand und zog sie zum Auto. „Wir fahren nach Baltimore. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie dort ist."

Ungefähr zwei Stunden später fand Gibbs das Haus. Es war das einzige, das sichtbar war und es war nur von Natur umgeben. Es gab keine Zivilisation. Als sie sich der Tür näherten, hörten sie ein Baby weinen.

Gibbs nahm seine Waffe und klopfte an die Tür. „Ms. Smith?"

Plötzlich hörte das Weinen auf. Gibbs wartete nicht länger sondern öffnete die Tür. Im Inneren saß eine ungefähr 30 jährige Frau auf einem Sofa. Es war Angela Smith. Sie hielt das Baby im Arm und versuchte es zu beruhigen.

„Ms. Smith?", fragte Gibbs. Sie reagierte nicht. „Ms. Smith, wir müssen das Baby in ein Krankenhaus bringen. Er ist sehr krank und wird sterben, wenn man sich nicht um ihn kümmert. Wollen sie das?"

„Sie können mir mein Baby nicht wegnehmen. Er gehört zu mir. Es ist mein Sohn."

„Nein, das ist er nicht. Der kleine Junge gehört Aaron Johnson und seiner Frau."

„Das bin ich. Aaron hat mich geheiratet. Das ist mein Baby."

„Mrs. Johnson, wir wollen ihnen ihr Baby nicht wegnehmen. Wir wollen ihn nur in ein Krankenhaus bringen. Er hat schon seit längerer Zeit nichts mehr getrunken, nicht wahr. Und er hört nicht auf zu weinen.", sagte Kate, als sie begriff, was die Frau dachte. „Sie können mit uns kommen und in seiner Nähe bleiben, okay. Ich verspreche, dass es das Beste für den Jungen ist."

„Okay.", sagte die Frau und stand auf. Sie sah sehr müde aus.

„Warum geben sie ihn mir nicht, damit sie sich etwas ausruhen können. Ich bin mir sicher, sie können es vertragen."

„Nein, er gehört mir. Ich gebe ihn nicht weg.", schrie sie.

Kate sah Gibbs an. Er war sprachlos. „Sie glaubt, sie sei Johnson's Frau und das das ihr Sohn ist. Sie weiß nicht, dass er krank ist. Wir müssen ihn so schnell wie möglich in ein Krankenhaus bringen.", flüsterte Kate. Dann drehte sie sich wieder zu Angela.

„Wir gehen in das Auto. Da können sie sich hinten hinsetzen und sich ausruhen. Ich werde mich solange um das Baby kümmern. Ich werde ihnen den Jungen nicht wegnehmen. Ich werde auch mit hinten sitzen, damit er in ihrer Nähe ist, okay?", fragte Kate. Die Frau antwortete nicht, sondern ging direkt zum Wagen. Gibbs und Kate folgten ihr. Gibbs stieg auf der Fahrerseite ein, während sich Kate mit nach hinten setzte, um sich um das Kind zu kümmern. Widerwillig gab Angela Kate den Säugling. Es dauerte nicht lang, bis Angela eingeschlafen war.

Das Baby weinte immer noch. Offensichtlich hatte er Schmerzen. Kate versuchte alles Mögliche, um ihn zu beruhigen. Sie sprach in einer sanften, beruhigenden Tonlage mit ihm und sang sogar Schlaflieder. Sie hatten fast das Krankenhaus erreicht, als der Junge sich in den Schlaf geweint hatte.

Vorsichtig verließ Kate das Auto und ging direkt zur Notaufnahme. Gibbs hatte angerufen und gesagt, dass sie kommen würden. Er hatte auch McGee angerufen. Er würde die schlafende Angela Smith bewachen, während der Junge operiert wurde.

Gibbs und Kate warteten. „Du warst großartig mit dem Kind. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich ihn hätte beruhigen können. Ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, ob ich ihn und Ms. Smith ins Krankenhaus bekommen hätte. Das war gute Arbeit, Agent Todd."

Kate war irritiert, dass er wieder ihren Nachnamen benutzte. He hatte dies in den letzten vier Wochen nicht mehr getan. Und sogar bevor sie ein Paar wurden, hatte er sie Kate genannt. Er nannte sie nur Agent Todd, wenn er auf sie wütend war. Sie sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Kate, sie mich nicht so an. Ich habe dir gerade gesagt, dass du gute Arbeit geleistet hast. Ich werde dich nicht rausschmeißen."

„Aber du hast mich Agent Todd genannt. Dies hast du schon seit Monaten nicht mehr getan, nur wenn du wütend auf mich oder auf Tony warst. Warum jetzt?"

„Ich habe gedacht, wenn ich dich lobe und dich Honey nenne, wäre auch nicht toll. Kannst du mir verzeihen, dass ich dich Agent Todd genannt habe, ohne auf dich wütend zu sein? Übrigens, wo hast du gelernt so gut mit Babys umzugehen?"

„Ich habe drei verheiratete Brüder. Jeder von denen hat mindestens ein Kind und Tante Kate wird oft zum Babysitten gerufen.", lächelte Kate.

„Es steht dir. Bist du dir sicher, dass du keine Kinder möchtest?", fragte er und griff ihr vorheriges Gesprächsthema wieder auf.

„Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich keine Kinder haben will. Ich habe nur gesagt, dass ich in nächster Zeit keine geplant habe. Ich denke, jede Frau möchte ein Baby in ihrem Leben haben. Aber ich kann noch warten.", sagte Kate und sah wie Gibbs blass wurde.

„Ich nehme an, du bist nicht meiner Meinung. Aber du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Ich habe kein Baby in nächster Zeit geplant. Ich werde nicht schwanger werden, ohne dass du etwas davon weißt. Das verspreche ich dir."

„Danke Kate."

Kate war darüber nicht glücklich, aber Gibbs schien beruhigter zu sein.

Ungefähr eine Stunde später rief McGee an. MS. Smith wachte auf.

„Wo ist mein Baby?", war das erste, was sie fragte.

„Das Baby wird gerade operiert. Wir sind gerade noch rechtzeitig angekommen. Der Arzt hat gesagt, wenn wir nur eine Stunde später kommen wären, wäre es zu spät für das Kind gewesen. Warum gehen wir nicht in mein Büro, wo wir uns ungestört unterhalten können. Der Arzt ruft uns an, sobald die OP vorüber ist."

Gibbs und Kate brachten Angela zum NCIS. Dort schafften sie sie in einen Verhörraum.

„Kate, möchtest du die Befragung machen? Ich glaube, du bist die beste Wahl dafür.", sagte Gibbs und Kate betrat den Raum.

„Ms. Smith?", versuchte Kate nochmals ihren Namen.

„Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass mein Name Angela Johnson ist. Aaron hat mich vor fünf Jahren geheiratet."

„Ich weiß, dass Aaron verheiratet ist, aber seine Frau heißt Daphne. Sie sind nicht seine Ehefrau, habe sie verstanden? Sie waren seine Freundin im College, aber er hat sich von ihnen getrennt. Erinnern sie sich daran?"

Angela fing an zu weinen. „Er hat mich wegen ihr verlassen. Ich habe ihn geliebt, und ich weiß, dass er mich auch geliebt hat. Ich weiß nicht, warum er mich verlassen hat. Wir waren ein so tolles Paar. Das hat jeder gesagt. Ich habe schon unsere Hochzeit geplant. Sie wäre so toll geworden, doch er kam eines Tages zu meiner Wohnung und hat mir gesagt, er hätte sich in jemand anderen verliebt. Dass er mich wegen ihr nicht mehr sehen könne. Ich habe mich so allein gefühlt. Ich habe ihn dafür gehasst."

„Und was ist dann geschehen?", fragte Kate.

„Er hat die andere Frau geheiratet. Ich mag sie nicht; sie ist nicht gut genug für ihn. Niemand ist gut genug für ihn, außer mir. Ich habe ihn nie aus den Augen verloren. Ich musste doch sichergehen, dass es ihm gut ging. Ich habe auf den Moment gewartet, wenn er mich brauchen würde."

„Und dieser Moment ist gekommen, nicht wahr?"

„Oh ja. Er hatte einen furchtbaren Streit mit mir. Sie wollte sich scheiden lassen. Er ist ausgezogen. Dies war meine Chance. Ich habe ihn bis zu einer Bar verfolgt, wo er sich betrank. Ich kam einfach zu ihm und habe mich mit ihm unterhalten, ihm vorgespielt, ihm zu helfen. Ich habe ihm angeboten, bei mir zu übernachten und der hat es angenommen. Es war genauso, wie ich es geplant hatte. Wir waren endlich zusammen. Es hat mich nicht gestört, dass er noch verheiratet war, da sie sich scheiden lassen wollte. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis ich ihn heiraten konnte. Ich war so glücklich."

„Aber es hat nicht lang angehalten, nicht wahr?"

„Nein, sie sind wieder zusammengekommen und habe sich nicht scheiden lassen. Aber ich hatte mehr bekommen. Ich war schwanger mit seinem Kind."

Kate war überrascht. „Wie lang ist das her?"

„Acht Monate." Angela fang an sie weinen.

„Seine Frau war zu dieser Zeit auch schwanger."

„Das war der Grund, warum sie wieder zusammen waren. Des Kindes wegen. Ich habe ihn von meiner Schwangerschaft erzählt. Er wollte, dass ich es abtreibe. Ich wollte nicht. Drei Wochen später hatte ich eine Fehlgeburt während seine Frau immer noch schwanger war. Ich habe sie deswegen gehasst."

„Ihnen ging es nicht gut, nach der Fehlgeburt. Ihr Arzt hat ihnen Medikamente verschrieben.", fragte Kate, die langsam ein deutliches Bild von der ganzen Situation bekam.

„Ja, sie haben die ersten Wochen geholfen. Aber nachdem ich keine mehr hatte, ging es mir schlechter als zuvor. Ich habe wirklich geglaubt, mit Aaron verheiratet zu sein. Wir haben uns weiterhin gesehen nachdem ich ihm von der Fehlgeburt erzählt habe. Wir sind gute Freunde geworden und ich habe wirklich geglaubt, er würde mich lieben. Als ich hörte, dass eine Frau einen Sohn bekommen hat, sah ich meine große Chance doch noch mein Baby zu bekommen."

„Ich weiß, wie sie sich gefühlt haben. Sie wollte einfach etwas haben, was sie nicht haben konnten."

„Ja, ich habe nicht gewusst, dass das Baby krank ist. Er wird wieder gesund, nicht wahr?" Angela weinte immer noch. Kein Zweifel, dass sie psychisch labil war.

„Das hat der Arzt uns gesagt. Warum gehen sie nicht selbst zu einem Arzt. Ich bin mir sicher, sie können ihnen helfen. Warten sie bitte einen Moment. Ich muss schnell mit meinem Vorgesetzten sprechen.

Kate ging zu Gibbs, der sich die ganze Unterhaltung angehört hatte. „Sie braucht einen Arzt. Sie hat schwere psychische Probleme."

„Okay, ich bringe sie in eine Klinik. Das Krankenhaus hat gerade angerufen. Der Junge hat die OP gut überstanden, aber es ist noch zu früh um genaueres sagen zu können."

A/N: Was sagt ihr dazu???


	13. Chapter 13

Kapitel 13

wieder in New York

Tony hatte gerade mit Gibbs, Kate und Max gefrühstückt. Gibbs und Kate würden sich anschließend auf den Weg zurück nach Washington machen, während Tony in New York blieb um Max bei ihrem Problem mit Lydecker zu helfen. Wenn sie ihn helfen lassen würde.

Nachdem Gibbs und Kate zum Flughafen gefahren waren, räumten Tony und Max ebenfalls ihre Zimmer. Sie würden die nächsten Tage in der Unterkunft der Transgenos bleiben, damit es für Max einfacher war sowohl bei ihren Freunden als wie auch bei Tony zu sein. Immerhin mussten sie einige Pläne entwickeln, wie sie Lydecker loswerden konnten. Tony verbrachte die meiste Zeit mit Joshua, der nicht an den Kämpfen teilnehmen würde. Die Nächte verbrachte er mit Max, wenn sie von ihren niemals endenden Treffen mit Mole und Dix zurück kam.

Tony fühlte sich so nutzlos; es gab nichts, dass er tun konnte. Er hatte Gibbs an ersten Tag nach ihrer Abreise angerufen. Sie arbeiteten bereits wieder an einem neuen Fall, an einem Fall, wo er liebend gern mitgewirkt hätte, da es um einen seiner Freunde ging. Aber es gab nichts zu tun, dies dachte er zumindest. Zwei Tage später hatte Kate ihn angerufen und ihm mitgeteilt, dass der Fall gelöst war. Das Baby war wieder bei seinen Eltern und es ging ihm gut nach seiner Not-OP. Tony freute sich für seinen Freund, Aaron Johnson, auch wenn er nicht direkt an dem Fall beteiligt gewesen war.

Aber sonst gab es nichts für ihn zu tun. Er vermisste sogar die Streiterei mit Kate und die Kopfnüsse von Gibbs. Es war das erste Mal, dass er nicht bei ihnen war. In den zwei Jahren, die er für Gibbs arbeitete, hatte er niemals Urlaub genommen. Ihn gefiel es nicht. Wenn Max nur mehr Zeit für ihn hätte. Er hoffte bloß, dass sie bald einen guten Plan hatten, oder er würde durchdrehen.

Sie hatten diesen Plan genau eineinhalb Wochen nachdem Gibbs und Kate abgereist waren.

„Wir haben einen Plan. Wir werden ihn heute Nacht gegen Mitternacht ausführen.", sagte Max als sie Tony's Zimmer betrat.

„Ich nehme an, du wirst mir keine Details erklären, nicht wahr?", fragte er sie küssend."

„Logan, du weißt, dass das was wir tun nicht legal ist. Ich möchte nicht, dass du zu viel darüber weißt. Je weniger, desto besser. Sollte eine Spur zu uns führen, kannst du ihnen nichts erzählen, da du nichts darüber weißt. Ich versuche nur, die zu schützen."

„Ich weiß. Ich wünschte einfach nur, dass ich dir helfen könnte."

„Du hilfst mir, indem du an mich glaubst und mich bei allem unterstützt. Ich weiß, dass du die Idee nicht magst, aber ich muss das tun um endlich in Frieden leben zu können."

„Ich weiß, es ist nur so, dass ich Angst habe und könntest heute Nacht sterben. Max, ich möchte ein letztes Mal mit dir schlafen.", sagte er.

„Logan, ich verspreche dir, das ich wiederkommen werde. Ich will den Rest meines Lebens mit dir verbringen. Ich liebe dich, mein Schatz.", sagte Max und küsste Tony leidenschaftlich…

Als Max aufwachte, schien die Sonne bereits durch die verstaubten Fenster. Sie sah auf ihre Uhr und verstand nicht, was geschehen war. Laut ihrer Uhr war es zehn Uhr morgens. Es war fünf Uhr abends als sie mit Dix und Mole fertig war und sie wollten gegen elf Uhr abends aufbrechen.

Max stand vorsichtig auf, zog sich an und suchte nach Dix und Mole.

„Max, wir haben uns Sorgen um dich gemacht. Du verschläfst sonst nie.", sagte Dix.

„Habe ich etwas verpasst? Zum Beispiel, dass ihr unseren Plan verschoben habt?", fragte Max.

„Nein, nicht das wir wüssten.", sagte Mole grinsend.

„Warum kann ich mich dann nicht daran erinnern, daran teilgenommen zu haben?"

„Du hast geschlafen!"

„Ihr solltet mich wecken. Es war mein Plan. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ihr das getan habt. Ich habe gedacht, wir sind Freunde." Max war sehr wütend.

„Wir sind deine Freunde und genau aus diesem Grund haben wir dich nicht geweckt."

„Und warum nicht, wenn ich fragen darf."

„Zum einen brauchst auch du manchmal etwas Schlaf. Zweitens war es zu gefährlich für dich. Wir alle wissen, dass du liebend gern mit uns gekommen wärst, aber du hast jetzt jemanden an den du denken musst. Logan hätte uns in den Arsch getreten, wenn dir etwas geschehen wäre. Er liebt dich und du liebst ihn. Du hast das gefunden, wonach wir alle suchen; die große Liebe. Für Logan spielt es keine Rolle, was du bist. Er liebt dich, so wie du bist. Setz das nicht aufs Spiel, es ist zu wichtig."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass ihr euch solche Sorgen um mich macht.", sagte Max.

„Was soll ich sagen. Du bist der Held von Terminal City. Wir werden dich alle vermissen. Aber da gibt es noch einen Grund. Dein Typ arbeite mit der Regierung. Du kannst nicht los ziehen, Regierungseigentum zerstören und eine Offizier töten. Es würde sich nicht gut für Logan's Karriere machen."

„Danke für alles, obwohl ich immer noch wütend auf euch bin. Es war eine Sache zwischen Lydecker und mir. Ich hoffe ihr habt ihn gehörig in den Arsch getreten?"

„Er wird dir nie wieder zu nahe kommen. Unser Plan war perfekt. Von Labor ist nichts übrig, keine Untersuchungsergebnisse, keine Geräte, kein Lydecker und keiner seiner Schläger."

„Danke. Ich habe nur noch eine Frage. Du hast gesagt, ihr würdet mich vermissen. Wer hat gesagt, dass ich euch verlassen werde?", fragte Max.

„Das braucht uns niemand zu sagen. Logan lebt hier, er arbeitet hier, seine Freunde sind hier. Und du wirst bei ihm bleiben. Vielleicht kannst du uns hin und wieder besuchen."

„Natürlich werde ich euch besuchen. Ihr seid meine Familie."

Max ging zurück zu Tony, der seine Dusche beendet hatte und schon angezogen war.

„Dix und Mole sind ohne mich gegangen. Ich bin jetzt frei."

„Gott sei Dank. Jetzt können wir zusammen bleiben." Tony küsste sie.

„Ja, das können wir, Tony."

Er sah sie verwirrt an. „Es ist das erste Mal, dass du mich Tony genannt hast. Darf ich fragen, warum?"

„Wenn wir hier bleiben, ist es besser, wenn ich dich Tony nenne. Ansonsten werden wir deine Freunde verwirren. Ich nehme an, sie wissen nichts über deine Zeit in Seattle und über ‚Eyes Only'?"

„Nein, nur Gibbs und Kate. Und ich habe Abby versprochen ihr zu erzählen, woher ich die Wanze hatte, die sie während meiner Entführung hatte. Aber sie sind meine Freunde. Ich vertraue ihnen mit meinem Leben."

„Ich weiß und ich möchte sie auch als meine Freunde haben. Sie sind ein wichtiger Teil deines Lebens."

„Aber du ist der wichtigste Teil. Wirst du nicht Seattle vermissen?"

„Natürlich werde ich Seattle vermissen. Ich habe Dix und Mole versprochen, sie zu besuchen. Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um Joshua. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie der reagieren wird."

„Darum können wir uns später noch Gedanken machen. Wir werden einen Weg finden, um ihn glücklich zu machen. Und vergiss nicht, OC, Herbal, Sketchy und Normal davon zu erzählen. Er wird seinen besten Kurierfahrer verlieren."

„Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken. Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, hat er mich bereits gefeuert.", grinste Max.

„Dann können wir in einigen Tagen zurück nach Washington.", sagte Tony.

„Bist du dafür fit genug?"

„Max, ich bin seit ungefähr einer Woche wieder fit dazu. Ich bin so froh, dass du bei mir bleibst. So bald wir zurück sind, suchen wir uns ein größeres Haus.", sagte Tony.

„Warum, was ist verkehrt an deiner Wohnung. Ich mag sie wirklich."

„Ich einem größeren Haus können wir eventuell Joshua aufnehmen. Glaubst du, dass würde ihm gefallen?"

„Oh Tony, das wäre großartig. Es würde mir mein Herz brechen, wenn ich ihn allein in Seattle zurück lassen müsste."

„Also bist du meiner Meinung. Wir suchen nach einem größeren Haus. Lass uns eine Flug reservieren.", sagte Tony und rief den Flughafen an und zwei Plätze in der nächsten Maschine nach Washington zu buchen. Das Problem war, das die Fluggesellschaften gerade streikten und die übrigen Flüge überbucht waren. Sie mussten bis zum Wochenende warten um Tickets zu bekommen.

„Hallo Boss.", sagte Tony als Gibbs an sein Handy ging.

„Tony, was willst du? Ich habe keine Zeit. Wir arbeiten an einem Fall, wo wir gerade die ausschlaggebenden Spur erhalten haben."

„Ich weiß, Kate hat mir davon erzählt. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass wir hier alles erledigt haben, aber erst einen Flug für Samstag bekommen haben."

„Okay, du kannst mir alles erzählen, wenn du zurück bist. Ich sehe dich pünktlich am Montagmorgen. Verstanden?", fragte Gibbs.

„Ich werde es versuchen.", sagte Tony und war froh nicht in Gibbs Nähe zu sein. Dieser hätte ihm sicherlich wieder eine verpasst.

Als Tony sein Anruf beendet hatte, ging er zusammen mit Max zur Unterkunft der Transgenos um ihnen zu sagen, dass sie wieder nach Hause gehen konnten. Es war kein Problem dies Mole und Dix zu sagen; bei Joshua war das schon schwieriger.

„Hallo mein Großer.", begrüßte Max ihn.

„Hallo Kleine, hallo Logan. Joshua hat dich vermisst."

„Ich habe dich auch vermisst, Joshua.", sagte Tony.

„Joshua, wir sind hier um dir etwas zu sagen. Du weißt, dass Logan und ich ein paar sind, nicht wahr. Logan, oder Tony wie der jetzt heißt lebt jetzt in Washington. Und ich werde bei ihm bleiben. Ich werde nicht mit dir nach Seattle zurückkommen, nur für einige Besuche."

„Max nicht zurückkommen? Max mich verlassen?", sagte Joshua mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Ja Joshua, aber Max gefällt dieser Gedanke nicht, dich allein in Seattle zu lassen. Deshalb suchen wir nach einem größeren Haus, damit du bei uns leben kannst."

„Joshua leben mit Max und Logen?"

„Wenn du magst. Wir werden dich nicht dazu zwingen. Es ist nur ein Angebot.", erklärte Tony.

„Joshua dies gefallen."

„Okay, dann wirst du zu uns ziehen, wenn wir ein größeres Haus gefunden haben. Aber jetzt musst du wieder zurück. Mole und Dix werden dich mitnehmen. Und ich komme in ein paar Wochen um dich zu besuchen, okay?"

„Okay, Kleine."

Die restlichen Tage verbrachten sie zusammen, bis ihr Flug am Samstag morgen ging.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hi Leute, sorry, dass ich so lange nicht mehr gepostet habe. Dafür gibt es heute die komplette Story auf einmal. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Disclaimer siehe Kapitel 1.

Kapitel 14

Den Rest des Samstages verbrachten Tony und Max mit einkaufen. Tony kochte ein leckeres Abendessen, das erste gemeinsame Essen in ihrer Wohnung.

Am Sonntag stand Tony als erstes auf, während Max noch schlief. Deshalb beschloss er Frühstück zu machen. Als er wieder ins Schlafzimmer kam, setzte er sich ans Bett und küsste sie auf die Nasenspitze.

„Max, Zeit aufzustehen. Die Sonne scheint schon."

„Tony, du bist schon wach?"

„Ja, ich habe sogar schon Frühstück für uns gemacht. Hast du Hunger?"

„Nicht wirklich. Ich weiß nicht so recht, aber ich fühle mich nicht so besonders.", sagte Max, die ziemlich blass aussah.

„Du siehst auch nicht so gut aus. Bist du krank, Max? Du bist sonst nie krank?"

„Nein, ich bin nicht krank. Ich fühle mich nur nicht so gut. Kein Grund zur Sorge."

„Wenn du es sagst. Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn du dich wieder hinlegst, Max." Ihr Kopf hatte noch nicht einmal das Kissen berührt, als sie wieder aufstand und ins Badezimmer rannte. Tony hörte, wie sie sich dort übergab. Er ging zu ihr.

„Max, bist du dir sicher, dass du nicht krank bist?"

„Ja, mir geht es schon viel besser. Wie ich dir gesagt habe, kein Grund zur Sorgen."

„Ich mache mir aber Sorgen um dich. Soll ich dich zurück ins Bett tragen?", fragte er.

„Ich bin nicht krank, Tony. Eigentlich geht es mir schon wieder richtig gut. Wir wäre es mit einer Stadtführung. Du weißt, dass ich noch nie hier gewesen bin." Also machten sich Tony und Max bereit für den Tag. Sie unternahmen eine kleine Stadtführung, obwohl Tony noch nicht von Max Wohlbefinden überzeugt war. Seit er Max kannte, war sie nie krank. Sie hatte nur ihre Anfälle und die hatte sie nicht mehr, seit die das letzte Mal in Manticore gewesen war. Außerdem passten die Symptome nicht.

Da der nächste Tag ein Montag war, musste Tony wieder zurück zur Arbeit. Max hatte bis jetzt noch keinen Job, aber sie standen trotzdem gemeinsam auf. Sie sah wieder blass aus.

„Max, geht es dir gut?", fragte er besorgt.

„Mir geht es gut, Tony.", sagte sie.

„Lüg mich nicht an. Ich kenn dich besser als das."

„Es ist nichts, Tony. Da bin ich mir sicher."

„Wenn es dir nicht gut geht, geh zu einem Arzt. Ich bin mir sicher, Ducky würde dich untersuchen. Du kannst ihm vertrauen, er ist auch ein Freund."

„Okay, wenn ich mich bis zum Ende der Woche nicht besser fühle, werde ich zu ihm gehen. Zufrieden?"

„Ich mache mir einfach nur Sorgen um dich. Es ist so ungewöhnlich für dich, krank zu sein."

„Ich weiß und ich habe dir jetzt versprochen, dass ich zu diesem Ducky gehen werde, wenn es bis Ende der Woche nicht besser gut. Und jetzt musst du dich beeilen, sonst kommst du zu spät zur Arbeit."

„Daran ist Gibbs gewöhnt.", sagte Tony grinsend und ging duschen.

* * * NCIS Büro * * *

Gibbs war schon im Büro, da er einen Termin mit dem Direktor hatte. Kate kam heute allein, zu ersten Mal seit sie zurückgekommen waren. Aber dies passte Kate ganz gut, da sie einige Probleme hatte, die sie mit Abby besprechen musste. Sie ging hinunter ins Labor mit einem Caff-Pow in der Hand.

Kate war nicht sie selbst, das hatte sogar Abby bemerkt. Aber Abby war immer noch damit beschäftigt herauszufinden, was mit Gibbs in New York geschehen war. Bis jetzt hatte sie keine Hinweise und sie konnte sich nur um ein Problem kümmern, mit der ganzen Arbeit, die sie im Augenblick hatte.

Kate stellte das Getränk auf Abby's Schreibtisch und setzte sich in einen Stuhl. Sie sagte kein Wort, sondern starrte nur auf ihr PDA, den sie in der Hand hielt. Abby hörte auf zu arbeiten und sah sie an. Sie wartete, dass Kate etwas sagte.

„Ich bin spät dran.", sagte Kate endlich.

„Das würde ich nicht sagen. Es ist erst acht Uhr und Boss-Mann ist auch noch nicht hier.", sagte Abby, die nicht wusste wovon Kate sprach.

„Nein, Abs. Ich bin spät dran.", sagte Kate und sah Abby direkt in die Augen.

„Oh, du bist spät dran. Wie lang?"

„Fast drei Wochen. Ich war nie spät dran, Abs. Niemals."

„Also bist du schwanger? Könnte es sein?", fragte Abby.

„Ja, es könnte möglich sein."

„Oh, du hast mir nichts davon erzählt. Aber erstmal das Wichtige. Du musst einen Test machen, und zwar bald."

„Ich habe gedacht, du könntest. Ich vertraue dir, Abs."

„Okay, ich werde es machen. Ich hoffe nur, dass Gibbs es nicht herausfindet. Er wird mich deswegen umbringen."

„Nicht nur dich.", nuschelte Kate als sie zum Badezimmer ging. Zwanzig Minuten später war Abby mit dem Test fertig.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Kate. Du bist schwanger.", sagte Abby und umarmte Kate.

„Bist du dir sicher. Kein Fehler?" Kate war nicht glücklich über das Ergebnis.

„Kate, du kennst mich. Ich mache nie Fehler. Du freust dich nicht? Du bekommst ein Kind, das ist etwas, worüber man sich freut."

„Sicher freu ich mich, aber er wird sich nicht freuen. Er hat keine Kinder geplant und ich habe ihm versprochen, nicht schwanger zu werden. Und jetzt. Ich bekomme sein Kind. Er wird mich umbringen, oder noch schlimmer, er wird mit mir Schluss machen. Wir sind erst seit zwei Monaten ein Paar. Ich bin so glücklich mit ihm. Er ist meine wahre Liebe."

„Wenn er genauso für dich fühlt, wird er sich auch über die Schwangerschaft freuen. Sag es ihm einfach. Und wenn er so ein Mistkerl wie Gibbs ist, werden wir dir alle helfen. Das wird unser erstes NCIS-Baby. Das ist so cool."

„Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher.", sagte Kate und rannte ins Badezimmer. Als Kate zurückkam, lächelte Abby immer noch.

„Das ist so toll. Ich freu mich so für dich."

„Ich bin auch glücklich. Wenn ich es ihm doch schon gesagt hätte. Das wird nicht einfach. Du weißt nicht, wie schwer es war, überhaupt mit ihm zusammenzukommen. Ich will ihn nicht verlieren."

„Das wird nicht geschehen. Und wenn er dich wirklich verlässt, werde ich ihm gehörig den Hintern versohlen."

„Das wäre etwas, dass ich gern sehen möchte. Abby, du weißt, dass du die erste Person bist, die ich zum Babysitten aufrufen werde."

Genau in diesem Moment kam Gibbs. „Wen baby-sitten?"

Abby begann zu antworten. „Wir haben gerade darüber gesprochen, dass Kate…."

„Tante ist. Ich habe Abby erzählt, dass ich vielleicht einige Tage Urlaub nehmen werde um meine Brüder zu besuchen. Seit sie alle von Washington weggezogen sind, sehe ich sie nicht mehr so oft. Ich vermisse sie wirklich.", erklärte Kate und blickte Abby an.

„Okay, komm später zu mir wegen deinem Urlaub." Gibbs verließ das Labor und war sich nicht sicher, was gerade geschehen war.

„Kate, warum hast du es ihm nicht erzählt. Du weißt, dass du nicht mehr im Außendienst arbeiten darfst, wenn du schwanger bist. Er muss es erfahren."

„Abs, ich werde es ihm persönlich sagen. Ich kann dir nicht sagen wahr, zumindest jetzt noch nicht. Aber zuerst muss ich es meinem Freund erzählen. Und bitte erzähl es noch niemanden sonst. Ich werde es machen, wenn der passende Moment gekommen ist."

„Okay, Kate. Es ist nur, dass ich so aufgeregt bin. Es ist unser erstes NCIS-Baby. Gibbs wird begeistert sein."

„Ich hoffe, du hast recht.", murmelte Kate als sie das Labor verließ.

Den ersten Moment, den Kate und Gibbs allein im Büro waren, nutze er. „Ich glaube dir nicht, dass du mit Abby über Urlaub gesprochen hast. Du hättest zuerst mit mir gesprochen, das hoffe ich zumindest."

„Du hast Recht, wir haben nicht über Urlaub gesprochen. Aber ich würde wirklich gern meine Familie wieder sehen. Aber ich kann dir jetzt den wahren Grund noch nicht sagen. Es ist ein Geheimnis, Jethro. Aber ich werde es dir bald sagen."

„Okay, ich vertraue dir, Katie und du weißt, dass du mir auch vertrauen kannst. Ich liebe dich, Liebling."

„Ich liebe dich auch. Und ich weiß, dass ich dir vertrauen kann. Aber ich kann es dir jetzt noch nicht sagen. Bitte gedulde dich noch ein paar Tage."

„Ich tue alles, was du sagst, Katie." Katie war sein neuer Spitzname für sie, auch wenn sie diesen Früher nicht gemocht hatte. Aber wenn Gibbs ihn sagte, war er süß.

„Wie wäre es mit Frühstück? Hast du schon gegessen?", fragte Gibbs und trank seinen Kaffee aus. Schon beim Gedanken an Essen, wurde Kate übel.

„Kate, geht es dir gut? Du bist etwas blass.", sagte Gibbs als er bemerkte, dass Kate ihre Farbe verlor.

„Ich fühle mich heute einfach nicht so gut. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es nichts ernsten ist. Vielleicht habe ich das Essen von gestern nicht vertragen."

„Kate, du hattest das gleiche wie ich und ich habe mich noch nie besser gefühlt. Möchtest du vielleicht heimgehen?"

Genau in diesem Moment kam Tony. „Kate, fühlst du dich nicht gut?", fragte er besorgt.

„Tony, mir geht es gut. Nichts worüber ihr euch Sorgen machen müsste. Wenn ihr mich jetzt entschuldigt, gehe zu Abby, wo man mich nicht wie einen Vollinvaliden behandelt.", sagte Kate und ging zurück ins Labor.

„Es muss eine Art Virus sein. Max geht es auch nicht so gut, und Max ist nie krank."

Kate hörte nicht auf Tony, da sie nicht krank war, sondern nur schwanger.

„Max ist bei dir?", fragte Gibbs.

„Ja, wir suchen nach einem größeren Haus, damit Joshua bei uns einziehen kann. Sie möchte ihn nicht allein in Seattle lassen, aber sie möchte mich auch nicht in Washington lassen. Und da wir uns nicht mehr trennen werden, war das die einzige Möglichkeit. Warum fragst du?"

„Ich bin nur neugierig. Das ist etwas, wovon ich nie gedacht hätte, das du das machen würdest."

„Normalerweise würde ich das auch nicht. Aber Max ist etwas besonders für mich. Ich liebe sie und werde sie immer lieben. Eines Tages werde ich sie heiraten."

„Ich freue mich für dich, Tony. Ihr seid ein großartiges Paar."

„Danke Gibbs. Also, was ist passiert, als sie in New York war?" Gibbs erzählte ihm alles.

* * * in Abby's Labor * * *

„Gibbs macht mich verrückt, und er weiß es noch nicht einmal.", sagte Kate, als sie das Labor betrat.

„Was hat Boss-Mann meiner Lieblings-Werdenden Mutter angetan?"

„Mir ist schlecht geworden, als er mich zum Frühstück eingeladen hat. Ich konnte ihn kaum davon abhalten, den Notarzt zu rufen, obwohl ich ihm gesagt habe, dass es mir gut geht."

„Er hat dich zum Frühstück eingeladen? Da ist seine gute Laune wieder. Du bist dir wirklich sicher, dass du den Grund dafür nicht weißt?", fragte Abby und bezog sich auf das Geheimnis das Gibbs seit seine Rückkehr hütete.

„Sein Geheimnis ist nicht mein Problem, Abby. Was mache ich nur mit ihm? Er macht mit wahnsinnig."

„Sag es ihm einfach, Kate. Dann würde er nicht so einen Aufstand machen. Er macht sich Sorgen um seine Agenten, wie du weiß. Wenn er den Grund für dein Unwohlsein wüsste, würde er anders reagieren."

„Abby, ich kann es ihm nicht sagen. Der Vater hat das Recht, es als erstes zu erfahren."

„Und da liegt das Problem, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, er ist das Problem. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich ihm davon erzählen soll. Vielleicht sollte ich wirklich nach Hause gehen, wie es mir Gibbs angeboten hat. Ich muss einen Weg finden und ich muss zu meinem Arzt. Ich dass ich dir nicht vertraue, Abby immerhin habe ich mich die letzten zwei Wochen morgens übergeben, aber ich muss 100% sicher sein."

„Kate, ich würde das gleiche machen. Soll ich dich begleiten? Du weißt, ich könnte mit dir kommen."

Kate seufzte. „Das würde mir sehr gefallen. Aber Gibbs würde es nicht erlauben. Und außerdem würde es noch verdächtiger sein, wenn du mitkommst. Ich bin im Moment noch nicht bereit ihm davon zu erzählen. Aber danke, Abby.", sagte Kate und ging zum Büro zurück.

„Gibbs, ich glaube ich habe eine Art Virus eingefangen. Ich denke es ist besser, wenn ich nach Hause gehe. Bis morgen.", sagte Kate aber sie wusste genau, dass Gibbs nach der Arbeit zu ihr kommen würde.

„Soll ich dich nach Hause fahren, Katie?", fragte er besorgt.

„Nein, brauchst du nicht. Du wirst hier gebraucht. Ich gehe heim, nehme ein schönes heißes Bad und lege mich ins Bett. Du wirst sehen, morgen geht es mir schon besser." Das hoffte Kate auch, aber sie wusste natürlich, dass dies nicht der Fall sein würde. Sie hoffte nur, dass es Gibbs nicht herausfinden würde, bevor sie ihm davon erzählte. Und sie musste es ihm bald sagen, da sie die Besorgnis in einem Blick sah. „Ich sehe dich später, Katie, okay?"

Kate lächelte nur und verließ das Büro. Sie ging zu ihrer Ärztin, die ihr sagte, dass sie in der 5. Woche war. Sie konnte sie sich einen Weg überlegen, Gibbs davon zu erzählen. Aber sie fand keinen. Sie würde es ihm einfach heute Abend sagen. Es würde nicht besser werden, wenn sie länger wartete.

„Hi Darling.", sagte Kate, als sie auf seinem Handy anrief.

„Liebling, wie geht es dir?"

Tony belauschte das Gespräch von seinem Schreibtisch aus und Gibbs wusste es.

„Mir geht es schon wieder viel besser. Möchtest du heute zum Abendessen kommen? Ich könnte etwas besonders kochen?"

„Liebend gern. Bist du dir sicher, dass du das kannst. Wir könnten etwas bestellen wenn es dir nicht gut geht?"

„Nein, es geht schon. Ich sehe dich so gegen sieben. Ich liebe dich, Jethro."

„Ich liebe dich auch, Liebling.", sagte Gibbs und legte sein Telefon zu Seite.

„Tony, hast du keine Arbeit zu erledigen?", fragte Gibbs, der genau wusste, dass Tony nicht das tat was er tun sollte.

„Ich habe nur über den Fall nachgedacht. Ich schau mal, ob Abs was hat."

Okay, das war nicht gut. Gibbs wusste, dass Abby immer noch versuchte herauszufinden, was ihm in New York widerfahren ist. Und Tony würde ihr sicherlich über den Anruf erzählen. Das war etwas, worüber Abby nachdenken konnte.

* * * im Labor * * *

„Okay, Abs, erzähl mir, was mit Gibbs passiert ist. Wer ist die Frau mit der er ausgeht.", fragte Tony als er das Labor betrat.

„Tony, du bist zurück. Ich habe dich vermisst."

„Ich habe dich auch vermisst, Abs. Erzählst du mir nun von der Frau."

„Ich weiß nicht was du meinst. Ich weiß nicht, dass Gibbs nicht mit einer Frau trifft. Warum glaubst du das?"

„Sie hat ihn gerade angerufen und ich habe zufällig einen Teil des Gesprächs mit angehört. Er hat keinen Namen genannt, nur Liebling."

„Das ist etwas, womit ich arbeiten kann.", sagte Abby.

„Sagst du mir, woran du arbeitest. Vielleicht kann ich dir helfen."

„Oh, ich weiß nicht. Seit Gibbs aus New York zurück ist verhält er sich anders. Er ist glücklich, er lächelt die ganze Zeit, er ist freundlich. Das ist noch nie geschehen. Und seitdem versuche ich der Grund herauszufinden. Er gibt mir keine Hinweise. Und jetzt erzählst du mir, dass er wahrscheinlich eine Freundin hat. Das kann der Grund für seine gute Laune sein."

„Du meinst, wir haben hier Ex-Frau Nummer vier?", fragte Tony.

„Ich weiß nicht, aber die Frau scheint ihm gut zu tun. Und was gut für ihn ist, ist gut für das Team. Du weißt, dass er Kate heute nach Hause geschickt hat, weil es ihr nicht gut ging. Wann ist das schon mal passiert?"

„Und vielleicht ist es besser, wenn mir nicht weiter graben. Wir wissen nicht, was es seiner guten Laune antun wird. Wenn er bereit ist, wird er uns von ihr erzählen.", sagte Tony.

„Okay, jetzt habe ich mehr Zeit für dich. Wolltest du mir nicht etwas über die Wanze erzählen? Sie war eindeutig nicht vom NCIS.", fragte Abby neugierig.

„Okay, dass was ich dir jetzt erzählen werde, musst du geheim halten."

Abby nickte nur.

„Mein Name ist nicht Anthony DiNozzo. Mein richtiger Name ist Logan Cale. Bis vor zwei Jahren habe ich in Seattle gelebt. Dort oben besitze ich immer noch einige große Firmen mit dem Namen Cale Industries. Du erinnerst dich an die Verletzungen die ich hatte, als wir uns zum ersten Mal trafen? Ich habe sie bekommen, als ich ein kleines Mädchen und ihre Mutter retten wollte. Das war mein Job als ‚Eyes Only'. Ich war eine Art Journalist, die einzig freie Stimme in Seattle. Und damit ich meinen Job machen konnte, habe ich solche Geräte bekommen. Ich hatte einige Freunde beim FBI und bei der CIA, von denen ich die bekommen habe."

„Das ist wirklich ein Geheimnis. Tony hat eine zweite Persönlichkeit. Dieser Tag kann nicht noch besser werde."

„Ich werde nicht nach dem Grund fragen. Ich muss zurück und Max anrufen. Sie hat sich heute Morgen nicht so gut gefühlt und ich mache mir Sorgen um sie. Ich glaube, sie hat den gleichen Virus wie Kate. Die gleichen Anzeichen."

Abby versuchte alles um Tony nicht den wahren Grund für Kate's Übelkeit zu sagen.

Gibbs grinste immer noch als Tony zurückkam. Er setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und rief Max an. Sie teilte ihm mit, dass sie sich besser fühlte und Tony war weniger besorgt, aber immer noch besorgt.

* * * etwas später * * *

Kate war bei ihrem Arzt gewesen, nach war sie einkaufen. Sie hatte alles bekommen, was sie für ein Abendessen brauchen würde und sie hatte sich auch ein neues Kleid gekauft. Vielleicht würde es Gibbs Laune etwas verbessern. Als sie nach Hause kam, bereitete sie das Essen vor. Damit fertig, nahm sie ein heißes Bad um ihre Nerven zu beruhigen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie Gibbs davon erzählen sollte.

Es war kurz nach 6 als Kate mit dem Bad fertig war und sich anzog. Sie war damit gerade fertig, als sie Gibbs kommen hörte.

„Jethro, du bist ja schon da. So früh habe ich nicht mit dir gerechnet."

Gibbs ging zu ihr und küsste sie. „Ich musste dich einfach sehen. Ist das ein neues Kleid? Ich habe es noch nie zuvor gesehen."

„Ja, es ist neu. Ich habe es extra für dich gekauft. Gefällt es dir?"

„Oh ja, du siehst sehr hübsch darin aus. Wie fühlst du dich? Du siehst auf jeden Fall besser aus als heute morgen."

„Ja, Darling, ich fühle mich sehr viel besser. Hast du Hunger?"

„Sehr sogar. Ich habe den ganzen Tag nichts gegessen, weil ich zu besorgt um dich gewesen bin."

„Oh Jethro, ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du dir keine Sorgen machen brauchst. Aber du hörst mir ja nie zu."

„Wie kannst du dir so sicher sein, dass es nichts Ernstes ist? Tony hat mir erzählt, dass es Max auch nicht gut geht. Sie hat die gleichen Symptome wie du. Und wenn Max krank ist, um es etwas schlimmes sein."

Kate versuchte alles, um bei dem Gedanken an ihre vermeintliche Krankheit, die Max auch haben könnte zu lachen.

„Jethro, mach dir keine Sorgen. Es ist nichts Ernstes. Und das weiß ich so genau, weil ich deswegen schon beim Arzt war. Und jetzt lass uns essen."

Kate brachte das Essen herein. Sie wusste, dass Gibbs nur zu gern wissen würde, was ihr Arzt ihr gesagt hatte, aber er verlor darüber kein Wort.

Nach dem Essen fragte Kate. „Jethro, kannst du dich noch über unser Gespräch über Kinder unterhalten. Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich keine geplant hätte. Was würdest du machen, wenn ich bereits schwanger wäre?"

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen würde? Warum fragst du?"

„Erinnerst du dich noch an das Gespräch, dass ich heute mit Abby hatte, wegen dem baby-sitter? Du hattest Recht, wir haben nicht darüber gesprochen, dass ich meine Familie besuchen möchte. Wir haben darüber gesprochen, dass Abby die erste Person sein wird, die wir zum baby-sitten verdonnern."

„Warum sollten wir einen Babysitter brauchen?", fragte er.

„Oh Gibbs. Mach es mir nicht schwerer als es bereits ist. Ich bin in der fünften Woche schwanger. Ich habe das nicht geplant, aber keine von uns hat an Verhütung gedacht, nicht wahr?"

Gibbs saß einfach nur da und starrte ins nichts.

„Jethro, bitte sag etwas. Schrei mich an, wenn es dir hilft. Ich weiß, dass du nicht glücklich darüber bist, aber jetzt ist es zu spät. Ich werde diese Baby bekommen, auch wenn du es nicht willst."

„Kate, bist du dir wirklich sicher? Es besteht kein Zweifel daran?"

„Ja, ich bin mir absolut sicher. Das war ich schon, als ich heute Morgen zur Arbeit ging. Ich meine, meine Periode ist überfällig und in den letzten Tagen war es mir nie gut am Morgen. Abby hat einen Test gemacht und ich war bei meinem Frauenarzt."

„Abby hat einen Test gemacht?"

„Jethro, wechsle nicht das Thema. Ich habe ihr nicht gesagt, wer der Vater des Babys ist."

Gibbs sagte kein Wort.

„Jethro, bitte sag etwas. Ich weiß, dass war nicht geplant, aber jetzt ist es zu spät. Und ich werde das Baby bekommen. Sogar ohne dir. Sag mir einfach, ob wir noch ein Paar sind. Sag es mir einfach."

„Kate, das ist etwas, worüber ich nie nachgedacht habe. Es war ein Schock, aber du musst wissen, dass ich dich nie verlassen werde. Ich glaube kaum, dass ich auch nur eine Sekunde ohne dich leben könnte. Ich habe mich noch nie so komplett, so geliebt gefühlt. Noch nie in meinem ganzen Leben. Und obwohl das Baby nicht geplant war, denke ich, dass ich mit dem Gedanken leben kann, Vater zu werden. Oh Gott, ich werde Vater. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass das irgendwann mal passieren würde."

„Oh Jethro, ich bin so glücklich. Ich habe wirklich gedacht, du würdest mich wegen dem Baby verlassen. Ich bin so glücklich, Darling." Kate umarmte Gibbs und küsste ihn.

„Ich denke, ich bin auch glücklich. Das Ganze ist noch so unwirkliche. Ich werde Vater. Du weißt, dass wir jetzt einige Probleme haben werden?", fragte Gibbs.

„Oh, und welche wären das?"

„Als erstes müssen wir dem Team davon erzählen, und dann unseren Familien."

„Das sind wirklich Probleme. Meine Familie wird ausflippen. Endlich ist die letzte vergeben. Und deine Familie? Hast du überhaupt Verwandte? Wir haben bis jetzt noch nie darüber gesprochen."

„Sicher habe ich auch Familie. Ich denke zwar nicht so groß wie deine, aber trotzdem eine sehr fürsorgende."

Plötzlich fiel Kate etwas ein. „Da ist etwas, dass ich dich fragen muss. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du dich daran erinnerst, aber bitte versuch es. Ich möchte wirklich gern wissen, wer sie ist."

„Wer ist sie? Von wem redest du?"

„Die rothaarige Frau. Einmal hat sie dir deine Brille gebraucht und manchmal holt sie dich in einem Sportwagen ab. Wer ist sie?", fragte Kate.

„Bist du eifersüchtig, Kate?"

Kate schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Doch, das bist du Katie. Aber das brauchst du nicht. Die Frau war Jessica, meine Schwägerin. Sie mit meinem Bruder Charlie verheiratet. Damals war Charlie im Irak und sie hat mich besucht. Ich weiß, dass ihr alle gedacht habt, sie wär meine Freundin oder noch schlimmer, die nächste Exfrau. Die beiden sind wirklich neugierig auf dich."

„Du hast ihnen von mir erzählt?", fragte Kate schockiert.

„Natürlich. Charlie und ich, wir stehen uns sehr nahe. Wir sollten sie mal besuchen."

„Ein Problem weniger. Du hast deiner Familie bereits von mir erzählt, oder zumindest deinem Bruder. Gibt es noch weitere Verwandte, von denen ich wissen sollte."

„Mein Bruder Charlie steht mir am nahesten. Ich habe noch einen weiteren Bruder, aber wir sehen uns nicht so oft. Er lebt Russland."

„Lass mich raten. Sie gehören beide zur Navy?"

„Nein, Charlie gehört zur Navy, aber Michael mein anderer Bruder gehört zur Army. Hast du deiner Familie von mir erzählt."

Kate war etwas verlegen. „Nein, ich habe ihnen nicht von dir erzählt. Du kennst sie nicht. Sie würden augenblicklich anfangen, meine Hochzeit zu planen, damit sie sichergehen können, dass ich nicht weglaufen kann. Oder mein Freund. Also habe ich gedacht, es ist besser ihnen erstmal nicht davon zu erzählen. Aber ich werde es ihnen bald sagen. Was machen wir wegen der Arbeit?"

„Ich glaube, das ist das größte Problem.", sagte Gibbs.

„Also, Abby weiß über das Baby bescheid. Sie möchte nur allzu gern wissen, wer der Vater ist."

„Ducky wird sich freuen. Es war immer sein Wunsch für mich, eine Familie zu gründen. McGee ist neutral in der Sache."

„Dann sind nur noch Tony und mein Boss übrig. Weißt du, ich habe etwas Angst davor, ihm davon zu erzählen. Er ist ein richtiger Bastard. Und ich muss ihm davon erzählen, weil ich einen gefährlichen Job habe. Er wird mich nicht mehr arbeiten lassen."

„Katie, du kennst die Vorschriften. Wie du schon gesagt hast, ist der Job gefährlich. Du wirst McGee's Job übernehmen und uns mit Hintergrundinformationen versorgen. Das kannst du gut."

„Danke Jethro. Ich weiß, dass es das Beste ist, aber wir werden nicht mehr zusammen arbeiten können. Was machen wir wegen Tony."

„Du sagst es ihm einfach. Zuerst wird er schockiert sein, aber er wird sich für dich freuen. Du bist sowas wie die kleine Schwester für ihn. Und er macht sich im Moment immer noch sorgen um Max. Und Abby und Tony wissen bereits, dass ich eine neue Beziehung habe. Sie haben unser Telefonat überhört."

Kate war schockiert. „Sie wissen über uns Bescheid. Ich kann morgen nicht zur Arbeit gehen."

„Katie, beruhig dich. Sie wissen, dass ich eine Freundin habe aber sie kennen nicht ihren Namen. Ich habe ihn nie gesagt. Also erzählst du Tony nur von dem Baby oder auch von dem Vater?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Sie können es selbst herausfinden. Wird bestimmt lustig zu grübeln zu sehen."

„Oh, Katie, du bist wirklich gemein.", sagte Gibbs lächelnd.

„Das habe ich vom Besten darin gelernt.", sagte Kate und küsste ihn.

A/N: Wie hat es euch gefallen. Schreibt doch einen kurzen Review. Würde mich freuen.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer siehe Kapitel 1. Kapitel 15

Gibbs und Kate verbrachten die Nacht zusammen und fuhren auch gemeinsam zu Arbeit. Kate fühlte sich am Morgen wieder nicht wohl. Es würde wohl etwas dauern, bis Gibbs sich daran gewöhnt hatte.

Das erste, was Kate auf Arbeit tat, war zu Abby zu gehen.

„Hast du es ihm erzählt?", fragte Abby als sie Kate kommen sah.

„Ja, ich habe ihm es erzählt. Er war nicht glücklich darüber, aber er kann mit dem Gedanken leben. Du brauchst ihn also nicht in den Hintern zu treten."

„Oh, das ist aber schade. Ich hatte gehofft, ihn zu treffen. Ich denke kaum, dass du mir von ihm erzählen wirst, nicht wahr?"

„Nicht jetzt. Aber ich verspreche dir, dass du ihn treffen wirst. Aber zu erst muss ich Gibbs und dem Rest des Teams davon erzählen. Und dann, wenn er zustimmt, werdet ihr ihn alle kennen lernen."

„Du hast es Gibbs noch nicht gesagt. Das ist gut. Ich denke, es wird kein Problem werden. Tony hat gestern ein Telefonat überhört. Gibbs ist verliebt. Aber wir wissen nicht, ihn wen. Vielleicht die Rothaarige, die ihn manchmal besucht?"

„Dann nutze ich lieber die Gelegenheit. Bis später, Abby."

Also ging Kate zurück in das Büro, war Gibbs an seinem Schreibtisch saß. Sogar Tony und McGee waren da.

„Kate, wie fühlst du dich?", fragte Tony.

„Ich habe mich nie besser gefühlt. Wie geht es Max?"

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte dasselbe sagen. Ich habe versucht sie zu Ducky zu bringen, aber sie hört einfach nicht auf mich."

„Tut mir Leid, das zu hören. Aber ich bin mir sicher, es ist nichts Schlimmes. Gibbs, ich muss mit dir reden.", sagte Kate und drehte sich zu seinem Schreibtisch um.

„Was ist los, Kate?"

„Gestern habe ich herausgefunden, dass ich schwanger bin. Ich kenne die Vorschriften, nur noch Büroarbeit für mich."

„Du bist was, Kate?", schrie Gibbs.

„Schwanger. Ich bekomme ein Baby."

„Aber wie? Du hast uns nie gesagt, dass du dich mit jemanden triffst."

„Eigentlich geht es dich ja nichts an. Ich bin nicht wie Tony. Ich möchte mein Privatleben einfach privat halten."

„Das ist eine Überraschung."

„Es war auch eine Überraschung für uns. Ich habe nicht geplant schwanger zu werden. Mein Freund wollte nicht einmal Kinder haben."

„Wie hat er es dann aufgenommen.", fragte Gibbs grinsend.

„Auf jeden Fall besser als du. Er ist glücklich, dass er Vater wird. Und ich persönlich denke, dass er ein großartiger Vater sein wird." Kate drehte sich zu Tony. „Tony, ich bin überrascht. Kein schlauer Kommentar."

Tony war etwas blass. „Tony, geht es dir gut?", fragte Kate besorgt.

„Ja, alles in Ordnung. Ich habe mich nur daran erinnert, dass ich Gibbs gestern erzählt habe, dass Max die gleichen Symptome hat wie du. Das würde bedeuten, dass sie auch schwanger sein könnte."

„Ich glaube, dass es sehr wahrscheinlich ist, so wie ihr euch in New York verhalten habt." Kate lächelte bei dem Gedanken an Tony als Vater. Sie musste ihre Ansichten über ihn ändern. Seit Max wieder in seinem Leben war, hatte er sich total verändert. Und das eindeutig zu besseren.

~ * ~ etwas später am gleichen Tag ~ * ~

Das Team hatte gerade den Arbeitstag beendet und Kate und Gibbs waren auf dem Heimweg.

„Hast du das wirklich gemeint, was du gesagt hast? Dass ich ein guter Vater sein werde?"

„Natürlich habe ich das so gemeint. Du wirst ein großartiger Vater sein. Allein die Art, wie du mit dem Team umgehst. Du kümmerst dich um jeden, und wir sind nicht einmal deine Kinder."

„Ihr seid alle ein Teil meiner Familie. Ich könnte nicht mit dem Gedanken leben, dass einem von euch etwas geschehen könnte. Besonders nicht meiner besten Büromaus.", sagte Gibbs mit einem Lächeln.

„Ich hoffe nur, dass wir bald einen Fall bekommen, sonst werde ich wahnsinnig."

„ich weiß, dass du die aktive Arbeit liebst, aber es sind die Vorschriften des NCIS. Und selbst, wenn es diese Vorschriften nicht gäbe, wüsste ich nicht, ob ich dich ins Feld lassen würde. Ich würde sterben, wenn ich nicht wüsste, wo du bist und wie es dir geht."

„Ich weiß, und es sind auch nur noch siebeneinhalb Monate."

Zu Hause bereitete Gibbs das Abendessen zu, während Kate ein entspannendes Bad nahm. Sie musste sich erst daran gewöhnen, den ganzen Tag am Schreibtisch zu sitzen.

„Wenn werden wir unseren Familien davon erzählen, Darling?", fragte Kate als sie die Küche kam.

„Charlie ist im Augenblick zu Hause, Urlaub vom Iran, wo er im Moment stationiert ist. Wie wäre es, wenn wir ihn besuchen? Eigentlich hatte ich vorgabt dieses Wochenende zu ihm zu fahren, aber irgendwie ist mir die schönest Frau der Welt dazwischen gekommen."

„Oh Jethro, danke für das Kompliment. Warte nur einige Monate und du wirst deine Meinung ändern. Aber mir gefällt die Idee. Ich würde sie auch liebend gern kennen lernen."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie dich mögen. Wir wäre es, wenn wir am Freitag Urlaub nehmen und das ganze Wochenende dort verbringen?"

„Das ist eine tolle Idee. So hast du genug Zeit, die du mit deinem Bruder verbringen kannst und ich kann deine Familie gut kennen lernen. Aber wird es nicht auffallen, wenn wir beide am gleichen Tag Urlaub nehmen?"

„Wir werden einen Weg finden. Sag du einfach, dass du etwas Zeit mit deinem Freund verbringen willst."

„Das wäre noch nicht einmal gelogen. Und was wirst du sagen?"

„Das ist eine Überraschung. Du wirst es morgen sehen."

Gibbs und Kate waren die ersten im Büro am nächsten Tag. Kurze Zeit später kamen Tony und McGee. Das war der Zeitpunkt, wo Kate nach Urlaub fragte.

„Gibbs, da es im Moment nicht viel zu tun gibt für mich, kann ich doch am Freitag Urlaub nehmen. Ich möchte gern etwas Zeit mit meinem Freund verbringen."

„Sicher Kate, du kannst den Freitag frei nehmen. Aber wenn wir einen Fall bekommen, ruf ich dich an."

„Okay", sagte Kate und war sehr gespannt, wie es Gibbs anstellen würde, dass auch er frei bekam.

Gibbs setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch, machte etwas an seinem Computer und tat so, als ob er arbeiten würde. Plötzlich klingelte sein Handy.

„Gibbs.", meldete er sich.

„Hallo Jess. Lang nichts mehr gehört."

„…"

„Ich würde dich liebend gern sehen, Hon. Du weißt, das ich nie genug Zeit mit dir verbringen kann."

„…"

„Wir wäre es mit Freitag? Wir haben im Augenblick nicht viel zu tun und ich habe noch einige Urlaubstage übrig."

„…"

„Also sehe ich dich am Freitag. Ich liebe dich auch, Jess."

Alle Team-Mitglieder hatten diese Unterhaltung mit angehört. Zwei von ihnen dachten, es war seine geheime Freundin, doch eine wusste es besser. Jess war nur seine Schwägerin, die er besuchen würde. Aber hätte Kate nicht gewusst, dass Jess zur Familie gehörte, würde sie zum gleichen Schluss kommen und sehr, sehr eifersüchtig sein.

~ * ~ später an diesem Abend in Tony's Wohnung ~ * ~

Tony kam gerade von der Arbeit nach Hause. Max hatte Essen gemacht.

„Wie geht es dir?" Max hatte sich am Morgen wieder nicht wohl gefühlt.

„Mir geht es besser, wie jeden Tag. Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir nicht stimmt."

„Ich habe da schon so eine Theorie. Habe ich dir von Kate erzählt. Sie hat dasselbe wie du."

„Und, weißt du, was ihr fehlt?"

„Oh ja, wir wissen es. Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du es hören möchtest. Kate ist schwanger."

„Oh Gott, das würde ja bedeuten, dass ich auch schwanger bin. Oh Gott, Tony. Das darf nicht wahr sein."

„Und warum nicht. Ich glaube, die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass du schwanger bist ist ziemlich groß."

„Aber Tony, ein Baby. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich für so etwas schon bereit bin. Ich meine, wir sind erst seit zwei Monaten zusammen. Wir wissen nicht, ob unsere Beziehung hält.", sagte Max.

„Max, ich bin mir sicher, das hält ewig. Ich liebe dich und werde dich immer lieben. Eigentlich hatte ich geplant dich zu fragen, ob du mich heiraten willst."

„Oh Tony, war das gerade ein Antrag?", fragte Max lächelnd.

„Das würde ich sagen, auch wenn ich es etwas romantischer geplant hatte. Aber es spielt keine Rolle, ob du schwanger bist oder nicht, eines Tages werde ich dich heiraten. Und wenn du wirklich schwanger bist, werde ich sehr glücklich sein."

„Tony, das ist so süß. Ich habe niemals gedacht, dass ich eines Tages heiraten werde und eine eigene Familie haben werde. Ich werde am Montag zu diesem Ducky-Menschen gehen, wie ich es dir versprochen habe. Und ich werde dich heiraten, Tony. Danke, dass du mir ein normales Leben gibst."

A/N: Wie hat es euch gefallen?


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer siehe Kapitel 1 Kapitel 16

Es war Donnerstagabend. Das Team war gerade mit der Arbeit fertig. McGee ging zu seiner Verabredung mit Abby, Tony ging nach Hause zu Max. Gibbs und Kate packten für ihr langes Wochenende. Als erstes fuhren sie zu Kate's Wohnung, wo sie zu Abend aßen.

„Honey, ich habe dich noch gar nicht gefragt, wo wir eigentlich hinfahren. Du hast mir nie gesagt, wo dein Bruder wohnt."

„Das habe ich mit Absicht gemacht. Es soll eine Überraschung werden.", sagte Gibbs lächelnd.

„Oh Jethro, das ist gemein. Du brauchst mir nur die Richtung zu sagen, sonst weiß ich nicht, was ich einpacken soll. Ist es dort tropisch warm oder noch tiefster Winter?"

„Okay, ich werde dir sagen, dass es dort warm sein wird. Du kannst also ruhig einige Sommersachen mitnehmen. Und vergiss nicht deine Sonnencreme und Bikini."

„Gibt es dort einen Strand?", fragte Kate um an mehr Informationen zu kommen.

„Ich werde dir nicht mehr sagen. Du wirst es morgen schon sehen. Und jetzt beeil dich. Wir müssen morgen früh raus." Also packte Kate einige Sachen ein, was nicht so leicht war, wenn man nicht das genaue Ziel kannte.

Als sie damit fertig war, fuhren sie zu Gibbs. Dieser hatte seine Sachen bereits fertig gepackt.

„Ist das alles, was du mitnimmst?", fragte Kate als sie die kleine Reisetasche neben der Tür stehen sah.

„Ich brauche nicht so viel wie du.", sagte er und zeigt auf ihre beiden Koffer. „Und selbst wenn ich etwas vergessen haben sollte, kann ich es mir dort kaufen. Wir gehen jetzt besser zu Bett. Ich habe Jess gesagt, dass wir zum Frühstück kommen."

„Das ist aber zeitig. Wie lange werden wir dorthin brauchen?"

„Das hängt davon ab und ich werde es dir nicht sagen. Du wirst es bald selbst sehen."

~ * ~ in den frühen Morgenstunden ~ * ~

Es war kurz nach vier Uhr morgens als Gibbs Kate weckte.

„Honey, wir müssen aufbrechen.", sagte er sanft.

Kate zog sich an und gemeinsam fuhren sie zum Bethseda Militärflughafen.

„Jethro, was machen wir hier? Dein Bruder wohnt nicht hier, oder?"

„Nein, er wohnt nicht hier. Wir steigen hier in ein Flugzeug ein, dass uns zu Charlie bringen wird.", sagte Gibbs und ging zu einer Gulf Stream.

„Hast du uns dieses Flugzeug besorgt?", fragte Kate.

„Nein, Charlie hat es besorgt. Er weiß, dass ich gerne fliege."

„Eine Gulf Stream. Wenn Tony das wüsste." Kate lächelte als sie sich daran erinnerte, wie Tony das letzte Mal reagiert hat.

„Ich bin froh, dass wir allein sind.", sagte Gibbs. Sie gingen an Bord und Gibbs zeigte ihr alles. Ungefähr zwei Stunden später landeten sie auf einem Militärflughafen in der Nähe von Miami.

„Jethro, das ist Florida. Das ist großartig."

„Und wir sind noch nicht einmal bei unserem Ziel angekommen.", Gibbs ging zu einer schwarzen Corvette und öffnete den Kofferraum mit dem Schlüssel, den er von einem Schalterbeamten bekommen hatte.

„Hast du das Auto gemietet? Ich hätte mir nie träumen lassen, dass du so etwas fährst."

„Ich habe gedacht, du kennst mich besser als das. Jess hat uns den Wagen gemietet. Es ist eine Art Witz zwischen uns, der weit zurückgeht. Ich weiß noch nicht einmal mehr, warum wir das machen. Aber es macht Spaß, du wirst es mögen."

Gibbs öffnete die Tür für Kate, dann ging er zur Fahrerseite und stieg ein. Er startete den Wagen und fuhr los. Kate genoss die Umgebung. Sie war noch nie zum Urlaub in Florida gewesen. Das war etwas, dass sie wiederholen mussten. Sie fuhren ungefähr eine halbe Stunde als sie die Vororte von Miami erreichten. Hier hielt Gibbs vor einem wunderschönen Haus, das direkt am Strand lag.

„Wir sind da.", sagte Gibbs, stieg aus und öffnete Kate die Tür.

„Nette Nachbarschaft. Mir gefällt es hier, obwohl ich deine Familie noch gar nicht kennen gelernt habe.", sagte Kate, als sie ausstieg. Zusammen gingen sie zur Haustür, die von einer Frau geöffnet wurde. Es war die Frau, die Kate im Büro gesehen hatte.

„Jethro, pünktlich wie immer. Du hast mir gar nicht gesagt, dass du jemanden mitbringst."

„Jess, schön dich zu sehen. Ich habe dich vermisst. Und ich habe dir nicht gesagt, dass ich jemanden mitbringe, da es eine Überraschung sein sollte."

„Oh, du bist ein böser Junge, Jethro. Aber ich bin froh, dass du hier bist. Wir haben so viel aufzuholen. Wollt ihr reinkommen. Ich bin sicher, deine Begleitung möchte sich etwas frisch machen, nicht wahr Kate? Ich nehme an, dass du Kate bist.", fragte Jess, als sie Kate's Gesichtsausdruck sah.

Kate war einfach nur überrascht von dieser Frau. Sie hatte sie nur einige Sekunden im Büro gesehen aber sie war seit diesem Moment neugierig auf sie. Aber sie wirklich zu treffen, war etwas anderes. Aber sie mag sie vom Anfang an.

„Ja, ich bin Kate. Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen. Ihr lebt wirklich schön hier. Nettes zu Hause."

„Danke, wir mögen es auch hier. Und jetzt kommt rein. Frühstück ist fast fertig. Ich muss nur noch ein Gedeck auflegen. Ich zeige dir das Badezimmer, dann kannst du vorher noch duschen. Jethro, fühl dich wie zu Hause." Jess nahm Kate mit sich und zeigte ihr das Badezimmer, während Gibbs das Gepäck holte.

Eine halbe Stunde später war Kate mit ihrer Dusche fertig und auf dem Weg zu den anderen. Als sie aus dem Badezimmer kam, bemerkte sie eine weitere Person auf dem Flur vor dem Bad. Es war ein Mann mit eisblauen Augen und grauem Haar. Es sah genau so aus wie Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

„Honey, schön dass du mich abholst. Ich weiß nicht, wo die anderen sind.", sagte Kate als sie den Mann sah.

Er lächelte sie an. „Ich werde dich zu ihnen bringen.", sagte er.

„Whoa, einen Moment. Du bist nicht Jethro. Wer bist du und wo ist er. Sag mir die Wahrheit. Ich bin bewaffnet und ich werde mich verteidigen. Also keine Tricks.", sagte Kate aufgebracht.

„Kate, beruhig dich. Ich bin Charlie, Jethro's Bruder."

„Ihr seid Zwillingen, nicht wahr? Er hat es mir nicht gesagt. Oh, ich werde ihn umbringen.", sagte Kate als sie die Wahrheit herausfand.

„Nein, du wirst ihn nicht umbringen. Und ich kann dir auch sagen, dass er es nie jemanden erzählt. Wir verwirren immer die Menschen um uns herum. Aber du bist die erste Person, die es gemerkt hat ohne vorher davon zu wissen."

„Ich kenne ihn halt ziemlich gut."

„Ich weiß und jetzt lass uns zu den anderen gehen."

„Okay. Wie wäre es, wenn wir Jethro einen Streich spielen. Ich habe dich gerade getroffen und denke immer noch du wärst er."

„Du bist wirklich gemein. Ich mag dich richtig. Lass uns gehen, Schatz.", lächelte Charlie.

„Oh Schatz, du hast mir gar nicht gesagt, dass dein Bruder so großartig lebt. Ich meine, wir sind hier in Miami."

„Schatz, du hast mich nie danach gefragt. Hast du hunger?", fragte Charlie, als er die Küche betrat. Gibbs traute seinen Augen nicht.

„Kate, was machst du da? Das ist mein Bruder Charlie mit dem du da flirtest.", sagte Gibbs erstaunt.

„Was? Das kann nicht sein. Dieser Mann ist mein Jethro. Ich würde es doch merken, wenn er es nicht wäre."

Gibbs fiel die Kinnlade herunter. Er kannte es einfach nicht fassen. Das hatte er eindeutig anders geplant.

„Charlie, sag es ihr.", verlangte Gibbs. Beide fingen an zu lachen.

„Jethro, hast du wirklich gedacht, ich merke den Unterschied nicht? Ich kenne dich jetzt seit mehr als einem Jahr und ich denke ich kenne die gut genug um zu wissen welcher du bist. Das war nur ein kleiner Streich, den wir dir gespielt haben, weil du es mir nicht gesagt hast. Das war nicht nett.", sagte Kate und schlug ihn gespielt auf die Brust.

„Ich weiß, und ich hatte es eigentlich anders geplant. Also, das ist mein Zwillingsbruder Charles oder Charlie wie ihn seine Freunde und Familie nennen. Jessica, Charlie das ist Caitlin Todd, meine Freundin."

„Schön dich endlich kennen zu lernen. Wir haben schon so viel von dir gehört."

Kate setzte sich neben Gibbs. „Von euch hat er mir gar nichts erzählt. Ich habe noch nicht einmal gewusst, dass er einen Bruder hat. Ich habe es nur herausgefunden, weil ich gefragt habe, wer du bist.", sagte Kate und zeigte auf Jessica. „Ich habe dich einige Male im Büro gesehen und du hast für Gerüchte gesorgt."

„Wirklich?", fragte Jess.

„Oh ja, wir haben alle gedacht, du wärst Ex-Frau Nummer vier. Ihr kennt ja seine Vergangenheit mit Rothaarigen."

Alle vier lachten. Sie frühstückten und redeten. Charlie und Jess waren sehr nette Personen. Kate mochte sie sehr. Nach dem Frühstück zeigten sie Kate die Umgebung.

„Wie wäre es, wenn ich euch zum Abendessen einlade.", fragte Gibbs später am Tag. Alle stimmten zu. Also gingen sie in ein vornehmes Lokal, das Jess vorgeschlagen hatte. Das Essen und die Umgebung waren wirklich schön. Die perfekte Gelegenheit um ihnen die Neuigkeiten zu sagen.

„Leute, es gibt da etwas, das wir euch sagen müssen.", sagte Gibbs.

„Ich wusste es. Ich habt euch verlobt, nicht wahr?", fragte Jess. „Ich habe es gewusst, seit Jethro mir das erste Mal von dir erzählt hat. Die Art, wie er von dir redet; so habe ich ihn noch nie erlebt. Und dann kommst du uns einfach besuchen, zusammen mit Kate. Ihr wollte heiraten, nicht wahr?"

Kate hatte schon bemerkt, dass Jess viel redete, wenn sie aufgeregt war.

„Das ist sicherlich eine Möglichkeit, aber das wollten wir euch nicht sagen.", sagte Gibbs. Es sah die Enttäuschung in Jessica's Gesicht. „Hey Jess, schau nicht so traurig. Die Neuigkeiten die wir haben sich auch gut. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du sie mögen wirst.", erklärte Gibbs.

„Ihr werdet nicht heiraten. Ich wüsste nicht, was ihr uns sonst noch sagen könnt. Seit dem ersten Mal als du uns von Kate erzählt hast, vor fast eineinhalb Jahren, habe ich gehofft, dass du sie heiraten wirst. Etwas, das endlich mal hält. Ich weiß, dass ich füreinander bestimmt seid, also warum nicht."

Kate war überrascht. „Du hast ihnen von mir erzählt, als ich angefangen habe für dich zu arbeiten?"

„Oh ja, gleich nachdem der Fall mit der Air Force One abgeschlossen war, habe ich Jess angerufen und ihr gesagt, dass ich die Liebe meines Lebens gefunden habe. Aber ich konnte es dir nicht sagen, weil ich dich nicht gut genug kannte. Also habe ich dir angeboten, für mich zu arbeiten, weil du ein guter Agent warst und ich somit in deiner Nähe bleiben konnte.", erklärte Gibbs Kate.

„Oh Jethro, das ist so süß." Kate küsste ihn.

„Okay, ich glaube, wir sind etwas vom Thema abgekommen. Ihr wolltet uns etwas wichtiges sagen.", erinnerte Charlie.

„Oh ja, wie ich schon gesagt habe, wir haben gute Nachrichten." Gibbs sah Kate in die Augen. Gemeinsam sagte sie: „Wir sind schwanger."

Jessica und Charlie waren überrascht. „Das ist etwas, womit wir nicht gerechnet haben. Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Ich freue mich für euch.", sagte Charlie.

„Du bist schwanger, aber ihr wollte nicht heirate? Normalerweise ist es umgedreht. Man heirate zuerst bevor man eine Familie gründet.", sagte Jess.

„Es war nicht geplant, dass ich schwanger werde. Eigentlich hatte mir Jethro gesagt, dass er keine Kinder haben will. Es war eine ziemliche Überraschung für uns beide. Aber jetzt sind wir sehr glücklich. Und wir müssen nicht heiraten um dieses Baby zu bekommen. Freu dich einfach für Jethro und mich.", sagte Kate etwas aufgebracht.

„Aber Kate, ich freu mich doch für euch. Ich möchte, dass Jethro glücklich ist und ich sehe, dass er sehr glücklich mit dir ist."

Den Rest des Wochenendes genossen sie. Es war ein wirklich schöner Kurzurlaub. Kate war traurig, dass sie am Sonntag bereits wieder abreisen mussten aber sie versprachen sich bald wieder zu besuchen.

* * * am nächsten Montag, Tony's Wohnung * * *

„So Max, bist du bereit die Wahrheit zu erfahren?", fragte Tony.

„Nicht wirklich, aber ich habe dir versprochen, diesen Typen zu sehen. Also, lass uns gehen."

Tony brachte Max in das Büro. Dort führte er sie hinunter zu Ducky. Er machte sie gerade für eine Autopsie fertig.

„Hallo Tony. Was bringt dich zu mir? Und wer ist das neben dir?", fragte der Brite.

„Guten Morgen Ducky. Das ist meine Freundin Max und wir sind wegen ihr hier."

„Wo liegt das Problem, junge Frau?", fragte Ducky und wandte sich Max zu.

„In letzter Zeit muss ich mich am Morgen immer übergeben. Tony glaubt ich leide am gleichen wie Agent Todd."

„Bevor du Max untersuchst, gibt es noch etwas, dass du wissen musst. Max ist nicht wie jeder andere Mensch, sie hat einige genetische Anomalien."

„Und die wären?", fragte Ducky Max.

„Ich habe Katzengene in mir. Also seine sie nicht überrascht.", erklärte Max. Ducky machte die Tests. Als er zurück kam sah er Tony an.

„Du bist dir sicher, dass du kein Arzt bist. Du lagst richtig mit deiner Vermutung. Max ist schwanger. Herzlichen Glückwunsch."

Die beiden hatten Zeit, sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, aber es mit Sicherheit zu wissen, war etwas anderes.

„Danke Ducky.", sagte Tony. „Sieht so aus, als ob wir Eltern werden.", sagte Tony zu Max.

„Sieht so aus.", sie waren schon auf dem Rückweg als sie Tony umdrehte.

„Ducky, kennst du zufällig eine Frau namens Jess? Gibbs hat sie am Wochenende besucht."

„Oh, Jessica. Ja, ich kenne sie, eine wirklich nette Frau. Einmal habe ich sogar ihren Ehemann getroffen. Auch eine nette Person."

„Ehemann? Gibbs hat eine Affäre mit einer verheirateten Frau?" Tony konnte es nicht fassen."

„Affäre? Ich weiß ja nicht, von welcher Jessica du gesprochen hast, aber ich habe von seiner Schwägerin gesprochen. Jessica ist mit Jethro's Bruder Charlie verheiratet. Er arbeitet auch für die Navy."

„Jessica ist seine Schwägerin? Sie ist nicht seine neue Flamme? Wer ist sie dann?"

„Noch nicht einmal ich kenne sie. Jethro hält sie wirklich geheim."

„Trotzdem danke, Ducky. Bis später."

Tony und Max gingen wieder nach oben. „Willst du heute hier bleiben oder soll ich dich nach Hause fahren?", fragte Tony als sie das Stockwerk erreichten.

„Ich würde gern hier bleiben, wenn Gibbs es erlaubt."

„Ich bin sicher, der Boss wird es erlauben.", sagte Tony.

Genau in diesem Moment kam Gibbs herein, gefolgt von Kate und McGee.

„Was werde ich erlauben, DiNozzo?"

„Ich wollte dich fragen, ob Max heute hier bleiben kann. Sie wird niemanden stören.", versprach Tony.

„Normalerweise würde ich das nicht machen, aber da wir im Moment nicht viel zu tun haben, kann sie bleiben. Vielleicht bringt sie dich dazu, dass du arbeitest, damit auch der Rest von uns arbeiten kann."

Tony sah ihn wütend an. „Das war gemein, Boss. Du weißt, dass ich meine Arbeit mache."

„Ja, wenn du uns nicht auf die Nerven gehst, Tony.", sagte Kate.

„Wie war übrigens eure Wochenende. Hat es deinem Freund gefallen?"

„Natürlich hat es ihm gefallen. Wir haben seine Familie besucht. Sie waren richtig nett, genau wie er. Warum fragst du, Tony?"

„Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um dich. Werdende Mütter brauchen besonders viel Aufmerksamkeit, nicht wahr Max?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich war noch nie zuvor schwanger.", sagte Max und drehte sich zu Kate um.

„Sieh mich nicht so an. Ich war auch noch nie schwanger. Aber mein Freund ist wirklich fürsorglich. Er macht alles, was ich ihm sage. Ich könnte mir keinen besseren Vater für mein Kind wünschen. Ich bin so froh, dass ich ihn gefunden habe."

„Das ist großartig, Kate.", sagte Tony und wandte sich Gibbs zu. „Wie war dein Wochenende? Wie war Jess?"

„Jess war gut, wie jedes Mal wenn wir uns sehen. Und wie war euer Wochenende? Habt ihr neue Häuser angesehen?"

„Oh ja, wir haben uns zwei Häuser in den Vororten angesehen. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob sie gut genug für uns waren. Jetzt nicht mehr. Ich denke wir müssen uns nach einem größeren Haus umsehen oder willst du in ein paar Monaten wieder umziehen?", fragte er Max und versuchte so ihre Neuigkeiten zu verraten.

„Nein, ich glaube wir müssen nach einem größeren Haus suchen, wo wir den Rest unseres Lebens verbringen können. Oder zumindest den größten Teil, man weiß ja nie, was die Zukunft so bringt."

Gibbs wurde ungeduldig. „Tony, gibt es da etwas, dass du uns sagen willst?"

„Eigentlich gibt es zwei Sachen, die wir euch sagen wollen."

„Dann sag sie uns einfach.", sagte Kate.

„Als erstes, habt ihr schon Pläne für das Frühjahr. Wir haben noch kein genaues Datum, aber der Frühling ist eine schöne Zeit für eine Hochzeit."

McGee war der erste, der verstand was Tony damit sagen wollte. „Glückwunsch Tony, Max. Das sind wirklich gute Nachrichten."

„Tony heiratet? Die weiblichen Kollegen werden sehr enttäuscht sein. Kein Flirten mehr und keine Geschichten über deine unzähligen Freundinnen. Das Leben wird so langweilig werden.", sagte Kate und lachte ihn an.

„Danke Kate. Ich habe doch gewusst, dass du dich für uns freuen wirst. Aber ich werde der erste von uns beiden sein, der heiratet. Ich glaube nicht, dass dein Liebhaber dir schon einen Antrag gemacht hat, oder?"

„Nein, das hat er noch nicht, aber ich muss ihn nicht heiraten um glücklich mit ihm zu sein. Ich weiß, dass er mich mehr als sein eigenes Leben liebt.", verteidigte Kate Gibbs.

„Hört auf ihr beiden. Erstens ist es Kate's Sache ob sie heiratete oder nicht. Und zweitens herzlichen Glückwunsch ihr beiden. Ich freue mich für euch. Ihr seid ein schönes Paar. Also, was sind die anderen Neuigkeiten?", fragte Gibbs neugierig.

„Kate hast du schon jemanden, den du mit zur Schwangerschaftsgymnastik nimmst?", fragte Tony.

„Eigentlich wollte ich den Vater mitnehmen, wenn er es zeitlich einrichten kann. Warum fragst du?"

„Vielleicht können wir zusammen gehen. Für dich scheint alles so normal zu sein. Ich habe einfach vor allem Angst, Kate.", sagte Max.

„Du bist auch schwanger?", fragte Gibbs.

Max und Tony nickten. „Ducky hat es uns gerade gesagt. Das ist auch der Grund, warum Max heute hier ist. Ich habe sie dazu überredet zu Ducky zu gehen, da es ihr immer noch nicht besser ging."

„Oh, das ist großartig, Max. Jetzt können wir alles gemeinsam machen. Weißt du, ich habe genauso viel Angst wie du.", lächelte Kate. „Habt ihr es Abby schon gesagt? Sie wird ausflippen. Ich kann mich nur zu gut daran erinnern, wie sie bei mir reagiert hat."

„Oh, wir haben Abby vergessen. Lass uns gehen, Max."

Also gingen die beiden zu Abby hinunter.

„Hi Tony, was bringt dich zu mir. Braucht Boss-Mann etwas?", fragte das Goth-Mädchen.

„Gibbs braucht nichts. Wir haben gerade nicht viel zu tun. Eigentlich bin ich aus privaten Gründen hier. Ich möchte dir Max Guevara vorstellen. Max, das ist Abby Scuito, unsere bester Forensikerin und eine sehr gute Freundin."

„Oh ja, wir haben uns schon über Videokonferenz gesehen. Nett dich in Wirklichkeit zu treffen, nachdem ich bis jetzt nur deine DNA zu Gesicht bekommen habe, die sicherlich sehr eindrucksvoll war."

„Auch schön dich zu treffen, Abby. Es gibt so viele Sachen, für die ich dir dankbar bin. Du hast mir die Chance gegeben wieder mit Tony zusammen zu sein.", sagte Max.

„Ich tu was ich tun kann. Aber die weibliche Bevölkerung wird jetzt böse auf mich sein. Ich habe die beste Partie der Welt vom Markt genommen. Aber ich freu mich für euch beide."

„Danke Abby, aber du weißt doch noch gar nicht aus welchem Grund wir hier sind."

„Aber ich hoffe, dass du es mir sagen wirst."

„Sicher erzähle ich dir davon. Wir werden im Frühjahr heiraten."

„Oh Tony, das ist so toll. Glückwunsch Max." Abby war begeistert.

„Aber da ist noch mehr.", sagte Max.

„Ja, die wohl besten Neuigkeiten überhaupt. Ich weiß, dass du glücklich darüber bist, dass Kate das erste NCIS Baby bekommt. Würde ein weiteres Baby deine Stimmung heben."

„Natürlich. Ich liebe Babys. Warte einen Moment. Bedeutet das, dass du auch schwanger bist, Max?"

Max nickte.

„Das ist großartig, zwei Babys."

„Das haben wir uns auch gedacht, Abby. Jeder von uns ist jetzt vergeben außer dir und Bambino. Wie läuft eure Beziehung im Moment?", fragte Tony.

„McGee ist sich nicht sicher wegen unserer Beziehung. Ich meine, ich liebe ihn wirklich, aber er hat es mir nicht einmal gesagt. Das ist eigenartig."

„Ja, sogar für Bambino.", lächelte Tony. „Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er noch zur Besinnung kommt. Er mag dich sehr."

„Ich weiß, aber er sagt es mir nie."

„Er wird es schon noch. Hab einfach etwas Geduld."

Max und Tony gingen zurück ins Büro.

„Gut dass ihr kommt. Wir haben einen Fall bekommen. Die 14-jährige Tochter von einem Petty Officer wurde vergewaltigt. Wir sollen den Vergewaltiger finden.", erklärte Gibbs. „Tony, McGee, ihr kommt mit mir. Wir müssen das Mädchen befragen."

„Ähm, Gibbs. Das Mädchen ist gerade missbraucht wurden, glaubst du da wirklich, dass sie mit euch spricht. Sie hat Angst vor Männern.", sagte Kate und hatte damit recht.

„Keine Chance, du kommst nicht mit uns mit. Wir werden schon einen Weg finden um mit dem Mädchen zu reden.", sagte Gibbs und ging zu seinen Mitarbeitern. Er war auf dem halben Weg zum Aufzug als er sich umdrehte.

„Kate, finde alles über Petty Officer David Collins und Abby soll die DNA untersuchen, die sie von Krankenhaus bekommt." Als er das gesagt hatte verschwand er im Aufzug und machte sich auf dem Weg zum Tatort.

„Okay Max, da du mit mir hier im Büro festsitzt, kannst du mir genauso gut helfen. Weißt du, wie man mit einem Computer arbeitet?", fragte Kate und schob sie zu Tony's Schreibtisch. Dort zeigte sie ihr, wie sie an die notwendigen Informationen kommen würde. Dann ging Kate zurück an ihren Schreibtisch, nahm die DNA-Proben und schaffte sie zu Abby. Eine Stunde später hatte Abby alle erdenklichen Tests durchgeführt, aber ohne Ergebnis. Max hatte sich die Akte des Petty Officer geholt, aber auch die war in Ordnung. Keine Straftaten, keine Verstöße, keine sichtbaren Feinde. Die Vergewaltigung von seiner Tochter hatte offensichtlich nichts mit der Navy zu tun.

Da es fast Mittag war, gingen Max, Abby und Kate essen. Die Männer waren noch nicht zurück.

Als die Frauen zurückkamen, waren auch die Männer wieder da und sie schienen sehr besorgt zu sein.

„Wo wart ihr drei?", wollte Gibbs wissen.

„Gibbs, beruhig dich. Wie waren essen, was jede andere normale Person zu dieser Uhrzeit auch tut."

„Ihr hättet uns Bescheid sagen können. Wir haben uns Sorgen um euch gemacht.", sagte Tony.

„Tony, du weißt, dass ich in der Lage bin auf mich selbst aufzupassen."

„Aber…", fing Tony an.

„Nein, ihr hört jetzt beide auf. Nett von euch, dass ihr euch um Max und mich Sorgen macht, aber uns geht es gut. Wir fühlen uns großartig und wir werden in den nächsten acht Monaten nicht eure Geiseln sein. Max ist eine Kämpferin und ich bin immer bewaffnet. Also hört auf, euch Sorgen um uns zu machen.", sagte Kate zu Tony und Gibbs.

„Ich weiß, dass ihr auf euch selbst aufpassen könnt. Aber ihr seid jetzt nicht mehr allein. Ihr habt ein Baby, an das ihr denken müsst."

„Und du denkst, das mache ich nicht? Ich werde nicht auf Verbrecherjagd gehen, aber ich werde mich weiterhin mit meinen Freunden treffen. Ich bin nicht dumm, sondern nur schwanger. Ich weiß sehr gut, was ich machen kann und was nicht. Und ich denke, das gilt auch für Max. Also lasst uns einfach unser Leben leben wie bisher. Es hat sich nichts geändert, also akzeptiert das. Wenn ihr uns jetzt entschuldigt, Max und ich haben zu arbeiten.", sagte Kate wütend. Sie nahm Max mit sich und ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch, wo sie einen zusätzlichen Stuhl hinstellte.

„Kate, was ist gerade geschehen. Ich habe die beiden noch nie so reagieren sehen. Oder dich."

„Ich weiß nicht, Max. Es kam noch nie vor, dass ich so die Kontrolle über mich verloren habe. Sicher schreie ich manchmal Tony an, aber nicht wie eben und niemals Gibbs."

„Aber es war gut. Ich bin es nicht gewöhnt, dass sich jemand um mich Sorgen macht.

„Aber es ist etwas, woran man sich gewöhnen kann.", sagte Kate und begann am Computer zu arbeiten. Wenig später stand Gibbs vor ihrem Schreibtisch.

„Kate, ich möchte mich für mein Verhalten entschuldigen. Du bist meine erste schwangere Mitarbeiterin. Ich muss erst lernen, mit der Situation umzugehen. Kannst du mir vergeben?"

„Okay, ich vergebe dir, wenn du mir vergibst wie ich reagiert habe. Ich weiß einfach nicht, was mit mir los ist."

„Okay, Freunde. Da gibt es etwas, wobei ich deine Hilfe brauche."

„Arbeit?", fragte Kate und ihr Gesicht leuchtete auf.

„Ja, Arbeit. Du hattest Recht. Das Mädchen hat vor Männern Angst, außer vor ihrem Vater. Er hat sie hier her gebraucht. Sie ist unten in einem Vernehmungsraum. Ich möchte, dass du mit ihr redest."

„Okay, ich werde es machen. Wir haben und die Akte von Collins geholt, aber nichts Außergewöhnliches darin gefunden. Und Abby hat die DNA untersucht. Er ist nicht im System."

„Okay Kate. Versuch so viele Informationen wie möglich über diesen Typen zu bekommen. Denkst du, du schaffst das?", fragte er besorgt.

„Machst du Witze? Ich warte schon seit letzter Woche für eine Chance meinen Schreibtisch zu verlassen. Bis später Max." Kate stand auf und ging zu dem Vernehmungszimmer. Gibbs folgte ihr. Er würde sich die Vernehmung über Lautsprecher anhören. In dem Zimmer saß ein junges, hübsches Mädchen. Sie war schlank, hatte braunes Haar und grüne Augen. Sie war sehr verschreckt, als sie die Tür öffnen hörte.

„Hab keine Angst, junge Dame. Ich werde dir nicht wehtun. Mein Name ist Kate."

„Hallo.", sagte das Mädchen leise.

„Ich arbeite für den NCIS. Wir versuchen den Mann zu finden, der dir das angetan hat. Kannst du mir etwas über ihn erzählen, Süße?", fragte Kate und setzte sich neben sie.

„Ich möchte einfach nur vergessen, was geschehen ist. Ich fühle mich so schmutzig. Ich will mich immer waschen."

„Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst. Übrigens, wie ist dein Name?"

„Caitlin, aber alle nennen mich Linny. Warum weißt du, wie ich mich fühle?" Das Mädchen sah Kate zum ersten Mal an.

„Als ich so alt war wie du, ist mir das aus passiert. Ein Freund von meinem älteren Bruder hat mich gezwungen mit ihm zu schlafen. Ich habe mich ungefähr zwanzig Mal täglich geduscht in den folgenden Wochen. Meine Eltern bemerkten mein Verhalten und haben mich deswegen gefragt. Ich habe mich geschämt ihnen davon zu erzählen. Ich habe gedacht, dass ich die Schuld dafür trage. Ich habe nicht mehr mit meinem Bruder gesprochen obwohl wir uns sehr nahe standen. Nach einigen Wochen haben meine Eltern mich noch einmal gefragt. Dieses Mal haben sie mich gefragt, bis ich ihnen davon erzählt habe. Ich habe ihnen alles gesagt, was geschehen war und dass ich dachte ich sei Schuld daran, dass ich ihm falsche Hoffnung gemacht hätte. Plötzlich haben sie verstanden, warum ich mich immer geduscht hatte und warum ich nicht mehr mit meinem Bruder sprach. Sie hatten mit ihm gesprochen und sobald er wusste, was sein Freund mit seiner kleinen Schwester getan hatte, ging er zu ihm und schlug ihn bewusstlos. Ich denke immer noch, dass es das Beste ist, was er je für mich getan hat. Und meine Eltern haben mich zur Polizei gebracht, wo ich die Geschichte nochmal erzählt hatte. Sie haben den Typ verhaftet und ihn für lange Zeit eingesperrt. Ich war nicht sein erstes Opfer und ich wäre auch sicherlich nicht sein letztes gewesen. Und soll ich dir etwas wirklich Lustiges erzählen?", fragte Kate nachdem sie mit ihrer Geschichte fertig war. Das Mädchen sah sie einfach nur an.

„Ich heiße auch Caitlin, aber meine Familie und Freunde nennen mich Kate. Möchtest du einen Kakao und Kekse?"

Das Mädchen lächelte. Kate stand auf und ging zur Tür. Gibbs hatte gehört was sie wollte und holte es. Kate ging zurück zu dem Mädchen, dass jetzt weniger ängstlich als am Anfang aussah.

„Also Linny. Ein Freund von mir holt jetzt die Kekse und den Kakao. Warum erzählst du mir nicht ein wenig über dich. Wie gefällt es dir in der Schule? Was sind deine Lieblingsfächer? Wie sind deine Freunde? Alles, worüber du reden möchtest."

„Erzählst du mir auch von dir?", fragte das Mädchen.

„In Ordnung, du fängst an."

Also begann das Mädchen über die Schule, Freunde und Familie zu reden. Kate erfuhr, dass sie sein Einzelkind war und in die Junior High School ging. Sie war im Cheerleader Team. Ihre Lieblingsfächer waren Englisch und Mathe. Später wollte sie Jura studieren und Anwältin werden.

Dann war Kate an der Reihe. Sie erzählte Linny von ihren drei älteren Brüdern, was sie am meisten an der Schule gemocht hatte und dass sie Jura studiert hatte und als Staatanwalt gearbeitete hatte. Aber dann hatte sie beim Secret Service angefangen und für den Präsidenten gearbeitet. Doch dann hatte man ihr angeboten mit dem NCIS zu arbeiten und sie hatte es angenommen und sie hoffte, dass sie den Rest ihres Lebens hier arbeiten würde, das ihrer Teammitglieder wie eine Familie für sie war.

Irgendwann in ihrem Gespräch kam Gibbs mit dem Kakao und den Keksen.

„Du bist richtig nett, Kate. Ich mag dich.", sagte Linny und trank ihren Becher aus.

„Ich mag dich auch. Glaubst du, du kannst mir etwas über den Mann erzählen, der dir wehgetan hat? Wir können ihn finden, damit er keinen mehr wehtun kann. Aber ich brauche etwas Hilfe von dir."

„Okay, ich werde es versuchen."

„Das ist alles, was ich will. Glaubst du, du kannst ihn mir beschreiben, damit ich ein Bild von ihm zeichnen kann?", fragte Kate und holte ihren Skizzenblock und einen Stift. Das Mädchen versuchte sich an sein Aussehen zu erinnern, schaffte es aber nicht ganz. Kate erhielt eine vage Vorstellung von ihm, aber sie war sich nicht sicher, ob es hilfreich sein würde.

„Wo hat er es getan, Linny?"

„Irgendwo im Rock Creek Park. Ich hatte so etwas wie ein Date mit ihm. Wir haben uns in einem Café getroffen. Dort haben wir uns eine Weile unterhalten und etwas getrunken. Dann hat er mich gefragt, ob ich ihm die Stadt zeigen könnte. Er hat mir gesagt, dass er noch nie in Washington gewesen sei. Er hat gesagt, er sei gerade erst von Los Angeles hierher gezogen. Dann ist er einfach zu Park gefahren. Ich bin noch nie an dieser Stelle des Parks gewesen. Dann er hat mich gezwungen..." Das Mädchen weinte jetzt.

„Es ist in Ordnung Linny. Du brauchst mir nicht davon zu erzählen. Aber da gibt es noch eine Sache, die ich gern wissen möchte. Du hast gesagt, du hättest ein Date mit ihm. Wo hast du ihm zu ersten Mal getroffen.", fragte Kate und versuchte das Mädchen zu beruhigen.

„Es war eine Art Blind Date. Wir haben uns über das Internet in einem Chatroom kennen gelernt. Ich weiß ich, dass er gelogen hat. Er hat mir gesagt, er wäre so alt wie ich. Aber er war viel älter, mindestens 25."

„Das hilft uns sehr. Kannst du dich noch an den Namen erinnern, den er benutzt hat oder die Seite, wo ihr euch getroffen habt?"

„Ich glaube schon. Sein Name war hotlover15, aber ich kann mich nicht mehr an die Seite erinnern."

„Danke Linny. Damit können meine Freunde und ich arbeiten. Wir versuchen alles, um den Kerl zu finden." Kate verließ den Raum und Petty Officer Collins kam herein um seine Tochter nach Hause zu bringen.

„Du warst großartig, Kate.", sagte Gibbs im Aufzug.

„Danke, ich habe einfach gewusst, wie sich die Kleine fühlt. Alles was sie brauchte war etwas Unterstützung von einer Person, die weiß was sie durchgemacht hat."

„Also hast du ihr die Wahrheit gesagt.", fragte Gibbs.

„Dass ich auch vergewaltigt wurden bin? Ja, es ist mir auch geschehen."

„Das tut mir Leid, Katie.", sagte Gibbs besorgt.

„Du kannst daran nichts ändern und ich habe es verkraftet. Ich denke nicht mehr daran. Aber Linny war großartig. Ich habe eine Skizze von ihm, natürlich nicht perfekt, aber trotzdem sehr gut. Und sie hat mir erzählt, wie er in Kontakt mit ihr getreten ist."

„Ich weiß, ich habe alle mit angehört. Also werden du und Max versuchen ihn zu finden."

„Natürlich werden wir das. Ich wollte schon immer nochmal 14 Jahre alt ein."

Der Aufzug erreichte ihr Stockwerk. Max war mit Tony an seinem Schreibtisch. McGee arbeitete an seinem Schreibtisch. Kate ging zu ihm.

„Tim, können wir uns deinen Schreibtisch für einige Zeit borgen? Wir müssen an einem sehr dringenden Fall arbeiten. Max, kommst du bitte hierher."

Max tat wie ihr gesagt. Kate erzählte ihr über den Fall und was sie machen mussten.

„Ähm, Kate…", erinnerte McGee Kate an seine Anwesenheit. „Was soll ich ohne Schreibtisch machen?", fragte er.

„Teil dir den Schreibtisch mit Tony. Und jetzt geh weg, damit wir unsere Arbeit machen könne." Kate scheuchte ihm weg, dann zeigte sie Max, wie sie auf das Internet zugreifen konnte.

„Versuch dein bestes Max und denk daran, wir sind zwei 14-jährige Mädchen. Wir sind mit nichts zufrieden. Unser Ziel ist hotlover15, also halt nach ihm Ausschau."

„Mach ich, Kate." Max setzte sich an McGee's Schreibtisch und öffnete eine Chat-Seite. Dort legte sie ihr Profil einer unglücklichen 14-jährigen an. Ihr Nickname war Dark Angel. Kate legte auch ihr Profil an. Ihr Nickname war Katie-Bug; ein Spitzname, den sie von einem sehr guten Freund bekommen hatte. Den Rest des Tages verbrachten sie mit chatten, aber hotlover15 tauchte nicht auf.

„Gibbs, kann Max mir morgen wieder helfen? Zusammen können wir mehr schaffen und es macht auch viel mehr Spaß, wenn noch jemand da ist, als wie wenn man ganz allein im Büro ist.", fragte Kate als Tony und Max gerade nach Hause gehen wollten.

„Ich habe nichts dagegen, aber du musst Tony und Max fragen." Kate brauchte Max nicht zu fragen, sie nickte bereits. Tony nickte auch, dass es ihm sehr gefiel Max mit ihm Büro zu haben, wo er ein Auge auf sie werfen konnte.

Am nächsten Tag versuchten Kate und Max wieder mit hotlover15 in Kontakt zu treten. Sie hatten die Hoffnung schon fast aufgegeben, als er Max ansprach.

„Kate, könntest du mal kommen.", rief Max von McGee's Schreibtisch aus. Kate kam zu ihr herüber.

„Was ist los, Max?", fragte sie.

„Ich glaube ich habe ihn gefunden. Hotlover15 möchte ein Séparée mit mir aufmachen."

„Großartig Max, bleib einfach bei deiner Covergeschichte."

Hotlover15: „Dark Angel wo warst du so lang?"

Dark Angel: „Entschuldigung. Ich musste erst sichergehen, dass ich allein zu Hause bin."

Hotlover15: „Bist du allein?"

Dark Angel: „Ja, es ist niemand hier. Zum Glück, ich hasse meine Eltern. Sie verstehen mich einfach nicht."

Hotlover15: „In welcher Beziehung?"

Dark Angel: „Sie verstehen einfach nicht, dass ich mit meinen Freunden allein sein will, ohne dauernd gestärt zu werden. Sie wollen mich einfach nicht in Ruhe lassen."

Hotlover15: „Ich kann dir sagen, dass es besser wird, wenn du älter bist. Wie alt bist du übrigens?"

Dark Angel: „Ich bin gerade 14 geworden. Und du?"

Hotlover15: „Ich bin etwas älter. Ich bin 21, ich hoffe, dass stört dich nicht."

Dark Angel: „Das ist großartig. Ich liebe ältere Jungs. Die Jungs in meinem Alter sind alle … so kindisch. Wo kommst du her?"

Hotlover15: „Ich ziehe gerade nach Washington, DC. Aber ursprünglich komme ich aus Los Angeles."

Dark Angel: „Was für ein Zufall, ich wohne auch in DC."

Hotlover15: „Vielleicht können wir uns ja mal treffen. Wenn du jemanden zum Reden brauchst, wenn dir zu Hause alles zu viel wird."

„Kate, was soll ich machen?", fragte Max.

„Sag ihm, dass du dich gerne mit ihm treffen würdest. Vielleicht ist das unsere einzige Chance ihn zu fangen."

Max schrieb am PC: „Eigentlich ist das nicht meine Art, jemanden zu treffen, den ich nicht kenne. Aber du scheinst nett zu sein und ich brauche wirklich jemanden, mit dem ich reden kann. Jemand, der schlauer ist als der Rest meiner Freunde. Ich würde dich liebend gern treffen."

Hotlover15: „Das ist großartig. Wir können in ein Café gehen und etwas trinken. Du kannst mir von deinen Problemen erzählen und ich werde versuchen, dir zu helfen. Und vielleicht kannst du mir später noch etwas die Stadt zeigen."

Dark Angel: „Hört sich gut an. Wann hättest du den Lust zu dem Treffen?"

Hotlover15: „Ich habe gerade nicht viel zu tun, da ich Urlaub habe. Wann passt es dir den am besten?"

Dark Angel: „Ich habe auch nicht viel zu tun. Wie wäre es mit morgen? Am Nachmittag?"

Hotlover15: „Kennst du einen Ort, den selbst ein Nichteinheimischer findet, wo wie uns treffen können?"

„Kate, ich brauche deine Hilfe. Ich kenne hier nicht viele Orte.", sagte Max zu Kate.

„Am besten wäre die Union Station am Haupteingang."

Also schrieb Max dies hotlover15.

Hotlover15: „Also treffen wir uns an der Union Station. Wie erkennst du mich?"

Dark Angel: „Wie wäre es mit einem Bild von dir? Ich werde dich dann schon finden."

Hotlover15: „Okay, ich schicke dir eins. Bis morgen.", war auf dem Bildschirm zu lesen und hotlover15 verließ den Raum.

„Max, du warst großartig. Du hast eine Spur zu unserem Hauptverdächtigen gefunden."

„Das war reine Glückssache. Was machen wir wegen morgen?"

„Wir müssen Gibbs und Tony davon erzählen. Sie werden sich um alles Weitere kümmern. Du weißt schon, nur Schreibtischarbeit für uns. Es ist frustrierend, aber wir können die Tatsache, dass wir beide schwanger sind nicht ändern." Also gingen die beiden Frauen zu ihren Freunden.

„Max hat Kontakt zu hotlover15 aufgenommen. Sie hat ein Treffen für morgen an der Union Station arrangiert.", sagte Kate in der Küche, wo sich die beiden Männer befanden, da Gibbs frischen Kaffee brauchte.

„Max, das war großartig. Jetzt können wir die Sache übernehmen.", sagte Tony und küsste Max.

„Deswegen sind wir ja hier, DiNozzo. Wir haben nicht vergessen, dass wir an den Schreibtisch gefesselt sind."

„Kate, ich möchte das nicht schonwieder mit dir diskutieren. Du kennst die Regeln. Wie habt ihr ihn gefunden. Ich möchte alles wissen.", sagte Gibbs und die Frauen erzählten ihm alles, damit er einen Plan für den morgigen Tag machen konnte.

„Wir brauchen ein Mädchen.", sagte Tony.

„Das ist ein richtiges Problem. Wir können nicht das Leben eines unschuldigen Mädchens riskieren."

„Was wirst du machen? Wir sind so nah dran, den Fall zu lösen. Wir müssen ihn hinter Gittern bringen. Er wird nicht aufhören, kleine Mädchen zu missbrauchen, nur um sich zu befriedigen.", sagte Kate.

„Ich habe nie gesagt, dass wir aufhören ihn zu bekommen. Ich habe nur gesagt, dass wir nicht das Leben von einem unschuldigen Kind riskieren können. Also bleiben uns drei Alternativen. Zwei davon werde ich nicht erlauben, also bleibt uns nur noch eine. Und ich denke sie ist perfekt dafür eine 14-jährige zu spielen.", sagte Gibbs lächelnd. Der Rest seines Teams wusste, wovon er sprach. Also gingen alle zu dem besagten Mädchen. Sie war an ihrem Schreibtisch und arbeitete am Computer. Aber die gute Beobachtungsgabe von Gibbs und Tony wusste, dass sie eines ihrer Rollenspiele spielte.

„Hi Abs.", sagte Gibbs und stellte sich vor ihren Schreibtisch.

„Hey Boss-Mann. Was bringt dich in meine heiligen Hallen und was macht der Rest von euch hier?"

„Eigentlich gibt es da zwei Sachen, die ich von dir brauche. Zuerst musst du einen Nickname für mich aufspüren. Max hat die benötigten Daten." Max sagte ihr alles, was sie wusste und Abby versprach ihr Bestes zu tun.

„Was ist der zweite Grund?"

„Wie hört sich Feldarbeit für dich an?", fragte er und konnte sich ihre Reaktion sehr gut vorstellen.

„Feldarbeit? Du nimmst mich endlich mit zu einem Tatort? Gibbs, du weißt, dass ich dafür bereit bin."

„Ich habe nichts von einem Tatort gesagt. Kate würdest du ihr bitte die Geschichte erzählen?"

Kate tat wie ihr gesagt. Abby hörte ihr zu. Als Kate fertig war, fragte sie Gibbs. „Du willst, dass ich mich als 14-jährige ausgebe, die sich mit einem Vergewaltiger trifft? Warum gerade ich?"

„Du warst die beste Wahl. Kate und Max kommen nicht in Frage und wir können es nicht riskieren noch jemanden in den Fall zu verwickeln. Also warst nur noch du übrig. Ich weiß, dass du auf dich aufpassen kannst. Und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dir etwas geschieht."

„Ich weiß Gibbs, aber ich bin keine 14 mehr. Glaubst du wirklich, er kauft mir das ab?"

„Abby, du weißt, dass du nicht älter als 18 aussiehst. Also sag ihm, dass du bei dem Alter gelogen hast. Es war ein Chat; da sagt man doch nicht die Wahrheit, oder?"

„Boss-Mann hat wirklich von mir gelernt. Okay, ich werde es machen.", sagte Abby, die jetzt nicht mehr so glücklich wie zu Anfang war. Das Team entwarf ein Plan für den nächsten Tag.

Am nächsten Tag war Abby sehr nervös. Sie wusste, dass Tony, Gibbs und McGee sie verfolgen würden und eingreifen würden, sobald sie genügend Beweise gegen den Vergewaltiger hatten, aber trotzdem hatte sie ein mulmiges Gefühl.

Max und Kate würden das Treffen aufzeichnen. Also ging Abby zur Union Station. Sie war wie immer in einem ihrer Goth Outfits angezogen. Sie sah wirklich jung aus, wie Gibbs schon gesagt hatte, kaum älter als 18.

Abby wartete am Haupteingang auf hotlover15. Er kam 20 Minuten zu spät. Abby hat sowohl sein Foto als auch die Zeichnung von Kate gesehen und sie musste zugeben, dass beide eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit dem Mann hatten.

Dann kam er endlich. Abby ging auf ihn zu.

„Hi, bist du hotlover15?", fragte sie.

„Ja, und ich nehme an, du bist Dark Angel. Du bist wirklich dunkel.", sagte er als er sie betrachtete.

„Das ist die Art, wie ich mich fühle. Ich hoffe, das macht dir nichts aus."

„Nein, das ist in Ordnung. Aber du siehst älter aus, als du gesagt hast."

„Das liegt am Make-up. Meine Eltern hassen es, aber ich mag es. Es hat viele Vorteile. Ich kann in Discos, da sie mich nicht nach dem Ausweis fragen."

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Wo möchtest du gern hin?", fragte er und nahm ihre Hand. Abby brachte ihn in ein nahe gelegenes Café und sie etwas tranken und aßen. Sie redeten über persönliche Dinge, wie zum Beispiel Abby's Probleme mit ihrer Familie, die sie von Max bekommen hatte. Und sie sprachen darüber, warum er nach DC gezogen ist. Ungefähr 2 Stunden und 4 Kaffees später fragte er nach einer Stadtführung. Er bot sogar an, zu fahren, damit sie nicht so viel laufen mussten. Abby stimmte zu, da sie bereits wusste, was geschehen würde.

Also gingen sie zu seinem Wagen und Abby zeigten ihm einige Sehenswürdigkeiten. Aber dann fuhr er plötzlich in den Rock Creek Park, wo der den Wagen anhielt.

„Was machen wir hier?", fragte Abby.

„Das wirst du schon sehen und ich bin mir sicher, dass es dir gefallen wird.", sagte er und bückte sich um sie mit Gewalt zu küssen. Er war zu beschäftigt damit, sein Ziel zu erreichen, deswegen hatte er die drei Wagen nicht gesehen, die sie verfolgt hatten.

Genau in dem Moment, als er Abby küssen wollte, flog die Fahrertür auf ein sehr wütender Gibbs sagte: „Hör sofort auf, oder ich puste dir das Hirn weg."

Abby war sehr erleichtert. „Boss-Mann, wo warst du so lang?", fragte sie lächelnd. Gibbs trat zur Seite, damit die Polizeibeamten ihre Arbeit machen konnten.

„Abby, geht es dir gut? Hat er dir was angetan?", fragte Gibbs besorgt.

„Nichts ist passiert. Wie du gesagt hast, ich bin ein großes Mädchen und kann auf mich selbst aufpassen. Aber wenn da das nächste Mal Feldarbeit für mich hast, dann ist es besser ein Tatort, den ich untersuchen kann."

„Das werde ich mir merken.", sagte Gibbs und brachte Abby zu dem Wagen, wo Tony wartete.

„Du warst großartig, Abs.", sagte er.

Die Polizisten verhafteten den Vergewaltiger. Gibbs und sein Team waren hier fertig, also fuhren sie zurück ins Büro. Kate und Max warteten auf sie.

„Abby, geht es dir gut?", fragte Max zusammen mit Kate's Frage ob alles gut gelaufen sei.

„Kein Grund zur Sorge. Die Polizei hat ihn festgenommen und ihm Moment wird er auf dem Revier verhört. Und Abby ist nichts passiert. Wir haben gut auf sie aufgepasst.", sagte Gibbs.

„Das will ich auch hoffen, ansonsten hättest du es jetzt mit einer sehr wütenden schwangeren Kämpferin und einer sehr wütenden, immer bewaffneten schwangeren Special-Agentin zu tun.", sagte Kate und lächelte ihn an. Gibbs konnte nicht anders als zurück zulächeln.

„Kate, weiß dein Freund, dass du immer bewaffnet bist? Es könnte sehr gefährlich für ihn werden. Ich denke, er hat das Recht das zu erfahren.", sagte Tony und wurde als Antwort von Kate auf den Hinterkopf geschlagen.

„Ich habe dir schon mal gesagt, dass du das nicht machen sollst. Nur Gibbs darf das.", sagte Tony zu Kate und wurde dieses Mal von Gibbs auf den Hinterkopf geschlagen.

Da der Fall abgeschlossen war, gingen alle an ihre Schreibtische und schrieben ihre Reporte. Max musste das auch machen. Kate zeigte ihr, wie sie das machen musste, auch wenn Tony seine Hilfe anbot. Aber da sie wusste, wie Tony seine Reporte schrieb, übernahm Kate diese Aufgabe lieber selber.

„Gibbs, kann ich dich etwas fragen?", sagte Kate und sah in an. Als er hochsah, lächelte er.

„Kommt darauf an.", sagte er einfach.

„Oh, ich wusste es. Ich werde dich nicht fragen, ob du mich wieder aktive Arbeit machen lässt, aber es hat etwas mit der Arbeit zu tun."

„Was brauchst du, Kate?"

„Jemanden, der mir Gesellschaft leistet. Du weißt selbst, wie langweilig die Schreibtischarbeit ist, aber mit noch Jemand hier, werde ich mich nicht mehr beschweren. Bitte, Gibbs.", flehte Kate.

„Und ich nehme an, du hast da an jemanden ganz speziellen gedacht, nicht wahr?"

„Du kennst mich einfach zu gut. Also, was sagst du dazu?"

„Ich habe nichts dagegen, solang du glücklich bist. Aber es ist nicht meine Entscheidung. Du musst Max und Tony fragen."

„Danke Gibbs.", sagte sie und ging zu Tony's Schreibtisch, wo auch Max war. McGee hatte seinen Schreibtisch zurück verlangt.

„Wie würde es dir gefallen, wenn du die nächsten Monate hier arbeiten könntest, Max?", Max war über dieses Angebot sehr überrascht.

„Ich würde liebend gern hier arbeiten. Ich mag euch alle wirklich sehr gern und die letzten Tage haben mir viel Spaß gemacht."

„Also, wo liegt dann das Problem.", fragte Kate.

„Ich habe Joshua versprochen, ihn zu besuchen. Wir sind jetzt schon seit zwei Wochen hier; ich muss zu ihm und ich muss auch zu meinen Freunden. Sie wissen noch nicht, dass ich Seattle verlassen werde. Das muss ich ihnen schon persönlich sagen. Und dann ist da immer noch das Problem mit dem Haus. Wir haben immer noch keins gefunden."

„Das ist kein Problem, Max. Wir können am Wochenende nach einem Haus suchen und ich bin mir sicher, dass Gibbs uns ein paar Tage Urlaub gibt, damit wir nach Seattle fliegen können. Nicht wahr, Boss?", fragte Tony.

„Das kann ich machen. Max, ich wäre sehr froh, wenn du in meinem Team arbeiten würdest. Und es würde gleich zwei Probleme lösen. Tony wüsste immer, wo du bist und wäre deswegen weniger besorgt um dich und Kate würde auch glücklich sein. Und eine glückliche Kate ist gut für das Team. Also, was sagst du?"

„Okay, ich mache es. Ich kann euch doch nicht hängen lassen.", sagte sie grinsend.

A/N: Und wie hat es euch gefallen?


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer siehe Kapitel 1. Kapitel 17

In der nächsten Woche geschah nichts Außergewöhnliches. Es war eine ruhige Woche, mit nur einem schnell gelösten Fall. Max und Kate übernahmen die Suche nach den Hintergrundinformationen und das Schreiben der Berichte. Beide verstanden sich sehr gut und verbrachten die meiste Zeit zusammen, wo sie sich über die Schwangerschaften unterhielten.

Am Wochenende fanden Max und Tony ein Haus, dass sie beide mochten und dass groß genug war um Joshua bei sich aufzunehmen.

Tony plante den Umzug.

* * *

Am Dienstag erhielt Kate ein Anruf von ihrem Bruder.

„Danny, schön von dir zu hören. Ich versuche schon seit Wochen dich anzurufen, aber du weißt ja, Beruf und Privatleben."

„DU und ein Privatleben. Das glaube ich dir nicht.", sagte Danny.

„Du bist wirklich schlimm, Danny. Natürlich habe ich ein Privatleben. Ich habe einen neuen Freund und dieses Mal hält es. Wir lieben uns beide."

Danny war überrascht. „Meine kleine Schwester ist verliebt und sie hat es mir nicht gesagt. Ich bin beleidigt. Du weißt, was das bedeutet? Du musst ihn uns zeigen, und zwar bald."

„Eigentlich habe ich versucht, dich deswegen zu erreichen. Wie wäre es mit einem kleinen Familientreffen? Er möchte euch gern treffen.", log Kate, da sie eigentlich nicht so bald geplant hatte, Gibbs ihrer Familie vorzustellen.

„Das ist schön zu hören. Du weißt, wenn der dir wehtut, werden deine drei Brüder ihm wehtun. Wie wäre es mit Samstag? Dann habe ich noch genug Zeit, alles vorzubereiten."

„Okay, also sehe ich dich am Samstag zum Mittagessen. Du weißt ich liebe dein Essen. Grüß Christine von mir."

„Mach ich. Bis Samstag, Kleine."

Jetzt sah Kate nicht mehr so glücklich aus."

„Was ist geschehen. Schlechte Nachrichten?", fragte Max gerade als die Männer von einem Tatort wiederkamen.

„Ich weiß nicht. Meine Familie möchte meinen Freund treffen und ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie sie auf ihn reagieren werden."

„Also kennen sie ihn nicht?"

„Niemand weiß über ihn bescheid außer uns beiden uns seinem Bruder.", sagte Kate.

„Warum machst du so ein Geheimnis aus ihm. Ist er soooo hässlich?", fragte Gibbs grinsend.

„Ein, ist er nicht. Er ist sogar ziemlich hübsch, wenn ich das sagen darf. Wir möchten einfach unsere Beziehung privat halten. Wir wissen nicht, wie die Menschen um uns herum auf uns reagieren werden.", erklärte Kate.

„Ist er älter?", fragte Tony.

„Ist er jünger?", fragte Max.

„Ist er verheiratet?", fragte McGee.

„Er ist etwas älter als ich und er ist nicht verheiratet. Und mehr werde ich euch nicht über ihn sagen."

„Aber wir möchten ihn auch gern treffen. Wir müssen doch sicher gehen, dass er gut genug ist für dich, Katie."

Kate war ihm einen ihrer Blicke zu und schlug ihn auf den Hinterkopf. „Nenn mich nie wieder Katie, DiNozzo. Und ihr werdet ihn eines Tages treffen, aber nicht jetzt. Als erstes muss ich ihn meiner Familie vorstellen. Gibbs, kann ich Freitag frei nehmen?", fragte Kate.

„Natürlich kannst du das. Ich wollte den Tag auch freimachen.", sagte er, da er wusste das Kate ihn dies noch fragen würde.

Also fuhren Kate und Gibbs am Freitag nach Baltimore, wo Kate's Bruder Danny mit seiner Familie lebte. Sie kamen nachmittags an. Gibbs buchte sie in einem örtlichen Hotel ein, der er nicht geplant hatte die Familie früher als notwendig zu treffen.

„Jethro, ist es in Ordnung für dich, wenn ich zu meinem Bruder fahre. Du weißt schon, die Lage für morgen sondieren.", fragte Kate. Gibbs hatte nichts dagegen. Also nahm sie sein Wagen und fuhr zu dem Haus ihres Bruders. Alle drei Brüder mit ihren Familien waren schon dort.

„Hallo Katie. Ich habe gedacht, du würdest erst morgen ankommen. Wie geht es dir? Und wo ist ER?"

„Mir ging es noch nie besser und ER ist im Hotel. Er ist den ganzen Weg von DC hierher gefahren und braucht jetzt etwas Ruhe. Ihr werdet ihn morgen treffen.", sagte Kate während sie ihre Familie umarmte.

„Du weißt Kate, das kam recht überraschend. Du hast uns nie gesagt, dass du dich mit jemand triffst. Und eigentlich habe ich immer gedacht, dass du in deinen Boss verliebt wärst. Also, was ist passiert?", fragte Jacky, ihre Schwägerin.

„Das werde ich euch morgen erzählen. Ich wollte euch nur jetzt schon mal sehen. Ich habe euch alle vermisst."

„Wir haben dich auch vermisst. Aber vielleicht gibt es ja bald eine Hochzeit zu feiern.", sagte Danny lächelnd.

„Oh nein, du wirst morgen nicht darüber sprechen. Wir werden nicht in nächster Zeit heiraten, also versuch es erst gar nicht."

„Du darfst mir nicht böse sein. Du bist die jüngste von uns. Wir wollen einfach nur, dass sich jemand um dich kümmert.", erklärte Danny.

„Ich kann mich um mich selbst kümmern. Ich bin bewaffnet, genau wie auch er. Also sei lieber vorsichtig, was du morgen sagst."

„Du meinst…"

„Du brauchst keine Angst vor dir zu haben, aber erinnere dich daran, was ich dir gesagt habe. Und jetzt fahre ich zurück. Ich bin erschöpft. Bis morgen, dann."

Kate fuhr zurück zu ihrem Freund.

„Und wie lief es?", fragte er als Kate das Hotelzimmer betrat.

„Wie ich es gedacht hatte. Danny hat augenblicklich angefangen meine Hochzeit zu planen. Ich hoffe er hat den Plan verworfen und wird nicht mehr darüber nachdenken. Ich habe ihm erzählt, dass du bewaffnet bist."

„Kate, du hast was gemacht? Ich mich dort jetzt nicht mehr blicken lassen."

„Sicher kannst du das. Du bist ein Special Agent. Vor dir verlangt, dass du eine Waffe trägst. Ich habe es nur gesagt, damit Danny aufhört. Und jetzt lass uns ins Bett gehen. Morgen wird ein langer Tag werden."

Am nächsten Morgen gingen Gibbs und Kate einkaufen. Wenn sie schon ihrer ganzen Familie begegnen sollte, dann wollte sie wenigstens schön angezogen sein. Gibbs fand ein Kleid, dass ihr perfekt stand.

Als sie wieder im Hotel waren, machten sie sich für das große Treffen fertig. Gibbs war richtig nervös deswegen.

„Jethro, beruhig dich. Sie werden dich schon nicht umbringen, auch wenn sie angsteinflößend sind. Aber eigentlich sind sie recht nett, hoffe ich zumindest. Weißt du, ich stelle ihnen nicht alle meine Freund vor, nur die bei denen ich mir sicher bin. Und bei dir bin ich mir ziemlich sicher. Fühlst du dich jetzt besser?"

„Nicht wirklich. Jedes Mal, wenn ich den Familien von meinen Ex-Frauen vorgestellt worden bin, war ich nervös. Aber niemals so extrem wie jetzt. Niemals Kate. Ich möchte einfach nur, dass alles gut geht."

„Du brauchst dir darüber keine Gedanken zu machen. Du hast eine Beziehung mit mir und nicht mit meiner Familie. Es spielt keine Rolle, was meine Familie über dich denkt. Das wird meine Gefühle für dich nicht ändern. Ich liebe dich, Jethro. Und jetzt müssen wir uns beeilen, sonst wird das Mittagessen kalt."

Zehn Minuten später hielt Kate vor Danny's Haus. Das Auto hatte noch nicht richtig angehalten, als die Tür von Juliette, Kate's Mutter geöffnet wurde.

„Caitlin, lass mich dich ansehen. Du siehst gut aus. Und ich nehme an, das ist dein neuer Freund, nicht wahr?"

„Hallo Mutter, du siehst auch nicht schlecht aus. Lass uns hinein gehen, dann kann ich allen Jethro vorstellen."

Kate folgte ihrer Mutter, gefolgt von Gibbs. Im Haus warteten bereits weitere Familienmitglieder. Es waren Mark und seine Frau Anny, Jamie mit seiner Frau Claudia und ihren beiden Kindern Tommy und Betty. Danny, seine Frau Christine und ihre beiden Töchtern Kelly und Becky warteten im Wohnzimmer, zusammen mit Kate's Vater Marcus.

Kate stellte Gibbs jeden vor. Natürlich wollte jeder wissen, wie sie sich kennen gelernt hatten und wie lang sie schon ein Paar waren.

„Wie wäre es, wenn ich euch beim Essen davon erzähle. Ich habe nämlich hunger." Kate's Familie ging in das Esszimmer während Gibbs und Kate in der Halle blieben.

„Was hältst du von ihnen? War es so schlimm wie du es dir vorgestellt hast?", fragte Kate.

„Ich weiß noch nicht. Aber du hast wirklich eine große Familie, weißt du?"

„Und da hast du noch nicht mal alle Onkel und Tanten kennen gelernt.", Jethro sah nervös aus. Kate küsste ihm um die Sorgen wegzunehmen als ihre Mutter nach ihr rief.

„Caitlin, Schatz kommst du?"

„Wir kommen schon, Mutter. Wir hatten nur noch schnell was zu besprechen.", sagte Kate lächelnd als sie zusammen mit Gibbs das Esszimmer betrat.

„Weißt du, dass kam jetzt etwas überraschend, Kate.", sagte Claudia.

Kate und Claudia standen sich sehr nahe. Sie hatte ihr alles über ihre Gefühle für ihren Chef erzählt.

„Du hattest mir erzählt, dass du dich in deinen Chef verliebt hast."

Gibbs war schockiert, zumindest tat er so. „Du bist in deinen Chef verliebt? Kate, davon hast du mir nie etwas erzählt. Und ich habe gedacht, du liebst mich. Da habe ich mich wohl getäuscht.", sagte Gibbs.

Kate lächelte. „Okay Leute, ich glaube ich stellte euch Jethro jetzt formell vor. Dies ist Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Teamleader beim NCIS. Mein Teamleader um genau zu sein."

Jetzt war Juliette schockiert. „Du hast eine Affäre mit deinem Chef. Kate, ich habe gedacht wir hätten dich besser als dazu erzogen. Du weißt, was das letzte Mal geschehen ist?"

„Mama, ich habe keine Affäre mit meinem Chef. Wir haben eine Beziehung. Wir lieben uns; diese Beziehung wird ewig halten."

„Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein, Caitlin?"

„Ich kenne ihn länger und besser als du. Ich liebe ihn mehr als mein eigenes Leben und ich erwarte sein Kind.", Kate war erstaunt, dass sie das gesagt hatte.

„Kate, du bist schwanger? Das erklärt einiges."

Kate wollte gerade zu sprechen anfangen, als sie Gibbs Hand über ihrer eigenen spürte.

„Würdet ihr jetzt bitte alle aufhören. Die Aufregung tut Kate nicht gut. Und ich kann ihnen versichern, dass diese Beziehung ewig halten wird. Ich habe mich noch nie so glücklich gefühlt wie mit Kate. Ich habe mir schon überlegt sie zu heiraten."

„Jethro, du musst mich nicht heiraten. Ich liebe dich auch ohne Trauschein. Ich möchte dich zu nichts zwingen, dass du später bereust."

„Katie, wir reden hier von unserer Hochzeit. Ich werde nicht im Zusammenhang mit dir bereuen. Es hat sich noch nie so richtig angefühlt und du weißt, dass ich einige Erfahrung damit habe. Nein, warte. Es gibt eine Sache, die ich schon jetzt bereue."

„Und das wäre?", fragte Danny etwas verärgert.

„Dass ich Kate nicht eher von meinen Gefühlen für sie erzählt habe. Das war der einzige Fehler den ich gemacht habe. Und auch wenn es so aussieht, als ob wir wegen dem Baby zusammen wären, ist es nicht der Grund. Wir haben erst von der Schwangerschaft erfahren, als wir schon ein Paar waren. Und ich freue mich wirklich auf das Baby. Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass ich eine eigene Familie haben würde. Glaubt mir, Kate ist sehr glücklich mit mir und ich passe gut auf sie auf. Ich werde sie nicht verletzen. Und jetzt hört auf, euch Sorgen um sie zu machen und freut euch für sie."

Kate hatte Gibbs noch nie so emotional erlebt. Das war eine Seite an ihm, die ihr richtig gefiel. Kate war dankbar dafür, dass Gibbs mit ihr hier war, sonst hätte sie nicht gewusst, wie sie reagiert hätte.

„Wir freuen uns für dich, auch wenn es ziemlich überraschend kam. Normalerweise sind Kate's Beziehungen nur von kurzer Dauer. Wir haben noch nie einen von ihren Freunden kennen gelernt. Also muss dieser hier etwas Ernst sein. Caitlin, wir freuen uns, dass du jemanden gefunden hast den du wirklich liebst. Willkommen in der Familie, Jethro.", sagte Marcus. Schließlich waren alle glücklich und genossen den Rest des Tages.

Auf dem Rückweg fragte Kate. „Sie sind wirklich verrückt, nicht wahr?"

„Es sind einzigartige Personen, an die man sich erst gewöhnen muss. Aber das erklärt so einiges."

„Erklärt was, Jethro?", fragte Kate neugierig.

„Warum du so gut mit Tony auskommst. Du hast mehr als genug Erfahrung im Umgang mit nervigen Personen. Im Vergleich zu deiner Familie ist Tony harmlos."

Kate lachte. „Ja, es ist leichter mit Tony auszukommen als wie mit meiner Familie."

„Übrigens hast du meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet.", sagte Gibbs und sah Kate an.

„Welche Frage?"

„Vielleicht muss ich es etwas umformulieren. Es war keine Frage, sonder eher etwas was ich gesagt habe."

„Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon du sprichst, Jethro."

„Ich habe das schon einige Male in meinem Leben getan, aber ich war noch nie so nervös."

Gibbs hatte das Hotel erreicht und hielt den Wagen an. Er drehte sich um. „Es ist nicht der perfekte Ort dafür, aber ich kann nicht mehr länger warten. Kate, willst du mich heiraten?", fragte er und sah ihr in die Augen.

Kate war überrascht. „Jethro, das musst du nicht machen. Ich werde dich zu nichts zwingen, dass du unter normalen Umständen nie machen würdest."

„Kate, du hast mich nicht dazu gezwungen. Ich liebe dich und würde die wirklich sehr gern heiraten. Wie ich schon deiner Familie gesagt habe, es hat sich noch nie so gut angefühlt. Also, was sagst du?"

„Ja Jethro, ich werde dich heiraten."

„Dann ist es offizielle. Wir werden heiraten." Sie küssten sich und waren glücklich.

„Ich glaube es ist an der Zeit es dem Team zu sagen. Es ist ziemlich überraschend, dass sie keine weiteren Fragen mehr gestellt haben.", sagte Kate.

„Ich glaube Jess war mehr als genug für sie. Sie denken Jess ist meine Freundin."

„Jetzt bekommt Jess, was sie sich gewünscht hat. Ich glaube sie wird richtig glücklich sein."

„Das wird sie, aber nicht so glücklich wie ich es bin."

„Ich bin auch glücklich, Jethro."

Am Montag waren Kate und Gibbs als erstes im Büro. Kate erledigte Papierkram, während Gibbs sein Kaffee trank und Kate beobachtete. Sie bemerkte es und lächelte ihn an.

„Was machst du, Jethro?", fragte sie.

„Dir zusehen und Pläne schmieden."

„Was für Pläne?"

„Das geht dich nichts an, sie sind privat." Genau in diesem Moment kamen Tony und Max in das Büro.

„Habe ich das richtig verstanden? Gibbs hat private Pläne? Was ist nur mit unserem Boss passiert?"

„Nichts ist mit ihm passiert. Ich habe einfach meine Prioritäten geänderte."

„Prioritäten geändert? Hast du denn noch etwas anderes außer der Arbeit und deinem Boot?"

„Ja, ich habe noch etwas anderes, aber das geht dich nichts an, DiNozzo. Wie war Freitag? Gab es viel Arbeit?"

„Nein, es war ein ruhiger Tag. Wir haben einige Berichte geschrieben. Sie liegen auf deinem Tisch. Wie war dein freier Tag? Ich nehme an, du hast deine Freundin besucht.", fragte Tony Gibbs.

„Eigentlich haben wir ihre Familie besucht.", erklärte Gibbs.

„Ihre Familie? Dann muss es etwas Ernstes sein. Übrigens, wie geht es Jessica? Ich würde sie gern mal kennen lernen."

„Ich denke, ihr geht es gut? Warum fragst du, Tony?"

„Ich bin nur auf deine Freundin gespannt."

„Aber warum fragst du nach Jess?", fragte Gibbs grinsend.

„Tony hör auf. Gibbs wird dir nicht sagen, wer seine Freundin ist und du weißt bereits, dass Jessica nur seine Schwägerin ist.", seufzte Max.

„Aber du kannst mir nicht verbieten es zu versuchen, Max. Wir war dein freier Tag, Kate?"

„Großartig Tony. Ich hatte die Gelegenheit den Großteil meiner Familie zu sehen und sie haben meinen Freund erstaunlicherweise gut aufgenommen. Übrigens, habt ihr schon Pläne für Freitagabend?"

Während sie sich unterhielten kamen Abby und McGee in das Büro.

„Wir haben alle noch nichts vor. Warum fragst du?", wollte Abby wissen.

„Wie wäre es mit einem Abendessen bei mir? Ich denke es ist an der Zeit, dass ihr meine Freund kennen lernt, oder nicht?"

„Es ist wirklich an der Zeit, als dann am Freitag.", sagte Gibbs.

„Kannst du Ducky fragen, ob er auch Zeit hat?", fragte Kate und ging wieder an ihren Schreibtisch.

Der Freitagabend kam sehr schnell. Kate ging früher nach Hause um alles rechtzeitig fertig zu bekommen. Genau um 19 Uhr kamen die ersten Gäste. Es waren Max und Tony. Es war das erste Mal, das Tony in Kate's Haus war.

„Ein tolles Haus hast du, Kate.", sagte er als er das riesige Wohnzimmer sah, wo bereits alles für das Essen hergerichtet war.

„Danke Tony. Max, kannst du mir bitte in der Küche helfen?", fragte Kate und zog sie mit sich in die Küche.

„Max, bitte sag mir, dass ich das Richtige mache. Ich war noch nie in meinem Leben so nervös."

„Warum machst du dir Sorgen Kate? Du brauchst keine Angst vor Tony zu haben, er wird sich benehmen."

„Danke Max, seit du hier bist hat er sich zum bessern geändert. Er ist nicht mehr die Nervensäge, die er früher war."

Max und Kate machten das Essen fertig. Als die Klingel die nächsten Gäste ankündigte, öffnete Tony die Tür. Es war Ducky, gefolgt von Bambino und Abby. Die beiden hatten gerade wieder eine Phase in ihre Beziehung, wo sie miteinander sprachen.

Max und Kate kamen aus der Küche.

„Hallo Leute.", grüßten sie sie.

„Warum setzt ihr euch nicht schon hin?", sagte Kate. Dann bemerkte Tony etwas.

„Kate, ich glaube du hast einen kleinen Fehler gemacht. Es fehlt noch ein Teller."

Genau in diesem Moment hörte Kate, wie die Tür mit einem Schlüssel geöffnet wurde. „Das glaube ich nicht. Einen kleinen Augenblick, ich komme gleich wieder.", sagte Kate und ging zur Eingangstür.

„Hallo mein Schatz. Sie sind wirklich neugierig auf dich.", sagte Kate nach einem Begrüßungskuss.

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Weißt du, dass ich wirklich aufgeregt bin?"

„Ich weißt, mir geht es genauso. Bist du bereit?"

Kate ging als erstens zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Gibbs wartete im Flur.

„Wenn ich euch um eure Aufmerksamkeit bitten darf. Darf ich euch meinen Verlobten und Vater meines Babys vorstellen, Mr. Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Als sie dies gesagt hatte, kam Gibbs auch ins Wohnzimmer und legte seine Hände um Kate's Taille.

„Hallo Leute.", sagte Gibbs zu seinen ungläubig drein schauenden Freunden. Abby sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf.

„Ich habe es gewusst. Es war einfach zu offensichtlich."

„Aber dafür dass du dir so sicher warst, dass wir ein Paar sind hast du nie ein Wort darüber verloren und ich weiß, dass du fast gestorben bist vor Neugierde, weil du nicht gewusst hast, wer meine Freundin ist.", sagte Gibbs zu Abby.

„Seit wann?", war alles was Tony fragen konnte.

„Also, als wir in New York ankamen, waren wir nur Kollegen. Als wir zurück flogen, waren wir ein Paar. Erinnerst du dich an unsere Stadtführung? An diesem Abend haben wir zum ersten Mal über unsere Gefühle gesprochen. Und wir haben herausgefunden, dass wir uns seit dem Fall mit der Air Force One lieben. Wir haben es uns nur nie gestanden.", beantwortete Kate Tony's Frage.

„Aber es war kein totales Geheimnis. Ich habe meinem Bruder und seiner Frau erzählt, dass ich mich verliebt habe und Kate hat es ihrer Schwägerin gesagt. Wir haben es nur nie der betroffenen Person erzählt.", erklärte Gibbs.

„Ich freue mich sehr für dich, Jethro. Ich habe von Anfang an gewusst, dass euch beide etwas Besonderes verbindet. Herzlichen Glückwunsch.", sagte Ducky.

„Boss, hat Kate dich vorhin gerade ihren Verlobten genannt?", fragte McGee, nachdem er verdaute hatte, was gesagt wurden war.

„Ja, das hat sie. Ich habe Kate einen Antrag gemacht, als wir ihre Familie besucht hatten. Und diesem Mal wird es keine weitere Exfrau geben. Es hat sich noch nie so richtig angefühlt. Ich denke, ich habe mein ganzes Leben nur auf Kate gewartet. Sie ist meine Seelengefährtin, sie macht mich vollständig.", erklärte Gibbs und hielt dabei Kate's Hand.

„Das ist so cool. Wir werden zwei Hochzeiten und zwei NCIS-Babys haben. Wir müssen viel planen.", sagte Abby aufgeregt.

„Abby, langsam. Wir haben noch nicht mal das Aufgebot bestellt, genau wie Max und Tony. Also hast du noch genug Zeit, alles zu planen.", sagte Gibbs.

„Aber Boss-Mann, du weißt nicht, was man alles für eine Hochzeit braucht.", versuchte es Abby noch einmal.

„Das erzählst du mir, Abs? Muss ich dich daran erinnern, dass ich derjenige bin, der schon drei Hochzeiten hinter sich hat? Ich weiß, was man für eine Hochzeit braucht. Mach dir keine Gedanken, wir werden dir schon rechtzeitig Bescheid geben. Und jetzt lasst uns das Essen genießen."

„Aber Boss, da gibt es noch einige Sachen, die ich gern wissen würde?", sagte Tony während dem Essen.

„Dann frag, Tony."

„Was ist mit ‚Regel 12'? Du hast uns gesagt, dass wir keine Beziehung mit Kollegen haben dürfen. Du hast deine eigene Regel gebrochen."

„DiNozzo, erinnerst du dich an das erste Mal als ich Regel 12 erwähnt habe?", fragte Gibbs. Als Tony nicht antwortete, sprach Gibbs weiter.

„Zum ersten Mal habe ich Regel 12 erwähnt, als Kate in das Team kam. Da ich deinen Ruf kannte und wusste, wie du auf schöne Frauen reagierst, musste ich mir was einfallen lassen. Also habe ich Regel 12 erfunden, in der Hoffnung, dass du dich wenigstens einmal an meine Anweisungen hältst. Sieht so aus, als ob es geholfen hatte. Du bist von Kate fern geblieben. Und da es meine Regel ist, kann ich sie auch brechen."

„Es gab nie eine Regel 12? Hätte ich das nur eher gewusst.", sagte Tony und grinste Kate an.

„Denk nicht einmal daran, DiNozzo. Du weißt, dass ich nie etwas mit dir angefangen hätte. Du bist wie ein Bruder für mich und eine Beziehung zwischen uns hätte nie funktioniert. Außerdem bin ich viel zu gerissen für dich.", sagte Kate und grinste zurück.

„Ja, du bist wirklich zu gerissen für mich, keine Schwester."

„Noch weitere Fragen.", fragte Gibbs, da er wusste, dass es zumindest noch eine weitere gab. McGee versuchte sein Glück.

„Da gibt es noch eine Frage, die sich das ganze Team stellt. Vielleicht nicht mehr das ganze Team, da ich mir sicher bin, Kate was darüber Bescheid. Aber der Rest von uns überlegt sich immer noch eine Antwort dafür."

„Komm zum Punkt, McGee.", sagte Kate.

„Wer ist die Frau die hier manchmal auftaucht? Du weißt schon, rotes Haar, Sportwagen. Wir haben gedacht, sie wäre deine Freundin oder so etwas in der Art, aber da du jetzt Kate hast. Wer ist sie?"

„Das ist sicherlich Jessica Gibbs. Die Frau von meinem Bruder Charlie. Zufrieden?"

Eigentlich war es nur McGee, der das nicht gewusst hatte, aber jetzt war er erleichter, dass die Sache geklärt war. Er hatte sich Sorgen gemacht, dass Kate verletzt werden würde.

Das Essen war großartig, nachdem das Team die Neuigkeiten verdaut hatte. Eigentlich freuten sie sich für Gibbs und Kate. Kate war gut für ihn. Seine Freunde hatten ihn schon lange nicht mehr so glücklich gesehen.

A/N: Und wie hat es euch gefallen?


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer siehe Kapitel 1. Kapitel 18

Nachdem sie mit ihrer Beziehung an die Öffentlichkeit gegangen waren, war das Leben einfach großartig für Gibbs und Kate. Nun mussten sie ihre Gefühle füreinander nicht mehr verstecken.

Es gab wenig zu tun im Moment. Tony hatte einige Tage frei genommen um den Umzug ins neue Haus vollständig zu erledigen. Der Rest des Teams erledigte die so sehr gehasste Schreibarbeit. Denn was gab es sonst zu tun?

„Jethro, macht es dir etwas aus, wenn ich heute früher gehe? Ich habe einen Termin bei meinem Arzt.", fragte Kate in der Mittagspause.

„Natürlich macht es mir nichts aus. Aber warum hast du nicht eher was gesagt? Ich würde dich gern begleiten."

„Das habe ich nicht gewusst."

„Katie, ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich dich liebe und dass ich mich auf das Baby freue also warum sollte ich dich nicht zum Arzt begleiten wollen. Das ist im Moment alles, was ich tun kann um dich zu unterstützen. Also, wann müssen wir los?"

Kate war erstaunt. In den drei Monaten, die sie nun ein Paar waren, war er einfühlsamer geworden, was sie wirklich mochte. Die Art, wie er die Personen um sich herum behandelte hatte sich geändert. Er war netter zum Team, aber immer noch der gefürchtete Verhörspezialist.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir jetzt schon gehen. Es ist nicht so, dass wir hier viel zu erledigen hätten und etwas Abwechslung würde dir auch gut tun."

„Du hast Recht. Es ist wirklich langweilig. Also lass uns gehen." Gibbs sagte McGee, dass sie für heute Feierabend machen würden, aber er sie anrufen sollte, wenn etwas Wichtiges geschehen sollte. Dann begleitete er Kate zu ihrem Arzttermin. Er ging mit ihr in das Behandlungszimmer. Er war sehr erstaunt, als er das Baby zum ersten Mal per Ultraschall sah. Er konnte es kaum glauben, dass das ihr Nachwuchs war. Er war sprachlos. Als Kate mit dem Termin fertig war, fragte er.

„Was möchtest du jetzt machen?"

„Wie wäre es mit etwas zu essen? Ich habe heute das Mittagessen ausfallen lassen."

„Das ist nicht gut für euch beide. Du musst jetzt auch an das Baby denken."

„Das mache ich, wo ich mir bei dir nicht so sicher wäre. In den letzten paar Stunden hat sich dein Verhalten mir gegenüber geändert. Freust du dich nicht mehr über das Baby?", fragte Kate.

„Nicht mehr freuen? Ich kann meine Gefühle gar nicht beschreiben, aber ich bin sehr glücklich über das Baby. Wir werden Eltern. Das habe ich schon vorher gewusst, aber es ist doch ein Unterschied, wenn man das Baby zum ersten Mal richtig sieht.", erklärte Gibbs.

„Ich weiß, angsteinflößend, nicht wahr? Werden wir gute Eltern sein, Jethro?"

„Natürlich werden wir das. Wir werden unser Kind lieben, egal was passiert. Aber als ich das Baby gesehen habe, ist mir etwas bewusst geworden."

„Und das wäre?", fragte Kate und war sich nicht sicher, ob sie es wirklich hören wollte.

„Naja, wenn das Baby geboren ist, ist es besser, wenn es einen festen Platz hat und nicht immer zwischen unseren Häusern wechselt. Und du weißt, mein Haus ist größer als deins."

„Also schlägst du vor, dass ich zu dir ziehe. Mir gefällt diese Idee. Und es ist viel einfacher, wenn ich umziehe als wie dein Boot aus dem Keller zu schaffen.", sagte Kate und lächelte ihn an.

Gibbs lächelte zurück. Genau in diesem Moment läutete sein Handy.

„Eines Tages werde ich das Ding einfach wegwerfen.", sagte er und öffnete es.

„Hi Boss, wo wart ihr? Bambino hat gesagt, du hast Kate zum Arzt gebracht. Ist alles in Ordnung.", fragte Tony besorgt.

„Ja, könnte nicht besser sein. Es war nur eine normale Vorsorgeuntersuchung. Du weißt, dass Schwanger die regelmäßig machen sollten. War Max schon bei einer?"

„Nein, könnte etwas schwierig für sie werden, wie du weißt."

„Verstehe, aber das ist nicht der Grund, weswegen du anrufst, oder?"

„Nein. Wir sind gerade mit dem Umzug fertig und möchten euch gerne zum Essen einladen. Ich werde sogar kochen. Ducky, Bambino und Abs haben bereits zugesagt."

„Du kannst kochen?", fragte Gibbs überrascht.

„Ich bin Italiener, natürlich kann ich kochen. Du kannst Max fragen oder es heute Abend selbst herausfinden."

Gibbs fragte Kate, die der Einladung zustimmte. Tony gab Gibbs seine neue Adresse und eine Uhrzeit.

Gibbs und Kate fuhren nach Hause, duschten schnell und waren auch schon wieder unterwegs. Gibbs fuhr nach Arlington, wo Tony hingezogen war. Sein neues Heim war keine 10 Minuten von der Arbeit entfernt.

Als sie ankamen, waren sie ziemlich überrascht. Von außen sah das Haus riesig aus. Es war ein zweistöckiges, helles Haus mit blauen Fensterläden. Davor befand sich ein kleiner, aber gepflegter Garten.

Gibbs und Kate stiegen aus dem Wagen aus und wollten gerade klingeln, als Max die Tür öffnete.

„Hallo, schön das ihr kommen konntet. Ich habe dich die letzten Tage vermisst." Max umarmte Kate. Seit sie zusammen arbeitete, waren beide guten Freunde geworden.

„Ich habe dich auch vermisst. Die Arbeit war nicht das Selbe ohne dich, oder ohne Tony, wie ich zugeben muss. Ich bin froh, dass ihr nächste Woche wieder da seid."

„Das ist etwas, worüber wir mit Gibbs reden müssen. Aber als ersten zeige ich euch das Haus. Es ist großartig, nicht wahr?", fragte Max, als sie mit der Führung begann.

Es war wirklich groß. Es hatte genug Platz für Tony's kleine Familie und der Keller war groß genug für Joshua.

Tony war in der Küche und kochte, während Max das Haus zeigte. Als es alle gesehen hatten, war Tony auch mit dem Essen fertig. Alle gingen in das Esszimmer und aßen.

„Tony, das Essen war großartig.", sagte Abby.

„Wenn wir das nur früher gewusst hätten", sagte McGee.

„Du kochst so gut, aber isst trotzdem das Zeug im Büro. Das passt nicht zusammen. Aber das Essen war wirklich lecker. Kompliment an den Koch."

„Danke Kate. Ich koche nicht oft, nur für Freunde."

„Aber als wir noch in Seattle waren, hast du ziemlich oft für mich gekocht. Ich konnte gar nicht genug davon bekommen. Das habe ich die letzten zwei Jahre wirklich vermisst."

„Ah, jetzt weiß ich den wahren Grund weswegen du mich gesucht hast. Du warst kurz vorm verhungern.", grinste Tony und Max schlug ihn sanft auf die Brust.

„Bei unserer Ankunft hat Max gesagt, es gibt etwas worüber ihr mit Jethro reden müsst."

„Ja, da ist ein Problem, über das wir reden müssen. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt ist."

„Du kannst offen zu uns sein. Wir sind deine Freunde, du kannst uns vertrauen.", sagte Ducky.

„Ich weiß. Das Problem ist, dass wir nach Seattle müssen um Joshua zu holen und um Max' Freunden zu sagen, dass sie hier bleibt. Und dann ist noch die Schwangerschaft. Wir können hier zu keinem Arzt gehen, weil sie anders ist. Aber ich weiß, dass es vor zwei Jahren eine Art von Ärztin in Seattle gegeben hat, die auch eine von Max' Art war."

„Du meinst Ava, nicht wahr? Als ich hier her kommen bin um dich zu suchen, war sie immer noch dort."

„Ich möchte, dass du zu ihr gehst. Ich will sicher gehen, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Ich weiß, dass wir dir vertrauen können, Ducky. Es soll keine Beleidigung sein, aber normalerweise arbeitest du mit Leichen."

„Mein lieber Anthony, auch wenn ich im Moment mit Leichen arbeite, so haben ich doch ein Medizinstudium absolviert. Aber ich verstehe, dass ich jemanden mit mehr Erfahrung auf diesem Gebiet konsultieren wollte. Aber wenn ihr eine zweite Meinung haben wollt, wisst ihr ja, wo ihr mich findet.", sagte Ducky kein bisschen beleidigt.

„Danke Ducky.", sagte Tony und drehte sich zu Gibbs um. „Also Boss, wie sieht es mit einigen freien Tagen aus?"

„Ihr habt eine Woche und keine Sekunde länger. Ich sehe euch beide nächsten Montag Punkt 9 Uhr wieder. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

„Kristallklar. Danke Boss."

A/N: Und wie hat es euch gefallen?


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer siehe Kapitel 1. Kapitel 19

Am Montag flogen Max und Tony in einem Privatflugzeug von Cale Industries nach Seattle. Es würde auf diese Weise einfacher sein, Joshua zu transportieren.

Das erste, was sie in Seattle machen, war zu Jam Pony zu gehen, um Max' Freunde zu besuchen. Tony wartete draußen, während Max hinein ging.

„Hallo Normal, wo ist OC?", fragte sie ihren früheren Vorgesetzten.

„Max, schön dass du dich auch mal wieder blicken lässt. Du hattest eine Woche Urlaub und das war drei Monate zuvor. Ich habe deinem Freund schon gesagt, dass du gefeuert bist."

„Normal, mach dir darüber keine Sorgen. Ich weiß, dass ich gefeuert bin und ich bin nicht hier um wegen meinen Job zu betteln. Ich will einfach nur OC sehen. Also, wo ist sie?"

Normal war sprachlos. Er feuerte seine Angestellten ungefähr zweimal die Woche und sie wollten jedes Mal ihren Job zurück. Warum sollte es dieses Mal anders sein? Normal nickte in Richtung der Umkleidekabinen und Max ging dorthin, wo sie OC zusammen mit Sketchy und Herbal fand.

„Genau die Leute, die ich gesucht habe.", sagte Max und lehnte sich gegen einen der Spinte.

OC drehte sich um, als sie die Stimme hörte. „Max, du bist zurück?"

Max nickte einfach nur.

„Weißt du, dass ich sehr wütend auf dich bin. Du bist einfach gegangen, ohne mir ein Wort zu sagen. Keiner wusste, wo du bist und wie lang du bleiben wirst. Und ich habe gedacht, wir wären Freunde." OC war wirklich wütend auf Max.

„Tut mir Leid, OC. Aber ich musste einfach jemanden finden. Als ich gegangen bin, wurden einige meiner Freunde aus Terminal City vermisst. Alec war einer von ihnen."

„Warum hast du nichts gesagt. Ich hätte dir helfen können. Hast du ihn gefunden?"

„Eigentlich hat ihn jemand anderes gefunden. Alec ist tot. Er wurde mal wieder von Lydecker gefangen genommen. Er und ein Mädchen sind geflohen und dabei ertrunken.", erklärte Max.

„Oh Max, das tut mir Leid. Ich weiß, dass er dein Freund war. Da wir von Freunden sprechen, rate Mal, wer angerufen hat. Einige Hinweise? Rollstuhl, sehr hübsch, du warst in ihn verliebt und er hat dich von zwei Jahren verlassen."

„Oh, Logan hat angerufen? Das ist wirklich eine Überraschung, aber ich brauche ihn nicht mehr länger.", sagte Max und war sicher, dass ihre Freunde ihre Begleitung mögen würden. Sie folgten ihr nach draußen, wo Tony immer noch wartete.

„Ich möchte euch meinen Verlobten Mr. Anthony DiNozzo vorstellen.", sagte Max und Tony drehte sich zu seinen alten Freunden um.

„Hi Leute, lange nicht mehr gesehen.", sagte er mit einem seiner berühmten Lächeln.

Sketchy war der erste, der etwas sagte. „Du siehst wie ein alter Freund von uns aus. Bist du mit einem Logan Cale verwandt?", fragte er.

„Nicht wirklich. Tony DiNozzo und Logan Cale sind ein und dieselbe Person. Als ich Seattle verlassen habe, habe ich meine Namen geändert, aber das ist eine lange Geschichte, die wir euch später erzählen. Wie wäre es mit Abendessen heute Abend? Ich würde euch ja für euch kochen, aber das letzte Mal als ich mein Apartment gesehen habe, war es ein Totalschaden. Wie wäre es mit dem Crash? Ich lade euch ein."

Alle stimmten zu. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir Joshua jetzt besuchen?", schlug Tony vor. Zusammen gingen sie zum Haus des Vaters, wo Joshua immer noch wohnte.

„Hallo mein Großer. Ich bin zurück.", rief Max als sie das Haus betrat.

„Max zurück? Joshua hat vermisst Max.", sagte Joshua und umarmte Max.

„Ich habe dich auch vermisst. Aber Tony und ich haben ein Haus gefunden, dass groß genug ist um dich aufzunehmen. Du willst doch immer noch bei uns wohnen?"

„Joshua das gefallen tut. Leben mit Max und Logan."

„Richtig, aber da gibt es ein kleines Problem. Logan hat seinen Namen geändert, als er Seattle verlassen hat. Sein Name ist jetzt Anthony DiNozzo. Glaubst du, du kannst ihn Tony nennen, wie alle seine Freunde?", fragte Max.

„Hallo Tony.", sagte Joshua mit einem Lächeln zu Tony.

„Hallo Großer."

„Joshua wird mit Tony leben.", sagte er.

„Ja, darüber bin ich glücklich. Dann kannst du Max Gesellschaft leisten."

Am Abend gingen Max und Tony ins Crash. Die Gruppe wartete bereits auf sie.

„Wo wart ihr? Wir haben auf euch gewartet."

„Sorry Leute. Wir haben die Zeit vergessen, als wir bei Joshua waren."

„Ist schon in Ordnung. Es ist so gut, dich wieder hier zu haben. Ich habe dich vermisst, Max."

„Ich habe dich auch vermisst, Boo. Aber ich musste Alec finden. Leider lief es anders, als ich gedacht hatte.

„Du hast gesagt, du musst uns etwas sagen.", fragte Herbal.

„Ja, da sind einige Dinge, die wir euch sagen müssen. Es wird nicht leicht werden.", sagte Max und nahm Tony's Hand.

Dies bemerkte OC. „Max, bist du verrückt geworden? Du fasst ihn an. Willst du, dass er stirbt? Du weißt, wie du dich gefühlt hast als er dich verlassen hat. Du warst unglücklich. Muss ich dich daran erinnern?"

„Nein, Cindy du musst mich nicht daran erinnern. Aber es wird nichts geschehen. Der Virus ist fort, und wir können endlich zusammen sein. Ich habe Tony gesagt, dass ich ihn liebe und den Rest meines Lebens mit ihm verbringen möchte."

OC war glücklich. „Endlich könnt ihr zusammen sein. Ich freue mich für euch beide. Also, was kommst du endlich zurück, Tony?", fragte sie Tony.

„Da liegt der Hund begraben. Ich arbeite für die Regierung in Washington, DC. Es ist ein großartiger Job wo ich dabei helfe, die Welt etwas sicherer zu machen. Ich würde ja kündigen, aber Max hat mich überredet zu bleiben. Sie arbeitet auch dort."

„Das bedeutet, dass ihr nicht mehr nach Seattle kommt, nicht wahr?", fragte Sketchy.

„Ja, ich werde mit nach DC ziehen. Mein Platz ist an der Seite von Tony beim NCIS. Er ist dort glücklich und ich bin dort auch glücklich. Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass wir uns nicht mehr sehen werden. Ihr seid immer noch meine besten Freunde."

„Ihr könnt uns so oft ihr wollt besuchen und wir werden auch viel Zeit hier verbringen. Ich habe ein Privatflugzeug, dass ich euch dafür zur Verfügung stelle."

„Das ist wirklich eine Überraschung, aber ich freue mich für euch beide. Ihr verdient auch etwas Glück."

„Danke OC, aber das ist noch nicht alles. Da sind noch andere Sachen, die wir euch sagen müssen."

„Dann mach weiter. Wir sind immer noch schockiert, also sag uns was du zu sagen hast, damit wir es auf ein Mal verdauen können."

„Okay, also sagen wir euch alles. Als erstes wollen wir euch sagen, dass Max mit mir nach DC zieht. Wir haben uns dort ein Haus gekauft und werden Joshua mitnehmen. Wir können ihn nicht allein hier lassen. Zweitens, wir werden heiraten, aber wir haben noch keinen Termin. Aber ihr werdet auf jeden Fall eine Einladung bekommen. Max, jetzt bist du dran.", sagte Tony lächelnd.

„Da ist noch eine einzige Sache. OC, möchtest du Taufpatin werden?", fragte Max und sah Tony fragend an. Er stimmte der Frage zu.

„Ich weiß nicht, warum fragst du, Max?"

Max trat einen Schritt von Tisch zurück und öffnete ihre Jacke. Unter ihrem engen Top konnten ihre Freunde ihren leichten Babybauch sehen, nicht dass es da schon viel zu sehen gäbe.

„Du bist schwanger?", fragte OC.

„Ja, es war auch eine Überraschung für uns. Aber wir freuen uns und wir werden das Baby lieben, auch wenn ich vor der Verantwortung tierisch Angst habe. Also, willst du Taufpatin werden?"

„Natürlich will ich das. Das waren wirklich einige Schocker, die ihr uns sagen wollten. Wir können dich nicht für einige Wochen allein lassen. Sie dich an, verlobt und schwanger.", lächelte OC. Alle anderen mussten lachten, da sie wussten, das Max den Hang zum Rebellen hatten. Jetzt benahm sie sich wie ein rebellierender Teenager.

Den Rest des Abends verbrachten sie mit einer kleinen Feier. Am nächsten Morgen gingen Tony und Max nach Terminal City um Ava zu besuchen. Dix bewachte das Tor.

„Hi Dix, wie geht es dir?", fragte Max als sie sich dem Tor näherten.

„Max, gut dich zu sehen. Kommt unsere Heldin zurück?", fragte er.

„Nein, eure Heldin kommt nicht zurück, wir sind nur zu Besuch hier. Gewährst du uns Einlass?"

„Natürlich lasse ich euch rein, da brauchst du nicht einmal zu fragen. Wir müssen dir danken, damit wir hier leben können."

„Dix, ihr habt mir mehr als genug in den letzten beiden Jahren gedankt. Ich werde ein neues Leben mit Logan beginnen, aber ihr werdet immer ein Teil meines Lebens sein. Ihr seid immerhin meine Familie.", sagte Max als sie Terminal City betraten.

„Wo finden wir Ava? Sie ist doch noch hier, nicht wahr?", fragte Tony.

„Ava ist immer noch hier. Sie hat viel zu tun hier. Sie ist im Küchengebäude, wo sie sowas wie eine Praxis eingerichtet hat. Habe ihr ein Problem, weil ihr nach ihr fragte? Etwas worum ich mir Sorgen machen muss?", fragte Dix besorgt.

„Nichts worum du dir Sorgen machen musst, aber trotzdem danke. Komm Tony, wir haben heute noch viel zu erledigen.", sagte Max und zog Tony mit hier Richtung des Küchengebäudes.

Terminal City war früher einmal eine Fabrik gewesen, wurde jedoch lange Zeit als Müllhalte für Chemieabfälle genutzt. Normale Menschen konnten hier nicht lange bleiben, ohne krank zu werden. Es war der perfekte Ort für die Transgenos. Die Menschen hatten Angst vor diesem Ort und so konnten sie hier in Frieden leben, so gut es eben ging.

Nach 10 Minute erreichten sie den Raum, den Ava eingerichtet hatte.

„Ava hast du einige Minuten für mich Zeit? Ich habe ein Problem, bei dem ich deine Hilfe brauche.", sagte Max als sie den Raum betrat.

„Im Moment habe ich nichts zu tun. Komm rein Max. Was für ein Problem ist das?"

„Es ist nicht wirklich ein Problem, mehr eine Situation mit der ich nicht umzugehen weiß. Ich bin schwanger."

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Max. Und wo liegt das Problem?"

„Ich ziehe nach DC und dort kann ich zu keinem Arzt gehen. Ich kann da nicht einfach rein gehen und sagen ‚Hallo, ich bin schwanger und habe Katzengene in mir.' Ich möchte, dass du mich untersuchst und Tony sagst, dass er sich keine Gedanken machen braucht. Er macht sich tierisch Sorgen um uns."

„Das kann ich machen.", sagte Ava und begann mit der Untersuchung. Tony musste draußen warten. Nach 20 Minuten durfte er wieder rein.

„Warum hat das so lange gedauert. Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht.", sagte er und gab Max einen Kuss.

„Auch schön dich zu sehen. Gründliche Arbeit braucht seine Zeit.", antwortete Max lächelnd.

„Tony, setz du dich bitte hin.", Tony tat wie ihm geheißen. „Also, du musst dir weder um Max noch um das Baby Sorgen machen. Sie sind beide sehr gesund und so wie sie sein sollten. Ich glaube nicht, dass es Probleme geben wird. Alles sieht sehr gut aus. Du hast immer noch 6 Monate vor dir. Hast du irgendwelche Freunde, denen du unsere Geschichte anvertrauen kannst. Ist einer von denen vielleicht Arzt?", fragte Ava.

„Ja, es gibt eine Person. Er weiß schon von meinen Katzengenen und er war derjenige, der meine Schwangerschaft festgestellt hat. Ich wollte einfach mit jemanden sprechen, der mit uns vertraut ist."

„Danke Max, aber es gibt wirklich keinen Grund zur Sorge. Geh in einem Monat zu ihm. Wenn er Fragen hat, kann er mich jederzeit anrufen. Du weißt ja, wir brauchen nicht viel Schlaf. Und es gibt auch keinen Grund für dich, jedesmal hier her zu kommen, wenn du Fragen hast. Du kannst mich auch anrufen. Wofür sind Freunde da."

„Danke Ava. Du hast mir sehr geholfen. Vielleicht ist Tony jetzt auch nicht mehr so besorgt um mich. Es ist wirklich süß, aber ich bin es einfach nicht gewohnt. Vielleicht sehen wir uns bald wieder."

Die beiden verließen Terminal City und gingen zurück in ihr 'normales Leben'.

„Max, können wir vielleicht zu meinem alten Penthaus gehen? Mich würde interessieren, was daraus geworden ist."

„Natürlich können wir dorthin gehen. Ich war nicht mehr dort, seitdem du mich verlassen hast. Du weißt schon, zu viele schmerzliche Erinnerungen. Die ganze Zeit, die wir dort verbracht haben, glückliche wie auch unglückliche. Es war einfach zu viel für mich.", erklärte Max als sie zu Tony's alten Zuhause gingen.

Von außen sah das Wohnhaus aus wie er es vor zwei Jahren verlassen hatte. Aber er war wirklich gespannt, wie sein Apartment aussehen würde. Als er das letzte Mal hier gewesen war, wurde er von Ames White und seinen Leuten gefangen gehalten. Bei der Befreiung wurde viel geschossen und es gab einige Tote. Die Wohnung sah nicht gut aus, als er ging. Und zwei Jahre ohne Bewohner würden den Erscheinungsbild sicherlich nicht geholfen haben.

Ramirez, der Türsteher erkannte Tony wieder. „Hallo Mr. Cale. Sie sind zurück? Wo waren sie nur die ganze Zeit?", fragte er als Max und Tony in das Haus traten.

„Ramirez, du bist immer noch hier. Ich habe gedacht, du wolltest studieren."

„Das werde ich auch. Das ist nur ein Job um genügend Geld zu verdienen. Also, wo sind sie gewesen? Sie waren seit wievielen Jahren nicht mehr hier? Ich denke zwei Jahre. Ich habe gerade hier angefangen hier zu arbeiten, als sie verschwunden sind. Und die nette Frau hier war auch schon lange nicht mehr hier. Schön euch beide wieder zu sehen. Übrigens sehen sie sehr glücklich aus."

„Wir sind auch glücklich, Ramirez. Ich will mir nur mal schnell mein

Apartment ansehen. Es wird nicht lange dauern. Kommst du Max?"

Sie gingen in den Aufzug und fuhren in den letzten Stock.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich immer noch das Penthaus sehen will. Vielleicht sollte ich mich einfach so daran erinnern, wie ich hier noch gelebt habe und nicht als Totalschaden."

„Tony, wir sind extra hier her gekommen und wir werden es uns ansehen. Ich bin mir sicher, es wird nicht so schlimm sein. Ich kann vorgehen, wenn du magst."

Tony nickte. Zusammen verließen sie den Aufzug und Max ging in das Penthaus um sich umzusehen. Tony wartete am Aufzug, besorgt was er drinnen vorfinden würde.

Kurze Zeit später kam Max wieder. Tony konnte ihren Gesichtsausdruck nicht deuten.

„So schlimm?", fragte Tony. Max antwortete nicht, sondern nahm seine Hand und zog ihn zur Tür.

„Schließ deine Augen, Tony." Tony tat dies, war sich aber nicht sicher, warum. Vielleicht wollten ihn Max auf die effektivste Art schockieren. Tony wusste, dass sie in der Mitte seines früheren Wohnzimmers standen. Genau neben der Stelle wo früher sein Ledersofa gestanden hatte. Er kannte sein Penthaus immer noch wie seine Westentasche.

„Öffne deine Augen, Darling.", sagte Max, die vor ihm stand. Tony öffnete seine Augen und sah sich um. Es sah nicht so aus, wie er es verlassen hatte, aber es sah besser aus als er geglaubt hatte. Eigentlich sah es so aus, als ob es renoviert worden war.

Tony lief in seinem früheren Zuhause umher. Es gab keine Spuren von dem was zwei Jahre zuvor hier statt gefunden hatte. Keine Einschusslöcher, kein Blut, nichts. Sogar die kaputten Möbel sind ersetzt worden. Er sah sich die jetzt vorhandene Ledercouch an. Sie sah aus, wie das vorherige Model, nur die Farbe stimmte nicht ganz. Eigentlich sahen viele der Sache wie seine alten aus, nur einige Dinge waren ersetzt worden.

„Max, was ist hier geschehen. Als ich das Penthaus vor zwei Jahre verlassen habe, war es total zerstört gewesen. Niemand hätte hier mehr leben können. Und jetzt sieh dich um, es sieht aus wie immer. Kannst du mir das erklären?" fragte Tony Max, die ihm gefolgte war.

„Tony, ich schwöre dir, ich habe keine Ahnung was hier passiert ist. Wie ich dir schon gesagt habe, ich war nicht mehr hier nachdem du weggegangen warst. Aber jemand hat sich wirklich viel Mühe gegeben. Und ich kann mir auch vorstellen, wer dafür verantwortlich ist."

„OC, Herbal und Sketchy?", riet Tony.

„Wer sonst. Komm und lass es uns herausfinden."

Also gingen sie zurück zu Jam Pony und wartete dort auf die Gang. Es dauerte nicht lang, bis sie kamen um ihren neuen Aufträge entgegen zu nehmen.

„Gut, dass ihr alle da seid. Gibt es da etwas, das ihr mir sagen wollt?", fragte Max.

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest, Boo.", sagte OC

„Wir kommen gerade von Tony's altem Penthaus. Willst du mir jetzt vielleicht was sagen?"

„Okay, ihr habt uns erwischt. Ich habe es renoviert. Es wäre eine Schande gewesen es so zu lassen. Joshua hat mir viel dabei geholfen. Er ist sehr talentiert. Naja, ich habe gedacht, dass du irgendwann zurückkommen wirst und dann einen Ort zum Wohnen brauchst. Max hat mir viel von deiner Bude erzählte. Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht? Ich wollte euch doch nur einen Gefallen tun.", erklärte OC.

„Nein, du hast nichts Falsches gemacht. Eigentlich hast du gute Arbeit geleistet. Als wir dorthin sind, hatte ich Angst rein zu gehen. Ich hatte Angst vor dem Anblick nach dem Kampf mit White. Als ich es dann gesehen habe, war ich begeistert. Es sieht genau so aus, wie damals. Danke OC."

„Gut, ich hatte es wirklich mit der Angst zu tun bekommen, so wie du gefragt hast. Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt."

„Mir gefällt es sehr sogar. Wohnst du immer noch in deinem alten Apartment, das du mit Max hattest?", fragte Tony.

„Ja, natürlich. Es ist wirklich schwer hier eine Wohnung zu finden."

„Aber es ist toll dort. Ich meine, die Miete ist günstig, aber es ist nicht wirklich sicher dort. Und da ist immer noch der Cop, den man bestechen muss, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, der ist immer noch da und die Miete ist auch nicht so günstig. Aber besser als wie auf der Straße leben."

„Hast du schon mal daran gedacht in eine bessere Gegend zu ziehen. Wie die von meinem Penthaus zum Beispiel?", fragte Tony.

„Nein, daran habe ich noch nie gedacht. Du weißt, es ist ziemlich teuer dort. Ich habe nicht mal genug Geld, um dort eine Wohnung zu besichtigen, Tony."

„Wie wäre es, wenn du in mein Penthaus ziehst. Ich habe jetzt keine Verwendung mehr dafür und es wäre doch schade, wenn es leerstehen würde, nachdem du dir soviel Mühe gegeben hast. Wie sieht's aus?"

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich es mir nicht leisten kann. Und es gibt auch keine andere Lösung, aber Danke für das Angebot."

„Ich habe nicht von Miete gesprochen. Du brauchst nichts für die Wohnung zu zahlen. Das Penthaus gehört Cale Industries und somit mir. Ich kann damit machen was ich will. Und ich möchte, dass du darin wohnst. Dort ist es sicherer und Max muss sich nicht dauernd Sorgen um dich machen. Also, nimmst du das Angebot an?"

„OC, ich weiß das du immer davon geträumt hast in einer Gegend wie dieser zu wohnen. Also nimm das Angebot an."

„Bleibt mir was anderes übrig?", fragte OC grinsend. Also war der Deal perfekt. OC würde in Tony's alte Wohnung ziehen.

Max und Tony gingen zurück zu Joshua, der schon einige Sachen für seinen eigenen Umzug zusammen packte. Dabei halfen sie ihm. Ihr Rückflug war für Donnerstagabend geplant, damit sie noch genug Zeit hatten, Joshua beim Auspacken zu helfen bevor sie wieder zur Arbeit mussten.

A/N: Und wie hat es euch gefallen?


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer siehe Kapitel 1. Kapitel 20

* ~ * zwischenzeitlich in Washington ~ * ~

Im Moment gab es nicht viel zutun, zumindest für Gibbs' Team. Er erledigte seine Schreibarbeit und beobachtete Kate, die ihren Anteil erledigte. Er war tief in Gedanken versunken, als er einen lauten Schrei hörte. Der Schrei eines Babys. Er sah zum Aufzug, von wo der Schrei kam.

Dort sah Gibbs Special Agent Johnson stehen, der seinen kleinen Sohn auf dem Arm hielt. Johnson ging direkt zu Gibbs' Schreibtisch.

„Weiß Morrow davon?", war alles was Gibbs fragte. Kate beobachtete die Situation sehr genau.

„Nicht wirklich. Ich habe gehofft, du könntest mit ihm reden. Ich weiß, dass ihr beide eine besondere Beziehung zueinander habt. Daphne ist krank und muss im Krankenhaus bleiben. Es gibt sonst niemanden, der auf den kleinen aufpassen könnte.", sagte Johnson und versuchte den Kleinen zu beruhigen.

„Okay, ich werde mit Morrow reden."

„Danke, aber das ist noch nicht alles. Ich habe gerade einen Auftrag bekommen." Aaron sagte nicht mehr, aber sah Gibbs flehend an.

„Keine Chance. Ich werde nicht auf deinen Sohn aufpassen. Ich kann nicht gut mit Kindern umgehen. Such dir jemand anderes."

„Du bist der einzige, dem ich genug vertraue. Du hast ihn mir und meiner Frau zurückgebracht. Wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, wäre Jethro jetzt tot."

„Du hast ihn Jethro genannt? Armes Kind.", sagte Gibbs.

„Jethro ist ein sehr glückliches Kind, da es nach dem Mann benannt wurde, der sein Leben gerettet hat. Bitte Gibbs, pass auf ihn auf. Er mag dich wirklich." Das Baby hatte während der ganzen Unterhaltung ununterbrochen geschrien. Aaron wartete die Antwort gar nicht erst ab, sondern legte den Jungen in Gibbs' Arme und ging zurück zum Aufzug.

„Alles was du brauchst ist in der Tasche.", sagte Johnson gerade als die Türen sich zu schließen begannen. Gibbs sah von dem schreienden Baby zu Kate hinüber. Sein Blick schrie nach Hilfe.

„Nein, Jethro. Ich gehe jetzt Mittagessen mit Abby.", sagte Kate und stand von ihrem Schreibtisch auf.

„Bitte sag es ab. Abby wird es verstehen."

„Aber du warst derjenige, der gesagt hat, dass ich regelmäßig essen muss. Jethro, er ist doch nur ein Baby. Was kann er schon anstellen. Und McGee ist auch noch da. Ich bin mir sicher, er wird dir helfen. Denk positiv, jetzt hast du die Gelegenheit etwas Übung für unser eigenes Kind zu bekommen." Kate würde liebend gern mit ansehen, wie Gibbs mit dem Baby umging, aber Abby wartete auf sie. Und sie glaubte nicht, dass Gibbs große Probleme mit dem Säugling haben würde, da er aufgehört hatte zu schreien.

Kate ging zu Gibbs. „Und jetzt kleiner Jethro,", Kate küsste das Baby auf die Stirn „sei ein guter Junge für Onkel Jethro.", sagte Kate und gab Gibbs einen Kuss.

Kate ging zum Fahrstuhl um Abby zum Essen zu treffen.

Beim Essen hatte sie viel Spaß. Abby wollte alles und die Schwangerschaft wissen, wie jedes Mal, wenn sie sich trafen. Abby erzählte ihr im Gegenzug alles über ihre Beziehung zu McGee, die dieses Mal besser lief als die unzähligen Male zuvor. Zurzeit waren sie seit einem halben Jahr ein Paar, ohne sich zwischendurch getrennt zu haben.

Sie hatten gerade bestellte, als Kate's Handy klingelte.

„Kate, ich brauche deine Hilfe. Das Baby treibt mich in den Wahnsinn. Er hört nicht auf zu weinen und zu schreien. Bitte komm zurück."

Kate hörte den Säugling weinen. „Tut mir leid, aber wir haben gerade bestellt. Ich kann jetzt nicht gehen. Aber ich verspreche dir so schnell wie möglich wieder zurück zu sein. Okay?" Das Baby hatte sich beruhigt.

„Okay, aber bitte beeile dich."

„Okay, werde ich. Wenn Jetty wieder anfängt, versuch ihn zu füttern. Bis nachher."

Ungefähr zehn Minuten später klingelte das Telefon wieder. „Sag mir nicht, dass er wieder schreit.", sagte Kate als sie den Anruf annahm. Gibbs brauchte ihr diese Frage nicht zu beantworten, da Kate deutlich das Baby hören konnte.

„Was machst du mit ihm?"

„Ich mache gar nichts. Ich kann ihn einfach nicht beruhigen. Er will auch nicht trinken. Sogar McGee hat sein Glück versucht. Bitte, komm zurück. Ich verspreche dir, alles was du willst zum Mittagessen zu holen. Sogar Abby kann hochkommen. Komm einfach zurück, oder ich begehe einen Mord. Bitte Kate."

„Kann ich dein Versprechen auch später einlösen?", fragte Kate grinsend.

„Jederzeit, komm einfach nur zurück."

„Okay, wir sind in ein paar Minuten zurück.", sagte Kate und schloss das Handy.

„Sieht so aus, als ob wir ein Problem hätten. Ich fürchte um McGee's Leben, wenn wir nicht schnell wieder zurückgehen.", sagte Kate zu Abby.

Der Kellner packte ihr Essen ein damit sie es mitnehmen konnten. Sie hatten richtig Glück, dass sie in der Nähe des Hauptquartiers geblieben sind.

Kate ging geradewegs in das Büro, wo sich das Baby schreien hörte. Sie rannte die Treppen hinunter und nahm das Kind in ihre Arme.

„Was hast du getan?", fragte sie Gibbs.

„Ich schwöre, dass ich nichts getan habe. Er hat angefangen als du gegangen bist. Dann hat er aufgehört, als ich mit dir telefoniert habe. Aber sobald ich aufgelegt habe, hat er wieder angefangen. Und er hat geschrien, bist du gekommen bist. Er mag mich nicht. Kinder hassen mich, das habe ich dir doch gesagt." Gibbs ging weg und holte sich seinen Kaffee.

„Er hasst dich nicht. Er kennt dich nur nicht. Ich war diejenige, die mit ihm gesprochen hat, als wir ihn befreit haben. Er hat meine Stimme erkannt, das ist der einzige Grund für sein Verhalten. Niemand hasst dich."

„Meine Ex-Frauen hassen mich.", lächelte Gibbs.

„Okay, das ist eine andere Sache. Nimmst du ihn wieder, damit ich endlich essen kann. Du kannst auch versuchen, ihn zu füttern."

„Ich weiß nicht, was wenn er wieder anfängt?", fragte Gibbs.

„Dann versuchst du ihn zu beruhigen. Sprich mit leiser Stimme zu ihm. Er muss einfach nur deine Stimme hören, damit er dich kennen lernt. Ich verspreche dir, wenn er dich das nächste Mal sieht, wird er sich nicht so benehmen."

„Okay, ich werde es versuchen. Aber du bleibst hier, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, ich bleibe hier. Jetzt versuch, ob er Hunger hat."

Gibbs nahm die Flasche aus der Tasche. Kate zeigte ihm, wie er überprüfen konnte, ob die Milch die richtige Temperatur hatte. Der kleine Jethro nahm die Flasche und trank. Gibbs setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl und sah dem Baby zu.

„Du siehst gut aus mit einem Baby. Jetzt brauche ich mir keine Gedanken zu machen, wer in der Nacht aufstehen wird und unser Baby füttert." Kate lächelte Gibbs an, der nicht so glücklich aussah.

Nach den kleinen Anlaufschwierigkeiten benahm sich der Säugling wie ein Engel. Er schrie nicht mehr, außer er war hungrig oder wenn er gewickelt werden musste. Kate zeigte Gibbs, wie der dies machen musste.

„Du wirst ein sehr guter Vater werden, Jethro. Nicht, dass ich das nicht schon von Anfang an gewusst hätte, aber dich mit einem Baby zu sehen ist etwas völlig anderes. Du gehst gut mit ihm um und er mag dich." Das Baby lächelte Gibbs an.

Als Aaron wiederkam um das Baby mit nach Hause zu nehmen, waren Gibbs und Kate ein wenig traurig. Sie hatte die Zeit mit dem Säugling wirklich genossen.

Am nächsten Tag waren Tony und Max immer noch im Urlaub um alles in Seattle zu regeln. Es gab immer noch keine Arbeit, was eine gute Sache war, dass sich McGee erkältet hatte und zu Hause blieb. Er hatte schon am Vortag nicht so fit ausgesehen. Abby nervte Ducky damit, dass sie auch endlich einmal eine Autopsie durchführen wollte. Gibbs und Kate erledigten immer noch ihre Schreibarbeiten, nicht dass sie irgendetwas anderes zu tun hatten. Aaron hatte einige Tage frei genommen, also würde heute kein Baby zu ihnen kommen. Nur langweilige Schreibarbeit.

Kate konzentrierte sich gerade bei einem ihre alten Fälle, als ihr Handy klingelte. Sie sah auf die Nummer, doch sie erkannte sie nicht.

„Todd.", antwortet sie den Anruf.

„Hallo Katie-Käfer."

A/N: Huch, wer ruft den da an? Wie hat es euch gefallen?


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer siehe Kapitel 1. Kapitel 21

‚Katie-Käfer?' 15 Jahre waren vergangen, seit die diesen Spitznamen das letzte Mal gehört hatte. Sie hatte diesen Spitznamen von einem Lehrer bekommen. Zuerst war er nur ein Aushilfslehrer in einem ihrer Juraklassen, aber als die Zeit so verging sind sie Freunde geworden, gute Freunde. Er war ein CSI, ein Tatortermittler der Polizei aus Las Vegas. Und er war Doktor der Entomologie, ein Typ der mit Spinnen und Käfern arbeitete. Doch mit der Zeit sind sie sich näher gekommen, zuerst wegen seiner Arbeit. Kate war sehr interessiert an der Arbeit der CSI. Es konnte sehr hilfreich sein, wenn sie ihr Studium abgeschlossen hatte und Anwälten wäre.

„Caitlin, bist du noch da? Du bist so still?"

„Das kann du dir sicherlich vorstellen. Ich habe seit 15 Jahren nichts mehr von dir gehört. Und jetzt rufst du mich einfach so an. Ich bin sehr überrascht. Du warst die letzte Person, die ich jetzt erwartet hätte. Womit habe ich die Ehre verdient?"

„Ich habe dich in all den Jahren vermisst. Du hast mir nie erklärt, warum du so plötzlich weg bist. Eigentlich hast du dich nicht einmal von mir verabschiedet."

„Dann tue ich das jetzt. Auf Wiederhören, Grissom."

„Leg bitte nicht auf, Katie-Käfer. Ich würde wirklich gern mit dir sprechen. Denkst du nicht, dass ich eine Erklärung verdient habe?", flehte Dr. Gilbert Grissom, der wirklich die Befürchtung hatte, dass Kate auflegen würde.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob du eine Erklärung verdient hast. Es hat 15 Jahre gedauert, bist du angerufen hast. Warum konntest du das nicht früher erledigen, warum jetzt? Gerade jetzt brauche ich keine Komplikationen in meinem Leben." Gibbs sah Kate mit einem fragenden Blick an. Er machte sich Sorgen um sie, da er sie noch nie so aufgebracht am Telefon erlebt hatte. Er befürchtete, dass es weder ihr noch dem Baby gut tat.

„Ich verspreche dir, dass ich keine Schwierigkeiten machen werde. Ich will nur meine alte Freundin zurück. Und du kennst mich; ich war nie gut im Umgang mit Menschen. Es hat eine Ewigkeit gedauert, bis ich mich dir anvertrauen konnte. Ich habe dir vertraut und du hast mich betrogen. Ich habe nie verstanden, warum du weggegangen bist. Willst du mir das vielleicht erklären. Und es war nicht leicht dich zu finden."

„Ich habe mein bestes gegeben. Okay, ich werde es versuchen, dir zu erklären, damit wir endlich Frieden schließen können. Am Anfang war alles wunderbar. Unsere Freundschaft war etwas Besonderes für mich. Ich habe mich auf jedes Treffen mit dir gefreut. Mittwoch war der beste Tag der Woche, da wir da unsere festen Treffen hatten. Nichts konnte diese Freunde die ich den ganzen Tag spürte zerstören. Aber dann, eines Tages bist du nicht gekommen. Ich habe stundenlang auf dich gewartet. Ich habe sogar auf der Polizei und in den Krankenhäusern angerufen, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass du nicht dort warst. Am nächsten Tag hatte ich Unterricht. Ich habe dich gesehen, aber du mich nicht. Du warst tief in Gedanken versunken. Ich habe dich sogar gerufen, aber du hast mich nicht gehört. Aber das war schon in Ordnung für mich. Ich war nicht mehr so besorgt, nachdem ich dich gesehen hatte. Ich hatte angenommen, dass du Probleme in der Arbeit hattest, also habe ich auf den Mittwoch gewartet. Aber du bist wieder nicht aufgetaucht. Am Freitag war ich mit meiner Zimmergenossin aus. Wir waren in einem Club, ich wollte nicht dort hin, aber sie hat mich einfach mitgenommen. Ihr Freund hat uns eingeladen. Es war der ‚French Palace'. Ich war noch nie zuvor dort gewesen. Zu erst war ich schockiert, aber nicht so sehr wie darüber, dass du auch dort gewesen bist. Es lag nicht mal daran, dass ich dich dort gesehen hatte, es war die Art, wie du die Stripperin angesehen hast. Es war ein anderer Blick, als wie die meisten anderen Männer hatten. Bei ihnen sah ich nur die Begierde, aber bei dir, ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht war es Liebe; ja, es war der Blick eines Mannes, der wahnsinnig verliebt in eine Frau ist. Du hattest dich in die Frau auf der Bühne verliebt. Das war der Grund, weswegen du nicht mehr zu unseren Treffen gekommen bist. Du hattest mich nicht mehr gebraucht, also habe ich das einzig Vernünftige getan. Ich bin gegangen, um irgendwo anders ein neues Leben ohne dich und deine Freundschaft zu beginnen."

„Das ergibt alles keinen Sinn. Du bist gegangen, weil du mich im ‚French Palace' gesehen hast, wie ich eins der Mädchen angesehen habe. Wieso hast du mich nicht gefragt, was ich dort gemacht habe?"

„Hättest du mir geantwortet? Ich denke nicht, Gil. Aber du kannst es mir jetzt erzählen. Warum bist du in dem Stripclub gewesen und hast die Stripperin verliebt angesehen?"

„Als erstes, sie war eine exotische Tänzerin und keine Stripperin. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich sie so angesehen habe, aber ich kann mir den Grund dafür denken. Du hattest Recht, ich hatte Probleme, aber die waren nicht in der Arbeit. Ich war gerade auf dem Weg zu unserem Treffen, als eine junge Frau in mich rannte. Sie weinte. Etwas an ihr brachte mich dazu ihr zu helfen. Also habe ich sie in mein Haus gebracht und habe ihr versucht zu helfen. Sie hatte sie mit ihrem Freund gestritten, der gewalttätig war. Er hatte sie geschlagen und hatte Angst zurück zu gehen. Ich habe ihr angeboten, einige Tage bei mir zu bleiben. Sie hatte zu viel Angst ihn zufällig zu begegnen, deshalb habe ich sie zur Arbeit gebracht und bin solang geblieben bis sie mit dem tanzen fertig war. Sie war die exotische Tänzerin die ich beobachtet habe."

„Das sieht dir so gar nicht ähnlich. Wir kannten uns seit fast zwei Jahren und ich war nie bei dir zu Hause. Du nimmst einfach eine Fremde mit zu dir, aber nicht deine Freundin?"

„Du hast sie nicht gesehen, Katie-Käfer. Sie hat fürchterlich geweint, wie ein kleines Kind, das von einem Alptraum aufgewacht war. Und die war verletzt. Sie hatte mehrere Rippenbrüche, einen verstauchten Arm und eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung. Was hättest du gemacht?"

„Sie ins Krankenhaus gebracht und die Polizei gerufen. Das war ein Fall für die Polizei. Der Typ gehört hinter Gittern, wo er hoffentlich auch ist. Du hast doch die Polizei gerufen, nicht wahr?"

„Nein, das habe ich nicht. Ich musste es Catherine versprechen. Sie wollte es auf ihre Art erledigen."

„Also ist er immer noch da draußen und schlägt Frauen?"

„Nein, Katie-Käfer. Er wird niemanden mehr etwas antun. Er ist seit fast zwei Jahren tot. Aber das ist nicht das Thema. Eddie war ein brutaler Mensch, aber er hatte auch seine guten Seiten."

„Und das weißt du woher?"

„Ich kannte ihn und seine Familien. Ich war immer da für seine Frau und seine Tochter."

„Das wäre dann wohl diese Catherine, nehme ich an. Also war es doch gut, dass ich gegangen bin. So konntest du mehr Zeit mit deiner neuen Freundin verbringen."

„Caitlin, was ist los mit dir? Ich habe dich noch nie so erlebt. Du warst nie so aggressiv."

„15 Jahre sind eine lange Zeit. Menschen ändern sich, und so habe ich mich geändert." Jetzt machte sich Gibbs wirklich Sorgen um sie. Wer war die Person, die angerufen hatten und warum verhielt sich Kate im Moment so?"

„Das glaube ich dir nicht. Du könntest niemals so sein. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich aufgeregt habe, aber ich musste dich einfach wieder hören. Ich habe dich wirklich vermisst und würde dich liebend gern wiedersehen. Wie wäre es mit einem kleinen Besuch bei mir? Es gibt soviel, dass ich dir zeigen möchte, meine Freunde, meine Familie, mein Zuhause und meine Arbeit. Vegas hat sich in den letzten 15 Jahren auch verändert. Was denkst du darüber?"

„Ich weiß nicht, Gil. Ich habe mein eigenes Leben. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dich in nächster Zeit sehen kann."

„Da du gerade von deinem Leben sprichst, wo lebst du und als was arbeitest du? Ich habe dich nicht gefunden, als ich unter Anwälten gesucht habe."

„Ich habe nur einige Wochen als Anwalt gearbeitet. Dann bin ich nach DC gezogen, habe beim Secret Service angefangen und war für den Schutz des Präsidenten zuständig. Aber im Augenblick arbeite ich beim NCIS und ich denke, hier werde ich den Rest meines Lebens bleiben. Das ist der Platz, wo ich mich wie zu Hause fühle. Aber wir haben im Moment so viel Arbeit, dass ich keine Möglichkeit sehe, zu dir zu kommen."

„Aber du wirst darüber nachdenken. Und zumindest einmal musst du kommen. In ungefähr drei Monaten. Glaubst du, das bekommst du hin?", fragte Gil, verriet aber nicht mehr.

„Glaube ich kaum, aber ich werde mein Bestes versuchen. Tut mir ja wirklich leid, aber ich muss wieder an die Arbeit. Danke, das du angerufen hast. War schön dich wieder zu hören. Mach es gut, Gil."

Kate schloss ihr Telefon und atmete langsam aus. Gibbs beobachtete sie genau.

„Ich habe gar nicht gewusst, dass du so lügen kannst. Gut zu wissen.", lächelte Gibbs aber Kate reagierte nicht. Gibbs machte sich Sorgen. Er stand auf und ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch. Dort setzte er sich auf die Kante und nahm Kate's Hand.

„Probleme Schatz? Du scheinst dich nicht gerade über den Anruf gefreut zu haben."

„Nein, keine Problemen, zumindest hoffe ich das. Das war nur ein alter Freund aus dem College."

„Und warum glaube ich dir das nicht?", lächelte Gibbs und küsste Kate's Hand.

„Es war wirklich nur ein alter Freund. Wir hatten 15 Jahre lang keinen Kontakt. Ich war einfach überrascht, dass er angerufen hat."

„15 Jahre sind eine lange Zeit. Was ist passiert?"

„Es war Großteils wegen mir, ich habe eine Situation falsch verstanden. Ich habe ihn nie nach dem Grund für seine Anwesenheit gefragte und er hat mir die Situation nie erklärt."

„Aber er hat sie dir jetzt erklärt, nicht wahr?", fragte Gibbs und sah sie an.

„Ja, das hat er. Nach 15 Jahren. Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass er nach all den Jahren angerufen hat. Ich habe unsere Freundschaft wirklich vermisst, aber ich weiß nicht ob ich nach 15 Jahren noch einmal von vorn anfangen kann. Es ist eine lange Zeit und Menschen ändern sich. Ich weiß nicht, wie er heute ist und das weiß er von mir auch nicht. Ich bin nicht mehr die kleine Studentin von früher."

„Aber es gibt einen Weg ihn wieder kennen zu lernen. Du musst einfach in Kontakt mit ihm bleiben. Und ich weiß, dass du das willst, nicht wahr?"

„Ich glaube schon. Griss hat mich eingeladen, ihn zu besuchen."

„Aber du hast das Angebot nicht angenommen. Ich habe etwas von viel Arbeit gehört. Du weißt, dass das nicht der Fall ist und du hast immer noch einige Tage Urlaub übrig."

„Ich weiß, aber ich möchte nicht allein dort hin.", lächelte Kate.

„Und ich lasse dich auch nicht allein. Du klebst an mir, ob du willst oder nicht. Also, wo fahren wir hin?"

„In die Stadt der Sünde.", sagte Kate.

„Las Vegas? Was hast du in Vegas gemacht?"

„Ich habe dort studiert. Wirklich eine schöne Stadt. Sieh mich nicht so an, Jethro. Ich habe nicht gespielt oder gestrippt, wenn es das ist was du denkst. Also willst du wirklich mitkommen und Dr. Grissom mit mir besuchen?"

„Dr. Grissom? Meinst du Gil Grissom, Vorgesetzter des besten CSI-Teams in der ganzen Staaten?"

„Ja, das hört sich nach ihm an. Kennst du ihn?"

„Ich habe viel über ihn gelesen. Du kennst ihn wirklich? Ich kann es nicht glauben, du steckst voller Überraschungen. Also, wann fahren wir?" Gibbs war aufgeregt, den großen Dr. Grissom persönlich zu treffen.

„Sehr bald denke ich. Wie wäre es mit nächster Woche? Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich noch verreisen möchte. Glaubst du, das wäre möglich?"

„Natürlich ist das möglich. Wir können Tony die Führung überlassen, solange wir weg sind. So, du rufst jetzt deinen Freund an und ich buche uns zwei Flüge."

Gibbs ging zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch und telefonierte. Kate rief Gil an und sagte ihm, dass sie nächsten Sonntag kommen würde. Sie sagte ihm nicht, dass sie Gibbs mitbringen würde.

A/N: Und wie hat es euch gefallen?


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer siehe Kapitel 1. Kapitel 22

Gibbs hatte Tony angerufen und ihm gesagt, dass er in den nächsten Tagen die Führung über das Team haben würde, das Kate und er im Urlaub waren. Tony versprach sich zu benehmen und nicht mit McGee zu streiten.

Gibbs und Kate flogen am Sonntagmorgen nach Las Vegas. Dort nahmen sie sich einen Leihwagen und fuhren zu der Adresse, die Kate von Gil bekommen hatte. Kate hielt vor einem Reihenhaus an. Von außen sah es nett aus. Sie stieg aus und ging zur Tür. An der Klingel stand Grissom. Sie läutete.

Es dauerte eine Weile bist ein Mann Ende vierzig die Tür öffnete. Er sah aus, als wenn er gerade aus dem Bett kam. Er trug nur einen Bademantel, mit einem T-Shirt und Boxershorts drunter. Er war groß, seine dunklen Locken waren von grauen Strähnen durchzogen und der hatte blaue Augen. Er sah hoch und Kate erkannt ihn. Es bestand kein Zweifel, das war ihr alter Freund, nur 15 Jahre älter als bei letzten Mal.

„Habe ich dich geweckt?", fragte sie freundlich.

„Ja, das hast du. Katie-Käfer, bist du das? Du siehst gut aus. Vor 15 Jahren warst du schon schön, aber jetzt bist du atemberaubend." Er umarmte sie, da er wirklich froh war seine alte Freundin wieder zu sehen.

„Willst du reinkommen?", fragte er und öffnete die Tür etwas mehr.

„Einen Augenblick noch. Ich Wagen ist noch jemand, den ich dir vorstellen will." Kate ging zurück zu Wagen und holte Gibbs. Zusammen gingen sie zu dem wartenden Man.

„Gil, das ist mein Verlobter Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Jethro, das ist mein alter Freund Dr. Gil Grissom." Beide Männer gaben sich die Hand und gingen sie in das Haus.

„Kann ich euch einen Augenblick allein lassen, damit ich mir was anziehen kann? Ich habe nicht gedacht, dass ihr so früh kommt."

„Früh? Es ist nach 3 Uhr. Aber wir können auch später wieder kommen."

„3 Uhr ist früh für jemanden, der erst um 10 Uhr morgens ins Bett ist. Und ihr braucht nicht zu gehen, es dauert nur einen Moment und ich bin zurück. Fühlt euch wie zuhause. Wenn ihr Durst habt, findet ihr alles in der Küche.", sagte Gil und ging nach oben um sich anzuziehen.

Kate und Gibbs sahen sich im Haus um. Es war ein schönes Haus; das Wohnzimmer und die Küche bildeten das Erdgeschoss. Beide waren groß, hatten aber nicht viele Möbel drinnen. Es war genau Grissom's Stil.

„Möchtest du etwas zu trinken, Jethro. Ich bin mir sicher, Griss hat nichts dagegen.", fragte sie. Sie fühlte, dass sie Gibbs nicht ganz wohl fühlte.

„Kaffee wäre nicht schlecht, aber ich kann noch warten. Denk dran, dass du dich schonen sollst."

„Jethro, ich bin nicht krank. Ich bringe dir einen Kaffee. Mal sehen, wo Griss das Zeug versteckt." Kate ging in die Küche und durchsuchte die Schränke nach Tassen. Alles andere stand bereits auf der Anrichte. Für die Männer machte sie Kaffee, während sie sich eine Flasche Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank nahm.

Gerade als sie wieder in das Wohnzimmer ging, kam Gil zurück.

„Wie ich sehe, hast du den Kaffee schon gefunden. Gut, ich wollte mir auch gerade welchen machen. Es ist so schön, dich wieder zu sehen. Versprich mir, dass es nicht wieder 15 Jahre dauert, bis wir uns sehen. Übrigens musst du in drei Monaten wiederkommen, ohne wiederrede."

„Gil, das ergibt keinen Sinn was du sagst. Warum muss ich wiederkommen, was ich dir noch nicht einmal versprechen kann.", fragte Kate, die an Gil's Art gewohnt war.

„Oh, das erzähle ich dir später. Ich bin nur so aufgeregt, dich wiederzusehen. Du musst mir alles erzählen, was in den letzten Jahren geschehen ist. Und du musst mir alles über deinen Verlobten erzählen. Eigentlich habe ich gedacht, du wärst schon verheiratet und hättest einige Kinder. Wie kommt das?"

„Naja, wir haben etwas länger gebraucht, bis wir uns gefunden haben. Aber jetzt bin ich glücklich, wie ich nur seinen kann. Es könnte nicht besser sein. Ich habe einen Mann gefunden, den ich über alles liebe. Ich habe eine Job, den ich mag und viele gute Freunde. Was ist mit dir? Wo ist Mrs. Grissom?"

„Es gibt noch keine Mrs. Grissom. Aber da ihr jetzt schon da seid, kann ich auch unsere Verabredung zum Abendessen regeln. Ich möchte, dass ihr beide die Leute in meinem Leben kennen lernt. Meine Freunde und Kollegen, meine Familie. Eigentlich habe ich gehofft, dass ihr etwas früher kommt, deswegen habe ich es so eingerichtet, das mein Team heute frei hat. Das kommt selten genug vor.", erklärte Gil.

„Wenn es ihr freier Abend ist, sollten sie ihn vielleicht mit ihren Familien verbringen. Ich bin mir sicher, wir werden sie ein anderes Mal treffen."

„Aber sie sind meine Familie. Ich habe es nur aus dem Grund eingerichtet, weil ihr gekommen seid. Es bedeutet mir sehr viel."

„Okay, ich habe dich noch nie so erlebt. Du warst immer der ruhige Typ, aber jetzt benimmst du dich wie ein Kind an Weihnachten. Das ist eine Änderung an dir, die mir gefällt. Wie wäre es, wenn Jethro und ich uns jetzt ein Hotel suchen und uns etwas frisch machen und dich in zwei Stunden wieder treffen.", schlug Kate vor.

„Das braucht ihr nicht. Ihr könnt hier bleiben. Platz genug ist da. Ich zeige euch euer Zimmer und dann werde ich einige Anrufe tätigen."

Gibbs und Kate stimmten zu. Also zeigt Gil ihnen die obere Etage seines Reihenhauses, wo sich zwei Gästezimmer, das Schlafzimmer und ein Bad befanden. Gil ging wieder nach unten um seine Freunde anzurufen.

Nachdem alles geregelt war, tauchten Gibbs und Kate erfrischt wieder auf. Die nächsten zwei Stunden verbrachten sie damit sich über die letzten 15 Jahre zu unterhalten. Sogar Gibbs entspannte sich etwas. Er wollte alles über Gil's Aufgabe als CSI wissen. Er versprach beiden sie in den nächsten Tagen mit in das Büro zu nehmen.

Dann gingen sie zum ‚Bellagio' Casino, wo sie die anderen treffen würden. Die drei waren die letzten die ankamen. An einem runden Tisch saßen 8 Personen; männliche und weibliche in jeder erdenklichen Altersstufe.

„Hallo zusammen. Ich bin froh, dass ihr kommen konnte. Ich möchte euch gern eine meiner ältesten Freundinnen vorstellen. Das ist Caitlin Todd und ihr Verlobter Jethro Gibbs. Katie, Jethro, das sind meine Freunde und meine Familie.", sagte Gil und ging dazu über jeden einzeln vorzustellen.

Die erste Person war eine junge Frau Anfang dreißig mit schulterlangem, braunen Haar und einer kleinen Lücke zwischen den obersten Schneidezähnen. Ihr Name war Sara Sidle. Die war als letztes Mitglied in Nachtschichtenteam gekommen. Gil hatte sie angefordert, um einen Zwischenfall zu untersuchen, den einen seiner Leute das Leben gekostet hatte. Die Frau, die ums Leben gekommen war hieß Holly Gribbs und es wäre ihr erster Tag in der Nachtschicht gewesen. Gil hatte Sara angerufen, die in San Francisco eine seiner Studentinnen gewesen ist. Sie ist seinem Ruf gefolgt und einfach geblieben, nachdem der Unfall untersucht worden ist. Es bestand kein Zweifel daran, dass Sara etwas für Gil empfand. Dies konnte Kate an den Blicken erkennen, die sie ihm zuwarf. Doch Gil merkte dies nicht.

Neben ihr saß ein junger Mann, der etwa gleich alt war wie Sara. Sein Name war Nicholas Stokes. Nick war Texaner, sehr charmant und gut aussehend, wie Kate feststellte. Er versuchte die Aufmerksamkeit von der Frau neben ihm zu erregen. Gibbs hatte mit ihm Mitleid, er wusste nur zu gut, wie er sich fühlen musste. Verliebt in eine Frau, aber nicht wissend, ob sie auch so für ihn empfand. Vielleicht sollte er sich nachher mal mit ihm unterhalten.

Der Mann neben ihm, war der älteste am Tisch. Sein Name war Albert Robbins und wie Gil erklärte, der Pathologe des Teams. Doc Robbins war der einzige von ihnen, der verheiratet war. Alle anderen Team-Mitglieder waren allein stehend, geschieden oder verwitwet. Doc Robbins sah aus wie der nette Opa von nebenan mit seinem fast weißen Bart und Haaren. Er wäre die passende Person um den Weihnachtsmann zu spielen. Al wurde von allen am Tisch gemocht. Er war auf seinem Gebiet einfach genial, der nie eine Kleinigkeit übersah. Sein einziges Problem war, dass er eine Krücke benutzen musste, da er vor einigen Jahren in einem Verkehrsunfall verwickelt war. Aber dies beeinträchtige seine Arbeit in keinster Weise. Er lief die Gänge immer noch wie vor dem Unfall lang, eben nur einen Gang langsamer.

Als nächstes kam ein Mann in den Fünfzigern. Er war der Polizeibeamter Jim Brass. Meistens arbeitet er mit Gil's Team zusammen und war mit allen Leuten am Tisch befreundet. Eigentlich war er früher mal ihr Vorgesetzter gewesen, aber nach dem Zwischenfall mit Holly Gribbs hatte er seine Position an Gil weiter gegeben und ist wieder zurück zum Polizeidienst gegangen, wo er jetzt sehr glücklich war. Jim war geschieden und hatte eine erwachsene Tochter, die er nur selten sah.

Als nächstes kam ein afro-amerikanischer Mann mit den Namen Warrick Brown. Wieder ein Teammitglied. Er war etwa im selben Alter wie Sara und Nick und es war offensichtlich, dass er sich sehr um das Team sorgte. Warrick hatte eine große Rolle bei der Sache mit Holle Gribbs gespielt. Er hätte auch dort sein sollen. Aber das war er nicht, weil er gespielt hatte. Er hatte für einen Anwalt gewettet, damit er einen Durchsuchungsbefehl bekam. Damals war er noch Spielsüchtig gewesen. Er war in Vegas geboren und aufgewachsen und hatte die meiste Zeit seiner Jungend in der Nähe der Casinos verbraucht. Er hatte als Bote gearbeitet. Mit der Hilfe von Gil hat der die Sucht überwunden und nie wieder einen Fuß in ein Casino gesetzt, außer es war mit der Arbeit verbunden. Aber niemals wieder um zu spielen.

Neben ihm saß ein junger Mann mit hellbrauen hoch gegelten Haaren. Er war aufgeregt wie ein kleiner Junge an Weihnachten. Wie Gil sagte, war er die Laborratte Greg Sanders. Er war das jüngste Mitglied des Teams und sehr gut in seinem Bereich. Die geheime Waffe, um genau zu sein. Greg benahm sich wirklich wie ein erwachsenes Kind. Nach außen hin war er ungefähr 25 Jahre alt, aber er benahm sich immer noch wie ein 15-Jähriger. Man wusste genau, ob Greg im Labor war, da er immer laute Musik laufen hatte. Das war etwas, woran sich Gil im Laufe der Jahre gewohnt hatte. Und Greg flirtete immer mit den weiblichen Kolleginnen oder jedem andern weiblichen Wesen in seiner Nähe. Er versuchte sogar sein Glück bei Kate, aber dafür bekam er nur einen eindeutigen Blick von Gibbs. Der neuste Plan von Greg war, dass er ein echter CSI werden wollte und auch mit zu den Tatorten wollte um diese zu untersuchen. Gil musste zugeben, dass Greg bei dieser Arbeit großartig sein würde, doch er musste auch noch viel lernen. Aber wenn die Zeit reif war, würde er einen exzellenten Ermittler abgeben.

Neben Greg saß ein junges Mädchen, das ungefähr 13 Jahre alt war. Offensichtlich war sie kein Teammitglied. Sie unterhielt sich mit Greg. Dann sah sie hoch und als sie Gil erblickte fing sie zu strahlen an. Gil stellte sie als Lindsey Willows vor. Kate und Gibbs konnten sie nun deutlich sehen. Sie war schön, mit langen rot-blonden Haaren und blauen Augen. Es bestand kein Zweifel daran, dass sie zu der Frau neben ihr gehörte.

Sie war die letzte, die vorgestellt wurde. Bis jetzt hatte sie immer nur den anderen zugesehen, somit hatte Kate ihr Gesicht bis jetzt noch nicht gesehen. Aber als Gil sie vorstellte, sah sie zu Gibbs und Kate. Sie lächelte.

„Ich kenne dich.", sagte Kate als sie sie zum ersten Mal sah. „Du bist die Stripperin, die Gil damals angestarrt hatte."

Alle anderen an dem Tisch hörten jetzt dem Gespräch genau zu.

„Caitlin, sie war keine Stripperin sondern eine exotische Tänzerin. Das ist Catherine Willows. Sie ist meine Stellvertreterin und eine sehr gute Freundin. Eigentlich ist sie meine beste Freundin geworden, nachdem du gegangen bist.

„Du hast dich mit einer Stripperin angefreundet? Das hätte ich nie von dir gedacht, aber ich hätte auch nie gedacht, dich in einem Strippokal zu sehen."

„Cath war nie Stripperin. Sie war exotische Tänzerin, aber das ist schon lange Zeit her.", erklärte Gil.

„Schatz, beurteile Leute nicht nachdem was sie früher einmal gearbeitet haben. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie eine nette Person ist.", flüsterte Gibbs in Kate's Ohr.

„Es tut mir Leid, Gil. Ich weiß wie viel dir das hier bedeutet. Entschuldigung Catherine. Ich weiß nicht, was zurzeit mit mir los ist. Du weißt schon, die hormonellen Schwankungen.", sagte Kate und legte ihre Hände auf ihren Bauch.

Catherine verstand, was sie sagen wollte. „Oh, ich verstehe sehr gut. Ich vergebe dir und jetzt setzt euch hin, damit wir bestellen können."

Bald unterhielten sich alle angeregt. Kurz bevor das Essen gebracht wurde, fragte Nick.

„Grissom, womit haben wir das Dinner verdient. Wir haben zwar unsere gemeinsamen Frühstücke nach der Arbeit, aber Dinner? Das hatten wir noch nie zuvor. Du hast es sogar geschafft, dass Ecklie unsere Schickt übernimmt. Und ich glaube nicht, dass Kate der wahre Grund für das Essen ist. Also Griss, was ist los?"

„Okay, es gibt einen weiteren Grund. Etwas gutes, denke ich."

„Dann raus damit.", verlangte Sara.

Kate, der Profiler, sah das Team genau an. Lindsey strahlte, genau wie ihre Mutter. Da war eindeutig was hinterm Busch und die beiden Willows-Frauen, waren ein Teil davon.

A/N: Und wie war dieser Teil?


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer siehe Kapitel 1. Kapitel 23

Zehn Augenpaare sahen Gil Grissom an, wartend auf eine Erklärung warum sie sich an diesem vornehmen Ort zum Essen getroffen hatten.

„Griss, jetzt sag schon. So schlimm wird es schon nicht sein.", sagte Warrick.

„Okay, ich komme schon noch zum Punkt. Ich habe 15 Jahre dafür gebraucht. Ich möchte den Moment etwas auskosten. Der erste Grund ist natürlich Kate. Ich habe sie schrecklich vermisst und ich hoffe, dass sie nach all den Jahren trotzdem noch eine meiner besten Freunde ist. Ihr seid alle meine Freunde, aber Caitlin und Cath sind etwas Besonderes für mich. Und der zweite Grund wird etwas schwierig zu sagen." Gil hielt kurz an, um sich den geeigneten Weg auszusuchen um die Bombe platzen zu lassen.

„Onkel Gil, du kannst es. Sag es ihnen einfach, oder ich werde es ihnen sagen.", sagte Lindsey und gab ihm ein besonderes Lächeln.

„Danke Butterfly. Aber ihr kennt mich, ich war noch nie gut mit solchen Sachen. Okay, hier kommt es, bevor Linds es euch noch sagt. Ich knapp drei Monaten wird eine Hochzeit stattfinden. **Meine** Hochzeit genau genommen.", sagte Gil und sah in die Runde. Die Leute aus Las Vegas sahen schockiert aus. Sie wussten, wie das Privatleben ihres Vorgesetzten aussah. Es gab keins. Er hatte keine Freundin. Kate und Gibbs waren die ersten, die ihm gratulierten.

„Du heiratest? Wen den?", fragte Sara, die immer noch schockiert war.

Gil grinste einfach nur.

„Kennen wir sie?", fragte Warrick.

„Ihr kennt sie sehr gut.", sagte Gil immer noch grinsend.

„Cath, was ist mit dir? Weißt du, von wem er spricht?", fragte Nick.

„Oh, ich kenne sie. Sie ist eine nette Frau und ich denke sich geben ein schönes Paar ab. Sie wissen alles voneinander.", sagte Cath, die auch grinste.

„Okay, es sieht nicht so aus, als ob sie uns ihren Namen verraten. Also sehen wir uns sie Beweislage an.", sagte Greg. „Wir kennen Griss Privatleben. Er hat keins und es gibt eindeutig **keine** Freundin in seinem Leben. Cath hat gesagt, sie wissen alles von einander. Man muss eine Person schon seit vielen Jahren kennen, um alles voneinander zu wissen. Es gibt nur zwei Personen, die Griss als seine besten Freunde bezeichnet. Als erstes haben wir da seine lange Zeit verschollene Freundin Caitlin. Ich muss zugeben, sie würden ein nettes Paar abgeben. Das einzige Problem ist, dass Kate **schon** einen Verlobten hat und das ist **nicht** Grissom. Oder sind sie nur ein Cover, Mr. Gibbs.", fragte Greg, der Gil beweisen wollte was er bis jetzt schon gelernt hatte.

„Gibbs reicht und ich bin kein Cover. Ich werde wirklich **meine** Kate heiraten. Nichts kann das ändern.", sagte Gibbs und gab Kate einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Okay, dann weiter mit den Verdächtigen. Dann hätten wir noch seine beste Freundin Nummer zwei. Eine geschiedene Mutter mit einer sehr süßen Tochter, einer der besten Ermittlerinnen, die ich kenne, eine früherer exotische Tänzerin und Drogenabhängige."

Cath unterbrach Greg. „Danke, aber wir alle kennen die Fakten aus meinem Leben. Komm zum Punkt, Greg."

„Ich komme schon noch dort hin, meine liebe Catherine. Okay, was wissen wir noch. Sie sind schon seit Jahren gute Freunde, niemand von uns weiß eigentlich wie lange sie sich schon kennen. Sie wissen alles von einander. Griss hat sie eingestellt und ich habe das Gefühl, dass sie sich in den letzten Monaten wieder näher gekommen sind. Und sie geben ein nettes Paar ab, wie ich denke. Beweise lügen nicht. **Gil Grissom wird Catherine Willows heiraten**.", schloss Greg ab und erhielt dafür ein Lächeln von Warrick, Nick, Brass und Doc Robbins.

Kate war sich sicher. Als sie die beiden zum ersten Mal zusammen gesehen hatte, vor 15 Jahren, hatte sie gespürt, dass sie eine besondere Verbindung hatten. Etwas, dass sie nicht erklären konnte, aber sie hatte es auch mit Gibbs. Und die Art, wie sich Gil in der Nähe von Catherine verhielt, die Art wie er sie anlächelte und die Art, wie er sich um Lindsey kümmer, zeigte Kate, dass er tiefe Gefühle für die Frau neben ihm hatte. Und sie freute sich für ihn.

„Du heiratest sie? Ich habe gedacht, du würdest mich lieben. Du hast mir eine Pflanze geschenkt, du warst mit mir Essen. Hat dir das den gar nichts bedeutet?", fragte Sara. Sie konnte nicht fassen, was gerade passiert ist.

„Sara, ich habe Gefühle für dich, aber nicht auf die romantische Weise. Du bist eine Freundin, ein Teammitglied, ein Teil unserer kleinen Familie. Aber ich liebe dich nicht. Es tut mir Leid, wenn du dir falsche Hoffnung gemacht habe. Ich habe dir nur gezeigt, dass ich mir Sorgen um dich mache, aber eben nur als Freund. Es wird nie mehr zwischen uns sein. Aber da gibt ein einige Männer, die sich sehr für dich interessieren.", sagte Gil und lächelte Greg und Nick an, doch Sara bemerkte es nicht. Sie musste immer noch die Neuigkeiten über die Hochzeit verdauen.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, wird aber auch Zeit, dass ihr ernst macht.", sagte Doc Robbins. Alle vom Team haben gewusst, dass da etwas zwischen bei beiden ranghöchsten Ermittlern lief, nur die Beteiligten hatten etwas länger dazu gebraucht. Aber jetzt waren sie zusammen und alle konnten sehen, dass sie glücklich waren. Sogar Lindsey lächelte wieder. Sie stand schon seit ihrer Geburt Gil nahe, aber nachdem ihr Vater bei einem Verkehrsunfall gestorben war, sind sie und Gil sich noch näher gekommen und das tat ihr gut. Und Gil verwöhnte das Mädchen. Sie war zwar nicht seine biologische Tochter, aber er liebte sie wie sein eigenes Mädchen.

Gil drehte sich zu Kate um. „Jetzt weißt du den anderen Grund, warum ich dich angerufen habe. Ich möchte dich zu meiner Hochzeit einladen. Dich auch, Jethro. Aber das ist noch nicht alles. Katie-Käfer würdest du mir die Ehre erweise und meine Trauzeugin sein."

„Ich wäre liebend gern deine Trauzeugin, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich dem nachkommen kann. Drei Monate sind eine lange Zeit und ich glaube kaum, dass ich dann noch fliegen kann."

„Kate, ich glaube nicht, dass es ein Problem sein wird. Es sollte sicher sein zu fliegen. Ich bin mir sicher wir können dir einen Erste-Klasse-Flug buchen, damit du es bequem hast. Du hattest bis jetzt noch keine Probleme, ansonsten könnte dein Arzt vielleicht etwas dagegen haben. Aber ich persönlich sehe kein Problem darin.", sagte Catherine und die Männer sahen sie fragend an, da sie keinen Schimmer hatten wovon sie gesprochen hatte.

„Nein, ich hatte keine Probleme bis jetzt. Nur das übliche, wie du vorhin gesehen hast. Okay, ich werde darüber nachdenken und euch rechtzeitig anrufen, damit ihr euch eventuell noch jemand anderes suchen könnt. Das ist im Moment alles, was ich dir versprechen kann, Gil. Aber ich werde mein bestes tun um zu kommen.", sagte Kate und Gibbs war damit einverstanden. Er mochte die Idee von Kate ihn ihrem Zustand im Flugzeug nicht sehr, aber wenn ihr Arzt es für okay hielt, hatte er auch nichts dagegen. Und es würde Kate viel bedeuten an der Hochzeit teilzunehmen, das wusste Gibbs.

„Katie-Käfer, du machst mir Angst. Warum musst du einen Arzt fragen, ob du fliegen kannst. Bist du ernsthaft krank? Muss ich mir Sorgen um dich machen?", fragte Gil sehr besorgt.

„Catherine, du hast das alles schon mal durchgemacht. Kannst du mir sagen, warum jeder denkt, ich sei krank?", fragte Kate.

„Ich weiß es wirklich nicht, aber es ist richtig süß. Du solltest darüber glücklich sein. Gil kann sehr fürsorglich sein. Als ich mit Lindsey schwanger war, hat sich mein Mann Eddie nicht um mich gekümmert. Nur Gil war für mich da. Sei nicht zu streng zu den Männern. Sie wissen nicht, wie es ist schwanger zu sein.", erklärte Catherine.

„Du bist schwanger, Katie-Käfer? Warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt? Ich freue mich für dich. Du wirst eine gute Mutter sein. Aber versuch trotzdem zur Hochzeit zu kommen. Ich hätte dich liebend gern dabei. Ich möchte mit dir in Kontakt bleiben, jetzt wo wir das Problem das wir hatten gelöst haben.", sagte Gil grinsend. Nur Cath, Kate und er wussten worum es ging und so sollte es auch bleiben.

Den Rest des Abends sprachen sie über ihre Leben. Obwohl Kate und Gibbs die Meute eben erst kennen gelernt hatten, kamen sie gut mit ihnen aus. Sie freundeten sich schnell an. Aber irgendwann musste der Abend ein Ende haben und die Gruppe trennte sich. Sara war immer noch nicht über die Verlobung hinweg. Das war etwas woran sie niemals im Leben gedacht hätte. Aber zum Glück gab es Nick, der versprach auf sie Acht zu geben. Kate, Gibbs und Gil gingen zurück in sein Haus, wo sie direkt ins Bett gingen.

Am nächsten Morgen machte Gil Frühstück. Catherine und Lindsey würden kommen und mit ihnen essen. Danach gingen sie zu einer Stadtführung. Sie zeigten Gibbs alles, was es sehenswerte in Las Vegas gab. Zum Mittagessen gingen sie in das ‚Tangiers'. Es war ein vornehmes Casino, zwar nicht ganz so wie das ‚Bellagio', aber immer noch vornehm. Gibbs und Kate waren überrascht, dass Catherine von jedem gegrüßt wurde. Einige kamen sogar zu ihnen herüber um sie und Lindsey zu begrüßen.

„Spielst du hier öfters, Catherine? Es erweckt den Eindruck, als ob du viel Zeit hier verbringst. Jeder kennt dich beim Namen, das ist nicht normal. Nicht mal für Vegas.", sagte Kate.

„Oh, ich spiele hier nicht. Aber du hast Recht. Ich habe früher viel Zeit hier verbracht. Vor einigen Jahren bin ich regelmäßig hier gewesen. Jetzt komme ich nur noch hin und wieder zum Essen her.", erklärte Cath kryptisch.

„Aber sie kennen dich immer noch per Namen. Und sie kennen deine Tochter. Ich habe fünf Jahre in Vegas verbracht und ich war auch in einigen Casinos. Aber meinen Namen kannten sie nicht. Da muss es noch einen anderen Grund geben.", fragte Kate nochmals, da sie jetzt richtig neugierig war.

„Da gibt es noch einige Gründe. Der Besitzer, Sam Braun war sowas wie mein Mentor. Er war ein sehr guter Freund meiner Mutter und in meiner Kindheit standen wir uns sehr nahe. Er half mir, als ich nach Vegas kam. Aber die Zeit verging, ich hatte Eddie getroffen und nicht mehr so viel Zeit mit Sam verbracht wie früher. Dann war er eine der Verdächtigen in einem meiner Fälle. Es sah so aus, als ob Sam eine Tänzerin und Freundin von mir umgebracht hätte. Ich habe einen DNS Test gemacht und sein Blut, das wir an der Tatwaffe gefunden haben mit meinem verglichen. Er war positiv. Sam Braun ist mein Vater. Als er vor einigen Monaten gestorben ist, habe ich alles von ihm geerbt. Alle seine Casinos und Hotels.", sagte Cath und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Versucht du mit zu sagen, dass das deins ist?", fragte Gibbs ungläubig.

„Eigentlich gehört das ‚Tangiers' Linds, wenn sie 25 wird. Bis dahin verwalte ich es. Die Rechnung geht auf mich.", lachte Cath.

Nach dem Essen zeigte Gil seinen Gästen wo er arbeitete. Gibbs wolle sich das Labor sehr genau ansehen. Catherine und Lindsey waren auch mit dabei. Da die Schicht in einer Stunde beginnen würde, blieben Gil und Cath gleich im Labor, während Lindsey von ihrer Tante abgeholt wurde. Kate und Gibbs würden den Abend für sich haben.

Gil war in seinem Element als er Gibbs das Labor zeigte. Er erklärte Gibbs alles, da er alles darüber wissen wollte. Kate war nicht sonderlich daran interessiert, besonders nicht in Gil's kleinen Experimenten mit Käfern uns sonstigen Krabbeltieren.

Kate blieb im Aufenthaltsraum mit Catherine. Zum ersten Mal hatte sie die Gelegenheit sich allein zu unterhalten. Und sie sprachen darüber, was vor 15 Jahren geschehen war und wie es Gil beeinflusst hatte. Und sie sprachen über Kate's Baby. Catherine war die erste, nicht verwandte Frau, die schon ein Kind hatte. Es tat ihr gut, da Kate vor der neuen Situation wirklich Angst hatte. Und nachdem Catherine ihr einige Geschichten von ihrem Exmann und ihrer kleinen Tochter erzählt hatte, war sich Kate sicher, dass alles gut werden würde. Sie hatte einen Mann, der sich um sie und das Baby große Sorgen machte, auch wenn es von Zeit zu Zeit anstrengend war.

Als die Schicht anfing, ging Gibbs und Kate zurück zu Gil's Haus. Es war eine warme Nacht und sie entschlossen sich dazu einen Spaziergang zurück zu machen, anstatt ein Taxi zu rufen. Las Vegas bei Nacht war etwas, dass man gesehen haben musste.

Also liefen sie den Strip lang, wo die meiste Action war und genossen die Nacht.

Sie hielten vor dem ‚Bellagio' an um sich die Show der Wasserfontänen anzusehen.

Kate drehte sich zu Gibbs um. „Jethro, weißt du für was Vegas besonders bekannt ist?", fragte sie ihn.

A/N: Was hat Kate wohl vor?


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Hier ein kurzes Kapitel.

Disclaimer siehe Kapitel 1.

Kapitel 24

„Jethro, weißt du für was Vegas besonders bekannt ist?", fragte Kate während sie die Show vor dem ‚Bellagio' ansahen.

„Elvis und Casinos?", fragte er

„Da gibt es noch was. Hast du nicht die ganzen kleinen Kapellen auf den Weg hierher gesehen?"

„Kapellen? Meinst du Hochzeitskapellen?"

„Genau die meine ich. Es gibt viele Menschen, die nach Vegas kommen um zu heiraten. Naja, wenn wir schon mal hier sind."

„Schatz, das kannst du doch nicht wirklich ernst meinen. Unsere Familien und Abby werden uns umbringen. Du weißt, dass Abby schon mitten in den Vorbereitungen ist. Das kannst du ihr nicht antun."

„Du hast Recht, aber ich möchte, dass unser Baby ehelich geboren wird. Ich weiß, dass es etwas altmodisch ist, aber ich möchte, dass jeder sieht, dass wir eine Familie sind. Dass ich dich liebe und dass ich sehr glücklich bin, dein Kind zu bekommen. Wir können immer noch eine große Hochzeit haben, wenn wir zurückkommen. Vielleicht zusammen mit Max und Tony. Wir beide wissen, dass Abby etwas Großes plant, aber wir wissen nicht, wie lange sie dazu noch brauch wird. Oder hast du kalte Füße bekommen.", fragte Kate und hoffte, dass das nicht der Fall war.

„Nein, ich habe keine kalten Füße bekommen. Lass uns heiraten und später mit Abby fertig werden, wenn wir am Montag zurück sind. Wie hört sich das an?", sagte Gibbs und küsste Kate.

Also gingen sie in eine sehr romantisch aussehende Kapelle und heirateten. Es war der glücklichste Tag in ihrem Leben.

Als Gibbs und Kate am nächsten Morgen aufwachten, war Gil schon zu Hause und machte Frühstück. Catherine und Lindsey waren auch da.

„Warum grinst du so, Katie-Käfer?", fragte Gil als das Paar die Küche betrat und beide grinsten, wie die Katze, die grad den Kanarienvogel gefressen hatte.

„Wir haben gestern geheiratet.", sagte Kate.

„Ihr habt geheiratet? Ich habe gedacht, eine Freundin von euch plant eine große Hochzeit in Washington.", bemerkte Gil.

„Das macht sie immer noch. Bis jetzt weiß niemand außer euch davon. Und wir werden trotzdem noch die große Hochzeit haben, die Abby plant. Wir wissen aber nicht wie lange sie noch braucht und einen Termin haben wir auch noch nicht. Und gestern hatten wir beide das Gefühl, dass es das Richtige wäre. Du weißt, was ich meine."

„Ich glaub, ich weiß was ihr meint. Also ist das jetzt unser Geheimnis oder sagt ihr es euren Leuten?"

„Das haben wir noch nicht entschieden, aber im Moment ist es eine Sache zwischen uns. Wir war die Arbeit?", fragte Kate und das Thema zu wechseln.

Während dem Frühstück unterhielten sie sich über den Fall, den Cath und Gil im Moment bearbeiteten. Lindsey sprach über die Schule und wir ihr ‚Onkel Gil' ihr bei einem Wissenschaftsprojekt geholfen hatten. Lindsey war wirklich darüber glücklich, dass sich Gil und ihre Mutter endlich verlobt hatten. Sie liebte Gil wie ihren Vater.

Nach dem Frühstück mussten Gibbs und Kate zum Flughafen. Gil und seine kleine Familie folgten ihnen in seinem Wagen um sich zu verabschieden.

„Katie-Käfer, es war so schön dich wieder zusehen. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass wir in Kontakt bleiben. Und vergiss nicht, dass du meine Trauzeugin bist. Also sehe ich dich zumindest an meiner Hochzeit.", sagte Gil und umarmte Kate.

„Ich werde sehen, was ich machen kann. Aber wir werden in Kontakt bleiben, das verspreche ich dir. Und wir auch, Catherine. Und sobald wir einen Termin haben, bekommt ihr eine Einladung. Okay?"

Gibbs verabschiedete sich auch und zusammen gingen sie zum wartenden Flugzeug.

A/N: Wie hat es euch gefallen?


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer siehe Kapitel 1. Kapitel 25

~ * ~ wieder zu Hause ~ * ~

Es war Montagmorgen und Kate und Gibbs mussten wieder zur Arbeit nach ihrem Kurzurlaub um Kate's alten Freund Dr. Gil Grissom in Las Vegas zu besuchen. Während dieser Zeit war Tony der Boss des Teams gewesen und Gibbs hatte schon Angst vor dem Chaos, das Tony sicherlich angerichtet haben würde.

Zusammen betraten sie das Büro und waren überrascht, dort Tony an seinem Schreibtisch zu sehen. Max war auch schon dort.

„Guten Morgen, Boss. Guten Morgen, Kate. Schönen Urlaub gehabt?", fragte Tony.

„Wir hatten einen sehr schönen Urlaub, aber was ist mit dir geschehen? Es ist gerade mal halb acht und du bist schon im Büro? Und arbeitest noch dazu? Was hast du angerichtet?", fragte Gibbs, der annahm, dass etwas schlimmes passiert sein musste während sie nicht da waren. Anders konnte er sich Tony's Verhalten nicht erklären.

„Nichts ist passiert, Boss. Ich habe nur gedacht, dass es gut wäre, wenn ich etwas Verantwortung übernehme. Ich habe jetzt eine Familie; Zeit erwachsen zu werden.", sagte Tony uns überraschte Kate und Gibbs.

„Tony, du bist wirklich für Überraschungen gut. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich dich so etwas sagen höre. Ich bin stolz auf dich.", jetzt war Tony sprachlos. Gibbs hatte noch nie gesagt, dass er auf einen seiner Agenten stolz war. Es sah so aus, als ob sich das ganze Team ändern würde.

Kurze Zeit nach Gibbs und Kate's Ankunft kamen aus McGee und Abby.

„Kate, schön das du wieder da bist. Wie geht es dir? Wie war der Urlaub? Hat Boss-Mann dich gut behandelt?" Abby war ihm ein Blick zu und erhielt einen in Gegenzug.

„Abs, du brauchst dir wirklich keine Sorgen um mich zu machen. Jethro behandelt mich ausgezeichnet. Wir waren in Las Vegas und haben einen meiner Freunde besucht. Ich hatte ihn in den letzten 15 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Wir hatten einige Differenzen, als wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen hatten. Aber die sind jetzt aus der Welt geschafft. Eigentlich hatte er mich zu seiner Trauzeugin gemacht. Er wird eine großartige Frau in drei Monaten heiraten. Und mir geht es sehr gut, da ich keine Morgenübelkeit mehr habe. Es könnte nicht besser sein.", sagte Kate.

„Das ist gut. Da in den letzten Tagen nicht viel zu tun war, aber ich die Zeit genutzt um eure Hochzeit zu planen. Habt ihr schon einen Termin?", fragte Abby, die wirklich sehr aufgeregt war.

Kate sah zu Gibbs, der sie wiederum ansah.

„Ich weiß, dass hier etwas schief gelaufen ist. Ihr wollt mir jetzt aber nicht sagen, dass ihr euch gestritten habt und euch deswegen getrennt habt, nicht wahr?" Abby war wirklich besorgt, da sie nicht wollte, dass sie beiden sich trennten.

„Nein, wir haben uns nicht gestritten und wir sind immer noch zusammen. Eigentlich waren wir in Vegas.", erklärte Gibbs, der Angst hatte Abby die Wahrheit zu sagen.

„Das habt ihr schon gesagt. STOP!!! Vegas??? Ihr habt dort nicht geheiratet, oder?"

„Doch, wir haben am Samstag dort geheiratet."

Abby war tiefst verletzt. „Das kann ich nicht glauben. Ihr habt gewusst, dass ich eure Hochzeit plane. Ich habe gedacht, wir sind Freunde. Ich will keinen mehr von euch sehen.", sagte Abby und rannte zum Aufzug.

„Abs, warte. Wir können das erklären.", sagte Gibbs, der hinter Abby herlief. Er hielt sie auf, bevor sie in den Aufzug steigen konnte.

„Ich will nichts davon wissen. Ich bin nicht mehr eure Freundin. Auf Wiedersehen."

„Abby, ich habe gedacht und kennst uns besser. Glaubst du wirklich, wir würden von dir verlangen, dass du aufhörst unsere Hochzeit zu planen? Bitte komm mit zurück, dann werden wir dir alles erklären. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass du die Idee mögen wirst." Die Neugier war größer als ihre Verärgerung und Abby ging zurück mit Gibbs.

„Okay, erzählte mir eure Idee, aber ich verspreche nicht, dass es mir gefallen wird.", sagte Abby und setzte sich an Tony's Schreibtisch.

„Zu erst wollen wir dir sagen, dass wir nicht wollen, dass du aufhörst unsere Hochzeit zu planen. Wir haben nur aus einem Grund geheiratet. Ich möchte, dass jeder sieht, dass wir zusammen gehören. Jethro, ich und unser Baby. Ich wollte einfach, dass unser Baby in eine richtige Familie geboren wird. Und ich weiß, dass du etwas Großes planst und dass du dafür viel Zeit brauchen wirst. Und da wir noch keinen Termin haben wussten wir nicht ob du alles rechtzeitig schaffen wirst. Jetzt kannst du dir soviel Zeit nehmen, wie du brauchst um die perfekte Hochzeit zu arrangieren. Wieder Freunde?", fragte Kate lächelnd, da sie wusste, dass Abby ihr nicht lange böse sein würde.

„Okay, wir sind wieder Freunde, aber nur wenn ihr mir versprecht mir nicht in die Planung rein zu reden. Ich mache alles selbst."

Kate sah nervös zu Gibbs. Beide kannten ihren Geschmack.

„Abby, das soll keine Beleidigung sein, aber das soll eine Hochzeit werden, keine Beerdigung. Wir kennen deinen Geschmack, aber wir wissen nicht, wie unsere Familien das auch mögen werden.", sagte Kate und versuchte so gut es ging, Abby nicht zu verletzen.

„Okay, ich kann euch versprechen, dass es nicht komplett Goth wird, mehr aber auch nicht. Ihr müsst schon bis zur Hochzeit warten um alles zu sehen. Habt ihr schon eine Idee für den Termin?"

„Wie sieht es mit euch beiden aus? Habt ihr schon ein Termin?", fragte Gibbs Tony und Max.

„Nicht wirklich, aber wir würden gern im Frühling heiraten. Warum fragst du, Boss?"

„In Vegas hatte ich die Idee von einer gemeinsamen Hochzeit. Ihr wisst schon, mehr für Abby zu planen.", lächelte Kate.

„Oh, das ist perfekt. Eine Doppelhochzeit. Und ich habe auch schon das perfekte Datum. Das zweite April-Wochenende. Das wird so cool.", sagte Abby und ging hinunter in ihr Labor um mit der Planung anzufangen.

„Sieht so aus, als ob Abby wieder glücklich wäre. Aber ich bin etwas skeptisch wegen der Hochzeit. Du hast ihr freie Hand gelassen. Bist du dir darüber wirklich sicher?

„Das ist schon in Ordnung, solang du da bist und Ja sagst. Was ist mit euch? Es ist doch in Ordnung mit euch?", fragte Kate Tony und Max.

„Naja, wir haben keine Familie, die wir zur Hochzeit einladen werden. Aber wir werden sicherlich einige Freunde einladen, aber ihr wisst ja, dass es etwas schwierig sein wird für Max' Freund."

„Okay, ich werde nicht Dix oder Mole und ihre Leute von Terminal City einladen, aber OC und die Gang. Sie sind normale Menschen. Aber viele Gäste werden es bei uns nicht werden.", erklärte Max.

„Ist schon in Ordnung. Es werden mehr bei mir sein. Ich weiß jetzt schon, dass all meine Brüder mit ihren Familien kommen werden. Und auch meine Eltern und ich bin mir sicher, dass auch einige von meinen Tanten und Onkeln kommen werden. Und dann sind da noch meine Freunde aus Las Vegas. Ich möchte wirklich in Kontakt mit ihnen bleiben, auch mit denen, die wir erst am Wochenende kennen gelernt haben. Es sind wirklich nette Leute und ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr sie alle mögen wird. Jethro, was ist mit dir. Jess wird doch kommen, nicht wahr?", fragte Kate lächelnd, da sie sich noch gut an die Unterhaltung mit seiner Schwägerin während des kurzen Besuchs erinnern konnte.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie mit Charlie kommen wird. Aber ich muss es ihr noch sagen. Du weißt, dass sie ausflippen wird. Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher wegen Michael. Ich werde versuche, dass er zur Hochzeit kommen kann. Es wäre schön ihn mal wieder zu sehen, das letzte Mal war vor fünf Jahren, wenn ich mich recht erinnere. Er weiß noch nicht einmal, dass es dich gibt."

„Er weiß noch nichts von Kate, Boss? Hast du Angst sie vorzustellen?", fragte Tony mit einem seiner berühmten Lächeln.

Als Antwort bekam Tony einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf von Gibbs. „Nein, ich habe keine Angst davor Kate vorzustellen. Aber es ist etwas schwierig, da Michael in Russland lebt. Und wenn du nicht nett bist, werde ich dich persönlich dort hin verfrachten. Russland ist ein sehr kaltes und unfreundliches Land um dort zu leben. Ich glaube, dir würde es dort gefallen.", sagte Gibbs lachend. Er genoss das Necken mit Tony richtig. Er hätte sich nie vorgestellt, dass Arbeit so viel Spaß machen kann.

Die nächsten Tage waren Routine. Tony, Gibbs und McGee arbeiteten an einem Fall. Ein Midshipman wurde tot auf einer Müllhalde gefunden. Zuerst gab es keine Hinweise auf seine Identität, doch Kate gelang es schließlich mit Abby's Hilfe seine Familie zu finden. Der Fall war wirklich kniffelig, doch am Ende fand das Team den Mörder. Kate und Max mussten nur noch die Berichte tippen.

Gibbs und Kate nahmen sich einige Tage frei, damit sie Kate's Sachen in Gibbs' Haus räumen konnten. Sie zogen endlich zusammen und es gab viel umzuräumen. Somit hatte Kate erstmal eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen.

Am Ende der Woche hatte das Team einen neuen Fall und die Männer waren damit beschäftigt ihn zu lösen. Alle machten Überstunden. Nur die Frauen hatten nichts zu tun. Es gab nicht zu überprüfen und eine Beweise zu untersuchen. Max blieb zu Hause um etwas Zeit mit Joshua zu verbringen. Er vermisste seine Freunde aus Seattle.

Kate blieb im Büro und versuchte Abby mit den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen zu helfen, während sie auf Arbeit warteten. Aber heute hatte Kate einen Termin bei ihrem Frauenarzt und Gibbs sollte sie eigentlich begleiten. Kate würde gern etwas Gesellschaft haben. Aber es war unmöglich, dass Gibbs mit ihr kommen würde. Also fragte sie Abby, die mehr als begeistert war.

Also gingen die beiden Frauen zu Dr. Long. Sie wartete bereits auf Kate, die sofort in einen Untersuchungsraum gebracht wurde. Abby durfte auch mit in das Zimmer. Abby war begeistert, das Baby zum ersten Mal zu sehen. Man konnte annehmen, dass Abby die Schwangere war.

Kate sah auf den Bildschirm, glücklich ihr Kind zu sehen. Es war ein Moment, den sie nie vergessen würde. Dann sah sie Dr. Long an und bemerkte ihren besorgten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Samantha, stimmt etwas nicht?", fragte Kate besorgt.

Samantha druckte das Bild aus und wandte sich an Kate. „Du kannst dich wieder anziehen. Komm anschließend in mein Sprechzimmer."

„Samantha, bitte sag es mir. Stimmt etwas nicht mit dem Baby.", fragte Kate, noch besorgter diesmal.

„Alles ist in Ordnung, Kate. Du kannst dich wieder anziehen und dann werde ich mit dir sprechen."

„Warum glaube ich dir nicht, Sam?", fragte Kate, bekam aber keine Antwort. Stattdessen zog sie sich an und ging zusammen mit Abby in das Sprechzimmer.

Abby und Kate setzten sich in die Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch und warteten darauf dass die Ärztin begann zu erzählen. Aber sie fing nicht an. Schließlich wurde es Kate zu viel.

„Sam, was ist mit dem Baby? Etwas Ernstes?"

„Kate, alles ist in Ordnung mit deinem Kind. Wo ist eigentlich der Vater?"

„Jethro muss arbeiten. Es tut ihm leid, dass er nicht kommen konnte, aber ich habe meine Freundin Abby mitgebracht. Aber jetzt wieder zurück zum Thema. Was ist los?"

A/N: Eine Idee, was passieren könnte?


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer siehe Kapitel 1. Kapitel 26

Abby und Kate warteten immer noch im Sprechzimmer darauf, dass die Ärztin ihnen mitteilte, was Kate's Ungeborenem fehlte.

„Sam, ich warte. Und du weißt, dass ich das Recht habe es zu erfahren. Also sagt mir, egal wie schrecklich die Neuigkeiten sind."

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass dem Baby nichts fehlt. Aber da gibt es ein kleines Problem. Ich kann mir nicht erklären, warum mir das nicht schon vorher aufgefallen ist. Aber manchmal sieht man es erst bei der Geburt."

„Sam, das ergibt alles keinen Sinn. Was hast du nicht eher gesehen?", fragte Kate.

„Okay, ich weiß, dass du dieses Kind nicht geplant hast und dass der Vater sicherlich nicht glücklich darüber sein würde. Ich befürchte, das wird die Sache nicht leichter für euch machen."

„Wir haben darüber gesprochen. Ich freue mich auf das Baby, genauso wie Jethro. Er freut sich wirklich darauf Vater zu werden. Und jetzt sag mir was los ist. Es muss etwas schlimmes sein. Und erinnere dich daran, dass ich bewaffnet bin.", sagte Kate, die langsam die Geduld verlor.

Sam legte die Fotos der Ultraschalluntersuchung vor Kate auf den Tisch. „Kate, sie dir die Bilder genau an. Erinnerst du dich noch an die ersten?"

Kate nickte.

„Erkennst du einen Unterschied?"

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Das Baby ist jetzt größer als auf dem Ersten, aber ich nehme an, das soll so sein."

„Ja, das soll so sein. Eigentlich sind beide Babies gut entwickelt.", sagte Sam und wartete auf Kate's Reaktion.

„Das ist doch gut. Warum hast du dich so merkwürdig verhalten. Ich hatte wirklich Angst um mein Kind.", sagte Kate und stand auf.

„Kate, ich glaube du hast der Ärztin nicht genau zu gehört. Sie hat gesagt, dass es die Babies gut entwickelt sind.", sagte Abby.

„Babies? Sam, was soll das?", fragte Kate schockiert und ließ sich wieder auf den Stuhl fallen.

„Das versuche ich dir die ganze Zeit schon zu sagen. Du bekommst Zwillinge. Ich habe es beim ersten Ultraschall nicht bemerkt, aber das ist nicht weiter ungewöhnlich. Manchmal sieht man den Zwilling erst bei der Geburt. Ich hoffe, das bereitet dir keine Probleme. Ich weiß, dass du Schwierigkeiten hattest deinem Freund von einem Kind zu erzählen, aber jetzt sind es zwei. Wenn du Probleme hast, kannst du mich jederzeit anrufen. Ich sehe dich in drei Wochen wieder.", sagte Sam und verließ das Zimmer.

„Abby, bitte sag mir, dass das nur ein Witz war. Ich bekomme keine Zwillinge."

„Naja, die Ärztin war sich ziemlich sicher und das Bild sieht ganz danach aus. Das ist so cool. Das erste NCIS-Baby wird ein Zwilling haben. Boss-Mann wird begeistert sein."

„Ich hoffe, du hast Recht. Jethro ist es schon schwer gefallen sich an den Gedanken von einem Baby zu gewöhnen. Wie schwer wird es erst bei zwei werden? Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie er die Neuigkeiten aufnehmen wird. Du musst es vorerst für dich behalten. Ich muss es Jethro zuerst sagen, okay?"

„Kate, du weißt, dass er sich freuen wird. Er liebt dich, er liebt dich wirklich. Und er liebt dieses Kind, egal ob es nun eins oder zwei sind. Und ich werde es geheim halten, bis du es ihm gesagt hat. Das ist so cool. Zwillinge und eine Doppelhochzeit. Noch irgendwelche Überraschungen von denen ich wissen sollte?", fragte Abby aufgeregt.

„Keine von denen ich weiß. Und ich hoffe wirklich, dass es die letzte Überraschung für eine sehr lange Zeit gewesen ist. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich noch mehr davon vertrag. Lass uns heimgehen. Ich weiß, dass du etwas zum Planen hast und ich muss einen Weg finden um Jethro die Neuigkeiten zu sagen."

Also gingen die beiden Frauen nach Hause. Kate dachte über einen Weg nach, wie sie ihrem Verlobten über die neue Situation informieren könnte und Abby machte derweil Pläne für die Hochzeit, die in sechs Wochen stattfinden sollte.

* ~ * Gibbs' Haus * ~ *

Gibbs war nicht zu Hause als Kate ankam. Aber er würde bald kommen. Kate ging in die Küche und bereitete das Essen vor. Als sie damit fertig war, ging sie ins Bad und nahm eine entspannende Dusche; etwas, dass sie heute dringend nötig hatte.

Als sie wieder nach unten kam, war die Tür zum Keller offen und sie konnte den Fernseher laufen hören; ein Zeichen, dass Gibbs zu Hause war und einen anstrengenden Tag gehabt hatte. Kate ging hinunter.

„Hi.", sagte sie als sie auf der Treppe stand.

„Selber hi. Wie war dein Tag?", fragte Gibbs und legte das Sandpapier weg.

„Nicht so schlimm wie deiner. Gibt es schon Hinweise im Fall."

„Nicht wirklich. Wir haben keinen nützlichen Hinweise und keine Verdächtigen bis jetzt. Ich weiß nicht, was wir noch machen können."

„Mit deiner Verlobten essen und anschließend schlafen. Morgen wirst du wieder einen frischen Blick für den Fall haben. Komm hoch, das Essen sollte fertig sein."

Gibbs folgte Kate nach oben in die Küche, wo sie das Essen anrichtete.

„Was ist mit deinem Tag? Ich weiß, dass du einen Termin bei deiner Ärztin hattest. Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich nicht mitkommen konnte. Ich habe dir versprochen, dich bei allem zu unterstützen. Und dabei hatte ich mich so auf den Ultraschall gefreut. Du weißt schon, das Baby wiedersehen. Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir und dem Baby?"

Kate konnte ihm nicht in die Augen schauen. „Das erzähle ich dir beim Essen.", sagte sie einfach.

„Kate, sieh mich an. Es sieht dich nicht gleich mir nichts zu erzählen. Etwas muss passiert sein. Du bist sauer auf mich, weil ich nicht mitkommen konnte, nicht wahr?"

„Nein, Jethro. Ich bin mich sauer auf dich. Ich verstehe, dass du arbeiten musstest. Ich weiß, wie es ist. Vielleicht erinnerst du dich noch daran, aber ich habe bis vor kurzer Zeit auch noch im Feld gearbeitet. Außerdem war Abby mit."

„Dann ist es etwas anderes. Fehlt dem Baby oder dir etwas? Bitte Kate, sag es mir. Ich kann keinen von euch beiden verlieren.", wimmerte Gibbs.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung mit mir und dem Baby. Auf diese Weise wollte ich es dir eigentlich nicht sagen, aber um deine Besorgnis zu beruhigen, werde ich es dir sagen."

„Was willst du mir sagen, Kate?"

Kate seufzte. „Das ist nicht einfach für mich und ich bin mir sicher, es wird auch nicht einfach für dich. Meine Ärztin, Samantha hat eine Ultraschalluntersuchung gemacht und da etwas bemerkt, was sie beim letzten Mal übersehen hatte. Sie hat gesagt, das ist nicht weiter ungewöhnlich und dass wir uns darüber keine Sorgen machen müssten."

„Schatz, du ergibst keinen Sinn. Was hat Sam übersehen?"

„Zwillinge, wir bekommen Zwillinge, Jethro.", sagte Kate und fing zu weinen an.

Gibbs lachte einfach nur. „Kate, warum weinst du? Das sind großartige Neuigkeiten, weißt du. Ich könnte mir nichts Besseres vorstellen. Und ich glaube, ich hätte dich warnen sollen, dass die Möglichkeit besteht, dass wir Zwillinge bekommen. Du weißt, dass Charlie und ich Zwillinge sind."

„Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass wir auch Zwillinge bekommen müssen.", sagte Kate.

„Aber das ist noch nicht alles. Zwillinge sind weit verbreitet in meiner Familie. Meine Mutter war ein Zwilling, genau wie meine Großmutter. Grandma hatte 3 Zwillingspärchen. Meine Mutter hatte noch 5 Geschwister. Michael ist auch ein Zwilling, aber sein Bruder Jamie starb bei einem Autounfall als sie 19 waren. Wie du siehst, haben wir den Hang zu Zwillingen. Entschuldige bitte, dass ich dir davon nicht erzählt habe, Schatz."

„Also bist du nicht sauer auf mich?", fragte Kate.

„Warum sollte ich? Du solltest sauer auf mich sein, weil ich dir nicht davon erzählte habe. Immerhin habe ich von dieser Möglichkeit gewusst. Kannst du mir vergeben? Ich mag es nicht, wenn wir uns streiten."

„Wir streiten nicht, Jethro. Und ich bin auch nicht sauer auf dich. Ich habe einfach nur angenommen, weil du schon so Probleme hattest dich an ein Baby zu gewöhnen würden dir zwei noch schwerer fallen. Ich wusste einfach nicht, wie du reagieren würdest und dann noch diese verfluchten Hormone. Entschuldige bitte."

„Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen. Ich liebe dich, egal in welcher Stimmung du bist. Und ich liebe die Zwillinge. Ich hoffe, dass wir zwei kleine Mädchen bekommen, die nach ihrer Mutter kommen.", sagte Gibbs und gab Kate einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

A/N: Wie hat es euch gefallen?


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer siehe Kapitel 1. Kapitel 27

Abby war mit der Vorbereitung der Hochzeit beschäftigt. Es sollte alles perfekt für ihre besten Freunde. Und es würde perfekt werden. Sie hatte die besten Ideen für die Hochzeit und es würde nicht alles Goth werden.

Als ersten war da der Ort, wo die Hochzeit stattfinden würde. Es war keine gewöhnliche Kirche, die zu langweilig für Abby war. Aber sie hatte die perfekte Alternative. Der April war warm genug um die Hochzeit im Freien abzuhalten. Abby besorgten einen Pfarrer und ein Zelt für den Ort, den sie ausgesucht hatte. Die Hochzeitstorte, sowie der Empfang nach der Trauung und die Blumen waren auch schon erledigt. Alles, was Abby jetzt noch brauchte war eine Gästeliste von beiden Paaren, damit sie die Einladungen schreiben konnte.

Abby ging hoch in das Büro, auf der Suche nach Kate. „Da sind ja die fünf nach denen ich suche.", sagte Abby als sie Kate an ihrem Schreibtisch mitten im Gespräch mit Max fand. Max sah zuerst Abby und dann Kate fragend an. Sie wollte nur allzu gern wissen, warum sie nach fünf Leuten suchte.

„Abby bitte. Wir haben es noch niemanden gesagt. Würdest du es also für dich behalten. Was brauchst du?", fragte Kate in der Hoffnung Max würde vergessen, was Abby gesagt hatte.

„Ich brauche von jedem eine Gästeliste. Habt ihr die schon fertig?", fragte Abby und hüpfte dabei hoch und runter.

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Jethro und ich, wir haben zwar eine Idee, wen wir alles einladen wollen, aber da sind immer noch einige Personen, bei denen wir uns nicht sicher sind, ob wir sie einladen sollen oder nicht."

„Wir haben das gleiche Problem. Tony weiß nicht, wer von seiner Familie kommen wird. Seine Eltern sind tot, ebenso wie der Großteil der restlichen Familie. Er hat nur einige Freunde aus Seattle, die er sicherlich gern einladen würde. Ich habe auch keine Familie, die ich einladen könnte. Aber einige meiner ‚normalen' Freunde werden kommen. Keine Angst, sie sind gewöhnliche Menschen. Reicht es aus, wenn wir dir morgen die Liste geben, Abby?", fragte Max.

„Das reicht aus. Werden du und der Boss es auch bis morgen schaffen?"

„Ich werde sehen, was wir machen können, Abs." Abby ging zurück in ihr Labor um noch mehr Vorbereitungen für die Hochzeit zu treffen. Max ging an Tony's Schreibtisch um mit der Liste anzufangen, genau wie Kate. Kate's Liste war um einiges länger als Max', aber die beiden waren ja noch nicht fertig.

Kurz bevor die Schicht zu Ende war, kamen die Männer von ihrem Fall zurück. Gibbs ging direkt zu Kate. „Wie geht es dir? Haben sie dir irgendwelche Probleme bereitet?", fragte Gibbs und gab Kate einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Mir geht es gut und sie waren wie kleine Engel.", lächelte Kate, die nicht wusste, dass Max hinter ihr stand.

„Okay, da ist etwas eindeutig falsch. Abby hat nach fünf Leuten gefragt und jetzt fangt ihr an in der Mehrzahl zu reden. Also, was ist los?"

Gibbs und Kate sahen sich an. „Sieht so aus, als ob die Katze aus dem Sack wäre.", bemerkte Gibbs.

Kate lächelte nur. „Tony, McGee, würdet ihr kurz mal herkommen.", fragte sie. Als sie da waren, begann sie zu reden.

„Wir haben einige Neuigkeiten, die wir euch mitteilen wollen. Gestern war ich beim Arzt. Sie hat eine Ultraschalluntersuchung gemacht und festgestellt, dass ich Zwillinge bekomme. Eigentlich wollten wir es euch erst nach der Hochzeit sagen, aber Max hat bemerkt, dass wir euch etwas verheimlichen. Du wärst richtig gut im Feld.", sagte Kate.

„Das sind ja großartige Neuigkeiten. Zwei kleine Gibbs.", sagte McGee.

Tony sagte nichts, er wurde einfach nur blass.

„Tony, geht es dir gut?", fragte Max besorgt.

„Alles in Ordnung, nur etwas geschockt. Ich habe nur nie an die Möglichkeit von Zwillingen gedacht. Wie wäre es, wenn wir mal zu Ducky gehen, Max?" Tony war schrecklich besorgt, dass er auch Vater von Zwillingen werden könnte. Max war damit einverstanden, zu Ducky zu gehen. Sie würde fast alles tun um Tony glücklich zu machen.

„Hallo Ducky.", sagte Tony als sie die Autopsie betraten.

„Anthony und seine Freundin. Was kann ich für euch tun?", fragte Ducky, der gerade mit einer Autopsie fertig war.

„Erinnerst du dich daran, dass du uns dein medizinisches Wissen angeboten hast?"

Ducky nickte.

„Okay, kannst du bitte eine Ultraschalluntersuchung bei Max machen?", fragte Tony.

„Natürlich kann ich das machen. Wonach soll ich suchen?"

„Zwillingen.", sagte Max einfach.

„Meine liebe Max, warum denkst du, dass die Möglich eine Zwillingsschwangerschaft besteht?"

„Kate hat uns gerade gesagt, dass sie Zwilling bekommt. Ich möchte einfach nur sicher gehen."

„Naja, da liegt es auch in der Familie.", sagte Ducky als er Max für die Untersuchung vorbereitete. Als er damit fertig war, sagte er, dass das Baby sehr gesund war und es keinen Zwilling gab. Tony war darüber sehr erfreut; nicht dass er sich nicht auch über Zwillinge gefreut hätte, aber das wäre zu viel des Guten gewesen.

Als Kate und Gibbs an diesem Abend nach Hause kamen unterhielten sie sich während des Essens.

„Katie, denkst du nicht, dass es an der Zeit ist Jess anzurufen?", sagte Gibbs.

„Wegen der Hochzeit? Ja, ich denke es ist an der Zeit. Sie wird ausflippen, aber das kannst du dir sicher vorstellen."

„Natürlich wird sie das. Ich hoffe nur, dass Charlie zur Hochzeit kommen kann. Man weiß nie, wo sie ihn als nächstes hinschicken."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass er es irgendwie schaffen wird. Er liebt dich und würde alles für dich machen."

„Ich weiß und das würde ich auch. Das ist die besondere Verbindung zwischen Zwillingen." Gibbs stand auf und ging zum Telefon. Er wählte die Nummer seiner Schwägerin. Sie antwortete nach dem dritten Klingeln.

„Hallo Jessica, wie geht es dir?", fragte Gibbs, als Jess den Anruf annahm.

„Jethro, schön das du anrufst. Mir geht es gut. Und Charlie auch, er ist gerade ich Kuba."

„Kuba? Weißt du schon, wie lange er dort bleiben muss?", fragte er.

„Du kennst die Navy. Man weiß es nie genau. Ich hoffe er wird bis Ende des Frühlings wieder zurück sein. Warum fragst du, Jethro?"

„Eigentlich rufe ich an, um dich zu meiner Hochzeit einzuladen."

„Du heiratest Kate! Oh Jethro, ich freue mich so für dich. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, wird aber auch Zeit. Du weißt, dass Kate das Beste ist, was dir je passiert ist."

„Das ist der Grund, warum ich sie gefragt habe. Obwohl ich gesagt habe, dass ich nie wieder heiraten werde. Aber das mit Kate ist anders. Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich fühle, dass ich das richtige mache. Du wirst doch sicherlich kommen. Die Hochzeit wird am ersten Aprilwochenende sein."

„April? Ein schöner Monat für eine Hochzeit. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so romantisch bist, oder war es Kate's Idee?"

„Es war weder meine noch Kate's Idee. Abby plant die Hochzeit. Alles was wir machen müssen, ist eine Gästeliste zu erstellen.", sagte Gibbs und konnte sich vorstellen, wie Jess reagieren würde.

„Was, du lässt Abby deine Hochzeit vorbereiten. Jethro, wie konntest du nur. Du kennst Abby und weißt was für einen Geschmack sie hat."

„Jess, beruhig dich. Abby hat versprochen, dass sie nicht total Goth wird. Und wir mussten es machen, sonst hätte sie kein Wort mehr mit uns gesprochen. Wir haben etwas gemacht, dass Abby nicht gefallen hat.", sagte Gibbs grinsend. Auch Kate grinste.

„Und was war das?"

„Wir haben schon geheiratet, ohne Familie und Freunde. Abby war sehr enttäuscht darüber. Und damit sie sich wieder mit uns verträgt, haben wir ihr erlaubt eine Doppelhochzeit zu planen. Tony wird auch heiraten. Also, wirst du kommen?"

„Natürlich werde ich kommen, allein schon um zu sehen, was Abby da auf die Beide gestellt hat. Darauf bin ich sehr gespannt. Ich werde Charlie anrufen, damit er noch etwas Zeit hat Urlaub zu bekommen."

„Das wäre großartig. Bis bald, Jess.", sagte Gibbs und legte auf.

In den nächsten zwei Wochen verbrachten sie die meiste Zeit damit die Hochzeit zu planen. Abby hatte ihnen immer noch nicht gesagt, was sie plante. Beide Paare hatten ihre Gästeliste fertig und es waren um die 75 Personen, die kommen sollten. Die meisten waren von Kate's und Gibbs' Familie und nur etwa 10 Personen von Tony's und Max' Seite. Abby hatte ihnen gesagt, dass es genug Platz für alle geben würde und es auch nichts machen würde, wenn noch einige mehr kommen. Die nächsten Tage bekamen sie Anrufe von ihren Gästen, die ihnen mitteilten, dass sie liebend gern kommen würden.

Kate war gerade an ihrem Schreibtisch angekommen und startete den Computer als ihr Telefon klingelte. Anrufe zu dieser Zeit bedeuteten normalerweise nie etwas Gutes.

„Todd hier.", sagte sie.

„Hallo Katie-Käfer. Wie ich sehe bist du schon auf Arbeit.", sagte Gil Grissom.

„Hallo Grissom, ich bin gerade erst angekommen. Was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Ich habe gerade deine Einladung bekommen. Nach einem kleinen Kampf mit meinem Vorgesetzten habe ich es geschafft, dass das ganze Team eine Woche freibekommt. Wir werden ein Teamurlaub machen und an deiner Hochzeit teilnehmen. Ich hoffe das ist in Ordnung. Ich möchte wirklich gern etwas Zeit mit dir verbringen.", sagte Gil.

„Das ist großartig. Dann kannst du meine Freunde und Kollegen kennen lernen. Sie sind schon alle sehr gespannt auf dich. Also, wann kommt ihr?"

Gil und sein Team würden in der Woche vor der Hochzeit kommen. Sogar Lindsey würde dabei sein, da sie Ferien hatte. Als alles geregelt war, legte Kate auf und lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück. Sie lächelte. Genau in diesem Moment kam Gibbs von seinem Morgenmeeting mit Direktor Morrow zurück.

„Ich hoffe, du denkst an mich, Katie.", sagte er und ging zu ihr um sie zu küssen.

„Eigentlich habe ich nicht an dich gedacht. Gil hat gerade angerufen. Sie werden alle zur Hochzeit kommen. Gil hat es geschafft für das ganze Team eine Woche Urlaub zu bekommen. Also kommen sie etwas früher um etwas Zeit mit uns zu verbringen."

„Also hat dich ein anderer Mann zum lächeln gebracht?", sagte Gibbs etwas eifersüchtig.

„Um genau zu sein, ja. Aber es war nicht der Mann selbst, sonder den Gedanken an die Zeit, die wir zusammen verbringen werden. Weißt du was? Findest du nicht auch, dass Greg und Abby wunderbar zusammen passen würden?" Kate lächelte als sie sich daran erinnerte, wie sich der junge Laborant von Gil verhielt und wie sich Abby verhielt. Sie hatten viel gemeinsam.

Nur eine Stunde später klingelte Gibbs Telefon. Darüber war nicht gerade erfreut, denn meistens bedeutet dies, dass es einen Fall für das Team gab.

„Gibbs.", antwortete er in seiner freundlichsten Stimme.

„Hallo.", sagte eine Stimme in Russisch.

„Michael, mein Bruder. Wie geht es dir? Ich habe schon lange nichts mehr von dir gehört."

„Dasselbe gilt für dich, Jethro. Aber mir geht es gut. Es ist etwas frostig hier, aber nichts, woran ich mich nicht schon gewöhnt hätte. Was ist mir dir? Ich habe gerade einen Brief wegen einer Hochzeit bekommen. Und rate mal, du wirst als Bräutigam genannt. Liegt da ein Fehler vor?", fragte Michael.

„Nein, das ist kein Fehler. Ich werde im April heiraten.", sagte Gibbs.

„Das ist wirklich eine Überraschung. Ich kann mich noch gut an deine letzte Scheidung erinnern, als du mir gesagt hast, dass du nie wieder heiraten wirst. Was ist denn daraus geworden?"

„Damals kannte ich Kate noch nicht. Ich liebe sie, ich liebe sie wirklich. Ich habe mich noch niemals so wie jetzt gefühlt. Du musst sie treffen, damit du weißt, wovon ich spreche. Du kommst doch, nicht wahr?"

„Natürlich werde ich kommen. Ich brauche wirklich mal etwas Abwechslung zu Russland. Und ich habe die Familie schon sehr lange nicht mehr gesehen. Ich denke deine Hochzeit ist eine gute Gelegenheit für eine kleines Familienzusammentreffen. Charlie wird auch da sein, nicht wahr?"

„Natürlich wird er da sein und auch der Rest der Familie. Das wird großartig. Unsere ganze Familie auf einen Haufen. Kate wird schockiert sein, wenn sie alle sieht.", sagte Gibbs lachend.

„Sie hat uns noch gar nicht alle getroffen? Jethro, ich bin enttäuscht. Das war sonst immer das erste, was du gemacht hast."

„Diesmal ist alles anders. Katie hat nur Charlie und Jess getroffen. Aber sonst niemanden. Und Jess hat mir versprochen, dass sie alle mitbringt. Was ist mit dir? Wer wird mit dir kommen?", fragte Gibbs, der nicht auf dem neusten Stand mit Michael's Familienverhältnissen war. Über die Jahre hinweg habe sie den Kontakt verloren. Natürlich haben sie sich gegenseitig angerufen, aber sie haben nie über die Familie gesprochen.

„Mit wie vielen Personen hast du gerechnet?", fragte Michael grinsend.

„Naja, die Planungen sind noch nicht abgeschlossen. Also, wie viele wirst du mitbringen. Ich möchte wirklich gern deine ganze Familie treffen."

„Ich denke, wir werden so um die 15 Personen sein. Ich hoffe nur, dass meine Enkel mitkommen können."

„Enkel? Wir haben wirklich den Kontakt verloren, nicht wahr? Ich habe gewusst, dass du Kinder hast, aber Enkel. Aber ich werde sie ja bald treffen. Wie lang werdet ihr bleiben?"

„Wir haben alle etwas Zeit. Ich hatte vor mindestens zwei Wochen zu bleiben. Eine bei dir und deiner Zukünftigen, du weißt schon um meine neue Schwägerin besser kennen zu lernen. Und eine Woche wollte ich bei Charlie und Jess verbringen, falls das möglich ist. Du weißt schon, um die Zeit wettzumachen. Ich hoffe, das ist okay."

„Natürlich ist das okay. Ich denke Charlie wird sich auch freuen, etwas Zeit mit dir verbringen zu können. Dann kommst du also eine Woche vor der Hochzeit, damit wir etwas Zeit miteinander verbringen können."

„Wirst du den Zeit für mich haben? Ich weiß, wie du dich eine Woche vor einer Hochzeit verhältst. Es gibt dann noch immer so viel, um das du dich kümmern musst.", sagte Michael, der Gibbs bei seinen vorherigen Hochzeiten geholfen hatte.

„Das ist kein Problem. Eine Freundin von mir, Abby kümmert sich um alles. Du siehst, ich werde genug Zeit für dich haben. Ein guter Freund von Kate wird auch eine Woche früher kommen. Wir können alle etwas gemeinsam unternehmen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du den Rest mögen wirst. Also, bis in einem Monat.", sagte Gibbs und legte auf.

Tony war an seinem Schreibtisch und versuchte etwas von seinem Schreibkram zu erledigen. Er erschrak, als sein Handy mit einem Klingelton zu läuten begann, den er schon seit langen nicht mehr gehört hatte.

„Hallo Bling.", sagte Tony als er den Anruf annahm. Die Anruferkennung hatte ihm gezeigt, dass es sein alter Freund und Trainer als Seattle war, der anrief.

„Dir auch ein hallo. Also kennst du meinen Namen, aber ich habe keine Idee, mit wem ich spreche. Ich habe diese Nummer von einer Hochzeitseinladung von einer alten Freundin. Aber du hörst dich nicht wie sie an. Also nehme ich an, dass du der Bräutigam bist."

„Ja Bling, ich bin der Bräutigam. Ich bin enttäuscht, dass du dich nicht an mich erinnerst. Wir haben sehr viel Zeit zusammen in Seattle verbracht."

„Okay, ich kenne dich also aus meiner Zeit in Seattle und du wirst Max Guevara heiraten. Lass mich raten, du bist Logan Cale.", sagte Bling.

„Das stimmt. Ich bin Logan Cale, aber ich habe meinen Namen geändert, als ich Seattle vor zwei Jahren verließ. Jetzt heiße ich Anthony DiNozzo. Es ist so schön dich zu hören, mein Freund.", sagte Tony und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Das gleiche gilt für dich. Du wirst also wirklich Max heiraten? Ich kann mich noch gut an eine Zeit erinnern, als du mir gesagt hast, dass da nichts zwischen euch ist. Was ist geschehen?"

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte. Wir waren zwei Jahre auseinander aber jetzt sind wir endlich zusammen, und nichts kann uns trennen. Du wirst doch kommen?"

„Ich denke, ich kann das einrichten. Ich würde euch beide schrecklich gern wiedersehen. Ich habe dich vermisst, auch wenn du eine schreckliche Nervensäge warst. Kann ich jemanden mitbringen?"

„Natürlich kannst du das. Ich sage Abby einfach, dass du mit jemand kommst. Darf ich fragen, wer es ist?"

„Immer noch neugierig, wie ich sehe. Aber ich werde es dir sagen. Ich werde meine Frau mitbringen."

„Du bist verheiratet. Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass du heiraten wirst.", sagte Tony überrascht.

„Da bist du genau der richtige, das zu sagen. Ich kann mich noch gut an das letzte Mal erinnern, als du Max nahe warst; du bist fast gestorben. Bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass du das richtige machst? Nicht, dass ich dich von deinen Plänen abhalten wollte."

„Ich bin mir mehr als sicher. Wir haben eine Lösung für dieses kleine Problem gefunden und alles ist jetzt bestens. Eigentlich könnte es nicht besser sein. Ich heirate Max, die Liebe meines Lebens. Wir werden zusammen leben und nichts wird uns je wieder trennen können. Die letzten zwei Jahre ohne sie waren die schlimmsten in meinem Leben. Und ich werde dich wieder sehen. Was kann sich ein Mann mehr wünschen?", fragte Tony grinsend seinen Freund.

„Wahrscheinlich nichts. Ich freue mich wirklich, dich wieder zusehen. Ich habe dich wirklich vermisst. Was macht das Training? Hast du jemanden gefunden, der es lang genug mit dir aushält um einen Trainingsplan aufzustellen?", lachte Bling, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie Logan immer versucht hat, sich vor dem Training zu drücken.

„Ich kann dir sagen, dass du sehr überrascht wärst. Aber ich muss zugeben, du warst der einzige, der es lang genug mit mir ausgehalten hat. Aber das wirst du ja bald selbst sehen."

„Ja, ich sehe dich bald. Grüß Max von mir und ich freue mich wirklich für euch beide. Tschüss Tony."

Tony schloss sein Telefon und wollte es gerade weglegen, als es noch einmal läutete. Dieses Mal sah er nicht auf das Display, da er annahm Bling hätte etwas vergessen und rief deswegen noch einmal an.

„Bling, hast du was vergessen?", fragte Tony als er das Gespräch annahm.

„Ich bin nicht Bling. Ich bin Detektive Matt Sung aus Seattle.", stellte sich der Anrufer vor.

„Matt, lang nicht mehr gehört, nicht wahr?"

„Ich könnte diese Frage beantworten, wenn ich deinen Namen verstanden hätte. Ich kann mich im Moment nicht daran erinnern."

„Was ist nur passiert, dass sich meine besten Freunde nicht mehr an mich erinnern? Ich habe dir oft geholfen und du hast mir ungefähr genauso oft geholfen. Weckt ‚Eyes Only' deine Erinnerung?"

„Eyes Only? Ich habe diesen Namen schon lange nicht mehr gehört. Gibt es ihn immer noch?"

„Manchmal erledigt er immer noch etwas, aber er hat sich versteckt. Niemand weiß, wo er sich im Moment befindet. Weißt du nun, wer ich bin?", fragte Tony.

„Da du ‚Eyes Only' erwähnt hast und es nur eine Person gibt, die von unserer Verbindung wissen. Und das muss Logan Cale sein."

„Der Kandidat hat 100 Punkte."

„Logan, wo hast du nur gesteckt. Du bist verschwunden ohne dich zu verabschieden und niemand konnte mit dir in Kontakt treten. Und wir hätten deine Hilfe manchmal gebrauchen können. Ich habe nach dir gesucht, aber ich konnte nichts über dich finden. Wo warst du nur? Wie geht es dir? Und warum bist du weg gegangen?", fragte Matt.

„Wow, das sind aber viele Fragen auf einmal, aber ich werde sie dir beantworten. Ich bin aus persönlichen Gründen weggegangen; Max war einer davon. Mir geht es gut, es könnte gar nicht besser sein. Ich habe eine nette Arbeit, gute Freunde und meine Verlobte. Im Moment lebe ich in Washington, wo ich schon seit zwei Jahren bin. Hier arbeite ich beim NCIS und es ist wirklich großartig. Viel besser als freier Journalist. Und der Grund, warum du mich nicht gefunden hast, ist einfach. Ich habe meinen Namen geändert, als ich hier her gekommen bin und ein neues Leben angefangen habe. Anthony DiNozzo heiße ich jetzt. Genug antworten fürs erste. Ich nehme an, du hast meine Einladung bekommen?", fragte Tony.

„Ja, ich habe sie gerade bekommen. Ich war richtig überrascht, als ich gesehen habe, dass Max heiraten will. Da habe ich natürlich noch nicht gewusst, dass du der Bräutigam bist. Weißt du, dass sie zu mir gekommen ist mit der Bitte nach dir zu suchen, als du verschwunden bist?"

„Nein, das habe ich nicht gewusst. Max hat mich vor ungefähr 5 Monaten gefunden, als einige ihrer Freunde vermisst wurden. Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass sie nach mir gesucht hat.", sagte Tony.

„Eine Woche nachdem du weg warst, kam sie zu mir und hat mich um Hilfe gebeten. Du weißt schon, vielleicht könnte ich mit der Hilfe der Polizei etwas erreichen. Aber Logan Cale tauchte nie in einer anderen Stadt auf. Max hat alles versucht um dich zu finden."

„Eine Woche, sagst du? Als ich gegangen bin, habe ich gesagt, dass sie etwas Zeit braucht um sich sicher zu sein, was sie mit ihrem Leben anfangen will. Das war der Grund, warum ich weg bin. Ich wollte, dass sie sich sicher über uns. Ich wollte sie zu nichts drängen, was sie später vielleicht bereut hätte. Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass sie mich finden würde, wenn sich bereit ist mich wiederzusehen. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie schon nach einer Woche nach mir sucht."

„Sie hat dich von Anfang an geliebt. Jeder konnte das sehen, bloß ihr zwei nicht. Aber ich denke, ihr habt das Problem aus der Welt geschafft, immerhin werdet ihr heiraten."

„Ja, wir haben unsere Probleme gelöst und wir sind sehr glücklich. Kommst du zur Hochzeit? Ich würde dich wirklich gern wiedersehen. Bling hat schon zugesagt. Es wäre wie damals in Seattle."

„Natürlich komme ich. Das ist ja der Grund, weswegen ich anrufe. Ich freue mich für euch. Bis bald."

Wieder schloss Tony sein Telefon und dieses Mal läutete es nicht wieder. Während einer seiner Gespräche sind Max, Abby und Kate in das Büro gekommen. Die drei waren unten im Labor gewesen um noch einige Pläne für die Hochzeit zu schmieden.

„Warum lächelst du so, DiNozzo? Hat dich eine Ex-Freundin angerufen?", fragte Kate, als sie Tony grinsen sahn.

„Keine Ex-Freundin, Kate. Max ist die einzige wichtige Frau in meinem Leben. Aber es war jemand aus meiner Vergangenheit. Ein Polizist mit dem ich in Seattle zusammen gearbeitet habe und mein früherer Trainer und Bodyguard.", erklärte Tony.

„Oh, Matt und Bling haben angerufen? Kommen sie?", fragte Max aufgeregt.

„Ja, beide kommen. Bling bringt sogar seine Frau mit. Hast du gewusst, dass er verheiratet ist?"

„Nein, ich hatte keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihm als du weg warst. Bling hat Seattle auch verlassen."

„Aber du warst mit Matt in Kontakt. Er hat es mir erzählt, Max. Eine Woche? Ich bin gerührt, Max.", sagte Tony und küsste sie.

„Was soll ich dazu sagen. Nachdem ich alles erreicht hatte, was ich reichen wollte, warst du das einzig wichtige in meinem Leben außer meinen Freunden und Jam Pony. Aber ich habe dich nicht eher gefunden, Tony."

„Jetzt weiß ich, dass ich den größten Fehler in meinem Leben gemacht habe, als ich Seattle verlassen habe. Oder vielleicht war es auch nur, dass ich meinen Namen geändert habe. Wir hätten schon die letzten zwei Jahre zusammen sein können."

„Nein, ich glaube es war gut, dass du Seattle verlassen hast. Bitte versteh mich nicht falsch, ich habe dich sehr vermisst. Aber wenn du nicht gegangen wärst, hättest du Abby nicht getroffen. Du müsstest immer noch im Rollstuhl sitzen, nicht dass es mich stören würde. Aber Abby hätte auch kein Gegenmittel für das Virus gefunden und das ist der Grund, warum wir jetzt zusammen sind. Ohne Abby könnten wir das nicht. Wie du siehst, war es doch gut."

„Wenn man es so sieht, hast du natürlich Recht. Aber nichts wird uns jetzt je wieder trennen können. Du musst dich den Rest deines Lebens mit mir herumschlagen.", sagte Tony.

„Darauf freue ich mich besonders. Für den Rest unseres Lebens sind wir einfach nur eine normale Familie. Endlich wird mein Traum wahr."

Am Ende der Schicht klingelte Max' Telefon. Die Anruferkennung sagte ihr, dass es ihre beste Freundin war.

„Hallo Boo.", grüßte Max OC.

„Max, endlich habt ihr einen Termin. Und schon so bald."

„Naja, eine Freundin übernimmt die Planung und sie sagt, es wäre der perfekte Tag für das, was sie plant. Ihr kommt doch, oder?"

„Natürlich kommen wir. Normal wird einen Anfall bekommen, wenn das halbe Team auf einmal Urlaub nimmt, aber wen stört es? Du heiratest schließlich nur ein Mal. Bist du glücklich dort oben?", fragte OC.

„Ich bin glücklich, auch wenn ich dich und die anderen schrecklich vermisst. Aber mein Platz ist an Tony's Seite. Wie ist die neue Wohnung?"

„Großartig, keine Polizisten, die ich bestechen muss, fließend heißes Wasser und Strom. Was braucht man mehr?"

„Das ist gut. Ich freue mich, dass sie dir gefällt. Tony hat dafür keine Verwendung mehr. Er wird euch seinen Privatjet schicken, also braucht ihr euch um keinen Flug kümmern. Es ist großartig, dass ich kommt. Dann kannst du die anderen Leute in meinem neuen Leben kennen lernen.", sagte Max.

„Und es wird schön sein, dich wieder zu sehen. Seattle ist nicht mehr das gleiche ohne dich. Bis bald."

Als alle Gespräche erledigt waren, war der Tag fast zu Ende. Die Männer waren gerade von einer Tatortuntersuchung zurückgekommen. Tony ging zu Max' Schreibtisch und setzte sich auf die Tischkante.

„Max, wie geht es dir?", fragte er.

„Mir geht es gut, aber ich weiß, dass du irgendetwas von mir willst. Also raus mit der Sprache."

„Naja, ich habe nachgedacht."

„Normalerweise ist das kein gutes Zeichen.", sagte Kate, die neben der Schreibtisch stand und der Unterhaltung gelauscht hatte.

Tony warf Kate einen vernichtenden Blick zu, bevor er sich wieder der Unterhaltung mich Max widmete. „Also, ich habe über dich Hochzeit nachgedacht. Da ist noch eine Person, die ich gerne einladen würde. Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es dir recht wäre."

„Wer ist es, Tony?"

„Asha. Ich weiß, dass du sie nicht besonders magst, aber sie ist eine gute Freundin von mir. Und du weißt, dass nie etwas zwischen uns war. Ich war nur eifersüchtig auf dich, weil du gesagt hast, dass du etwas mit Alec hattest. Aber zwischen mir und Asha war nie etwas Romantisches. Wir hatten nur eine geschäftliche Beziehung, genau wie wir beide am Anfang, nur dass es zwischen mir und Asha nie geknistert hat.", erklärte Tony und war sich nicht sicher, wie Max reagieren würde.

„Ich kann es nicht fassen. Tony war einer Frau nahe, aber dann doch wieder nicht.", sagte Kate als sie sich zum Heimgehen fertig machte.

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass alles nur Tarnung war. Seit ich nach DC gezogen bin, hatte ich weder eine Beziehung noch eine Affäre.", sagte Tony zu Kate. Dann wandte er sich wieder zu Max.

„Also, was denkst du?"

„Natürlich kannst du sie einladen. Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich sie nicht mag. Ich war einfach auch nur eifersüchtig. Du weißt schon, sie konnte in deiner Nähe sein und ich konnte das nicht. Sie hatte das, was ich nie bekommen würde. Aber ich würde sie gern wieder sehen, jetzt wo ich dich habe.", sagte Max grinsend.

A/N: Noch Interesse an der Geschichte? Sie nähert sich langsam dem Ende.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer siehe Kapitel 1. Kapitel 28

Die Zeit verging schnell und es waren nur noch zwei Wochen zur Hochzeit. Die meisten Vorbereitungen waren getroffen. Alle Gäste hatten ihr Kommen zugesagt, sogar Gibbs' Bruder würde aus Russland kommen.

Nur eine Kleinigkeit fehlte noch; die Brautkleider für Kate und Max. Direktor Morrow gab dem Team nicht viele Fälle, dass sie meistens mit der Hochzeit beschäftigt waren.

„Hi.", sagte Abby als sie das Büro betrat.

„Abby, was bringt dich hier hoch?", fragte Kate, die von der Akte aufsah, die sie zu lesen versuchte.

„Hast du etwas Wichtiges zu erledigen?"

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Gibt es einen Grund für die Frage?", fragte Kate, die wusste, dass es dafür einen Grund geben musste.

„Wenn das so ist, ich habe auch nichts zu erledigen. Und da gibt es noch etwas wichtiges, dass für die Hochzeit fehlt. Wie wäre es mit einer Einkaufstour? Max kann auch mit uns kommen."

„Okay, was müssen wir noch kaufen?", fragte Kate, die nicht auf dem Laufenden war mit den Vorbereitungen.

„Oh Kate, das Wichtigste fehlt noch, eure Kleider. Und ich denke, dass es jetzt sicher ist, wenn wir die Kleider kaufen. Es sind nur noch zwei Wochen und ich denke, die Kleider werden dann immer noch passen."

„Abby, denkst du, dass ich fett bin?", fragte Kate.

„Nicht fett, nur schwanger. Also, kommst du mit einkaufen?" Kate nickte und die beiden Frauen verließen das Büro. Abby fuhr als erstes zum Max und dann zum Einkaufzentrum. Abby hatte dort einen Laden für Umstandskleidung gefunden.

Die drei gingen in den Laden und wurden augenblicklich von Verkäufern umringt.

„Wie können wir ihnen behilflich sein?", fragte eine der Verkäuferinnen.

„Wir suchen Brautkleider für diese beide Ladies. Die Hochzeit soll am ersten Samstag im April stattfinden. Und sie wird draußen sein.", sagte Abby der Verkäuferin.

„Das ist eine wundervolle Zeit für eine Hochzeit, meine Lieben. Ich bräuchte mehr Details über die Hochzeit, wegen der Farbe der Kleider.", sagte die Verkäuferin zu Max und Kate.

„Die Bräute wissen nichts über die Hochzeit. Ich plane alles. Wenn sie mir zeigen, wo ich die Kleider finde, werde ich mich selbst umsehen."

Die Verkäuferin war damit natürlich nicht zufrieden, aber sie zeigte Abby trotzdem, wo sie alles finden würde. Kate und Max folgten ihr. Abby suchte nach Kleidern, während sich Max und Kate im Laden umsahen.

„Mädels, habt ihr einen Moment Zeit? Ich denke, ich habe etwas gefunden. Wollt ihr es anprobieren?", fragte Abby.

Kate und Max ging zu ihr herüber und sahen die Kleider die Abby ausgesucht hatte. Es waren viele Kleider. Abby gab jeder ungefähr fünf Stück und scheuchte sie in die Umkleidekabinen.

Beide zogen die Kleider an, aber Abby gefiel keins davon. Sie suchte das perfekte Kleid und sie wusste, dass sie es nicht in dem Laden finden würde.

„Okay Mädels, ihr könnt euch wieder anziehen.", sagte Abby zu Kate und Max, dann drehte sie sich zu den Verkäuferinnen um.

„Es tut mir ja leid, aber das richtige Kleid war nicht dabei. Es tut mir wahnsinnig Leid, aber trotzdem Danke für die Zeit, die sie geopfert haben."

Wenige Minuten später kamen Max und Kate zurück und verließen den Laden mit Abby.

„Abby, warum hast du nicht eins der Kleider genommen. Einige waren wirklich schön."

„Das perfekte Kleid war nicht dabei. Ich muss zugeben, einige Kleider waren schön, aber eben nicht das, was ich mir vorgestellt habe."

„Hast du noch weitere Geschäfte oder gehen wir einfach in Jeans zur Hochzeit. Ich dass es mich stören würde.", sagte Max.

„Ich habe eine bessere Idee als weitere Läden. Ich muss nur schnell einen Anruf machen.", sagte Abby und nahm ihr Handy raus. Sie rief Gibbs an und sagte ihm, dass sie heute nicht mehr in Büro kommen würden. Gibbs war damit einverstanden.

„Wir haben den ganzen restlichen Tag Zeit. Jetzt muss ich nur noch in einen Laden und dann sind wir fürs erste fertig."

Die beiden anderen Frauen stöhnten. Sie hatten genug vom einkaufen für die nächsten paar Wochen. Und einen neuen Laden mit Abby aufsuchen, war nichts worauf sie sich freuten.

Abby fuhr durch die Stadt bis sie zu ihrem Ziel kam. Aber es war kein normaler Laden, es war ein Stoff- und Nähgeschäft.

„Okay, ihr beide wartet im Wagen. Und ich meine im Wagen. Ich werde nur schnell dort rein gehen und einige Sachen besorgen. Es wird nicht lang dauern.", sagte Abby und ging in den Laden. Als sie drinnen war, wurde sie von der Besitzerin begrüßt. „Abby, lange nicht gesehen. Was bringt dich zu mir?"

„Geschäfte Christine. Zwei meiner besten Freundinnen heiraten in zwei Wochen und ich kümmere mich um alles. Jetzt brauchen wir nur noch die Kleider. Wir waren schon in einem Laden, aber da habe ich nichts Passendes gefunden. Also werde ich es selber machen."

„Okay, hört sich an, als ob du meine Hilfe gebrauchen kannst. Was brauchst du?", fragte Christine.

„Ich brauche weißen Satin und dunkelrote Organza. Hey, sieh mich nicht so an. Es ist nicht für mich. Weiß wird Kate perfekt stehen und Max ist eher der dunklere Typ. Sie hatte einige helle Kleider anprobiert, aber sie haben ihr nicht gestanden. Du holst den Stoff und ich sehe mich noch etwas um."

Christine ging in den hinteren Teil des Ladens und holte den Stoff. Sie brachte sogar Faden in den passenden Farben mit.

In der Zwischenzeit sah sich Abby im Laden um und fand noch einige Sachen, die sie für die Kleider gebrauchen konnte. Abby bezahlte und verließ den Laden. Als sie am Wagen ankam, verstaute sie ihre Einkäufe im Kofferraum und ging zur Fahrerseite. Dann fuhren sie alle zu Abby's Haus.

„Mädels, ihr geht schon mal rein und macht das Mittagessen. Ihr findet alles in der Küche. Ich habe noch zwei Sachen, die ich erledigen muss.", sagte Abby und gab Kate die Schlüssel, damit sie in das Haus konnten. Sekunden später folgte Abby mit ihren Einkäufen.

Sie ging in das Zimmer neben der Küche. Ihre beiden Gäste hatten keine Ahnung, was sich hinter der Tür befand. Ungefähr zehn Minuten später kam Abby wieder, in ihrer Hand ein Block und Stifte. Sie setzte sich auf das Sofa und begann zu zeichnen.

Kate und Max beobachten sie. Sie wussten nicht, was Abby dort machte. Sie hatten nicht einmal gewusst, dass Abby zeichnen konnte. Normalerweise war es Kate's Aufgabe im Team.

„Abby, Mittagessen ist fertig.", sagte Max nach einer Weile. Zusammen mit Kate hatte sie etwas zu essen gemacht, während Abby immer noch zeichnete.

„Ich komme schon.", sagte Abby und legte ihren Block für den Moment zur Seite.

Kate war neugierig, was Abby gemacht hatte und fragte sie danach. „Abby, ich habe gar nicht gewusst, dass du zeichnen kannst. Du weißt, dass das meine Aufgabe beim NCIS ist? Sagst du uns, was du dort gemacht hast?"

„Das ist nicht wirklich zeichnen. Es ist eine Art Hobby von mir. Kommt, seht es euch an.", sagte Abby und holte ihren Block. Dann zeigte sie ihnen zwei Zeichnungen von Hochzeitskleidern, die doch sehr professionell aussahen.

„Abby, die sehen großartig aus. Wo hast du das gelernt?", fragte Max.

„Zu erst von meiner Großmutter Ashley. Sie war Designerin und hat für Gucci und viele andere große Marken gearbeitet. Als sie gestorben ist war ich siebzehn. Ich habe angefangen einige Kurse zu belegen und meine eigene Kleidung zu entwerfen. Die meisten meiner Sachen sind selbst gemacht. Ich bin bei meiner Großmutter aufgewachsen. Ich habe meinen Vater nie kennen gelernt und meine Mutter war immer zu beschäftigt. Sie arbeitet für die Regierung. Sogar jetzt sehe ich sie kaum. Meistens arbeitet sie im Ausland. Aber das ist nicht das Thema. Gefallen euch die Bilder? Das werden eure Kleider sein. Ich muss nur noch eure Maße nehmen und schon kann ich anfangen.", sagte Abby und zeigte den beiden ihr kleines Atelier.

Der Raum hatte viele Fenster und war sehr hell; der perfekte Raum für ein Atelier. Abby nahm die Maße und machte sich sofort an die Arbeit.

Während Abby nähte, machten Kate und Max die Küche sauber. Danach sahen sie sich etwas in dem Haus um. Es war für beide das erste Mal, dass sie in Abby's Haus waren. Kate sah sich die Bilder an, die auf dem Kamin standen. Dort sah sie ein Foto von einem kleinen Mädchen mit zwei Frauen. Eine davon war jünger, eine war älter. Die ältere Frau sah sehr nett aus mit ihrem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht. Keine Frage, die drei Frauen waren miteinander verwandt. Kate nahm an, dass ältere Frau die Mutter der jüngeren Frau war und das Kind ihre Enkelin.

Das Mädchen war ungefähr fünf Jahre alt und sie hatte dieselbe Haarfarbe wie ihre Mutter; ein rotes braun. Das Kind sah zu den beiden Frauen auf, glücklich alle zusammen zu haben.

Kate war neugierig, wer diese Personen waren. Also nahm sie das Bild und ging zu Abby.

„Abby, wer sind die Personen in dem Bild?", fragte Kate und zeigte Abby zeitgleich das Foto.

„Oh, das ist meine kleine Familie. Großmutter Ashley und meine Mutter Jennifer. Das war einer der wenigen Tage, die wir alle zusammen verbracht haben. Und es ist eins der wenigen Fotos, die ich von meiner Mutter habe.", erklärte Abby.

„Das bist du? Aber das Kind hat rote Haare!"

„Naja, so bin ich halt. Aber mir hat die Farbe nicht gefallen und ich habe sie schwarz gefärbt. Das ist viel besser, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, das steht dir viel besser. Wo ist deine Mutter jetzt? Hast du noch Kontakt zu ihr?", fragte Kate, die unbedingt mehr über Abby's Familie wissen wollte.

„Das letzte, was ich von ihre gehört habe, ist das sie in Paris ist. Glaubst du mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass sie auch für den NCIS arbeitet? Ich glaube, sie ist einer der Gründe, warum ich mit der Forensik angefangen habe. Ash wollte, dass ich Designerin werde, genau wie sie, aber ich wollte lieber ausgebrannte Autos untersuchen und versuchen herauszufinden, warum sie ausgebrannt waren."

„Ich bin wirklich froh, dass du beim NCIS angefangen hast, auch wenn du eine begnadete Designerin bist, Abby.", sagte Kate und stellte das Foto an seinen Platz zurück.

Kate und Max warteten bis Nachmittag, aber Abby arbeitete immer noch an den Kleidern. Sie war komplett in ihre Arbeit vertieft und es schien, dass sie ihre beiden Besucher vergessen hätte. Aber dies störte Max und Kate nicht. Sie hatten nur ein kleines Problem. Abby war die einzige mit einem fahrbaren Untersatz. Natürlich konnten sie ein Taxi rufen, aber sie hatten eine bessere Idee. Sie riefen Gibbs an um sie abzuholen. Also nahm Kate ihr Handy und rief ihren Verlobten an.

„Hallo Schatz, hattest du einen schönen Tag mit Abby und Max?", fragte Gibbs als er den Anruf entgegennahm.

„Ich grüße dich auch, Jethro. Ich hatte einen schönen Tag mit Abby und Kate. Das ist auch der Grund weswegen ich anrufe."

„Was ist los, mein Schatz. Gibt es ein Problem mit der Hochzeit?", fragte Gibbs besorgt.

„Nein, alles ist in Ordnung. Abby kümmert sich gerade um das letzte Detail. Wie sind mit Abby's Wagen gefahren und heute Morgen sind wir mit deinem Wagen gekommen. Wir haben keine Möglichkeit hier weg zu kommen."

„Oh, ich werde euch abholen. Ich nehme an, ihr seid immer noch bei Abby?"

„Ja, wir sind immer noch bei Abby. Wir würden sie ja fragen, aber sie ist so in ihre Abreit vertieft. Da ist keine Chance ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Aber du weißt ja selbst, wie sie sein kann."

„Oh ja. Ich bin in zehn Minuten bei euch. Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch, bis gleich."

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Max einige Sandwiches für Abby gemacht und eine kleine Nachricht geschrieben, dass sie nach Hause gegangen sein. Sie wollten sie nicht stören, stand auf der Notiz.

Max und Kate warteten draußen auf Gibbs. Als er ankam, stiegen sie in den Wagen und fuhren zur ‚Casa DiNozzo'.

„Hattet ihr zwei einen schönen Tag?"

„Oh ja, es war sehr interessant. Wir haben viel über Abby gelernt. Hast du gewusst, dass sie bei ihrer Großmutter aufgewachsen ist? Hat sie dir je erzählt, dass ihre Mutter auch für den NCIS arbeitet? Oder, dass sie zeichnet, und ich meine wirklich gut zeichnet?", fragte Max.

„Ich persönlich denke, dass sie sogar besser zeichnet als ich, Jethro.", sagte Kate.

„Nein, das habe ich nicht gewusst. Sie hat mir nie etwas über ihre Vergangenheit erzählt. Ich wusste nichts über ihre Familie oder was sie in ihrer Freizeit macht. Wir sind zwar Freunde, aber wir haben nie über diese Themen gesprochen. Wir haben einfach nur etwas Zeit miteinander verbracht, du weißt schon, manchmal sind wir essen gegangen oder ins Kino oder zu Konzerten.", erklärte Gibbs.

„Zum ersten Mal wissen wir mehr als du. Was für ein Gefühl.", sagte Kate grinsend.

„Gewöhn dich nur nicht daran. Du weißt, ich weiß fast alles, Katie.", sagte Gibbs und grinste zurück.

„Nicht alles Gibbs, aber du hast ein großes Wissen auf vielen Gebieten."

„Danke Max. Also nehme ich nicht an, dass ihr mir mehr über Abby's Vergangenheit erzählen werdet, nicht wahr?"

Beide schüttelten mit dem Kopf.

„Okay, werdet ihr mir dann erzählen, womit Abby heute so beschäftigt gewesen ist? Oder ist das auch ein Geheimnis?", fragte Gibbs.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob man es ein Geheimnis nennen kann, aber es hat etwas mit ihrer Vergangenheit und unserer Hochzeit zu tun.", sagte Kate.

„Sollte ich mir darüber Gedanken machen?"

„Nur, wenn sie es bis zur Hochzeit nicht fertig bekommt. Abby macht unsere Kleider, Jethro."

„Abby macht eurer Kleider? Kann sie das?", fragte er ungläubig.

„Ja, sie kann das. Sie hat diese Gabe von ihrer Großmutter bekommen, die eine begnadete Designerin war. Wie uns Abby erzählt hat, hat sie für einige große Modemarken gearbeitet. Die meisten Sachen, die Abby trägt, hat sie selbst gemacht."

„Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass Abby ihre Kleidung selbst macht. Abby ist eine Frau voller Überraschungen."

A/N: Nur noch 2 Kapitel, dann ist es geschafft!


	29. Chapter 29

Und nun das vor-vorletzte Kapitel.

Disclaimer siehe Kapitel 1.

Kapitel 29

Gibbs' ganzes Team hatte Urlaub genommen, da es bis zur Hochzeit nur noch eine Woche war und alle andere Probleme als die Arbeit hatten. Abby war immer noch dabei die Hochzeitskleider zu nähen. Kate und Max waren mehrmals bei Abby wegen der Anprobe gewesen. Beide waren darüber erstaunt, was Abby für sie tat.

Es war an der Zeit, dass Kate's Freunde und Gibbs' Bruder kamen. Sie hatten ein Hotel ganz in der Nähe von Gibbs' Haus für sie gemietet.

Die Leute aus Las Vegas waren die ersten, die ankommen sollten. Kate fuhr zum Flughafen um sie abzuholen. Sie hatte bereits zwei Mietwagen für ihren Besuch organisiert.

Kate ging in den Wartebereich und verharrte dort, bis ihre Freunde kamen. Schließlich erblickte Kate die Gruppe, die von Gil angeführt wurde.

„Katie-Käfer. Es ist so schön dich wieder zu sehen. Du siehst großartig aus.", sagte Gil und umarmte Kate.

„Lügner, ich bin fett und sehe gar nicht großartig aus. Aber danke, dass du es versucht hast. Hattet ihr einen angenehmen Flug?"

„Perfekt, es ist zwar nicht Hawaii, aber ich bin raus aus dem Labor. Und das ist etwas, dass so gut wie nie geschieht.", sagte Greg.

„Naja, es ist ja auch ein besonderer Anlass. Wie wäre es mit einem gemeinsamen Abendessen mit meinen Freunden und Kollegen. Dann könnt ihr auch das zweite Paar kennen lernen, dass auch am Samstag heiraten wird.", fragte Kate während sie zum Wagen gingen.

„Hört sich gut an. Ich würde wirklich liebend gern die Leute treffen, die jetzt eine Rolle in deinem Leben spielen. Und ich würde Gibbs gern wieder sehen.", sagte Gil.

„Whow, du willst jemanden wiedersehen? Freiwillig? Ich bin überrascht. Cath, was hast du mit ihm gemacht?", fragte Kate lachend, da sie Gil Kontaktfreudigkeit nur zu gut kannte.

„Ich habe nicht gemacht. Seid ihr Vegas verlassen habt, spricht er über nichts anderes als dich und Gibbs. Ihr beide habt ihn ziemlich beeindruckt. Als nächstes wird er dich danach fragen, ob du ihm deinen Arbeitsplatz zeigst.", erklärte Catherine.

„Das kann ich schon machen, auch wenn wir eigentlich alle Urlaub haben. Aber ich kann euch die große Führung anbieten.", lächelte Kate. „Wir haben euch Zimmer in einem kleinen Hotel in der Nähe von meinem neuen Zuhause besorgt. Es wird das Beste sein, wenn ihr mir in den Mietwagen folgt. Ich nehme an, keiner von euch war schon mal hier?"

„Nein, es ist das erste Mal. Also, zeig uns den Weg, Katie."

Sie alle stiegen in die Wägen und folgten Kate zu dem Hotel.

„Hallo Mrs. Sanchez.", grüßte Kate die Frau hinter der Rezeption.

„Miss Todd, sind ihre Gäste endlich eingetroffen?"

„Nur der erste Teil davon. Morgen und am Freitag kommen noch mehr. Mal sehen, wie viele Zimmer wir brauchen werden."

Gil und Catherine nahmen ein Zimmer zusammen mit Lindsey. Nick und Sara nahmen auch ein gemeinsames Zimmer. Somit blieben nur Warrick und Greg über.

„Warum bin ich immer derjenige, der Greg aufs Auge gedrückt bekommt?", fragte Warrick.

„Such dir eine Freundin und Greg muss allein zurecht kommen.", sagte Nick grinsend.

„Vielleicht kann ich damit etwas helfen. Zumindest kann ich dir jemanden zeigen, der Greg diese Woche etwas Gesellschaft leisten kann.", sagte Kate.

„Großartig. Ist es ein Mädchen? Jung? Sexy?", fragte Greg aufgeregt.

„Danke Kate, jetzt wird er sich nicht mehr beruhigen, bis er das Mädchen gesehen hat.", beschwerte sich Warrick.

„Ihr werdet sie heute Abend treffen. Ich denke, ihr wollt euch jetzt erst einmal ein wenig ausruhen. Wir haben heute Abend und den Rest der Woche noch genug Zeit füreinander. Ich werde euch die Stadt ein anderes Mal zeigen, vielleicht zusammen mit Jethro's Familie. Einer seiner Brüder kommt morgen mit seiner Familie. Sie haben sich seit einigen Jahren nicht mehr gesehen."

„Okay, ich bin froh, dass wir etwas Zeit miteinander verbringen können. Und mit meiner kleinen Familie.", sagte Gil und küsste Cath auf die Stirn.

„Nehmt euch ein Zimmer.", sagte der Rest des Teams und Lindsey gemeinsam.

„Ich komme gegen sieben Uhr vorbei, dann können wir zusammen zum Restaurant fahren.", sagte Kate und machte sich auf den Heimweg.

Um sieben Uhr klopften Kate und Gibbs an die Türen ihrer Gäste. Alle waren fertig und bereit zum gehen, besonders Greg.

Ungefähr zwanzig Minuten später trafen sie an dem Restaurant ein, dass sie für den heutigen Tag ausgesucht hatten. Sie gingen direkt in den abgetrennten Raum, den sie reserviert hatten. Das NCIS-Team wartete bereits.

„Kate, Boss-Mann, endlich seit ihr da.", grüßte Abby sie.

„Naja, es ist etwas schwierig sieben Personen gleichzeitig zum Gehen fertig zu bekommen. Wie wäre es, wenn ich euch gegenseitig vorstelle?", fragte Kate und begann mit dem Vorstellen. Dann setzten sich alle hin. Abby saß zwischen Greg und McGee. McGee gefiel dies gar nicht, da Abby sofort anfing mit Greg über die Arbeit zu sprechen. Im Gegenzug dazu begann Greg fast augenblicklich mit Abby zu flirten Das war etwas, das McGee noch weniger mochte. Nick und Sara saßen neben Greg, aber sie waren zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Sie hatten sich erst vor kurzen ihre Gefühle für einander gestanden und verhielten sich noch wie zwei frisch Verliebte. Tony saß neben Max. Neben ihm saß Warrick mit Ducky an seiner anderen Seite. Schon bald unterhielten sich die beiden – okay, den Großteil der Unterhaltung bestritt Ducky, aber es schien Warrick nicht besonders zu stören. Lindsey saß zwischen Max und ihrer Mutter, die neben Gil saß. Kate und Gibbs füllten die Runde.

Schon bald war eine sehr angeregte Unterhaltung am Laufen, das meiste war über Gil und Kate und wie sie sich all die Jahre zuvor kennen gelernt hatten. Gil hatte einen ziemlichen Ruf unten dem NCIS-Team. Besonders Abby hatte viel über ihn und seine Arbeitsweisen gelesen. Es war nur logisch, dass sie auch über die Arbeit sprachen. Aber es war nicht der normale Büroklatsch, sondern sie erzählten sich gegenseitig ihre spektakulärsten Fälle und wie sie sie gelöst hatten.

Es war ein netter Abend, aber gegen ein Uhr früh konnte keiner mehr ein Auge offen halten. Alle gingen nach Hause oder in das Hotel, versprachen aber, den nächsten Tag gemeinsam zu verbringen.

* * * am nächsten Tag * * *

Michael hatte gerade Gibbs auf seinem Handy angerufen und ihm mitgeteilt, dass sein Flugzeug gelandet sei. Gibbs versprach sie abzuholen und zum Hotel zu begleiten. Kate war unterwegs mit Grissom, Catherine und Lindsey, während er zu Hause geblieben war um noch etwas an seinem Boot zu arbeiten. Wer weiß, wann er das nächste Mal dazu kommen würde.

Also fuhr Gibbs zum Flughafen um seinen älteren Bruder und seine Familie abzuholen. Er freute sich wirklich darauf, ihn wiederzusehen. Alles was er über Michael's Familie wusste, war das er verheiratet war und vier Kinder hatte. Er hatte sie auch einmal getroffen, doch nachdem er nach Russland gezogen war, hatten sie den Kontakt verloren. Sie riefen sich zwar von Zeit zu Zeit an, sprachen aber nicht viel über die Familie.

Als er am Flughafen ankam, erkannte er seinen Bruder sofort. Aber er war mehr als überrascht so viele andere Personen in seiner Nähe zu sehen.

„Leroy, mein Bruder.", rief Michael grinsend, als er Gibbs die Halle betreten sah. Er wusste, dass sein Bruder diesen Namen hasste.

„Michael, hör auf mich so zu nennen oder ich muss dich in die nächste Maschine Richtung Russland setzen.", sagte Gibbs grinsend und umarmte seinen Bruder. „Es ist so schön, dich wieder zusehen. Wie geht es dir und wo hast du die ganzen Leute her? Gibt es in Russland ein Geschäft, wo man sich Leute mieten kann, die deine Familie spielen?"

„Wie ich sehe bist du ein richtiger Komiker, Jethro. Aber nein, sie sind nicht gemietet. Sie gehören alle zu mir oder zumindest der größte Teil davon. Naja, ich war damit beschäftigt eine Familie zu gründen, nicht wie einer meiner anderen Brüder.", neckte Michael ihn.

„Du wirst überrascht sein. Aber das wirst du heute Abend selbst sehen. Wir werden alle gemeinsam mit meiner Verlobten Kate essen. Sie freut sich darauf, euch alle kennen zu lernen."

„Wo ist sie eigentlich? Ich habe wirklich gedacht, ich würde sie jetzt endlich treffen. Sie muss schon jemand ganz besonderes sein, wenn sie dich noch einmal vor den Altar bekommt. Ich kann mich noch ganz genau daran erinnern, was du nach deiner letzten Scheidung gesagt hast.", sagte Michael.

„Kate ist wirklich etwas Besonderes. Sie ist alles, was ich mir je gewünscht habe. Sie ist mit einigen Freunden unterwegs. Ihr werdet sie im Laufe der Woche noch kennen lernen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr euch gut verstehen werdet. Wie wäre es, wenn ich euch jetzt das Hotel zeige?", fragte Gibbs. Die Kinder wurden langsam unruhig und eins der Babies hatte gerade angefangen zu weinen.

„Ich denke, das ist eine gute Idee."

Sie gingen zur Autovermietung und besorgten einige Wagen für Michael's Familie. Schon bald waren sie auf den Weg zum Hotel, wo sie sich die benötigten Zimmer nahmen. Gibbs versprach ihnen um sieben Uhr wieder zurück zu sein.

Als Gibbs wieder nach Hause kam, war Kate von ihrem Besuch bei Grissom zurück.

„Hallo Schatz. Ich nehme an, du hast Michael vom Flughafen abgeholt.", fragte Kate als Gibbs zur Tür hereinkam.

„Ja, ich habe ihn und seine Familie abgeholt. Sie sind mehr, als ich angenommen habe. Du wirst sie heute Abend treffen, wenn wir zusammen zu Abend essen. Er hat sich schon nach dir erkundigt."

„Ich bin auch schon sehr gespannt auf deinen Bruder. Sie sind also eine große Familie?", fragte Kate neugierig.

„Das kann man so sagen. Ich glaube kaum, dass ich mir von allen den Namen merken kann. Ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, ob ich allen vorgestellt worden bin. Aber ich denke Michael wird uns heute Abend jeden vorstellen."

„Oh, schon wieder essen gehen. Ich hoffe nur, dass die Hochzeit bald vorbei ist. Mit all diesen Verabredungen werde ich mit Sicherheit wahnsinnig zunehmen.", beschwerte sich Kate.

„Schatz, du bist schwanger mit Zwillingen. Du sollst zunehmen."

„Aber du bist nicht derjenige, der hinterher die ganzen Pfunde wieder loswerden muss.", erwiderte Kate und ging davon um zu duschen.

Genau um sieben Uhr trafen Gibbs und Kate am Hotel ein. Michael's Familie war bereits fertig. Dies war einer der Vorteile, wenn man mit militärischen Hintergrund aufwuchs; man wusste, wie man rechtzeitig zu einer Verabredung fertig wurde.

Kate war überrascht als sie die ganzen Menschen sah. Gibbs hatte ihr erzählt, dass er eine kleinere Familie als sie hatte, doch langsam kamen ihr Zweifel daran.

Sie gingen in ein kleines Bistro, dass Michael noch von seiner Zeit in den Staaten kannte. Weder Kate noch Gibbs waren zuvor dort gewesen, genau wie der Rest der Familie. Viele von ihnen waren zum ersten Mal in den USA.

Als sie sich um einen Tisch versammelt hatten, begann Micheal alle vorzustellen.

Als erstes war da seine Frau Amanda. Sie war eine großgewachsene, dunkelhaarige Amerikanerin. Sie arbeitete auch für die Navy. Auf diese Weise haben sie sich auch kennen gelernt. Zuerst war Amanda nur seine Sekretärin, aber nach einiger Zeit haben sie sich verliebt. Sie waren seit 28 Jahren verheiratet und immer noch verliebt wie am ersten Tag.

Daneben war das erste Zwillingspärchen, die 27-jährige Meredith und ihr Bruder Jack. Beide kamen nach ihrer Mutter; sie waren ihr wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten mit den gleichen Augen- und Haarfarbe.

Jack war mit Amy verheiratet und hatten zusammen auch Zwillinge. Mandy und Sandy waren gerade zehn Monate alt. Kate war total in die Babies vernarrt.

Meredith war mit einem Norweger namens Lee van der Varth verheiratet. Er war Wissenschaftler, der für ein großes Laboratorium arbeitet. Sie hatten eine vierjährige Tochter namens Nicole.

Dann kamen die nächsten Zwillinge; Bradley und Christian, die 23 Jahre alt waren. Beide sahen wie eine viel jüngere Version von Jethro Gibbs aus. Beide Jungs hatten ihre Freundinnen Violet und Megan mitgenommen. Die beiden Mädchen passten perfekt in die Familie, da sie auch Zwillinge waren.

Das letzte Zwillingspärchen hieß Elisabeth und Gabriella. Sie sahen wie eine Mischung zwischen Amanda und Micheal aus. Sie hatten gerade ihren fünfzehnten Geburtstag hinter sich und Gibbs hatte nicht einmal gewusst, dass es sie gab.

Sie unterhielten sich darüber, wie sie sich getroffen hatten und wie es Kate gelungen ist, Gibbs noch einmal vor den Altar zu schleifen. Kate mochte diesen Teil von Gibbs Familie sehr. Sie freute sich schon darauf, Gibbs' Zwilling und dessen Familie wiederzusehen. Aber über eine Sache war sich Kate sicher. Sie würde in eine Großfamilie einheiraten.

Der gemeinsame Abend war schön, doch auch der beste Abend musste zu Ende gehen. Also brachten Gibbs und Kate Michael's Familie zum Hotel zurück und gingen dann selbst nach Hause.

* * *

Die nächsten Gäste kamen am Mittwoch. Dieses Mal waren es welche von Max und Tony. Tony hatte sein Privatflugzeug nach Seattle geschickt um OC und ihre Clique, sowie Shang, Bling mit seiner Frau und Asha abzuholen. Max und Tony gingen zum Flughafen um alle abzuholen. Wie der Rest der Gäste, würden sie auch im selben Hotel wie Gibbs' Gäste wohnen. Natürlich verbrachte Max die meiste Zeit mit ihren Freunden, immerhin hatten sie sich schon eine Weile lang nicht mehr gesehen. Auch Tony verbrachte viel Zeit mit seinen Freunden.

Am selben Tag sollten auch Jess und Charlie anreisen. Da sie den Weg kannten, war es nicht notwendig, dass man sie abholte. Sie fuhren direkt zu Gibbs' Haus, wo Kate und Gibbs gerade das Abendessen zubereiteten. Gibbs war derjenige, der die Tür öffnete.

„Jess, Charlie! Schön, dass ihr kommen konntet. Kommt rein, wir wollten gerade Essen. Kate ist im Schlafzimmer, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass sie gleich kommt.", sagte Gibbs als jeder drin war. Genau in diesem Moment kam Kate die Treppe herunter.

„Jess, Charlie.", sagte sie als sie ihre Gäste sah.

„Kate, du siehst großartig aus.", sagte Charlie und umarmte sie. Als er damit fertig war, sah Kate zum ersten Mal die anderen vier Personen. Es waren zwei Zwillingspärchen, die Kate zuvor nicht gesehen hatte.

„Ich habe gar nicht gewusst, dass ich eigene Kinder habt. Ich habe sie gar nicht gesehen, als wir euch besucht haben.", sagte Kate.

„Sie waren über das Wochenende bei meiner Mutter zu Besuch, deswegen konntest du sie nicht sehen. Wie wäre es, wenn ich sie dir vorstelle?", fragte Jess.

„Als erstes haben wir da die älteren Zwillinge Phillip und Isabelle und die jüngeren sind Madison und Hunter. Leute, das ist Kate, sie wird in Kürze eure Tante sein." Alle sagten Hallo. Kate war überrascht die Kinder zu sehen.

„Okay, jetzt weiß ich, dass Zwillinge bei euch wirklich in der Familie liegen!", sagte Kate grinsend.

„Was soll das den bedeuten?", fragte Jess.

„Nichts besonderes, nur das in dieser Familie jeder Zwillinge hat. Dann ist es ja kein Wunder, dass wir auch welche bekommen.", sagte Kate und lachte.

Sie aßen zusammen und hatten einen schönen Abend.

Am Donnerstag sollte Kate's Familie eintreffen. Darauf freute sie sich nicht besonders, aber es blieb trotzdem ihre Familie. Am Abend hatte sie alle ein großes Abendessen mit allen Gästen. Es war das erste Mal, dass wirklich alle zusammen waren. Sie wurden einander alle vorgestellt und schon bald hatten sich kleine Grüppchen gebildet. Abby und Greg verbrachten die meiste Zeit zusammen. Nick und Sara blieben zusammen, genau wie Grissom und Cath. Lindsey spielte mit den anderen Kindern. Sie schloss viele Freundschaften. Warrick verfolgte OC, da sie die einzig andere Farbige war. Er wusste nicht, dass sie nichts von Männern hielt. Tony tat sein bestes, damit Asha McGee kennen lernte. Er persönlich war der Auffassung, dass die beiden perfekt zusammen passen würden.

Am Ende des Abends waren sich Asha und McGee näher gekommen und auch Warrick war fast am Ziel seiner Träume. Es sah ganz danach aus, als ob OC vergessen hat, dass sie keine Männer mochte.

* * *

Es war der Abend vor der Hochzeit. Abby hatte alles rechtzeitig fertig bekommen, auch die Kleider für Max und Kate. Aber sie hatte noch keine weiteren Details über die Hochzeit an sich verraten.

Kate und Gibbs waren zu Hause. Kate nahm ein entspannendes Bad, während Gibbs vor dem kürzlich gekauften Fernseher saß. Der Tisch war zum Essen vorbereitet, er wartete nur noch auf Kate.

Dann klingelte es an der Tür. Sie erwarteten niemanden und Gibbs war nicht gerade begeistert, die Tür zu öffnen. Normalerweise bedeutete es Ärger, aber andererseits konnte es auch etwas wichtiges sein.

Also ging er zur Tür und öffnete sie und war sehr schockiert als er die Person davor sah. Es war eine Frau um die vierzig mit langen rotblonden Haar und einem Gesicht, dass sich in den letzten 25 Jahren nicht viel geändert hatte.

„Hallo Jethro, kann ich reinkommen?", fragte die Frau und lächelte ihn an.

Gibbs ging zur Seite, damit die Frau hereinkommen konnte. Aber auch nur weil er für jede andere Reaktion zu schockiert war.

„Was machst du hier?", fragte er schließlich. In diesem Moment kam Kate von ihrem Bad zurück.

„Jethro, wer ist diese Frau?", fragte sie, der Kate die Frau nicht kannte. Aber Kate hatte kein gutes Gefühl.

A/N: Noch etwas Drama zum Ende hin. Hat jemand eine Idee, wer die Frau sein kann?


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer siehe Kapitel 1. Kapitel 30

„Jethro, wer ist diese Frau?", hörte Gibbs Kate fragen, aber er war sich nicht sicher, was er ihr darauf antworten sollte. Er kannte diese Frau, aber er kannte nicht den Grund für ihre Anwesenheit am Abend vor seiner Hochzeit.

„Kate, das ist Jennifer Shepard. Wir haben vor Jahren mal zusammen gearbeitet.", erklärte Gibbs. Sie waren mehr als nur Kollegen, aber das brauchte Kate im Moment nicht zu wissen.

„Was willst du hier, Jen?", fragte Gibbs noch einmal.

„Warum bist du so grantig, Jethro? Ich habe gedacht, du freust dich mich nach fast 25 Jahren wiederzusehen. Ich nehme an, da lag ich falsch.", sagte die Frau und lächelte ihn an.

„Okay, es ist schön dich zu sehen, aber du hast ein schlechtes Timing, wie immer. Ich heirate morgen und es gibt immer noch einige Sachen, die ich erledigen muss. Also, sag schon was du hier willst, bitte."

„Oh, du heiratest? Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Ich bin nur gekommen um dir zu sagen, dass ich wieder in DC arbeite."

„Warum sollte es mich interessieren, wo du arbeitest? Als wir uns das letzte Mal begegnet sind, waren wir nicht so höflich zueinander. Warum sollten wir das jetzt ändern?"; fragte Gibbs und wurde immer verärgerter.

„Ich denke, dieses Mal wird es dich schon interessieren, da ich Direktor Morrow ersetzen werde. Ich werde dein Chef sein, Jethro."

„Ich habe gar nicht gewusst, dass Morrow uns verlässt.", sagte Kate. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie etwas sagte sein Jennifer geklingelt hatte. „Haben wir uns schon mal gesehen? Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber von irgendwo her kenne ich sie."

„Oh, sie kennen Direktor Morrow? Sie arbeiten auch für den NCIS? Und ich denke nicht, dass wir uns schon einmal gesehen haben.", antworte Jennifer.

„Das geht dich nichts an, zumindest im Moment noch nicht. Also, du bist nur vorbei gekommen um mir zu sagen, dass ich jetzt für dich arbeite? Warum habe ich das Gefühl, dass das nicht alles war, Jen?", fragte Gibbs.

„Wahrscheinlich deswegen, weil es noch mehr zum erzählen gibt. Aber ich glaube, der Abend von deiner Hochzeit ist nicht die beste Zeit dafür. Ich habe 25 Jahre darauf gewartet, was sind da schon zwei Tage mehr?", sagte Jennifer.

„Da du schon mal da bist, kannst du es mir auch sagen."

„Okay, aber ich denke nicht, dass es dir und deiner Verlobten gefallen wird. Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns unter vier Augen unterhalten, Jethro?"

„Ich habe keine Geheimnisse. Kate kann alles hören, was du zu sagen hast. Also, fang an oder geh."

„Okay, ich werde es dir erzählen. Aber ich habe dich gewarnt, dass deiner Verlobte die Neuigkeiten nicht gefallen werden. Als du mich vor 25 Jahren in Paris verlassen hast, war ich schwanger.", sagte Jennifer, wurde jedoch von Kate unterbrochen.

„Ich weiß, wo ich sie schon einmal gesehen habe. Auf einem Foto bei…", diese Mal wurde Kate von der Türklingel unterbrochen.

„Eines Tages werde ich das Ding ausbauen. Das kann nichts Gutes sein. Warum ich? Warum heute? Ist es den zu viel verlangt, wenn man einen ruhigen Abend mit seiner Frau verbringen möchte?", sagte Gibbs als er die Tür öffnete. Es war Abby.

„Hi Boss-Mann. Ich wollte nur sehen, ob alles in Ordnung ist. Kann ich rein kommen? Ich muss mit Kate sprechen und ich wollte sichergehen, dass du den Ablauf für morgen kennst?", sagte Abby und wartete erst gar nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern ging direkt ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie Kate auf dem Sofa mit einer anderen Frau sah. Abby sah nur den Rücken von der anderen, aber Abby wusste, dass ihr dies nicht gefallen würde. „Oh, wie ich sehe, habt ihr Besuch. Mehr Verwandte? Kate, kann ich dich für einen Moment sprechen? Es gibt da noch etwas, dass ich mit dir besprechen muss.", sagte Abby, die nervöser war als die Braut und der Bräutigam zusammen.

* * *

Als Jennifer die Stimme des Neuankömmlings hörte, drehte sie sich um und sah Abby.

* * *

Abby sah das Gesicht der anderen Frau zum ersten Mal, als sie sich umdrehte. Abby hatte doch gewusst, dass sie die ganze Sache nicht mögen würde.

* * *

„WAS MACHST DU DEN HIER?", fragten Jennifer und Abby gemeinsam.

* * *

Gibbs und Kate beobachteten die ganze Situation ungläubig.

‚Sie kennen sich? Aber wie?', war alles, was Gibbs denken konnte.

* * *

„Ich weiß, wo ich sie schon mal gesehen habe. Auf einem Foto bei Abby.", erklärte Kate schließlich.

* * *

Abby war zu überrascht um überhaupt etwas zu sagen. Das konnte nur ein Alptraum sein, dachte sie. Warum war Jennifer im Haus von ihrem Chef? Wo war die Verbindung?

* * *

„Okay, das lief nicht wie geplant, aber das kann ich jetzt nicht mehr ändern. Warum setzen wir uns nicht alle hin?", fragte Jennifer, die die einzige war, die Verbindung kannte.

Abby fand ihre Stimme wieder. Aber Jennifer und der Grund, warum sie hier war interessierte sie jetzt nicht. Alles, was sie interessierte war Kate, die aussah, als ob sie gleich in Ohnmacht fallen würde.

„Kate, geht es dir gut? Soll ich Ducky oder Sam holen?", fragte sie sehr besorgt.

„Mir geht es gut, Abs. Aber ich denke, ich gehe besser nach oben. Das war heute alles zu viel für mich. Abby, kommst du bitte mit?", fragte Kate. Abby nickte nur und ging hinüber zu Kate und half ihr hoch. Sie sah nicht zu Jennifer.

Als sie die Treppen erreichten, drehte sich Kate zu Gibbs um. „Jethro, wenn du hier fertig bist, kommst dann hoch? Ich brauche dich."

„Ich komme gleich nach. Abby, pass gut auf sie auf."

„Sicher Boss-Mann. Ich passe auf, dass ihr nichts passiert.", sagte Abby und brachte Kate rauf.

Als sie sich auf das Bett gesetzt hatten, stellte Abby die Fragen, die ihr auf dem Herzen lagen.

„Kate, weißt du, was Jennifer hier will?"

„Nein, ich habe keine Ahnung. Jethro scheint sie zu kennen, aber mehr weiß ich auch nicht. Sie ist die Frau von dem Foto, dass ich bei dir gesehen habe, du weißt schon, das eine mit deiner Mutter und Großmutter."

„Ja, sie ist die Frau von dem Foto. Jennifer ist meine Mutter. Ich würde liebend gern wissen, was sie hier macht. Ich habe nicht einmal gewusst, dass sie wieder in den Staaten ist.", sagte Abby.

„Aber ich weiß, dass sie für einige Zeit hier bleiben wird. Sie wird Morrow's Posten übernehmen. Deine Mutter wird der neue Chef von uns allen werden."

„Großartig, einfach großartig. Meine Mutter war nie für mich da, als ich sie gebraucht habe, und jetzt, wo ich eine eigene Familie gefunden habe kommt sie wieder in mein Leben. Ich brauche sie nicht mehr. Nicht, wenn ich meine eigene Familie habe.", sagte Abby und grinste Kate an.

„Und welche Familie sollte das sein? Oder soll das heißen, dass du endlich mit McGee zusammen bist?"

„Nicht mit McGee. Ich habe von dir und Gibbs gesprochen. Ihr seid jetzt meine Familie, oder zumindest so eine Art Familie. Ich liebe euch wie richtige Eltern. Und ihr beide passt auf mich auf."

„Abby, ich fühle mich geehrt. Und du weißt, dass du meine beste Freundin bist. Ich bin dir sehr dankbar für alles, was du für uns in den letzten Wochen getan hast. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich fähig gewesen wäre mich um alles zu kümmern."

„Danke mir nicht zu früh. Du weißt noch nicht, was morgen auf dich zukommen wird.", sagte Abby grinsend.

* * * in der Zwischenzeit im Wohnzimmer * * *

Als Abby und Kate den Raum verlassen hatten, drehte sich Gibbs zu Jennifer um. „Würdest du mir diese Szene bitte erklären? Und warum bist du wirklich hier?"

„Ich denke, du setzt dich besser, Jethro.", sagte Jennifer.

„Ich möchte mich nicht hinsetzen, Jen. Meine Frau wäre wegen dir fast ohnmächtig geworden. Und dass, obwohl sie dich heute zum ersten Mal gesehen hat. Zu viel Stress ist nicht gut für sie. Und jetzt würde ich gern die Wahrheit erfahren. Warum bist du hier?" Gibbs lief im Wohnzimmer umher, da er sich große Sorgen um Kate machte.

„Wie ich schon vorher gesagt habe, bevor wir unterbrochen wurden und das Chaos ausbrach, war ich schwanger als du mich in Paris verlassen hattest. Ich hatte nie die Gelegenheit dir zu sagen, dass du Vater wirst. Ich habe versucht dich zu finden, aber niemand wollte mir sagen, wo du warst. Ich habe eine Tochter bekommen. Unsere Tochter, Jethro."

„Willst du damit etwa sagen, dass wir ein gemeinsames Kind haben? Niemals Jen."

„Es ist aber wahr. Du hast eine Tochter mit mir. Egal ob dir der Gedanke gefällt oder nicht. Du kannst einen Vaterschaftstest machen, wenn du willst."

„Das war vor 25 Jahren. Und du hast nie einen Weg gefunden, es mir zu sagen?"

„Im ersten Jahr konnte ich dich nicht finden. Ich konnte sie nicht allein aufziehen, deswegen habe ich sie zu meiner Mutter gegeben. Als deine Tochter fünf war, hat meine Mutter sie adoptiert. Es war das Beste für meinen kleinen Engel."

„Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben. Wie heißt sie? Wie sieht sie aus? Hast du ein Foto von ihr? Wo ist sie jetzt? Ich möchte sie kennen lernen."

„Ihr Name ist Abigail.", sagte Jennifer.

„Abigail? Was für ein Zufall. Eine Freundin, die Frau, die vorhin gekommen ist, heißt auch Abigail."

„Ich weiß, Jethro.", sagte Jennifer.

Gibbs brauchte etwas Zeit um die Bedeutung von dem Gesagten zu verstehen. „Du kennst ihren Namen, Jen? Ist sie…?", Gibbs konnte den Gedanken nicht aussprechen.

„Ist sie deine Tochter? Ja, die Frau, die vorhin in dein Haus gekommen ist, ist deine Tochter, Jethro."

„Abby ist meine Tochter. Oh mein Gott. Ich arbeite sein fünf Jahren mit ihr zusammen und ich habe nicht gewusst, dass sie meine Tochter ist."

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich es dir nicht schon früher gesagt habe. Wie ich schon gesagt habe, ich hatte nie die Gelegenheit mit dir in Kontakt zu treten. Als meine Mutter sie adoptiert hat, habe ich aufgehört dich zu finden. Abigail war mit meiner Mutter glücklich; mehr wollte ich gar nicht. Als ich erfahren habe, dass meine Tochter in die Forensik möchte, habe ich sie beim NCIS untergebracht. Direktor Morrow hat mir versprochen, sie in einem guten Team unterzubringen. Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass du ihr Vorgesetzter wirst und Morrow hat nichts von eurer Verwandtschaft gewusst. Aber ich sehe, du hast gut auf sie aufgepasst."

„Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen. Abby, eine meiner besten Freundinnen ist meine Tochter. Sie weiß es nicht, oder?", fragte Gibbs immer noch unter Schock.

„Nein, Abigail weiß nicht, wer ihr Vater ist. Natürlich hat sie Fragen gestellt als sie noch klein war, aber ich war nie da um sie zu beantworten. Und meine Mutter hatte nichts über dich gewusst. Ich habe ein richtiges Geheimnis aus dir gemacht. Jetzt, da ich wieder in DC bin, habe ich vielleicht die Gelegenheit etwas Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen. Ich wollte ihr von dir erzählen."

„Das würde ich gern machen. Und ich muss es Kate erzählen. Sie sind sehr gute Freunde und jetzt wird Kate ihre Stiefmutter. Das wird ein Schock werden. Ich hoffe, Kate nimmt es gelassen."

„Das hoffe ich auch. Ich wollte dir nie Schwierigkeiten bereiten. Du warst meine erste große Liebe und tief in meinem Inneren liebe ich dich immer noch. Ich habe mir nie verziehen, dass ich nicht mit dir gegangen bin. Wir hätten eine richtige Familie sein können. Aber wie ich sehe, ist es jetzt zu spät dafür. Meine Tochter möchte keine Zeit mit mir verbringen aber ich hoffe, dass sie wenigstens ihren Vater akzeptiert. Ich möchte keine Schwierigkeiten machen und schon gar nicht, die Freundschaft zwischen dir und Abigail zerstören. Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe. Rede mit deiner Tochter und deiner Braut. Ich wünsche dir alles Gute für die Ehe, Jethro."

Jennifer stand auf und ging zur Tür.

„Danke Jen und ich denke, wir werden uns wiedersehen, Direktor.", sagte Gibbs grinsend.

* * *

Nachdem Jennifer gegangen war, ging Gibbs hoch ins Schlafzimmer, wo er Kate und Abby vermutete. Als er das Zimmer betrat, sah er, wie beide Frauen auf dem Bett lagen und sich Geschichten aus ihrem Leben erzählten.

„Entschuldige, dass ich störe.", sagte Gibbs und setzte sich auf die Bettkante auf Kate's Seite.

„Wie geht es dir, Schatz?", fragte Gibbs sehr besorgt.

„Mir geht es gut. Ist sie weg?", fragte Kate im Gegenzug.

„Ja, sie ist gerade gegangen. Ich denke, ihr beide wollt wissen, was los war."

Beide Frauen nickten.

„Ich nehme an, du kennst sie Abby?", fragte Gibbs, der sie dessen nicht so sicher war.

„Jennifer Shepard ist meine Mutter, also denke ich, dass ich sie wenigstens ein bisschen kenne. Ich bin bei meiner Großmutter aufgewachsen, da Jen nie da war. Aber die große Frage ist, warum du sie kennst."

„Nun gut. Vor 25 Jahren haben Jennifer und ich zusammen gearbeitet. Wir waren damals ein Paar. Und wie mir Jen vor wenigen Minuten erzählt hat, war sie schwanger als wir uns in Paris getrennt haben. Sie hatte nie die Gelegenheit zu erzählen, dass wir ein gemeinsames Kind haben würden. Sie hat ihre Tochter Abigail genannt.", sagte Gibbs und wartete auf die Reaktion von seiner Braut und seiner Tochter.

„Okay, da Jennifer Abby's Mutter ist und du ihr - - - Freund - - - warst, nehme ich an, dass du Abby's Vater bist?", fragte Kate.

„Du - - - bist - - - mein - - - Vater???", fragte Abby und fing zu lachen an.

„Was ist daran so lustig, Abs?", fragte Gibbs verwirrt.

„Ich habe Kate vorhin erzählte, dass ihr jetzt meine Familie seid. Du und Kate. Und jetzt kommst du und sagst, dass du wirklich mein Vater bist. Das ist schon lustig, oder etwa nicht?"

Gibbs und Kate mussten auch lachen.

„Also hasst du mich nicht, weil ich dein Vater bin?", fragte Gibbs Abby.

„Warum sollte ich dich hassen? Du hast es doch selbst nicht gewusst. Und was könnte ich mir mehr wünschen. Du bist ein guter Kerl und ich denke, dass du ein großartiger Vater gewesen wärst. Und jetzt bekomme ich noch eine Stiefmutter und Geschwister. Muss ich euch jetzt Mama und Papa nennen?", fragte Abby grinsend.

„Ich glaube, mir reicht Gibbs oder von mir aus auch Jethro.", sagte Gibbs. „Was ist mit dir? Hasst du mich, Katie?", fragte Gibbs und war wegen der Antwort besorgt.

„Warum sollte ich? Es ist ja nicht so, dass du mich angelogen hättest als du sagtest, du hast keine Kinder. Du hast es ja selbst nicht gewusst. Und es ist lange Zeit vor uns geschehen. Es ist deine Vergangenheit und die kann ich nicht ändern. Nein, ich hasse dich nicht. Und etwas Gutes hat die Sache auch. Jetzt haben wir einen guten Babysitter für die Zwillinge.", sagte Kate grinsend.

„Dann findet die Hochzeit morgen statt?", fragte Gibbs.

„Darauf kannst du wetten. Du wirst mich nicht mehr los, Jethro. Und wir können die Hochzeit doch nicht absagen, nach allem, was deine Tochter für uns getan hat.", sagte Kate und umarmte ihr zukünftige Stieftochter Abby.

A/N: Wie hat es euch gefallen?


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer siehe Kapitel 1. Kapitel 31

Der Tag, an dem die Hochzeit stattfand, war ein warmer, sonninger Samstag. Abby war darüber sehr froh, da die Hochzeit im Freien geplant war. Beide Paare hatten noch keine Ahnung, was ihre Freundin für sie geplant hatte.

Beide Bräute waren in Abby's Haus um sich für die Zeremonie fertig zu machen. Ducky sorgte dafür, dass die Männer rechtzeitig fertig wurden. Immerhin konnte sich Abby nicht um alles kümmern. Und da Ducky Gibbs Trauzeuge war, war es nur fair, wenn er auch etwas für die Vorbereitung machte.

Die Trauung war für zwei Uhr nachmittags angesetzt, aber Abby, Ducky, Kate und Gibbs, Tony und Max waren schon seit den frühen Morgenstunden auf den Beinen. Kate und Max zogen die Brautkleider an, die Abby für beide entworfen und genäht hatte. Danach kümmerte sich Abby um die Haare und das Make-up. Als sie damit zufrieden war, machte sich Abby fertig.

Sehr zur Überraschung von Kate und Max, trug Abby heute nichts schwarzes, sondern ein dunkelblaues Kleid, das ihr perfekt stand.

„Heute mal kein schwarz?", fragte Kate.

„Heute ist kein Tag für schwarze Kleidung. Es ist eine Hochzeit und keine Beerdigung. Aber ich kann mich umziehen, wenn ihr auf etwas schwarzes besteht.", lächelte Abby. Endlich legte sich ihre Aufregung etwas. Die meisten der Vorbereitungen waren erledigt und fast nichts konnte jetzt mehr schief laufen.

„Nein, das ist perfekt. Weißt du, dass Gibbs Angst hatte, dass die ganze Hochzeit im Goth-Style sein würde?"

„Dann werdet ihr überrascht sein, hoffe ich zumindest. Seid ihr bereit Mädels?"

„So bereit, wie ich nur sein kann. Oh mein Gott, bin ich aufgeregt.", sagte Max.

„Ich auch.", stimmten ihr Kate und Abby zu.

Die drei Frauen gingen hinaus ins Freie, wo eine weiße Limousine auf sie wartete. Sie stiegen ein und der Fahrer startete den Motor.

* * * zur gleichen Zeit bei Ducky * * *

„Jethro, beruhig dich. Das alles ist doch nichts Neues für dich, oder?", fragte Ducky seinen sehr aufgeregten Freund.

„Du hast ja Recht, Duck aber trotzdem bin ich ein seelisches Wrack. Ich habe das schon dreimal gemacht, aber nie zuvor war ich so aufgeregt. Ich hoffe nur, dass ich das richtige mache."

„Bekommst du kalte Füße, Boss?", fragte Tony.

„Nein! Ich liebe Kate und die Zwillinge. Vielleicht ist das der Grund weswegen ich so nervös bin. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben weiß ich, dass ich das richtige mache. Was ist mir dir, Tony? Willst du es dir nicht noch einmal überlegen?"

„Niemals. Endlich kann ich Max heiraten. Von diesem Tag habe ich die letzten zwei Jahre geträumt. Max ist alles, was ich mir gewünscht habe. Genau wie deine Kate."

„Du hast dich total verändert, Tony. Ducky, weißt du mehr über die Zeremonie? Hat Abby dir irgendetwas gesagt?", fragte Gibbs.

„Mein lieber Freund, du kennst Abigail. Wenn sie nichts verraten will, verrät sich auch nichts. Ich weiß nur, dass uns ein Wagen in ungefähr fünf Minuten abholen wird. Ich hoffe ihr seid fertig. Habt ihr alles? Habt ihr die Ringe?"

Gibbs und Tony griffen in ihre Taschen und nickten. Genau in diesem Moment klingelte es an der Tür. Es war der Fahrer einer schwarzen Limousine. Der Wagen würde sie zu dem Ort bringen, wo die Hochzeit stattfinden sollte.

Die weiße Limousine hatte ihr Ziel erreicht. Kate und Max wussten immer noch nicht, wo sie waren, dass der Wagen getönte Scheiben hatte.

„Jetzt sind wir hier, aber ihr müsst noch etwas warten. Gerry, der Fahrer wird euch auf keinen Fall nach draußen lassen, bis ich euch hole. Ich muss nur schnell sichergehen, dass alles so ist, wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe.", sagte Abby und stieg aus dem Wagen aus.

Draußen ging sie an den Ort, wo die Gäste schon warteten. Abby war wirklich froh, dass alle den Platz gefunden hatten. Abby drehte sich um, um alles in sich aufzunehmen. Alles war so, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte.

Dann erblickte sie die schwarze Limousine. Sie ging hinüber zu dem Wagen und begrüßte die Noch-Junggesellen.

„Hallo Leute, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie als sie die Tür öffnete um die Männer nach draußen zu lassen.

„Frag mich nochmal, wenn alles vorbei ist, Abs.", grollte Gibbs.

„Wie ich sehe, hat Boss-Mann schlechte Laune. Gibbs, das ist deine Hochzeit. Du sollst glücklich sein."

„Er ist glücklich, nur nervös. Er hat Angst, dass etwas schief geht.", erklärte Tony.

„Gibbs, nichts wird schief gehen. Ich habe die ganze Sache geplant um mit allem, was in den letzten Wochen passiert ist, was kann da heute noch geschehen?"

„Okay, du hast ja Recht. Nichts wird schief gehen. Wo sind Max und Kate?", fragte Gibbs besorgt.

„Hey, beruhig dich. Siehst du die weiße Limo? Sie warten dort drinnen darauf, dass ich wieder komme. Seid ihr bereit für dich Hochzeit, Leute?", fragte Abby und brachte die Männer an ihre Plätze. Dann ging sie zurück zu den Frauen. Ducky und Gil Grissom folgten ihr, da die beiden Männer die Frauen zum Altar bringen würden.

„Max, Kate ihr könnt jetzt raus kommen.", sagte Abby und öffnete die Tür.

Als erstes sahen sich Kate und Max um, da sie keine Ahnung hatten, wo sie waren. Also drehten sich beide langsam um und zumindest Kate erkannte den Ort. Alles, was sie sah war grünes Gras, den Reflecting Pool, das Tidal Basin, das Washington Monument, das Jefferson Denkmal und das Lincoln Denkmal. Überall sah sie die weiß-pinken Blüten der Kirschbäume, die gerade blühten. Kate war sich sicher, wo sie sich ungefähr befanden; zwischen dem Reflecting Pool und dem Tidal Basin.

„Abby, es ist wundervoll hier. Das war eine großartige Idee.", sagte Kate.

„Danke Kate. Freut mich, dass es euch gefällt. Seid ihr bereit, eure Zukünftigen zu begegnen, denn wenn wir uns nicht beeilen, wird Gibbs einen Herzanfall bekommen."

„Oh, ist es so schlimm?", fragte Kate.

„Ja, meine Liebe. Er ist wirklich aufgeregt, aber nur weil er weiß, dass es dieses Mal wirklich die letzte Hochzeitszeremonie ist, an der er teilnehmen wird.", sagte Ducky.

„Okay, dann los.", sagte Max und nahm Ducky's Arm.

Kate nahm den Arm von Gil Grissom, ihr alter Freund aus ihrer Collegezeit in Las Vegas.

„Habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass du eine wunderschöne Braut bist, Katie-Käfer?", sagte Gil.

„Danke Gil. Das ist alles Abby's Verdienst. Sie hat beide Kleider gemacht und sie hat sich um unser Haar und das Make-up gekümmert. Ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne sie gemacht hätte. Ich glaube kaum, dass meine Hochzeit auf diese Weise stattgefunden hätte.", sagte Kate als sie den Weg zu ihren Männern hochging. Im Hintergrund spielte der Hochzeitsmarsch.

Im Zelt sahen Gibbs und Tony ihre Zukünftigen zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag. Kate trug ein weißes Kleid, das bis zum Boden reichte. Von der Hüfte bis zum Boden war eine große rote Blumenranke eingestickt. Max hatte im Gegenzug ein dunkelrotes Kleid an, auf dem schwarze Blumen gestickt waren. Auch dieses Kleid reichte bis zum Boden. Es stand beiden Frauen perfekt.

Abby hatte ein kleines Orchester organisiert, das für die Musik sorgte. Die Familienangehörigen und Freunde standen vor dem Zelt, das mit verschiedenen Rosen und Kirschblüten geschmückt war. Es waren überall Blumen. Der Priester wartete bereits mit Gibbs und Tony.

Die Frauen erreichten schließlich das Zelt und stellten sich an den Platz, wo sie hingehörten; neben ihre zukünftigen Ehemänner. Alles, was jetzt noch fehlte, waren die Trauzeugen, aber die kamen bereits zum Zelt. Gibbs hatte Ducky als Trauzeugen, Kate hatte Abby, Tony hatte seinen guten Freund Bling und Max hatte ihre beste Freundin OC gewählt.

Die Zeremonie war wie jede andere. Es flossen Tränen der Freude. Nachdem beide Paare Ja gesagt hatte, ging die Festgesellschaft zum Empfang. Abby hatte ein Saal in einem nahe gelegenem Hotel gemietet. Dort würden sie den Rest des Tages verbringen.

„Abby, das war wundervoll. Ich muss dir wirklich dafür danken.", sagte Max. Beide Frischvermählten und die Kollegen des NCIS standen in einer Gruppe zusammen.

„Es freut mich, dass es euch gefallen hast.", antwortet Abby.

„Oh ja, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du die Hochzeit so planst. Du weißt schon, es war doch ziemlich hell für dich. Wo waren die ganzen schwarzen Sachen?"; fragte Gibbs.

„Mein lieber Freund, ich denke, wir haben unsere Abigail alle unterschätzt.", sagte Ducky.

„Ducky, du weißt, dass ich diesen Namen hasse. Und wie hätte ich eine dunkle Hochzeit für meine Lieblingsleute machen können?"

„Abs, wie können wir dir dafür danken?", fragte Tony.

„Ihr braucht mir nicht zu danken. Ich habe es doch gern gemacht. Und außerdem habe ich doch schon die Hochzeit für Kate und Jethro geplant. Da war es nicht mehr viel Aufwand für eine weitere Hochzeit zu planen."

„Hast du Gibbs gerade Jethro genannt? Abby, du nennst ihn nie Jethro.", sagte Tony.

„Weißt du, ich habe mich noch nicht daran gewöhnt ihr Papa zu nennen.", sagte Abby grinsend.

„Okay, du hast zwar seine Hochzeit geplant, aber das macht ihn noch nicht zu deinem Vater, nicht wahr?"

„Das nicht, aber mit meiner Mutter schlafen. Würdest du das bitte erklären?", sagte Gibbs zu Abby.

„Abby ist meine Tochter. Ich habe es erst gestern Abend erfahren. Ihre Mutter, Jennifer Shepard hat mich gestern besucht. Sie hat mir von unserer Tochter erzählt, die niemand anderes als unsere Abby ist. Ich hatte nicht gewusst, dass ich ein Kind habe und Abby hatte nicht gewusst, dass ich ihr Vater bin. Abby und ihre Mutter stehen sich nicht besonders nah, da Jen meistens im Ausland tätig war. Aber jetzt wird sie beim NCIS anfangen. Sie wird ab Montag der Ersatz für Direktor Morrow werden."

„Das ist unglaublich. Abby ist deine Tochter und keiner von euch hat es gewusst. Und jetzt wird ihre Mutter auch noch unser neuer Vorgesetzter. Das kann ja lustig werden.", sagte Tony.

„Das war das gleiche, was ich gestern gedacht habe. Ich stand meiner Mutter nie nah. Eigentlich bin ich bei meiner Großmutter aufgewachsen. Meine Mutter hat uns hin und wieder besucht. Natürlich habe ich sie vermisst, aber ich hatte ja meine Oma. Sie war eine liebe Person. Sie ist gestorben, als ich mit der Schule fertig war. Seit dem bin ich auf mich gestellt. Als ich beim NCIS angefangen habe, hatte ich eine neue Familie gefunden. Ich liebe euch wirklich, wie meine eigenen Familie. Das war der Zeitpunkt, als ich beschlossen hatte, dass ich keine Mutter mehr brauche. Nicht, dass sie jemals für mich da gewesen wäre. Doch ich hatte endlich eine fürsorgliche Familie. Ich wusste, dass ich euch vertrauen kann. Und jetzt, wo ich sie nicht mehr brauche, kommt sie einfach zurück. Es war schon schockierend, als ich sie gestern Abend in Gibbs Haus gesehen habe. Ich hatte nicht mal gewusst, dass meine Mutter wieder in den Staaten war.", erklärte Abby.

„Das sind ja Neuigkeiten vor der Hochzeit. Wir können wirklich froh sein, dass es heute überhaupt eine Hochzeit zum feiern gab. Wie viele Frauen wären bei solchen Nachrichten abgehauen?", fragte Max.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass es da einige Frauen gegeben hätte, aber nicht mich. Jethro hat ein Kind, warum sollte ich deswegen die Hochzeit absagen?", sagte Kate.

Nachdem die Zeremonie vorbei war, genossen die Gäste die Party. Alle hatten ihren Spaß. Schon bald bildeten sich kleine Gruppen. Neue Freundschaften wurden geschlossen und jeder genoss die Party. Abby war mit Greg zusammen, McGee war mit Asha zusammen. Und sogar Warrick hatte Spaß mit Original Cindy.

„Sieht so aus, als ob jeder glücklich wäre.", sagte Kate zu Gibbs, Tony und Max, die alle zusammen standen und ihre Freunde beobachten. Es war fast Mitternacht und die Frischvermählten wollte sich auf den Heimweg machen, um noch etwas allein zu feiern. Dann erleuchtete ein Feuerwerk den Himmel. Alle Gäste sahen hoch und erfreuten sich daran.

„Abby, das war eine großartige Idee.", sagte Kate als das Feuerwerk vorbei war.

„Oh, damit hatte ich gar nichts zu tun. Aber ich habe diesen Tag mit Absicht genommen. Ich hatte wirklich gehofft, dass heute das Feuerwerk stattfinden würde. Es ist Teil des Kirschblütenfestes. Ich habe mir gedacht, dass es eine gute Idee sein würde."

„Ja, das war es Abby.", sagte sie alle zusammen.

Gegen ein Uhr morgens brachen die ersten Gäste auf. Die neu gefundenen Paare und die Familienmitglieder gingen zurück in ihre Hotelzimmer. Nur Tony, Max, Kate, Gibbs und Abby blieben noch übrig.

„Nochmals danke für alles, Abby. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass eine Hochzeit auch Spaß machen kann. Jeder hatte heute seinen Spaß. Aber ich denke es wird Zeit, dass wir in die Flitterwochen aufbrechen.", sagte Gibbs.

„Oh, das verstehe ich. Man weiß nie, was noch alles passieren kann, da ihr in den letzten Tagen das Unglück magisch angezogen habt. Ihr habt mir noch gar nicht gesagt, wo es hingeht."

„Sieh mich nicht an, Abs. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wohin mich dein Vater bringt.", sagte Kate, die selbst neugierig war.

„Und ich werde es euch nicht sagen. Du wirst es schon sehen, wenn wir dort sind.", sagte Gibbs und küsste Kate auf die Nasenspitze.

„Und ihr beide?", fragte Abby Max und Tony.

„Zuerst werden wir einige Tage mit unseren Freunden in Seattle verbringen. Dann werde ich Max zu einem kleinen Familienbesitz bringen.", sagte Tony grinsend.

„Ich nehme nicht an, dass du mir mehr als Gibbs sagen wirst, oder?"

„Nein Abs, aber so liebst du mich."

„Pass auf DiNozzo, du bist jetzt ein verheirateter Mann und dass ich meine Tochter, mit der du flirtest.", sagte Kate grinsend.

„Entschuldigung Mrs. Gibbs. Ich glaube, ich werde noch etwas Zeit brauchen, bis ich mich daran gewöhnt habe. Abby ist Gibbs Tochter!"

„Schluss damit. Auch wenn ihr mir nicht sagt, wohin ihr fliegt, hoffe ich doch, dass ich wenigstens eine Karte bekomme und die Fotos anschauen darf. Und jetzt haut endlich ab."

A/N: Jetzt ist es endlich geschafft. Die Geschichte ist fertig. Wie hat sie euch gefallen?


End file.
